De tous les maux
by Silverael
Summary: Il peut en arriver des choses terribles en si peu de temps. Pour Clarke, tout a basculé quand son père a été incarcéré pour meurtre. Elle essaie d'oublier, mais cela devient de plus en plus difficile alors qu'elle est placée chez la famille touchée par ce meurtre. Nulle autre que la famille Woods. Clexa AU
1. Chapitre 1

**Hello !**

 **Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle histoire. J'ai déjà écrit quelques chapitres mais, ne sachant pas si j'aurais assez de temps pour écrire dans les prochaines semaines, je ne vais poster qu'un seul chapitre par semaine. Je préfère poster régulièrement plutôt que de tout poster d'un coup et prendre trois mois pour écrire la suite.**

 **Avant que vous commenciez, petite explication importante. Comme son nom l'indique, cette histoire va faire passer les personnages (notamment Clarke dans les débuts) par des événements très difficiles. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai mis un rate M. Je vous déconseille de lire si vous êtes sensible. Cette ff n'est pas gore, loin de là, mais elle peut être assez difficile moralement. Cela ne signifie pas qu'il n'y a que ça, bien au contraire, je ne pourrais pas écrire que des moments horribles pour les personnages, je ne suis pas tortionnaire.**

 **Mais vous verrez, et c'est important de le savoir, que cette histoire parviendra tout de même à bien se terminer. Et oui, sinon ça casse mon principe de faire passer les personnages par toutes les pires choses pour voir ensuite comment ils peuvent s'en remettre.**

 **Bref, j'arrête mon pavé. En espérant que cette histoire vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Le parc traversait la ville en flaque de verdure et allait s'étendre autour d'elle en forêt. De l'endroit où elle se trouvait, Clarke pouvait voir des bâtiments entre les arbres. Le centre-ville était à quinze minutes à pied. Elle se retourna et observa le grand bâtiment de briques rouges pâlies par les années. Son nouveau lycée. Elle le connaissait mais n'y avait jamais étudié auparavant. A l'époque, elle était trop jeune.

Son assistante sociale lui rappela qu'elle rencontrera sa nouvelle famille d'accueil ce soir. Clarke hocha la tête et put enfin aller visiter son lycée. Cela faisait un peu plus de trois ans qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans cette ville. Elle avait vécu dans la ville voisine, allant de famille en famille jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus pour elle et qu'on la renvoie ici. Elle était anxieuse à l'idée de revenir dans sa ville natale. L'endroit où elle avait grandi. L'endroit où _c_ 'était arrivé.

Elle avança dans les couloirs. Tout avait été réglé en avance, nul besoin d'aller voir le proviseur. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver son casier et sa première salle de classe. Elle arpenta les couloirs et parvint à trouver par elle-même. Quand elle entra dans la salle de son premier cours, elle alla se réfugier au fond, près de la fenêtre.

\- C'est ma place, lança une voix qui fit sursauter Clarke.

Elle tourna la tête et, venant de comprendre, s'apprêta à se lever.

\- Tu peux rester, rit la jeune fille aux yeux rieurs, je vais me mettre là, à côté de toi. Tu vas devoir me supporter.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et s'assit, sortant ses affaires.

\- Je suis Octavia, et toi ? Nouvelle, non ?

Clarke hocha la tête et se présenta à son tour. Octavia lui expliqua brièvement le fonctionnement du cours, de l'établissement, et sortit son emploi du temps pour le comparer avec celui de Clarke.

La journée se déroulait bien. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que son nom de famille soit hurlé dans le couloir. Clarke s'arrêta soudainement alors qu'elle marchait avec Octavia et une fille qu'elle avait rencontré au déjeuner, Raven. Elle se retourna. Un groupe de gars se tenait à quelques mètres et attendait la réaction de Clarke.

\- Regardez ça, lança celui qui semblait être le chef de bande, la gamine Griffin. Faites attention à vous, on sait jamais, elle peut avoir les mêmes pulsions que son père.

Clarke n'osa pas bouger. Le groupe passa à côté d'elle et celui qui avait parlé s'arrêta à son niveau.

\- Tu t'approches de Woods, ne serait-ce que d'un mètre, et on te fait la peau. Vous avez peut-être eu le père, mais vous aurez pas la fille.

Clarke maintint son regard malgré la terreur qui se promenait librement en elle. Elle avait espéré pouvoir étudier ici discrètement, sans être reconnue, mais elle avait été découverte en une demi-journée.

\- Ne t'occupes pas de lui, Clarke, lui dit Raven, Gus n'est qu'un abruti.

Mais Clarke n'écoutait pas. De tous les regards fixés sur elle, l'un le resta plus longtemps que les autres. Elle crut reconnaître la personne qui la regardait avec mépris. Lexa Woods, la fille de l'homme que son père avait assassiné.

Le soir arriva trop vite à son goût. Elle ne connaissait pas sa nouvelle famille d'accueil et elle avait peur que son nom ne lui fasse à nouveau défaut. Quand elle rejoignit le parking du lycée après avoir salué Octavia, Raven et Jasper, elle fut surprise de découvrir une femme à l'allure familière l'attendre devant une petite voiture noire. Une voiture à l'allure discrète. La femme lui sourit et lui prit son sac des mains pour aller le mettre dans le coffre. Clarke n'avait pas beaucoup d'affaires. Quand on allait de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, mieux valait ne pas en avoir de trop.

Clarke entra dans la voiture à côté de sa nouvelle mère d'accueil. La femme démarra la voiture. Ils roulaient depuis à peine deux minutes quand Clarke craqua et posa la question fatidique :

\- Vous êtes...

\- Mary Woods, répondit-elle sur un ton trop gentil pour être réaliste aux yeux de Clarke.

\- Mais, je suis...

\- Je sais qui tu es Clarke. Je ne pense pas que tu sois responsable de ce qui est arrivé à mon mari. Tu n'es pas ton père, n'est-ce pas ?

\- ...non...

\- Alors tout va bien se passer, ne t'en fais pas.

Clarke voulait vraiment croire cette femme, mais cela s'avérait difficile quand on avait encore à l'esprit le regard méprisant de la fille de sa nouvelle mère d'accueil. Elle allait loger dans le foyer que son père avait détruit en assassinant leur père de famille. Comment cela pourrait-il bien se passer ?

Clarke crut sentir son cœur s'arrêter de battre au fur et à mesure que la voiture ralentissait. Elles étaient arrivées. Mary sortit de la voiture et alla récupérer le sac de Clarke. Cette dernière fixait la maison, immobile sur le siège passager. La portière s'ouvrit et un souffle glacé sortit Clarke de ses pensées.

Mary lui proposa de la rejoindre quand elle se sentira prête et Clarke sortit aussitôt. A quoi bon attendre ?

La maison était jolie. Briques rouges, une caractéristique de cette ville américaine. Les américains de passage dans cette ville étaient souvent étonnés de son architecture et les connaisseurs disaient que l'endroit leur rappelait le style anglais.

Mary emmena tout de suite Clarke à sa chambre. La pièce était assez simple. Murs blancs. Un lit. Une armoire. Un bureau. On pouvait l'imaginer comme on le voulait tant elle était neutre. La fenêtre était ouverte et Mary alla la fermer avant de quitter la pièce. Clarke avait un peu de temps pour s'installer avant le dîner.

Quand elle fut appelée pour descendre manger, elle fut surprise de tomber sur la fille de Mary à la sortie de sa chambre. Evidemment, Lexa habitait ici...

Lexa lui accorda un regard noir et descendit les marches sans un mot. Clarke attendit que Lexa disparaisse de son champ de vision pour emprunter l'escalier à son tour. Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle s'assit au bout du comptoir, le plus loin possible de Lexa, où une assiette et des couverts l'attendaient.

\- Peux-tu te mettre à côté ? Je m'assois toujours ici, c'est plus simple pour les va-et-vients à la cuisine.

Clarke hocha la tête et obéit. Elle se retrouvait à une place de Lexa qui l'ignorait. Bientôt un homme vint combler l'espace vide entre elles deux.

\- T'es la nouvelle gosse, fit l'homme sans s'efforcer de marquer une interrogation.

Clarke ne répondit pas, ne le jugeant pas nécessaire.

\- C'est qu'elle cause pas beaucoup la petite. C'est peut-être pas plus mal pour une fille de taulard.

Les mains de Clarke se crispèrent sur ses couverts. Elle avala sa bouchée avec mal et reposa son couteau et sa fourchette. Elle demanda :

\- Je suis fatiguée, je peux aller me coucher ?

Mary lui accorda un sourire et s'apprêtait à acquiescer quand l'homme reprit la parole :

\- Nan, ici on gâche pas. Finis ton assiette et après t'iras ronfler.

Clarke déglutit, le malaise s'installait doucement en elle. De toutes les familles d'accueil dans lesquelles elle avait été, celle-ci était sûrement la plus malvenue. Ces dernières années, elle avait essayé d'oublier les actes de son père et la réputation que son nom de famille lui donnait. Si revenir dans sa ville natale était risqué, vivre dans la famille touchée par le drame qui la concernait n'était certainement pas une bonne idée.

Elle se leva tout de suite après avoir terminé son assiette, mais fut rassise par la poigne de l'homme qui lui resservit aussitôt une nouvelle plâtrée de nourriture. Lexa avait déjà terminé son assiette et était retournée dans sa chambre. Mary avait dû aller s'isoler dans son bureau pour son travail.

\- Plus faim gamine ?

Clarke était à l'affût du moindre geste déplacé de la part de l'homme.

\- J'ai un nom, répondit-elle calmement.

\- Ouais, Griffin, on a tous compris. Il fit une pause pour terminer sa bière et reprit : t'sais je sais pas trop ce que je dois penser de toi. D'un côté ton père a tué mon meilleur ami, mais de l'autre j'ai pu me taper sa femme. T'en penses quoi ?

Clarke essayait de rester calme. Ne pas se laisser aller à la colère. Il n'en valait pas la peine.

\- Je ne suis pas mon père.

\- Nan, t'as raison. T'es plus mignonne que lui.

Il éclata de rire. Un rire saccadé, désagréable à entendre. Clarke laissa son assiette sur la table et s'esquiva dans sa chambre, soulagée une fois en haut de voir que l'homme ne l'avait pas suivie.

Elle eut du mal à dormir, peu rassurée. C'était toujours dur la première nuit. Une maison inconnue. Avec des gens inconnus. Mais ici, ce qui lui faisait peur était d'être elle-même connue. D'être accusée pour un acte qu'elle n'avait pas commis.

Elle se leva le matin pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Elle utilisa les toilettes et s'apprêtait à utiliser la douche lorsque la porte – qui n'avait pas de verrou – s'ouvrit soudainement.

\- J'ai besoin de la salle de bain. Sors.

Le ton froid de Lexa glaça Clarke. Elle ne put refuser. Ce n'était pas chez elle. Le dégoût qui lui montait à la gorge la força à aller s'isoler dans sa chambre.

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent pas meilleurs. Au lycée, Clarke restait avec ses nouveaux amis. Ils ne la jugeaient pas. Octavia et Raven étaient plus du genre à rire de tout mais ne s'étaient pas permises de rire de la situation de Clarke. Jasper et Monty lui donnaient des snacks en douce pour qu'elle puisse se remonter le moral lorsque les choses allaient mal dans sa nouvelle famille. C'est-à-dire tous les jours. Seule Mary était sympathique avec elle. Lexa et Patrick, le beau-père, n'appréciaient pas du tout la présence de Clarke. Cela pouvait se comprendre, Clarke portait le nom de l'assassin de M. Woods, mais elle n'en était pas responsable. Elle trouvait ça dur, surtout de la part de Lexa qui semblait bien plus empathique que Patrick, de lui reprocher ça au quotidien à force d'insultes et de coups fourrés.

Un matin, Clarke en eut marre de ne pas pouvoir utiliser la salle de bain comme bon lui semblait, alors quand Lexa entra en trombe dans la salle d'eau, Clarke lui ordonna de quitter la pièce.

\- Ce n'est pas chez toi ici, cracha Lexa qui dépassait Clarke d'un à deux centimètres.

\- Je n'ai pas demandé à être ici. Tant que les services sociaux me laisseront là, j'y resterai. Que tu le veuilles ou non.

Lexa dévisagea Clarke un instant avant de tourner les talons. Le mépris dans son regard ne l'avait pas quittée, mais au moins Clarke pouvait prendre une douche tranquille.

Une douzaine de jours plus tard, Octavia parla d'une grande fête où tous les élèves pouvaient venir. Elle se déroulerait chez un élève de dernière année dont les parents étaient propriétaires d'une très grande maison s'apparentant à un manoir. Clarke accepta. Après tout, elle n'allait pas s'enfermer à cause de la réputation de son nom.

Quand elle rentrait de cours, Clarke se faisait la plus discrète possible. Mary et Patrick travaillaient beaucoup et n'étaient pas tous les soirs à la maison pour le dîner. Le matin, ils dormaient ou travaillaient encore. En fait, Clarke ne savait pas trop ce que faisaient les deux adultes. Elle ne les voyait pas tant que ça et, au fond, ce n'était pas plus mal. Si Mary était sympathique, Patrick était louche et avait tendance à donner à Clarke des sueurs froides.

Souvent, Clarke se retrouvait seule dans la maison avec Lexa. Quand elle la croisait, elle avait droit à un regard noir ou à être ignorée. Et quand des paroles lui étaient adressées, c'était souvent froid ou mesquin.

Clarke descendit pour dîner vers vingt-et-une heures, s'étant assurée que Lexa était bien remontée dans sa chambre. Elle alla voir ce que contenait le réfrigérateur et n'y vit que des yaourts et une brique de lait à moitié vide. Les plats avaient été mangés. Clarke soupira. Décidément, la cohabitation était compliquée. Elle remonta dans sa chambre et saisit un paquet de gâteau que Jasper lui avait donné. Elle le mangea et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, elle vit Lexa assise au comptoir de la cuisine. Celle-ci soupira et lança sur un ton exaspéré :

\- Tu as besoin de toute la cuisine aussi ?

\- Je ne t'empêche pas de rester, fit remarquer Clarke.

\- Encore heureux. D'abord vous nous prenez mon père, maintenant la maison. Ce sera quoi, après ?

Cette remarque fit sortir Clarke de ses gonds.

\- Je ne suis pas responsable de ce qu'a fait mon père ! Si tu peux pas comprendre ça, j'y peux rien. Mais crois-moi au moins sur une chose : si je pouvais partir d'ici, je le ferais.

Lexa la fixa en croquant dans sa biscotte, ce qui eut le don d'agacer Clarke plus encore.

\- Tous les jours tu vas me rappeler ce que je n'ai pas fait ?

Lexa posa sa biscotte et se leva après s'être essuyée les mains sur la serviette de table.

\- Tous les matins l'absence de mon père me rappelle ce qui lui est arrivé. Tous les matins ton visage me rappelle son meurtrier. Tous les matins je dois accepter de vivre avec sa fille. Que crois-tu que ça fait, de constater dès le réveil qu'un être chéri par l'assassin est bien en vie, tandis que la victime ne remettra plus jamais un pied dans cette maison ?

Clarke ne sut pas quoi répondre. Lexa marquait un point. Mais il y avait une chose que celle-ci avait tendance à oublier.

\- En quoi tout ça est-ce de ma faute... ?

Lexa la dévisagea longuement. Clarke ressentait le besoin de se cacher des yeux verts qui la fixaient.

\- Tu me nargues par ta propre existence, souffla Lexa avant de quitter la pièce pour retourner dans sa chambre.

Seule dans la cuisine, Clarke attendit quelques minutes avant de se décider à remonter dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas faim.

Deux semaines plus tard vint la soirée. Clarke était impressionnée par la taille de l'endroit et le nombre de personnes présentes. C'était immense. Bondé. Ses amis ne lui avaient pas menti.

A l'intérieur, la musique retentissait si fort que les murs en tremblaient. Clarke suivit Octavia et Raven qui étaient passées la prendre. Elles retrouvèrent Jasper, Monty et Lincoln. Clarke rencontrait ce dernier pour la première fois. Il avait un an de plus qu'elle et était en première année à l'Université. D'après ce qu'elle comprit, il étudiait les arts, appréciant particulièrement le graphisme. Il était aussi mordu de sport, particulièrement de judo. Il fut vite emmené sur la piste de danse par sa copine qui n'était nulle autre qu'Octavia.

Bientôt, tous se dispersèrent. Raven avait promis à Clarke de ne pas la laisser seule mais Clarke l'avait libérée en voyant au combien Raven voulait aller danser avec un jeune homme que Clarke trouva assez mignon.

Clarke se retrouva seule dans le coin mais pas assez cachée à son goût. En effet, des regards peu sympathiques glissaient régulièrement sur elle. Elle aperçut Lexa à l'autre bout de la salle, en pleine conversation avec les trois gars qui s'étaient moqué d'elle le jour de son arrivée au lycée. Les traits de Lexa se durcirent rapidement. Elle sentit le regard de l'un des gars glisser sur elle. Lexa sembla leur hurler dessus mais, de là où elle était et étant donné le volume de la musique, Clarke n'entendit pas. Pourtant, elle sentait que cette discussion la concernait.

Quand la musique se coupa soudainement, Clarke sut que cela ne signifiait rien de bon pour elle.

\- Griffin nous fait l'honneur de sa présence.

Quelqu'un que Clarke ne connaissait pas se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce.

\- Dis-moi Griffin, tu comptes tuer qui ce soir ?

Clarke sentit ses muscles se crisper. Il reprit, décidé à la mettre hors d'elle.

\- A moins que le meurtre ne soit pas ton truc ? Vous avez peut-être chacun votre propre hobby ? C'est quoi le tien, l'enlèvement ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et la reluqua.

\- Vu ton allure je dirais plutôt le viol.

Clarke allait lui envoyer son poing dans la figure, mais une autre voix se fit entendre.

\- Elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

C'était Lexa. Elle avait traversé la foule de la grande pièce pour les rejoindre, se doutant du fait que l'arrêt brutal de la musique concernait Clarke.

\- T'as pas peur de vivre avec elle, Woods ? On sait jamais, elle pourrait se glisser dans ta chambre à tout moment pour faire on-ne-sait-quoi.

\- Alors elle rejoindra son père en prison. Je suis presque sûre qu'ils ont des cellules spéciales pour les familles.

Clarke ne supportait plus les remarques de Lexa. Tous les jours, à la maison. Et maintenant, même ici. Devant tout le monde. Soutenue par les dizaines de personnes entassées dans la pièce. Ils avaient gagné. Clarke était hors d'elle. Son poing partit en direction du visage de Lexa. Quand cette dernière releva la tête, elle semblait fière. Ils avaient gagné. Clarke apparaissait désormais comme ils l'avaient décrite : violente, impulsive, dangereuse.

Dégoûtée, les larmes aux yeux, elle partit avant que quelqu'un ne se décide à défendre physiquement Lexa. Elle marcha sans faire attention et se retrouva à la lisière du parc. Il faisait nuit noire. Il était tard. A quelques centaines de mètres, la gigantesque maison brillait encore de mille couleurs et la musique brisait le calme de la nature. Elle s'appuya contre un arbre. Elle devrait rentrer à pied. Elle ne connaissait pas le chemin, mais elle se débrouillerait. Elle se débrouillait toujours. Elle ne pouvait compter sur personne.

Au loin, trois silhouettes marchaient en direction du parc.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Je poste le chapitre 2, profitant de l'avance que j'ai pris. Je vais poster tous les jeudis, ça m'arrange, et si j'avance bien je me permettrais de poster un second chapitre par semaine. Mais je ne peux pas le promettre, alors je me tais :D (cela dit, j'ai hâte que vous en découvriez plus sur le contexte de cette histoire :3)**

 **Ce chapitre est très sombre. Bon courage.**

* * *

Clarke entendit des rires et pensa qu'il s'agissait de fêtards rentrant enfin chez eux. Mais elle se trompait lourdement et quand le groupe arriva à sa hauteur, il était trop tard pour fuir. Un coup de poing la prit par surprise. Elle qui essayait de calmer sa colère, cela ne fit que la décupler. Une colère vaine car cela ne l'aida pas à se défendre. Les deux acolytes de Gus, le chef de bande, attrapèrent Clarke et la maintinrent contre l'arbre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Griffin ? Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te rende les coups ?

Clarke n'eut pas le temps de répondre, on lui colla un épais scotch noir sur la bouche.

\- Tu sais ce que ça fait que de faire du mal, il serait peut-être temps qu'on t'apprenne ce que c'est de le recevoir.

La panique monta au visage de Clarke, ses yeux en débordaient. Elle leur aurait hurlé qu'elle n'y était pour rien dans ce qui était arrivé au père de Lexa, mais on lui avait retiré le droit de parole. On lui avait retiré le droit de se défendre. L'injustice lui donna de l'élan pour se débattre avec force. Elle envoya ses pieds valser mais Gus les esquiva. Il rit. Ses moqueries achevèrent Clarke qui ne parvint plus à se défendre. Cela aurait été bien difficile car les deux autres venaient de lui attacher les mains dans le dos.

\- Tu as de la chance Griffin. De toutes les vengeances auxquelles on a pensé, on en a choisi une que tu apprécieras sûrement. Après tout... c'est dans ton sang, non ?

Sur ses propos, Gus craqua la chemise de Clarke et en arracha chaque bouton tandis que ses sbires lui ôtaient ses chaussures et lacéraient son pantalon. Une fois fait, ils la jetèrent au sol. Gus fut le premier à baisser son pantalon. Si Clarke avait pu hurler, elle l'aurait fait. Fort. Très fort. Avec l'espoir que quelqu'un l'entende et arrête ce calvaire. Mais cela continua. Chacun leur tour, ils lui assénaient de nouvelles douleurs, la déchiraient peu à peu, prenant le peu de dignité qu'elle avait pu conserver ces dernières années. Un poing s'abattit sur son visage. Elle entendit des rires. Son esprit tentait de l'éloigner de l'horreur de la réalité tandis qu'on la retournait. Le visage dans la terre. Les larmes se mêlant à la boue. Les feuilles mortes essuyant le sang qui s'écoulait de sa lèvre inférieure.

Combien de coups lui assenèrent-ils avant de la laisser semi-consciente dans le parc en pleine nuit ? Saignant, se transformant peu à peu en statue de glace. Clarke prit deux longues heures avant d'émerger. Avant de finalement bouger. Relever la tête. Se rendre compte que tout ceci était bien arrivé. Sentir la douleur se réveiller dans toutes les parties de son corps.

Elle s'adossa contre l'arbre. Les larmes coulaient encore sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Clarke ne pleurait pas vraiment. Son esprit était trop embrumé, traumatisé, pour pouvoir exprimer cette détresse cinglante qui apparaissait en marques sombres sur son corps. Clarke voyait le monde tourner autour d'elle. La douleur était insupportable. Elle ne parvint pas à tenir assise. Elle se laissa vaciller, sombrant à nouveau.

Un chien la trouva en premier. Il avait senti l'odeur nauséabonde du drame qui s'était déroulé là la nuit dernière. Son maître s'approcha et prit le pouls de la jeune femme débraillée. Il fut soulagé de constater qu'elle était encore en vie. Il la secoua, libéra ses mains, et elle se réveilla en sursaut. La terreur dans son regard. Le promeneur saisit son téléphone dans le but d'appeler la police. Clarke l'arrêta dans son geste et le supplia de ne pas le faire. Tout allait bien. Elle l'affirmait. Elle se releva, avec peine, à l'encontre de la douleur, et essaya de réajuster ses vêtements déchirés du mieux qu'elle put pour cacher son corps. Elle lui assura une nouvelle fois qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle allait rentrer chez elle.

Elle partit. Mais pas en direction de sa maison d'accueil. Elle rejoignit le parc par une autre lisière et alla se réfugier dans la forêt. Elle s'écroula dans un amas de feuilles mortes et s'endormit à nouveau.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé. Sans téléphone ni montre, il était difficile de le savoir, d'autant plus qu'il faisait jour. Elle se redressa et fut prise de violentes nausées qui la firent vomir.

Son estomac était vide. Elle avait soif. Froid. Elle attendit la nuit pour se faufiler dans la maison qui était censée être la sienne pour un moment. Elle alla prendre une douche. Ce fut un lavage rapide, Clarke était épuisée. Elle se coucha ensuite.

Le lendemain matin, elle se rua dans la cuisine pour boire et manger. Elle avait très faim, pourtant n'arriva pas à avaler quoi que ce soit. Elle essayait d'oublier ce qui s'était passé. Mais elle en était durement marquée.

Elle dut se contenter d'un verre d'eau qu'elle faillit vomir ensuite. Quand elle remonta dans sa chambre, elle tomba sur Lexa qui sortait de la salle de bain. Celle-ci la dévisagea, mais d'une façon différente de l'habitude. Elle sembla concernée pendant un court instant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Clarke ne parvenait pas à croire que Lexa osait lui poser cette question. La jeune Woods n'était-elle pas l'instigatrice de son agression ? Clarke lui offrit un air de dégoût et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Elle essaya d'oublier. Pendant les trois semaines qui suivirent, le sommeil de Clarke était blanc. Pas d'images. Pas de rêves. Rien. Clarke se réveillait confuse.

Lors d'un énième cours de physique, Clarke fut prise de nausées. Elle essaya de les ignorer, gardant la tête basse, mais le professeur décida de la rappeler à l'ordre.

\- Mademoiselle Griffin, comptez-vous répondre à ma question ou continuer de dormir ?

Clarke bondit alors de sa chaise et se précipita hors de la salle, courant jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches. Les nausées avaient pris le dessus. Raven ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, envoyée par le professeur. Elle découvrit Clarke recroquevillée contre le mur des toilettes, la tête assez proche de la cuvette en cas de nouveaux vomissements. Raven ne demanda pas si Clarke allait bien. Cela se voyait bien que non. Elle attendit en silence. Clarke se leva quelques minutes plus tard, des larmes dégoulinant sur ses joues. Elle demanda une faveur à Raven. Celle-ci accepta.

Le midi, elles allèrent à la pharmacie et Raven acheta pour Clarke ce dont elle avait besoin. Elles revinrent au lycée et Clarke s'enferma dans les toilettes. Quand elle en sortit la mine déconfite, Raven comprit. Clarke était figée. Le regard perdu. Ses jambes supportant à peine le poids de son corps. Raven prit l'objet des mains de Clarke. Ni l'objet ni les circonstances ne mentaient. Clarke était enceinte.

En milieu d'après-midi, Clarke débarqua dans le gymnase. Club de sport. Aujourd'hui, basket. Ouvert à tous. Clarke savait qui serait présent. Si les joueurs étaient surpris de voir Clarke, elle ne fut pas surprise de les découvrir. Elle se retrouva dans l'équipe de Lexa, qui l'ignorait. Alors qu'elle se trouvait à deux pas d'elle, elle tendit le bras et piqua la balle de sa coéquipière qui la regarda avec un air grave. Mais Lexa n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de comprendre pourquoi Clarke avait fait ça car la balle atterrit contre le visage du défenseur de Lexa. Gus. Il se plia en deux, le sang gicla de son nez. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour Clarke.

Elle se jeta sur lui et il se retrouva au sol. Les poings de Clarke s'abattirent sur le visage déjà sanguinolent. Un joueur essaya de la saisir mais Clarke était déchaînée. Lexa vint aider à attraper Clarke qui fut tirée en arrière. Elle se débattait tant qu'il était difficile de la maîtriser et elle parvint à se libérer, s'en prenant cette fois à l'un de ses attrapeurs, l'acolyte de Gus. Mais celui-ci la vit venir et il lui asséna un coup au visage qui la fit s'effondrer au sol. Il eut le temps d'envoyer un violent plat du pied dans le ventre de Clarke avant que Lexa ne l'arrête.

Clarke croisa le regard vert et la rage qui bouillonnait en elle se transforma en panique. Elle sentait la masse d'élèves la regarder. Certains prêts à se jeter sur elle. Elle apparaissait comme une criminelle. La fille de son père.

Elle se releva, tituba sur quelques mètres et fila aussi vite qu'elle put. Elle sortit du lycée, très vite, si vite que personne ne la suivit. Si encore quelqu'un avait essayé de la suivre, ce qui était incertain, mais Clarke avait l'impression d'avoir le monde à ses trousses.

Elle s'enfonça dans le parc, traversa la forêt, s'arrêta à la lisière séparant le parc et la ville sud. Elle s'écroula, de nouvelles nausées la firent se redresser pour vomir. Elle s'écroula de nouveau. Elle se réveilla un moment plus tard. Combien de temps ? Toujours aucune idée. Elle marcha au hasard dans le bois et fit un tas de feuilles mortes.

Elle creusa un trou avec ses mains nues et gelées et s'y installa, se recouvrant de feuilles. Elle voulait se cacher. Elle voulait disparaître. Elle était un monstre.

Quand elle se réveilla à nouveau, tout semblait différent dans le parc. Plus que quelques heures devaient s'être écoulées. Clarke sortit de son trou, frigorifiée. La moitié des feuilles qui la protégeaient s'étaient envolées. Clarke s'agenouilla pour vomir mais son estomac était vide. Il fallait qu'elle mange quelque chose. Qu'elle boive. Qu'elle se réchauffe.

Elle hésita longuement à la lisière de la ville. Elle se décida finalement à arpenter les rues. Peu de monde. Dimanche ? Aube ? Non, ce n'était pas l'aube. En passant devant un kiosque à journaux, Clarke découvrit la date. Trois jours. Elle avait dormi dans son trou pendant trois jours. Comment était-elle encore en vie ?

Le froid était encore présent mais il ne suffit bientôt plus à camoufler les douleurs. Les sensations revinrent et Clarke sentit son ventre la tirailler. Elle baissa les yeux et remarqua une tâche sombre sur son jean, à l'endroit de son entrejambe. Un sombre s'apparentant à du rouge.

Clarke paniqua. Elle parcourut les rues, essayant de se faire la plus discrète possible. Elle devait manger ou boire. C'était la priorité. Elle était exténuée. Manger d'abord. Dormir après. La douleur était trop forte.

Une petite épicerie. Une étale de fruits et légumes devant la boutique. Clarke prit deux pommes et se mit à courir. Elle s'écroula une ruelle plus loin. Elle croqua dans une pomme. Aussitôt avalée, aussitôt recrachée. Son estomac n'acceptait pas de nourriture après les mauvais traitements de ces derniers jours.

On la tira en arrière par les cheveux. Elle se retrouva dans la petite épicerie. Elle laissait des traces de sang sur le carrelage. Elle avait de la boue un peu partout sur elle. De la terre séchée. Gelée. La peau égratignée. Ses bras découverts. Sa tenue de sport trop légère pour l'hiver. Comment avait-elle pu survivre aussi longtemps ? La vie s'acharnait contre elle. C'était ce qu'elle se disait.

Elle essaya de quitter la boutique à deux reprises avant que le commerçant ne l'attache à une étagère. Clarke tira de toutes ses forces et fit s'écrouler tout un tas de produits. Boîtes en carton, boîtes de conserves, bouteilles... elle eut le temps de se prendre une boîte de sardines sur le visage avant de protéger sa tête de ses mains.

Le marchand lui hurla dessus. Enervé par cette chose étalée sur le sol de sa boutique, il perdit son sang froid et son pied s'abattit sur son ventre deux minutes avant l'arrivée de la police. Clarke vomit suite au choc. Vomit du rien. Un rien douloureux. La faim, la soif, le froid, le choc, la douleur. Tout ça provoqua en Clarke des spasmes. Des petits soubresauts, au début. Puis des tremblements. Et quand la police vit la jeune femme en convulsion, ils décidèrent d'appeler les secours. Clarke ne se souvint de rien entre le début des convulsions et son réveil à l'hôpital.

Elle n'arrivait pas à respirer, pourtant il y avait de l'air dans ses poumons. Des tubes obstruaient sa gorge et son nez. Clarke y porta la main avant même d'ouvrir les yeux et les en retira. Elle sentit le tube racler sa gorge et une nausée la fit se pencher en avant pour vomir. Ce qui ressemblait à de l'eau sortit et Clarke adapta sa vue sur cette flaque tâchant sa couverture. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Les barrières entourant son lit. Le son des appareils. L'aiguille plantée dans son bras pour permettre à toutes sortes de produits d'entrer dans ses veines. Les murs la piégeant ici. Clarke sentit la panique monter en elle. Le goût du sang dans la bouche. Elle s'était blessée la gorge en arrachant le tube.

Elle devait sortir. Elle étouffait. Elle arracha le cathéter et se laissa glisser par-dessus la barrière, s'écrasant douloureusement sur le sol. Elle prit un temps pour se redresser. Une fois sur ses pieds, elle rejoignit la porte de la chambre et sortit.

L'hôpital, ce lieu si familier. Cet hôpital-ci elle le connaissait bien. Sa mère y avait travaillé vingt ans. Clarke traversa les couloirs. Elle avait plusieurs étages à descendre. Elle bifurqua, consciente de la présence d'une cage d'escalier pas loin. On évita les ascenseurs. Discrétion.

Une main lui attrapa le poignet.

\- Clarke !

Elle se tourna. Non, pas elle. Panique.

\- Lâche-moi !

Mais on ne la lâchait pas. Elle ne lâchait pas. Lexa la tenait fermement. Clarke se débattit plus encore et parvint à repousser violemment Lexa contre le brancard d'un blessé. Le temps qu'elle se remette debout et s'excuse, Clarke s'était engouffrée dans un ascenseur. Plus de discrétion. C'était déjà trop tard. Au rez-de-chaussée, Clarke se rua vers la sortie. Elle ne pensait qu'à courir. S'enfuir loin. Les gens la regardaient d'un air étrange. Clarke, dans sa chemise bleu ciel tâchée de sang sur la partie basse. Mais Clarke ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle ne pensait qu'à courir.

La route menant au parking. Des voitures au pas. Clarke pouvait éviter celle qui arrivait. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle se jeta dessus avec force. La voiture freina. Clarke s'écroula au sol. La tâche de sang sur le bas de sa robe s'élargit encore. Bon endroit touché. Peut-être pas assez. Sa tête lui tournait. Elle perdit conscience. Retour à l'intérieur de l'hôpital.

Plus de tuyau dans la gorge. Simplement les petits tubes dans le nez. Rien de bien gênant. La première chose que Clarke ressentit cette fois fut le froid. Puis des sensations au niveau de ses cuisses. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Des mains étaient posées sur ses jambes écartées. Panique. Elle battit des pieds, repoussant l'homme à l'uniforme médical. Le __bipbip__ de la machine à sa droite accéléra. Son cœur battait à un rythme dingue. Deux infirmières entrèrent pour tâcher de la calmer. La retenir dans le lit ne suffisait pas. Clarke tremblait. On approchait une aiguille de son cou. Elle vira à gauche, repoussant l'infirmière, passant par-dessus la rambarde du lit.

Une fois au sol, elle ne put se relever. Les infirmières tentèrent encore. L'homme partit, lassé, il avait d'autres patients à voir. Les infirmières quittèrent la pièce à leur tour. Il leur fallait des renforts.

Clarke convulsait sur le sol. Elle essaya de se traîner jusqu'à la porte, sans succès. Elle était coincée ainsi au beau milieu de la chambre. Elle ne contrôlait plus son corps.

Ses dents claquaient. Elle était gelée. Un filet de sang dégoulinait encore de son entrejambe. Clarke ne pouvait cesser de trembler.

Une personne entra en trombe dans la pièce. Personne ? On avait laissé Clarke ainsi sans assistance ? Elle s'approcha, saisit Clarke et la serra contre elle, la maintenant d'un bras, utilisant son autre main pour tenir les mâchoires vacillantes.

Clarke reconnut la personne. Cela aggrava d'abord les tremblements puis ils se calmèrent peu à peu, au bout d'un moment. Quand elle fut enfin calmée, elle fut ramenée à son lit.

\- Ma mère est partie quelques temps avant ton réveil ce matin. Elle a du travail. Je vais rester, mais arrête d'essayer de fuir et laisse le gynécologue t'examiner.

Gynécologue, évidemment. Clarke se sentit terriblement stupide. Lexa avait tourné les talons, mais elle s'arrêta et refit face à Clarke.

\- Je leur avais dit de ne pas le faire. A la fête. Personne ne mérite ça.

Elle revint près du lit, les mains croisées devant elle.

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire quand je t'ai demandé ce qui t'était arrivé. On aurait réglé ça et les choses n'auraient pas été jusque-là.

Clarke laissa échapper un râle qui s'apparentait à un rire. Sa gorge blessée l'empêchait de parler pour le moment. Lexa la dévisagea, ne comprenant pas tout à fait sa réaction.

\- Je ne te hais pas, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Je hais ton père et le fait que tu sois sa fille.

Sur ces mots, Lexa alla s'installer dans le fauteuil du coin de la pièce. Elle mit ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et ferma les yeux.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonsoir !**

 **J'ai une avance correcte alors je poste le chapitre 3 aujourd'hui. J'ai aussi hâte que vous avanciez dans l'histoire, que vous en appreniez plus et passez ce début assez rude.**

 **On m'a demandé si l'histoire comprendra aussi le point de vue de Lexa, et oui, vous saurez aussi ce que Lexa a pensé et ressenti sur ce début, et sur la suite d'ailleurs.**

 **Je tiens aussi à prévenir que l'événement qui se passe en fin de chapitre n'arrivera plus dans la suite de l'histoire. Vous comprendrez pourquoi je dis ça.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture, bonne semaine et à jeudi ! :) (oh, et ne me haïssez pas trop :3)**

* * *

Clarke sortit de l'hôpital quelques jours plus tard. Mary travaillait beaucoup et avait été peu présente. Ce fut Lexa qui la ramena à la maison. Clarke avait eu plusieurs crises. Le médecin avait expliqué que cela était dû au choc, le corps de Clarke exprimait son traumatisme via ses crises. La découverte de sa grossesse avait été l'élément déclencheur. Clarke avait essayé d'oublier son agression et, maintenant que son esprit ne pouvait plus couvrir ce qui s'était passé, son corps se vengeait de la façon dont Clarke l'avait ignoré en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il n'y avait personne à la maison à part elles deux. Clarke monta dans sa chambre, lentement mais sûrement. Lexa alla préparer le déjeuner, mais Clarke ne descendit pas manger. Elle allait avoir du mal à manger de nouveau correctement après tous les vomissements et le manque de nourriture. Apparemment, à force de vomir le ventre vide, son estomac s'était à moitié retourné. Heureusement, il s'était peu à peu remis en place tout seul et une opération n'avait pas été nécessaire. Parfois, il suffit de repos et de quelques bons traitements.

Le premier soir, Clarke s'endormit les écouteurs dans les oreilles, la musique de son baladeur à haut volume. C'était le seul moyen pour ne pas angoisser. Elle craignait de déclencher une crise si elle enlevait le casque. Son baladeur, elle l'avait depuis longtemps. Elle ne l'avait pas utilisé depuis qu'elle avait été placée en famille d'accueil quatre ans auparavant car elle n'avait pas le chargeur. Elle savait que quand le baladeur n'aura plus de batterie, il ne fonctionnera plus jamais. C'était un vieux modèle, aucun chargeur classique n'était compatible.

Le second soir, elle se leva pour aller boire quelque chose. En rejoignant la cage d'escalier, elle vit la porte de la salle de bain entrouverte. Elle vit Lexa enfiler son t-shirt et eut tout juste le temps de voir des marques sur son dos, par-dessus son tatouage. Voyant Lexa s'apprêter à sortir, Clarke se glissa dans les escaliers et disparut.

Ces deux derniers jours, Clarke avait pris les médicaments que le médecin lui avait prescrits pour éviter les crises. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester allongée éternellement et elle devait essayer de reprendre un rythme de vie normal. Cependant, sans les médicaments ni son baladeur qui la lâcha le soir du troisième jour, Clarke ne pouvait empêcher les spasmes de revenir. Sentant son corps commencer à trembler, Clarke essaya de se lever. Elle fit quelques pas, ses jambes la lâchèrent et elle tenta de s'accrocher à une étagère de livres installée là récemment, des livres qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Les livres s'écroulèrent avec elle. Elle ne contrôlait de nouveau plus son corps. Dans ces moments-là, elle avait l'impression d'être piégée dans son propre corps. Cela ne faisait qu'augmenter son angoisse.

Lexa entra dans la pièce, ayant entendu le vacarme des livres et le corps de Clarke s'écroulant. Elle vint la saisir comme elle l'avait fait à l'hôpital mais Clarke se dégagea aussitôt. Paniquée par tout. Angoissée à l'idée d'être une chose dans les mains des humains. Angoissée à l'idée que Lexa, qui était censée la détester, pouvait avoir pitié d'elle.

Clarke essaya de se réfugier contre son lit, espérant retrouver possession de son corps rapidement. Mais cela empira.

Lexa avait quitté la pièce et revint rapidement, un appareil dans les mains. Elle rejoignit Clarke et lui glissa un masque. Clarke essaya de se débattre mais ses convulsions avaient pris le dessus sur son libre-arbitre depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. L'air s'immisça aisément dans ses poumons et Clarke put se remettre à respirer normalement. Lexa la tenait, attendant son apaisement.

Quand Clarke arrêta enfin de trembler, ses yeux étaient fermés et elle semblait s'être endormie. Lexa la mit dans le lit et l'observa un instant. Clarke semblait éteinte. Lexa tourna légèrement la tête vers le bureau où traînaient encore les petits carnets de dessins de Clarke. Lexa les avait consulté en son absence. Cette longue absence de plusieurs jours pendant laquelle personne ne savait où Clarke se trouvait. Cette longue absence pendant laquelle Lexa avait appris ce qui était arrivé à Clarke et, au-travers des dessins de la jeune femme, en avait appris un peu plus sur elle. La personne que Clarke était quand on ne l'affublait pas des horreurs commises par son père.

\- Si seulement je n'avais jamais connu ton nom... souffla-t-elle avant de se tourner vers la porte pour quitter la pièce.

Clarke se réveilla à deux reprises dans la nuit, prise de convulsions. Les crises pouvaient apparaître à tout moment. A chaque fois, Lexa venait.

Un matin, après le petit-déjeuner, Clarke alla se brosser les dents dans la salle de bain. Elle tenait sa brosse dans sa main gauche et le dentifrice dans sa main droite. Elle sentit sa main gauche se contracter. Entêtée, elle essaya tout de même de mettre le dentifrice sur la brosse à dents, mais sa main droite se contracta aussi et le dentifrice gicla hors du tube. Deux mains saisirent les poignets de Clarke.

\- Tu peux le faire après, déclara Lexa en posant la brosse et le tube sur le lavabo.

Mais Clarke détestait être traitée comme une enfant. Elle aimait son indépendance. Elle reprit le tube mais Lexa le lui reprit aussitôt des mains en apercevant les spasmes qui commençaient leur promenade dans le corps de Clarke.

\- Clarke, c'est inutile. Tu le feras après, va t'allonger avant de tomber.

Une colère sourde vint rejoindre la panique qui s'était peu à peu éveillée en Clarke en même temps que les spasmes.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

Lexa comprenait l'état de Clarke, mais n'allait pas la laisser seule dans cet état pour autant.

\- Si, Clarke. Tu as besoin d'aide. Tu ne peux pas le cacher.

Les traits de Clarke se durcirent et elle parvint à s'accrocher à Lexa pour soulever le bas de son t-shirt et laisser apparaître les marques. Ses tremblements l'empêchaient de se tenir correctement mais elle parvint tout de même à articuler une phrase :

\- Toi – non plus – tu peux – pas – le cacher.

Prise sur le fait, Lexa ne sut que répondre. Il n'y avait rien à répondre de toute façon puisque Clarke était en train de s'écrouler malgré ses efforts pour tenir debout. Lexa la ramena dans sa chambre et la maintint en attendant que les tremblements cessent.

Pensant que Clarke s'était endormie, Lexa se leva pour retourner dans sa chambre. Clarke l'arrêta.

\- Tu comptes me dire ce que sont ces marques dans ton dos ?

\- Rien de grave, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Fous-toi de moi. Qui t'a fait ça ?

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Lexa haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce. Clarke découvrirait la vérité. Il était hors de question de laisser passer ça.

Le soir, Clarke attendit un peu dans sa chambre avant de se lever. Elle balança d'une main les livres sur l'étagère et tapa du pied. Quand elle entendit la porte de la chambre de Lexa s'ouvrir, elle se mit au sol et fit mine de trembler. Lexa vint la redresser et Clarke la saisit aussitôt pour la plaquer au sol. Cette fois, c'était elle qui immobilisait Lexa.

\- Qui t'a fait ça ?

Lexa n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle s'était fait berner si simplement !

\- Tu cries au loup maintenant ? Que se passera-t-il à ta prochaine crise quand tu te retrouveras toute seule ?

\- Que se passera-t-il la prochaine fois qu'on te fera ces marques ? Plus fort ? Plus sanglant ?

Lexa la fixait, le regard perçant. Elle se redressa et se dégagea avec aisance. Clarke était loin d'avoir récupéré toutes ses forces. Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand Clarke réalisa quelque chose.

\- C'est Patrick n'est-ce pas ?

Lexa s'arrêta un instant. Elle ne dit rien. Ouvrit la porte en grand. Clarke s'était relevée. C'était elle qui lui tenait le poignet maintenant. Peut-être pas avec autant de force, mais c'était déjà ça. Lexa daigna se tourner.

\- Règle déjà tes problèmes avant d'essayer de régler les miens.

\- C'est mon problème, n'est-ce pas ?

Lexa ne répondit pas. Clarke cacha sa main libre qui commençait à trembler.

\- Réponds-moi. C'est moi qu'il visait ? Parce que mon père a tué son meilleur ami. N'est-ce pas ? N'EST-CE PAS ?

Le regard de Lexa revint sur le visage de Clarke. Elle ne dit rien. Ni en mots, ni en émotions. Mais Clarke comprit. Lexa ne niait pas.

\- Ce n'est plus ton problème, Clarke.

\- Mais... tu...

Elle n'arrivait plus à parler. Lassée, Lexa se tourna, mais la main de Clarke ne l'avait pas lâchée.

\- Le – xa...

Elle tourna la tête, pensant avoir droit à une nouvelle remontrance, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle baissa les yeux sur son poignet tenu par la main crispée de Clarke. Cette dernière n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle tremblait à nouveau, et ce n'était pas pour de faux. Lexa la rattrapa alors qu'elle s'écroulait.

Clarke aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose pour aider Lexa. Mais elle n'arrivait même pas à la confronter en une conversation sans déclencher une nouvelle crise. En fait, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Elle ne pouvait même pas rester seule une journée, c'était pour ça que Lexa était suspendue de cours cette semaine. Suivront les vacances. Clarke était pire qu'un bébé. Elle dépendait des autres. Elle dépendait de Lexa. Et elle détestait ça.

Les crises de Clarke étaient censées s'estomper avec le temps, mais cela semblait long. Très long. Elle avait encore plusieurs crises par jour et même si c'était toujours moins que les premiers jours, elle n'en pouvait plus de vivre ainsi. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'être un aussi gros fardeau pour Lexa. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la brune l'aidait ainsi alors qu'elle lui avait tant fait remarquer son dégoût à son arrivée ici. Parfois, au repas ou après une crise de Clarke, elles discutaient un peu de choses et d'autres. Des choses peu importantes, mais qui leur rendaient un semblant de normalité.

Ce fut un soir, quand Clarke s'était écroulée à la porte de la chambre de Lexa, que la jeune femme blonde décida du fait que cela ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Au bord du lit de Lexa, alors que cette dernière dormait, Clarke prit la décision de sortir. Elle se glissa hors de la maison. Fuir, encore. Mais ce n'était pas par peur pour elle-même cette fois. Elle empiétait sur la vie de Lexa qui ratait les cours, qui se faisait battre par son beau-père, et tout ça par sa faute. Ce n'était plus la faute de son père cette fois, mais bien la sienne. Elle refusait de laisser les choses continuer ainsi.

Elle se promena longtemps dans la rue, dans les quartiers. Elle s'arrêta devant une vieille baraque délabrée. Personne n'avait voulu acheter sa maison. On n'achetait pas la maison d'un meurtrier. Ici, cette bâtisse abandonnée était un rappel du meurtre de M. Woods par Jake Griffin. Un mémorial. Clarke essuya une larme et prit une grande bouffée d'air frais. Sa maison lui manquait. Ses parents. Sa vie d'avant le drame. Son père n'était pas un monstre. Mais il suffisait d'un meurtre pour le considérer comme tel. Pourtant, Clarke pressentait le fait que les circonstances de l'acte n'étaient pas aussi cruelles que les gens le disaient. Mais ça, elle ne pouvait vraiment le savoir.

Elle reprit son chemin. La ville lui pinçait le cœur. Tant d'endroits qu'elle connaissait. Tant d'endroits qui lui rappelaient la vie qu'on lui avait retiré. Elle rejoignit la forêt. Là, elle s'y sentait bien. Libre. Seule. Sauve. En plein cœur de la forêt. Dans un coin où personne ne s'aventurait jamais. Encore moins en pleine nuit. Elle s'allongea près d'un arbre. Essaya de s'endormir.

Son sommeil fut entrecoupé de crises incontrôlables. Clarke s'était percée la peau du poignet en le mordant lors de ses crises pour éviter à ses dents de claquer. Le jour se levait. Après la sixième crise de la nuit, Clarke se redressa et déchira sa manche gauche pour l'enrouler autour de son poignet sanguinolent. Elle était partie à peine quelques heures et elle savait déjà qu'elle ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps. Mais aussi, la lumière du jour lui fit réaliser que son départ pouvait causer plus de mal que de bien. A chaque fois qu'elle avait fui, elle avait créé de nouveaux problèmes d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ce fut cette pensée qui la remit sur le chemin de sa maison d'accueil. Ce n'était en revanche pas la principale raison. Clarke n'était pas prête à l'admettre, mais elle appréciait la présence rassurante de Lexa.

Elle trouva la porte de la maison déverrouillée. Elle entra et vit une ombre dépasser de la porte de la cuisine. Elle vit Lexa endormie la tête sur un bras au comptoir, sa main libre tenant un téléphone. Elle avait peut-être prévenu sa mère. Ou quelqu'un. Ou elle espérait que Clarke trouve un téléphone et cherche à la joindre. Dans tous les cas, Lexa s'était rendu compte de son départ et semblait avoir attendu son retour. Cela réchauffa Clarke qui s'installa au comptoir, posa sa tête sur son bras et glissa sa main libre dans celle de Lexa qui tenait le téléphone.

Elle s'endormit rapidement. Elle se sentait bien.

A son réveil, elle sentit l'odeur agréable de pancakes. Lexa s'affairait derrière le comptoir. Clarke la regarda faire et fut prise sur le fait d'observation quand Lexa se retourna. Celle-ci vint poser une assiette devant Clarke et dit sur un ton cassant :

\- Ne refait plus jamais ça.

Clarke fronça les sourcils. Un petit sourire apparut au coin des lèvres de Lexa.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois revenue par toi-même. J'ai vraiment cru qu'on se reverrait à l'hôpital. Ou pire...

Clarke lui rendit son sourire. C'était rare de voir Lexa sourire. Clarke était contente de la voir ainsi.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple de se débarrasser de moi, déclara-t-elle.

Elles s'observèrent en silence puis Lexa vint s'installer à son tour pour manger.

Les prochains jours furent calmes. Clarke avait toujours ses crises, mais elle en avait moins lorsqu'elle dormait avec Lexa.

Un soir, Patrick repassa pour dormir quelques heures. Il avait certainement traîné en ville après le travail, à boire dans son pub favori et regarder des matchs de football américain. En rejoignant la chambre de Lexa au début d'une crise, Clarke avait laissé la porte à demi-ouverte et Patrick put l'apercevoir dormir aux côtés de Lexa. Il les fixa longuement et alla se coucher. Cela n'allait pas du tout. Lexa avait menti.

En fin de semaine, Lexa dut sortir. Une affaire à régler. Sa mère était à la maison au cas où Clarke ferait une crise. Mais Mary dut partir une petite demi-heure plus tard. Travail. Encore. Clarke se retrouva seule. Elle pensait que Mary était encore là. Elle voulait tout de même éviter de faire une crise et avait mis son masque à oxygène dès que ses poumons avaient commencé à lui faire mal. Elle s'endormit avec le masque sur le visage. Elle était seule. Ou presque. Patrick rentra vers minuit. Il prit note de l'absence de sa femme et de sa belle-fille. Mais Clarke était là. Il ne comptait pas laisser l'occasion passer. Il se glissa dans la chambre et monta sur le lit.

Clarke fut réveillée par l'arrachage de son masque. Elle eut à peine le temps de voir qui s'en prenait à elle qu'un point s'abattit sur son visage. Une main vint couvrir sa bouche pour l'empêcher de hurler.

\- Matthew vous a pas suffi, gamine ? Faut que tu prennes Lexa, maintenant ?

Matthew. Le prénom du père de Lexa. Les yeux écarquillés de panique, Clarke sentit les premiers spasmes secouer ses membres bloqués par la carrure imposante de l'homme. Ce dernier se mit à rire. Fort. Ce rire si désagréable. Monstrueux. Terrifiant.

\- Quand t'iras te plaindre à ton Papa, tu lui diras ce que je t'ai fait.

Il déchira le t-shirt de Clarke qui suffoquait. Cela ne pouvait pas recommencer.

\- Si tu le peux encore, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire sadique.

Il arracha ses bas de la même façon. L'homme était si imposant que Clarke était maintenue au matelas malgré ses convulsions. Malheureusement, elle ne perdit pas connaissance. Elle ressentit tout. La douleur. L'odeur de l'homme. Alcool, cruauté, sadisme. Il lui déchirait les entrailles. Cela sembla durer une éternité. Les larmes coulaient à flots sur les joues de Clarke. Sa bouche tantôt s'ouvrait tantôt se refermait. On entendait sa gorge siffler sous la main de l'homme. Le manque d'oxygène.

L'homme se renversa sur le côté, s'écroula au sol. Clarke eut à peine le temps de voir une silhouette passer. Elle voyait terriblement flou. Les larmes. Les mouvements saccadés de ses convulsions. Libérée du poids de l'homme, son corps bondissait sous la force des spasmes.

Une couverture vint la couvrir. Des paroles alarmées parvinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles.

\- Clarke, je suis désolée... Clarke ! Tu m'entends ?!

Elle entendait des sanglots et un poids plus léger vint stabiliser son corps qui tremblait si fort qu'il en aurait renversé le lit. Une main glissait dans ses cheveux.

\- Tout va bien Clarke. Regarde, c'est moi. Tout va bien. C'est fini...

Clarke reconnut cette odeur. Cette voix. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à stopper les tremblements. Elle ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Son corps hurlait sa détresse désespérée.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour !**

 **J'ai pu voir que le début vous a choqué, ce qui est normal au vu de ce qui s'est passé. Je ne me lancerais pas dans une longue explication sur le pourquoi j'ai insisté, je ne pense pas que cela soit utile. Ces choses arrivent, et oui elles peuvent se reproduire, même en peu de temps.**

 **Cela dit, le chapitre 4 est plus calme ! Je ne sais pas si je posterai dimanche, je l'espère. J'ai presque fini le chapitre 9 et j'espère avoir écrit le 10 d'ici là. Je tiens tout de même à rappeler encore une fois que l'histoire se terminera bien pour les deux.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne fin de semaine ! :)**

* * *

L'hôpital. Encore une fois. A son réveil, Clarke trouva Lexa allongée à ses côtés. Elle la contempla longuement. Clarke imagina comment elles auraient été si elle n'avait jamais connu son nom. Si elles n'avaient jamais eu un passé lié par le drame. Clarke aurait voulu rencontrer Lexa avant qu'elle ne connaisse son identité. Avoir une opinion d'elle non biaisée par les faits. Clarke savait ce qu'elle aurait pensé. Elle ne pouvait pas dire ne pas apprécier Lexa. Alors, sans leur obligation morale de se détester mutuellement, peut-être qu'elles se seraient entendues rapidement. Peut-être que Clarke l'aurait appréciée autant qu'elle l'appréciait maintenant. Peut-être que ça aurait été moins difficile de l'admettre.

Lexa releva la tête et vit le regard de Clarke posé sur elle.

\- Je suis désolée, répéta Lexa. J'aurais dû régler ça...

Elle fut coupée par la main de Clarke soulevant le bas de son t-shirt. Clarke découvrit les marques récentes par-dessus les anciennes.

 _\- J'_ aurais dû l'arrêter, fit-elle. La fille Griffin qui tue le second mari de Mme Woods, ça n'aurait pas été si étonnant.

Lexa fit glisser sa main le long du bras de Clarke pour s'arrêter à son coude.

\- Ce n'était pas ton problème. Je suis sérieuse quand je le dis. C'était un sale type.

\- C'était ?

\- Légitime défense, répondit Lexa.

Clarke comprit.

\- Lexa...

L'interpellée leva la tête. Le regard de Clarke se perdit dans le vide un instant avant de revenir sur celui de la brune.

\- On subit toutes les deux ce qui est arrivé à nos parents. Tout ça pour dire que... je suis désolée, pour ton père.

Lexa la dévisagea, étonnée de recevoir ces paroles.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. J'aurais voulu réaliser ça plus tôt.

Clarke hocha la tête, frissonnante.

\- Le-xa... commença Clarke.

Elle n'eut pas à finir, Lexa comprit et attrapa le masque à oxygène. Elle enroula son bras autour de Clarke au début des tremblements.

Deux jours à l'hôpital. On avait donné à Clarke la pilule du lendemain. Clarke et Lexa n'étaient pas prêtes de retourner en cours. Mais compte tenu des circonstances, elles étaient toutes les deux excusées et recevaient les cours par mail.

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort de Patrick et les crises de Clarke avaient empirées. Elles étaient de plus en plus fréquentes.

Clarke prit sa cuillère et attendit que sa soupe refroidisse. Affamée, elle prit une cuillerée et souffla dessus sous le regard amusé de Lexa. Le dîner aurait été sympa si un spasme soudain ne fit pas cogner la cuillère contre le bol, le faisant se renverser sur Clarke qui tomba en arrière sous la force des convulsions.

Lexa se leva vivement et alla redresser Clarke. Elle avait de la soupe partout sur elle. Lexa attrapa la carafe d'eau fraîche et la lui renversa dessus mais c'était loin d'être suffisant. Elle porta Clarke à l'étage, la mit en sous-vêtements et l'allongea dans la baignoire pour ouvrir le robinet d'eau froide. Clarke tremblait si fort que sa tête cognait contre la baignoire. Lexa retira sa chemise et son pantalon en toute hâte et entra dans la baignoire, se glissant sous Clarke pour la maintenir. L'eau était gelée, mais elle essaya d'ignorer cela.

Elles restèrent là de longues minutes. Les tremblements cessèrent, mais Lexa attendit encore un peu. Elle espérait que la soupe n'avait pas brûlé Clarke. Les marques rouges sur sa peau semblaient dire le contraire. Ceci dit, il n'y avait pas de cloques. Ces brûlures ne pouvaient pas être si graves.

Clarke s'était endormie. Lexa sortit de la baignoire et attrapa Clarke. Elle l'enroula dans deux épaisses serviettes. Elle emmena Clarke dans sa chambre à elle. La chambre de la blonde était scellée pour scène de crime et, même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, Lexa ne pensait pas que Clarke soit prête à y retourner de sitôt.

Clarke se réveilla un moment plus tard et retourna dans la salle de bain pour enfiler des vêtements propres et secs. Elle était obligée de fermer les yeux quand elle traversait le couloir. La vue de la porte de sa chambre avait déjà déclenché des crises.

Elle retourna s'allonger sur le lit de Lexa, fixant le plafond. Elle était constamment fatiguée. Les crises étaient trop fréquentes. Pour preuve, une nouvelle crise ne tarda pas à se déclencher. Lexa lâcha son ordinateur portable pour prendre Clarke contre elle.

A la fin de la crise, Lexa remarqua les larmes qui s'écoulaient sur les joues de Clarke.

\- Ce n'est rien, la rassura-t-elle, ça va passer.

Clarke tourna la tête vers elle, le regard désespéré.

\- C'est pire qu'avant. J'ai encore l'impression d'y être, admit-elle. Un poids qui m'écrase et... et les douleurs dans le bas-ventre.

\- C'est normal, Clarke. Ce n'est pas rien ce qui t'est arrivé. Mais ça passera, ne perds pas espoir.

\- Non Lexa, j'en ai vraiment marre de m'écrouler sans arrêt. J'en ai marre de perdre sans arrêt le contrôle. J'ai trop mal...

Lexa ne savait pas quoi faire face à la détresse de Clarke.

\- Il faut s'accrocher, Clarke, souffla-t-elle la voix peinée.

Clarke ne répondit pas. Lexa se leva soudainement, la tirant hors du lit par le bras. Clarke la suivit.

Dehors, il faisait froid. Elles étaient juste en face de la maison. Quelques mètres d'herbe les séparaient de la rue. Clarke adressa à Lexa un regard interrogateur, et celle-ci dit :

\- Regarde autour de toi. Les maisons, la forêt, les lumières... le ciel... l'air frais... tout ça existe encore. Tout ça ne va pas disparaître de sitôt. Quand tu commences à perdre espoir, sors dehors. Regarde le ciel, la nature. Ressens le vent, le soleil, et dis-toi que ce genre de sentiments vaut le coup d'être ressenti.

Le discours de Lexa était beau, mais Clarke ne regardait pas les éléments décrits par Lexa. Elle la regardait elle. Si Lexa avait raison sur une chose, c'était bien sur le fait que les sentiments valaient le coup d'être ressentis. Mais ce n'était pas la nature qui redonnait espoir à Clarke.

Quand le regard de Lexa revint sur Clarke et qu'elle se rendit compte de la façon dont Clarke la regardait, son regard glissa sur les lèvres de la blonde. Clarke avança d'un pas et vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de Lexa.

Son cœur accéléra ses battements, mais ce n'était pas une nouvelle crise. C'était Lexa.

Les crises étaient encore régulières et Clarke devait attendre qu'elles se raréfient pour pouvoir retourner en cours. Elle sortait peu de la maison de peur de faire une nouvelle crise. Elle occupait son temps à dessiner, à regarder des films et des séries avec Lexa, ou à jouer à des jeux. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées et il n'y avait plus de noms de famille. Juste elles deux, telles qu'elles étaient. Sans le dire, chacune savait que la seule raison pour laquelle elles s'étaient dépréciées à l'arrivée de Clarke ici était car le passé de leurs familles le suggérait. Mais plus elles passaient de temps ensemble, plus il leur était impossible de penser à ce qui était arrivé à leurs pères.

Mary salua les deux filles et partit pour le travail. Elle s'effaçait plus régulièrement. La mort de Patrick l'avait touchée, mais il était difficile de dire de quelle façon. Clarke ne savait pas si la femme était endeuillée ou soulagée de la mort de son second mari, et elle n'osait pas le lui demander non plus. Lexa lui avait fait comprendre que Patrick était un homme plus mauvais qu'il n'en avait déjà l'air et, pour cette raison, la police avait tout de suite cru Lexa quand elle leur avait raconté ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi elle avait tué Patrick. Pourquoi elle n'avait pu empêcher les coups de partir.

Entendant une série de _boum_ à différentes fréquences, Lexa sortit de la douche, s'enroula dans une serviette et se précipita dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur le sol et prit Clarke contre elle. Les crises survenaient à tout moment. Quand Clarke fut calmée, celle-ci cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et porta une main au visage de Lexa.

\- Tu veux aller dormir ? lui demanda cette dernière.

Clarke hocha négativement la tête. Elle était fatiguée, mais elle ne voulait pas dormir. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de revoir certains souvenirs.

Elle aperçut la longue serviette blanche qui entourait Lexa et vit le haut de son dos dénudé. Elle se redressa et fit coulisser la serviette dans son dos, laissant apparaître les marques en cours de cicatrisation. Lexa parut gênée mais la laissa faire.

\- Elles sont encore douloureuses, fit remarquer Clarke.

En les voyant ainsi, elles ne pouvaient que l'être.

\- Elles disparaîtront, affirma Lexa. Peut-être pas complètement, mais elles ne feront plus mal.

Clarke observa le tatouage qui parcourait le dos de Lexa de haut en bas. Elle passa son doigt dessus, provoquant des frissons chez Lexa.

\- Ton tatouage, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Lexa sembla hésiter un instant avant de se décider à en dévoiler la signification.

\- C'était un jeu entre mon père et moi. Quand j'étais petite, on regardait dehors et on devait imaginer quelque chose d'incroyable. Celui qui voyait le truc le plus dingue gagnait. Un jour, mon père a imaginé quelque chose tomber du ciel. Un vaisseau. Il m'a demandé de trouver ce que contenait le vaisseau, et j'ai répondu une femme. Il était surpris, mais j'ai finalement gagné le jeu. Parfois, le plus incroyable est le plus simple. Au fond, je crois qu'il a réalisé avant moi mon attraction pour les filles.

Clarke trouva cette histoire particulièrement belle, mais elle fut attristée par ce souvenir du père de Lexa. Cet homme que son père a assassiné.

\- Parfois, tu me la rappelles, reprit Lexa, sortant Clarke de ses pensées.

Clarke haussa un sourcil. Elle la lui rappelait ? Qui ?

\- La fille du vaisseau, précisa Lexa. Comme elle, tu as débarqué de nulle part. Comme elle, tu es tombée de famille en famille jusqu'à arriver ici. Et même si le choc a été dur, tu tiens quand même debout.

Lexa hésita encore, se pinçant les lèvres, et finit par ajouter :

\- La femme du vaisseau n'a jamais eu de visage. Dans mon esprit, le vaisseau ne s'était jamais ouvert. Jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. Si ton nom sur le vaisseau m'a tenue à l'écart un bon moment, il a fallu que je laisse ses portes s'ouvrir pour finalement réaliser qu'un nom ne signifiait pas grand chose.

Clarke ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ses dernières années, depuis son placement en famille d'accueil suite à la mort de sa mère, elle n'avait jamais eu de réelle attache. Il était rare qu'elle ait des amis dans ses établissements et quand elle en avait, elle était obligée de partir à un moment ou un autre et ne les revoyait plus. Sans ordinateur ou téléphone à elle, il était difficile de garder contact. Elle avait perdu ses parents, sa maison, et ne portait avec elle que deux tenues de rechange, un pyjama et ses carnets de dessin. Ceux que ses parents lui avaient offert.

En guise de réponse, elle se redressa et enlaça Lexa. Elles restèrent ainsi un moment. Lexa n'attendait pas de réponse de la part de Clarke. Le simple fait de l'avoir dans ses bras signifiait plus que ce que les mots pouvaient exprimer.

Clarke se réveilla en pleine nuit, assoiffée. Elle se leva et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine. Elle se servit un verre d'eau et s'assit au comptoir. Elle n'avait pas reparlé à Lexa de leur baiser. Sa signification était évidente, mais Clarke n'avait pas encore pu mettre de mots dessus. Ce qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de Lexa était terriblement nouveau pour elle. Cela faisait des années depuis que quelqu'un s'était occupée d'elle de cette façon. Depuis que quelqu'un s'était réellement souciée d'elle. Il eut fallu que cette personne soit Lexa Woods.

Clarke adorait être auprès de Lexa. Elles étaient si différentes et avaient pourtant tant en commun ! Elle voulait simplement lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas seulement besoin d'elle, elle la voulait en tant que personne et pas en tant qu'outil destiné à l'aider dans sa guérison. Car Clarke n'aurait jamais laissé quelqu'un l'aider ainsi, elle était bien trop fière et son indépendance était quelque chose de précieux. Mais c'était Lexa. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la vouloir près d'elle.

\- Tout va bien ?

Clarke tourna brusquement la tête. La personne à qui elle pensait venait justement de faire son apparition dans la cuisine. Elle hocha la tête, sa main resserrant sa prise sur son verre d'eau.

\- Je pensais que tu av – reprit Lexa avant d'être coupée par Clarke.

\- Non, pas de crise.

Clarke se rendit compte de son ton distant. Elle le regrettait mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Elle se sentait quelque peu honteuse d'avoir été prise sur le fait en pleine réflexion sur ses sentiments par nulle autre que la destinataire.

\- Clarke...

\- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Tu peux retourner dormir.

Mais Lexa s'était déjà approchée et tenta de saisir la main de Clarke qui tenait le verre d'eau.

\- Je ne fais que boire un verre d'eau, rien de grave, se justifia Clarke.

\- Clarke –

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être constamment surveillée !

\- Ce n'est pas ça que –

\- Lexa, retourne dormir, s'il te plaît !

Lexa était surprise du ton cinglant de Clarke mais son regard ne quittait pas la main qui tenait auparavant le verre. Un verre désormais brisé. Un verre dont quelques petits bouts s'étaient plantés dans la paume de Clarke. Cette dernière finit par suivre le regard de la brune et vit avec effarement le désastre qui s'était produit. Sa main était crispée depuis tout ce temps et elle n'y avait pas fait attention ?

Lexa tenta de saisir sa main avec délicatesse mais Clarke l'écarta aussitôt.

\- Je peux me débrouiller, souffla-t-elle avant de se ruer vers la salle de bain.

Lexa la regarda s'éloigner avec un pincement au cœur. Pourquoi ne la laissait-elle pas aider ? Cela ne la dérangeait pas. Au contraire, elle le voulait. Mais Clarke était trop bornée pour accepter l'aide complète d'une personne.

Clarke nettoya la plaie comme elle put malgré les tremblements de ses mains. Une crampe à la jambe gauche la força à s'asseoir au sol. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir agi de manière si sèche envers Lexa. Elle voulait lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait mais avait aussi cette peur qui la suivait depuis la mort de sa mère, cette idée terrifiante de l'abandon. A chaque fois qu'elle appréciait quelqu'un, qu'elle commençait à se sentir bien, on venait la chercher et on l'emmenait loin.

L'idée d'être emmenée loin de Lexa la frigorifiait et pour cela elle avait peur d'admettre qu'auprès d'elle, son monde était un peu moins sombre. Un peu moins cruel. Après tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

Clarke s'était endormie dans la salle de bain, recroquevillée près du radiateur chaud. Lexa était venue, ayant attendu en silence que Clarke revienne de peur que celle-ci ait une crise. Et ç'avait plus ou moins été le cas. Si la crise n'avait pas été aussi violente qu'habituellement, Clarke n'avait tout de même pas été capable de se relever et s'était simplement endormie là, sur le carrelage froid.

Clarke se réveilla un peu plus tard au bord du lit de Lexa. Elle lui tournait le dos. Elle prit conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et son cœur se pinça quand elle conclut que Lexa l'avait attendue et était venue la chercher dans la salle de bain. Clarke avait encore les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle avait chaud. Alors, elle se leva discrètement, faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller Lexa et descendit à nouveau. Elle sortit sur le perron et s'assit sur le banc.

Elle resta là jusqu'à l'aube à observer la nuit, se laissant envahir par sa froideur hivernale. C'était un froid désagréable, pourtant Clarke le trouvait rassurant. Elle savait qu'elle se sentirait mieux au chaud près de Lexa, car après tout elle ne voulait que ça, mais ses craintes ne la quittaient pas et ce froid était comme une préparation pour elle. Si elle pouvait surmonter ce froid-là, alors elle pourrait tout surmonter.

Elle se réveilla dans le canapé du salon. Elle ne se demanda pas qui avait bien pu l'y amener. Elle entendit du bruit provenant certainement de la cuisine et elle se leva pour la rejoindre. Elle avait dû se débarrasser de la grosse couverture qui l'avait recouverte jusqu'au menton. Malgré cela, son corps était encore froid.

Quand elle entra dans la cuisine, elle vit Lexa attablée avec une tasse de café entre les mains. Clarke remarqua ses yeux fatigués et elle sut que l'état de la jeune femme était entièrement de sa faute.

Clarke ne savait pas quoi dire. Encore une fois, les mots semblaient l'avoir quittée. Ceci dit, elle n'eut pas besoin d'engager la conversation puisque Lexa le fit aussitôt :

\- Tu comptes me dire ce qui se passe ?

Son ton était froid. Clarke pouvait sentir l'inquiétude que Lexa tentait de masquer sous la colère. Clarke ne savait toujours pas quoi dire. Alors Lexa se leva et reprit :

\- Après tout ce qui t'est arrivé, combien de fois vas-tu encore t'esquiver en pleine nuit ?

\- Je voulais juste boire un verre d'eau ou prendre l'air !

Clarke se défendait par fierté mais savait très bien que son excuse ne tenait pas la route.

\- Tu pourrais prévenir, Clarke.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être tout le temps accompagnée !

La voix de Lexa monta soudainement de plusieurs crans, faisant sursauter Clarke.

\- JE NE CHERCHE PAS A TE SUIVRE ! Je te demande de me prévenir.

Elle fit une pause pour reprendre son calme avant de continuer.

\- Tu as disparu à plusieurs reprises et à chaque fois il t'est arrivé quelque chose de grave. Je sais bien que si tu descends boire un verre ou prendre l'air, tu ne seras pas loin. Mais vois la réalité en face Clarke, il pourrait arriver n'importe quoi. Une crise, quelqu'un qui vient s'en prendre à toi, ou je ne sais quelle autre folie ! Si tu me disais au moins où tu allais, je saurais te retrouver. Je pourrais être là à temps.

Lexa avait raison. Et cela avait le don d'agacer Clarke. Non pas l'attention qu'elle lui portait, mais le fait que Clarke ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'elle pensait. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Et elle sentait que le moment viendrait où il serait trop tard.

\- Je vais prendre l'air, si tu veux savoir, dit-elle avant de s'exiler hors de la maison.

Il fallait qu'elle y arrive, à admettre à Lexa ce qu'elle ressentait, à passer outre les crises pour passer plus de moments normaux avec elle, à laisser naître l'espoir d'une vie meilleure. Mais le mal l'avait tant suivi qu'elle peinait à voir sa vie sans lui. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était là à chaque instant, et qu'il la guettait.

Elle comprit durement son erreur quand Lexa commença à l'ignorer. Clarke mangea seule les repas suivants et, le soir, elle trouva Lexa endormie, un casque sur les oreilles. En essayant de trouver un moyen de lui avouer ses sentiments pour elle et ses craintes, elle n'avait fait que l'éloigner.

Clarke ressortit de la chambre et alla s'installer sur le canapé. Elle fut réveillée vers quatre heures du matin par une crise et Mary vint auprès d'elle, essayant de la calmer. Sans succès. On ne calmait pas ce genre de chose. On attendait que ça se calme. Mary ne pouvait rien faire à part contempler le corps tremblant de Clarke. Des tremblements qui soulevaient le corps si fort que Clarke tomba du canapé pour s'écraser lourdement sur le sol.

Mary essaya de maintenir Clarke mais elle était épuisée. Longue journée de travail. Longue nuit à boire et faire la fête. Elle passait son temps à travailler le jour et à se lâcher la nuit, après tant d'années passées avec l'homme immonde qui lui avait servi de mari et dont elle n'avait pu se séparer. L'homme avait été trop possessif. Ils avaient eu besoin de l'argent qu'il gagnait. Maintenant que cet argent manquait, Mary savait que cela ne tarderait pas à leur poser problème. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour aider Clarke à surmonter sa crise.

Alors, elle alla chercher Lexa. Et non seulement elle envoya sa fille s'occuper de l'adolescente qu'elle était censée protéger, mais elle la réprimanda ensuite. Clarke, à moitié endormie, en fut témoin. Lexa avait reçu le blâme pour avoir laissée Clarke seule en pleine crise. Et cela ne fit qu'empirer la situation entre les deux jeunes femmes.

En début de soirée, alors que Mary était repartie traîner malgré la reprise du travail tôt le lendemain matin, Clarke prit son courage à deux mains et attendit en haut de l'escalier – ignorant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait la porte de son ancienne chambre – la sortie de Lexa de la salle de bain.

Elle aurait pu l'attendre dans la chambre mais Lexa avait tendance à remettre son casque sur les oreilles dès son entrée dans la pièce.

Quand Lexa sortit de la salle de bain et tomba nez à nez avec Clarke, elle se raidit.

\- Tu m'accordes deux minutes ?

Lexa hésita un instant, son regard perçant tenant Clarke à une distance correcte. Elle finit par hocher la tête et Clarke sut qu'il était temps pour elle de tout dire.

\- Je suis désolée, commença-t-elle, pour t'avoir repoussée ces derniers temps. C'est que... en-dehors de mes crises, on s'est beaucoup rapprochées toi et moi.

Le visage de Lexa se raidit un peu plus, blessée par ce que les propos de Clarke laissaient entendre.

\- Et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, commenta-t-elle, j'ai cru le comprendre.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est que –

\- C'est que tu n'oses pas me le dire ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu me rejettes que je cesserai de t'aider pour autant. Je serai là jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux, peu importe ce qui se passe entre nous.

La tâche devenait de plus en plus difficile pour Clarke qui ne savait comment formuler ses phrases pour qu'elles ne soient pas mal comprises.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il se passe ce genre de choses entre nous, admit-elle.

Le voile de douleur qui glissa sur le visage de Lexa montra à Clarke qu'elle s'était encore une fois mal exprimée.

\- Alors il ne se passera rien, dit Lexa calmement.

En voyant Lexa passer devant elle, Clarke sentit la panique monter en elle et un spasme bloqua la main qui avait tenté d'attraper le bras de Lexa. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter l'angoisse de Clarke qui venait de déclencher une crise.

Elle s'adossa brutalement contre la rambarde de bois qui la séparait du rez-de-chaussée et Lexa se retourna aussitôt. Cette dernière vint glisser un bras sous son dos et l'attira à elle pour aller l'adosser au mur derrière elles. Elle la maintint, attendant la fin de la crise.

Au fur et à mesure que les tremblements diminuaient d'intensité, Clarke laissa sa tête retomber sur l'épaule de Lexa. Alors que la fatigue la poussait à fermer les yeux, elle se surprit à frôler l'oreille de Lexa de ses lèvres pour y murmurer :

\- Je veux qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Lexa l'aida à se redresser, surprise et incertaine d'avoir bien compris la réplique de la blonde.

\- Dis-moi... reprit Clarke à moitié endormie, mes crises sont une excuse pour que tu viennes te coller à moi ou...

Lexa n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Clarke essayait-elle de plaisanter après la scène qui venait de se dérouler ?

\- Parce que moi, continua-t-elle, ensommeillée, je veux pas qu'il y ait besoin d'excuse pour ça.

Lexa la dévisagea un instant avant de se rendre compte que Clarke s'était endormie contre elle. Elle la ramena dans le lit et glissa une couverture sur elle.

Clarke se réveilla à nouveau en pleine nuit mais, cette fois, au lieu de se lever et de quitter la pièce, elle tapota l'épaule de Lexa qui dormait le dos tourné à elle.

Lexa se réveilla quelques secondes plus tard, le visage marqué par le sommeil. Elle se tourna vers Clarke, les yeux encore endormis.

\- Crise... ?

Mais elle ne sentait pas Clarke trembler à côté d'elle. Au contraire, Clarke s'approcha doucement et vint se blottir dans les bras de la jeune femme. Surprise, Lexa s'éveilla et recula légèrement pour pouvoir apercevoir le visage de Clarke. Elle murmura :

\- Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Clarke recula la tête à son tour.

\- Au contraire, souffla-t-elle avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de Lexa, je me sens bien. Encore mieux ainsi.

Lexa resta éveillée de longues minutes à ressentir la chaleur de la jeune femme et à réfléchir sur les paroles de celle-ci. Ces derniers événements n'étaient donc qu'un gros malentendu ?

Elle glissa une main dans la tignasse blonde, déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme contre elle et ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à un sommeil paisible.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonsoir !**

 **Clarke n'est pas encore tout à fait tirée d'affaire. Il va falloir un peu de temps et quelques retournements de situation, mais cela s'arrangera, et justice sera rendue !**

 **Je n'ai pas encore terminé d'écrire le chapitre neuf, que j'ai commencé il y a presque dix jours, alors je ne sais pas si je posterai dimanche prochain. Je verrai où j'en suis. Mais je posterai tous les jeudis de toute façon. Je vous tiens au courant !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture, et je remercie ceux qui ont laissé une review :)**

* * *

Le surlendemain matin, Clarke attendait dans la cuisine que Lexa se réveille. Elle s'était levée tôt et préparait ses mots, son carnet dans les mains. Quand Lexa se leva enfin, Clarke descendit du tabouret et resta debout, observant Lexa à son arrivée. Cette dernière la dévisagea avec curiosité.

\- Avant que tu ne poses des questions, je dois te parler de quelque chose, déclara Clarke.

Lexa la fixa un instant puis hocha la tête. Elle fit quelques pas pour rejoindre Clarke au comptoir, s'asseyant alors que Clarke restait debout.

Clarke posa le carnet sur la table, dévoilant aux yeux de Lexa un dessin d'elle dormant paisiblement. Clarke prit la parole avant que Lexa puisse commenter le dessin.

\- Je sais que j'ai fui. Depuis que je suis arrivée ici, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois que j'ai fui ou pensé à le faire.

Lexa l'écoutait et Clarke lui était reconnaissante de ne pas lui couper la parole. Elle poursuivit calmement.

\- Ces quatre dernières années, j'ai été placée dans près de dix-neuf familles d'accueil. Je ne m'étendrai pas là-dessus, seulement... les quelques fois où j'ai commencé à me sentir à l'aise, que ce soit avec la famille ou des gens que j'avais rencontré à l'école... à chaque fois que je commençais à oublier ce qui est arrivé à mes parents, on venait me chercher. On venait me changer de famille. On m'emmenait et je ne les revoyais plus.

Elle s'arrêta un instant et elle vit sur le visage de Lexa que la jeune femme voyait où elle voulait en venir.

\- Avec tout ce qui est arrivé ici... j'ai l'impression qu'il me reste peu de temps avant qu'on vienne me chercher. Et j'ai peur.

Elle vint poser inconsciemment sa main sur celle de Lexa.

\- J'ai peur qu'on vienne m'éloigner de toi parce que je me suis jamais sentie aussi bien avec quelqu'un depuis la mort de ma mère.

Elle fit une pause, ferma les yeux un instant, cherchant le courage qui lui permettrait de terminer ses aveux.

\- J'ai voulu fuir parce que c'est pour moi la seule solution de ne pas finir blessée. Rester dans le malheur est plus simple que d'être soudainement arraché au bonheur. C'était lâche de ma part. De te faire ça à toi, après tout ce que tu as fait pour m'aider. Après ce que tu m'as dit et...

Nouvelle pause. Il était grand temps qu'elle l'admette enfin.

\- ...et surtout après t'avoir embrassée. Ce n'était pas une fois comme ça. C'était sincère. Je te veux toi. Sans mes crises, sans les drames, je veux juste être avec toi.

Elle s'arrêta. Le regard de Lexa ne la quittait pas. Sa main tremblait sur celle de la jeune femme. Lexa saisit cette main tremblante et l'immobilisa doucement entre ses deux mains.

\- Les crises, les drames, tout ça fait partie de l'histoire, déclara Lexa avec tendresse. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils resteront toujours. Mais nous, on le peut. Cela ne tient qu'à nous.

Clarke hocha faiblement la tête alors que son corps frissonnait. Lexa se leva et la prit dans ses bras, et elles attendirent toutes les deux que les tremblements cessent, ensemble, rassurées.

Elles se séparèrent brusquement quand Mary entra dans la pièce un moment plus tard. Combien de temps étaient-elles restées ainsi, debout dans les bras l'une de l'autre après la fin de la crise ?

Personne ne pouvait le dire.

Lexa détailla l'allure de sa mère. Elle était étonnée de la voir débarquer ainsi. Surprise du fait que sa mère soit rentrée pour dormir ici. Ces derniers temps, sa mère disparaissait si souvent que Lexa ne faisait plus attention à son absence. Elle essayait de ne pas s'inquiéter mais c'était difficile quand les seules nouvelles qu'elle avait de sa mère étaient un coup de téléphone une fois par jour quand elle ne rentrait pas.

Mary les salua et leur demanda comment elles allaient, ce à quoi elles répondirent un simple « bien », n'osant rien dire d'autre. Mary se fit un café et prévint qu'elle devait s'absenter quelques jours. Voyage d'affaires. Soyez sages. Et elle sortit de la cuisine, café en main.

Lexa sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Outre l'attitude frivole de Mary depuis la mort de Patrick, Lexa avait l'impression que sa mère lui cachait quelque chose. Une chose qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

\- Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, souffla Clarke.

Lexa tourna la tête. Si Clarke le sentait aussi alors qu'elle ne connaissait pas aussi bien sa mère, c'était certainement qu'il y avait un problème.

Lexa entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer. Mary était déjà partie.

\- Je lui parlerai à son retour.

Car c'était certain, Mary reviendrait. Lexa le savait, sa mère ne pourrait pas abandonner sa fille. Ni personne d'ailleurs. Mais la femme cachait quelque chose et Lexa le découvrirait d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Lexa avait décidé d'emmener Clarke quelque part, sans lui dire où elles allaient. Plantées devant l'entrer de la piscine municipale, Clarke se tourna vers Lexa, sceptique.

\- Sortir est déjà risqué quand on sait que je peux m'écrouler à tout moment mais... la piscine ?

Lexa surprit Clarke avec un sourire.

\- Dans l'eau, tu ne peux pas t'écrouler, lui dit-elle avec confiance. Et si tu commences à perdre le contrôle, je serais là.

Clarke voulait la croire, mais elle ne pouvait effacer ses craintes. Pourtant, quand Lexa prit sa main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur du bâtiment, Clarke se laissa faire.

\- Je n'ai pas de maillot de bain ! s'exclama-t-elle malgré tout.

\- Je t'en ai acheté un, il devrait t'aller, lui répondit la brune avec un clin d'œil.

Clarke était piégée.

Lexa avait bien choisi, le maillot de bain lui allait à merveille. Bonne taille, bonne couleur. Même elle ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'elle était splendide dans ce maillot de bain malgré son manque de confiance en elle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas vue hors de ses vêtements qui lui avaient semblé de plus en plus amples ces derniers temps. Elle avait maigri. Lexa l'avait remarqué aussi mais elle ne disait rien. Clarke avait encore du mal à se nourrir correctement. La faim ne revenait pas si aisément après s'être absentée si longtemps.

Clarke sentit une main se glisser sous la sienne. Lexa venait de se changer et l'entraînait à présent vers les douches. Clarke ne put s'empêcher de détailler Lexa de la tête au pied. Elle le fit discrètement, ne voulant pas être prise sur le fait, même si son attirance pour Lexa n'avait plus rien de secret pour la concernée. Celle-ci avait une allure svelte, confiante, et Clarke n'avait qu'une envie qui était de se blottir contre elle, oublier la présence d'autrui, oublier les crises qui pouvaient arriver à tout moment, rester au centre de sa bulle de réconfort. Contre Lexa.

Elles s'arrêtèrent au bord du bassin.

\- Je n'ai pas nagé depuis longtemps, souffla Clarke.

\- Allons-y doucement, alors, répondit Lexa.

Lexa sourit, saisit Clarke par la taille et se jeta à l'eau. Remontant à la surface, Clarke s'essuya les yeux avant d'envoyer à Lexa un regard faussement assassin.

\- Alors, tu sais toujours nager ? se moqua Lexa.

Clarke lui lança de l'eau au visage et partit à la nage. Lexa dut foncer pour la rattraper.

\- Je crois que oui, répondit Clarke gaiement face à une Lexa essoufflée.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et repartit de plus belle, mais cette fois-ci Lexa était prête et elle put la suivre avec une plus grande aisance. Elles nagèrent un long moment ainsi. Dans le même objectif de se venger, Clarke coupa la ligne de Lexa et repartit dans l'autre sens. Lexa avait été obligée de s'arrêter, Clarke gagnant de la distance sur elle.

Arrivée à l'autre bout du bassin, Clarke s'arrêta pour voir où en était Lexa. Mais à peine tournée, elle fut percutée par un jeune téméraire qui n'avait pas regardé avant de sauter du plongeoir. L'adolescent, s'étant rendu compte de son erreur, plongea pour rattraper Clarke sonnée sous l'eau. Il l'attrapa par la taille, essayant de la remonter, mais Clarke commençait à trembler, remuant beaucoup trop pour que l'adolescent puisse la tenir. Paniqué par ce qu'il avait causé, il sortit de l'eau et alla chercher un maître nageur.

Le maître était occupé avec un groupe de jeunes enfants. L'adolescent essayait de l'atteindre au-delà du brouhaha des enfants.

Lexa cherchait Clarke des yeux, pensant qu'elle était déjà repartie dans l'autre sens. C'est quand elle vit une silhouette gigoter vivement dans l'eau à une petite vingtaine de mètres qu'elle comprit. Elle se rua sur elle, l'attrapant et la coinçant contre le mur du bassin, maintenant sa tête avec ses mains.

L'eau que Clarke avait commencé à avaler fut renvoyée, poussée hors de son corps par les convulsions.

Le maître nageur arriva enfin et tenta de saisir Clarke mais Lexa ordonna à tout le monde de reculer. Il fallait attendre que la crise passe avant de la sortir du bassin. Au moins, dans l'eau, Clarke flottait. Sur le sol, elle se sentirait écrasée par un poids étouffant.

A la fin de la crise, le maître nageur put enfin aider Lexa à extraire Clarke de la piscine.

Lexa attendit que Clarke se sente un peu mieux avant de l'aider à retourner aux vestiaires. Quand elles sortirent, Clarke marchait à pas lents, fatiguée et désappointée.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Clarke. Et puis, tu ne vas pas rester enfermée à la maison car tu as peur de faire une crise.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de faire une crise, je sais que je vais faire une crise. Même à la piscine, où je me sentais si légère, il a fallu que ça recommence !

\- La prochaine fois, on ira au bowling, avec un peu de chance la force de tes tremblements t'aidera à faire un split, se moqua gentiment Lexa.

\- La prochaine fois... souffla Clarke.

\- Evidemment, répondit sa comparse en lui saisissant la main.

Elles traversèrent le parc qui leur permettait de rentrer plus rapidement. Clarke se souvint des jours qu'elle avait passé seule dans le parc et maintenant qu'elle s'y trouvait avec Lexa, elle comprit que, malgré ses craintes, la solitude n'était pas la solution. Pas quand on ressent autant le besoin d'être avec l'autre. Sa main se resserra sur celle de Lexa et elle se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle de façon naturelle.

Elles rentrèrent calmement et, une fois arrivées, Clarke s'assit sur le canapé, épuisée. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent les soirées suivantes à regarder des films ou des séries dans le salon. Elles passaient quelques heures chaque après-midi à rattraper leurs cours et à faire leurs devoirs. Elles avaient la chance de pouvoir poursuivre leur scolarité malgré les problèmes survenus.

Clarke s'était endormie pendant le marathon de _How To Get Away With Murder_ et, ne voulant pas la laisser seule, Lexa l'avait portée jusqu'à la chambre. Quand Clarke apprenait que Lexa l'avait soulevée sur une certaine distance, elle se demandait d'où provenait cette force. Lexa était mince, pourtant elle parvenait à soulever des masses encore plus importantes que celle de Clarke.

Clarke eut un sommeil agité et se réveilla quand elle sentit sous elle une drôle de surface.

\- Je suis confortable, j'espère ?

S'étant rendu compte du fait qu'il s'agissait de Lexa, elle roula hors du lit et sortit de la pièce. Elle alla se rouler en boule sur le canapé, espérant ne pas faire de crise, et parvint à se rendormir au bout d'un certain temps.

Elle se réveilla avec l'odeur de nourriture qui lui indiqua que le jour s'était levé. Elle rejoignit la cuisine où Lexa lui accorda à son arrivée un sourire amusé.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais, ça arrive, lui dit-elle.

Clarke ne répondit pas, se contentant de s'installer au comptoir devant une assiette qui lui était destinée. Lexa y versa ce qui semblait être un déjeuner – preuve qu'elle avait dormi longtemps – et dévisagea son contenu. Cela avait l'air délicieux et elle ne tarda pas à en prendre une bouchée. Et ça l'était. Le goût était formidable, mais elle eut du mal à avaler.

Devant son air gêné, Lexa lui demanda :

\- Tu n'as pas faim ?

Clarke hocha négativement la tête.

\- Il va falloir te forcer, Clarke, manger un peu régulièrement. Au vu du poids que tu as perdu...

\- Je sais, la coupa Clarke. Je réessaierai tout à l'heure.

Elle se leva et sortit, laissant Lexa seule avec les deux plats.

Les deux jours qui suivirent, Clarke s'isola avec ses livres de cours et se levait une fois Lexa endormie pour aller sur le canapé, se rassurant avec les bribes de conversation de la télévision. Elle dormait mal depuis l'incident de la piscine. Elle revoyait de mauvais souvenirs à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux.

Lexa s'inquiétait. Clarke ne mangeait quasiment pas. Celle-ci avait tenté de la rassurer en lui affirmant que cet épisode passerait, mais elle-même ne savait pas quand ses cauchemars et les crises qui en découlaient allaient la laisser reprendre une vie normale.

Lors d'une énième crise, Clarke tomba du canapé et Lexa, qui fut réveillée par le bruit du choc du corps contre le sol, se précipita au rez-de-chaussée. A la fin de la crise, elle la ramena à l'étage. Clarke ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester seule. Ni le jour, ni la nuit.

\- Clarke, ton état s'est clairement aggravé ces derniers temps. Saurais-tu ce qui a provoqué ça ?

Clarke n'avait pas de réponse. Ou peut-être en avait-elle une mais elle ne voulait pas la dire. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ses cauchemars, car cela serait parler de ce qui était arrivé.

Lexa contourna le comptoir pour rejoindre Clarke.

\- Je crois que tu n'acceptes pas ce qui t'est arrivé.

Clarke releva soudainement la tête.

\- Je sais très bien ce qui m'est arrivé.

\- Je ne parle pas de savoir. Je parle d'accepter. La réaction de ton corps, c'est comme s'il rejetait un poison. Il serait peut-être temps que tu passes outre l'horreur et le dégoût pour prendre conscience que ta vie n'est pas en danger.

\- J'ai conscience de ce qui m'est arrivé, cracha Clarke en se levant de son tabouret. Je sais que je ne suis pas en danger de mort. Je sais que je n'ai rien, l'hôpital s'en est assuré.

\- Tu essaies d'oublier, Clarke. Au lieu de faire face à ce que tu as ressenti dans ces moments-là. Tu fais comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes leçons de morale. Comment veux-tu oublier une chose pareille ? Je ne le pourrais pas même si j'essayais sans relâche.

\- Alors explique-moi pourquoi, subitement, tu perds ton appétit, ton sommeil, et tu cherches encore à t'isoler.

\- Ces choses arrivent, il faut t'y faire. Il y a bien des moments où on a besoin d'être seul. Ce n'est pas parce que mes crises m'empêchent de l'être complètement que je ne peux pas apprécier un peu de solitude.

\- Pourtant tu as peur d'être seule. C'est pour ça que tu laisses la télé allumée la nuit.

\- Il t'arrive bien d'écouter de la musique pour t'endormir.

\- Mais moi je ne te fuis pas.

Clarke ne trouva pas de réponse immédiate. Elle devait sortir de là. Cette conversation ne menait nulle part. Avant de tourner les talons, elle déclara :

\- Peut-être que c'est le fait d'être avec toi qui me fait peur.

Elle quitta la pièce. Lexa resta debout un moment, essayant de comprendre ce que voulait dire Clarke.

Malgré sa réticence, Clarke dut dormir dans la chambre au cas où une crise survenait. Elle dormait au bord du lit, voulant s'éloigner le plus possible de Lexa. Elle était plongée dans un sommeil profond, les images défilant par elles-mêmes dans son esprit.

 _Elle sent le poing s'abattre sur son visage. Le sang qui coule. La main qui vient se plaquer sur sa bouche. La pression sur son abdomen lui coupe la respiration. Ses cris étouffés écrasent sa gorge. Ses entrailles se déchirent entre ses cuisses écartées de force._

Lexa se réveilla en sursaut, sentant le lit trembler à en taper contre le mur. Elle se retourna, faisant précédemment dos à Clarke, et découvrit le corps convulsant avec une force incroyable.

\- Clarke !

Elle essaya de la saisir, mais Clarke bougeait trop. Elle rattrapa le corps par le bras alors qu'il allait virer du lit. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à le retenir. Elle se redressa et s'assit à califourchon sur Clarke dont les yeux papillonnaient sans montrer aucun signe de conscience. Elle saisit les épaules et se pencha légèrement, en garde sur ses appuis. Elle faisait attention à ne pas écraser l'abdomen de la jeune femme qui suffoquait.

\- Clarke, réveille-toi !

Aucune réponse. Clarke semblait asphyxiée par une force invisible.

 _Clarke hurle. Au fond d'elle, elle hurle de toutes ses forces. La douleur est si forte qu'elle supplierait son agresseur de la tuer si elle avait accès à la parole. Mais au lieu de ça, l'air reste bloqué dans ses poumons. Il n'en sort plus. Il ne se renouvelle pas. Clarke ne voit plus rien. Elle sent ses yeux ouverts, les larmes qui lui avaient brouillé la vue, et désormais le noir. Puis un cri. Un cri familier. Et Clarke essaie de se débattre, en vain. Elle essaie de hurler un prénom. Non, pas à elle. Pas à elle non plus. Moi, mais pas elle._

\- Clarke, par pitié, réveille-toi... souffla Lexa, désespérée.

Elle parvint à prendre le pouls de Clarke. Rapide. Trop rapide. Clarke avait besoin d'air. L'appareil était sous le lit. Lexa se lança sur le côté, relâchant un instant le haut du corps de Clarke pour aller attraper sous le lit la boîte contenant la petite machine. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal, déséquilibrée par les forts tremblements de Clarke. Elle posa la boîte à côté, l'ouvrit à la hâte, alluma l'appareil et enfila le masque au visage de Clarke. Le masque tenait difficilement. Elle devait le tenir d'une main, se penchant un peu plus en avant pour maintenir Clarke sur le lit.

 _Les cris cessent, mais la voix est encore là. Des murmures, près de son oreille. Des murmures qui lui demandent de revenir. Revenir à quoi ? Elle ne veut pas. Elle a trop mal. Elle sent une main écraser son sein gauche avec force comme si on essayait de lui arracher le cœur. Elle recommence à voir peu à peu, des lignes se forment et deviennent de plus en plus nettes alors que les murmures s'intensifient. Clarke veut les rejoindre, ces murmures. Elle ne veut plus de la douleur. Elle n'a plus peur. Elle veut juste que ça se termine._

Clarke se redressa brutalement, encore tremblante, mais reprenant peu à peu conscience. Sentant un poids sur elle, la jeune femme apeurée s'extirpa brusquement des prises de ce qui semblait être une personne et bondit hors du lit, titubant jusqu'à la porte, la machine attirée par le masque s'écrasant au sol. Clarke chercha la poignée de porte qu'elle parvint à ouvrir pour s'échapper de la pièce comme elle s'échappait de son cauchemar.

Lexa l'appela mais Clarke ne répondit pas. Elle se leva et partit à sa suite, dévalant les escaliers. La porte d'entrée était ouverte et Lexa pensa que Clarke fuyait encore une fois mais, quand elle sortit enfin, elle vit Clarke allongée dans l'herbe à une dizaine de mètres devant la maison.

Il faisait froid, en pleine nuit, alors que le printemps pointait à peine le bout de son nez. Lexa s'accroupit près de Clarke.

\- Tu veux pas rentrer au chaud ?

Pas de réponse. Le regard éteint de Clarke brisait le cœur de Lexa. Celle-ci s'allongea à côté d'elle et attendit. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, alors qu'elle était frigorifiée, Lexa essaya de saisir doucement la main de Clarke mais la blonde se dégagea et s'écarta, comme si elle était encore piégée dans son cauchemar.

Lexa décida de rentrer et surveilla de la fenêtre du salon. Quand Clarke s'endormit enfin, Lexa alla la chercher et la ramena à l'intérieur, l'enveloppant dans une couverture sur le canapé. Elle s'assit au sol, adossée au sofa, et veilla le reste de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Lexa discutait de ce qui était arrivé avec sa mère qui venait de rentrer. Mary était épuisée mais elle prit le temps d'aller voir Clarke quand celle-ci s'éveilla. Clarke était confuse. Elle prit un moment pour se souvenir de tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle assura à Mary que tout allait bien et Mary lui dit de venir la réveiller en cas de soucis.

Clarke passa la journée recroquevillée sur le canapé. Elle n'avait pas osé aller voir Lexa. Pas après leur conflit, encore moins après cette nuit agitée. Elle avait encore l'impression de ressentir la douleur. L'ensemble de son corps lui faisait mal.

Vers dix-sept heures, elle monta. Elle devait récupérer ses carnets dans la chambre de Lexa. Monter les escaliers lui faisait mal aux jambes et bientôt la douleur se répandit dans son bas-ventre. Clarke fut contrainte de s'arrêter en haut des escaliers et, amenée au sol par le poignard invisible qui lui transperçait le ventre, elle se traîna jusque dans la salle de bain à sa droite, ferma la porte et poussa avec peine le meuble de rangement pour la bloquer.

Elle attendit un instant que la douleur passe. Quand elle crut qu'elle s'était légèrement apaisée, Clarke essaya de se lever. Mais la douleur reprit de plus belle et Clarke perdit de nouveau le contrôle. Elle ne pouvait bouger que les bras et la tête.

Elle se recroquevilla, retenant des plaintes de douleur. Elle ne voulait pas alerter Lexa, ni Mary.

Clarke tenta de se redresser mais ses jambes ne suivaient plus ses mouvements. Elle retomba et sentit quelque chose lâcher en elle.

Son visage se couvrit de honte lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle s'était urinée dessus. Elle abandonna et attendit, roulée en boule sur le carrelage, que la douleur passe.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Clarke put enfin se redresser et elle se hissa non sans mal dans la baignoire. La douleur était encore là mais moins forte que précédemment.

Elle ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et le laissa couler. Elle attendit que ses vêtements soient trempés avant de les retirer et de les jeter sur le sol. Elle voulait se débarrasser de la peine et de cette vive honte qui la narguait.

Elle replia ses jambes sous elle et les entoura de ses bras. L'eau froide la gardait dans la réalité. Elle ferma les yeux un instant. L'eau froide. Un bon anesthésiant pour la douleur. Quand notre corps sous la glace perd toute sensation. Elle garda les yeux fermés, tombant peu à peu dans un sommeil démuni de sentiments.

L'eau coulait depuis un bout de temps déjà. Mary attendait, debout devant la porte, que quiconque avait pris la salle de bain n'en sorte pour qu'elle puisse enfin aller aux toilettes.

Lassée, elle alla dans la chambre de Lexa et fut surprise de voir sa fille installée à l'ordinateur. Lexa se tourna et l'interrogea du regard.

\- Tu n'aurais pas laissé l'eau de la douche couler par hasard ?

Lexa se leva, intriguée et rejoignit la salle de bain. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais quelque chose la bloquait. Elle se tourna vers sa mère qui se dirigea vers l'escalier.

\- Je vais voir en bas. Essaie d'ouvrir la porte.

Lexa tenta à nouveau, poussant sur la porte de toutes ses forces et sentit le meuble qui la bloquait coulisser légèrement. Elle entendit la voix de sa mère résonner dans la cage d'escaliers.

\- Elle n'est pas en bas !

Lexa poussa alors la porte encore plus fort, inquiète de la découverte qu'elle pourrait faire. Quand elle parvint enfin à dégager le passage, elle se précipita à l'intérieur. Elle vit les vêtements trempés de Clarke étalés par terre dans une flaque. Elle ne tarda pas à apercevoir la blonde recroquevillée dans la baignoire.

\- Clarke ?

Mais elle ne répondit pas et Lexa sut qu'il n'y aurait pas moyen de la réveiller. Si Clarke s'était endormie sous l'eau froide, c'est qu'elle devait être épuisée. Ou qu'une crise l'avait de nouveau paralysée.

Lexa arrêta l'eau et attrapa une grande serviette pour y envelopper Clarke avant de la sortir de la baignoire. Quand Clarke fut de retour sur le sol, Lexa saisit une autre serviette et enroula la jeune femme gelée. Elle ajouta encore une serviette pour la couvrir intégralement, exception faite du visage qui restait à l'air libre.

Lexa ramena Clarke dans sa chambre, la couvrant d'une couverture en plus des serviettes. Elle prit la température corporelle de Clarke avec un thermomètre frontal et elle semblait avoir chuté d'un degré et demi. Lexa ne savait pas quoi faire de plus pour l'aider, aussi elle attendit son réveil.

Clarke s'éveilla une petite heure plus tard et eut du mal à se redresser dans les plusieurs couches de tissus qui l'entouraient. Elle regarda longuement autour d'elle, prenant conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

\- Je te laisse t'habiller, lança Lexa qui se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie. Tu as une tenue propre sur le lit.

Mais Clarke ne s'était toujours pas relevée et savait déjà que c'était peine perdue.

\- Lexa, attends ! Tu pourrais... tu pourrais me passer mon sweatshirt s'il te plaît ?

Lexa tourna la tête, intriguée, et s'exécuta sans poser de question.

\- Merci.

Lexa lui fit dos pour la laisser enfiler son haut. Clarke essaya de bouger ses jambes mais elles étaient encore endolories. Pourtant, elles fonctionnaient. Clarke ne s'était jamais fait une seule entorse ou fracture. Mais son esprit pensait le contraire. Et Clarke ne retrouverait pas le contrôle total de son corps tant qu'elle ne serait pas convaincue elle-même que son corps n'était pas estropié.

\- Tu veux que je te passe le reste de tes vêtements ?

Clarke sursauta, brusquement ramenée à la réalité. Elle hésita un instant et finit par hocher la tête positivement. Lexa vint déposer les vêtements à côté d'elle, s'accroupissant un court moment.

\- Tu m'as foutu une peur bleue, souffla-t-elle avant de se relever et de quitter la pièce pour laisser Clarke s'habiller.

Seule dans la chambre, Clarke découvrit le reste de son corps et parvint à enfiler ses bas sans pouvoir bouger ses jambes. Cela lui prit vingt minutes, mais elle y était parvenue. Seule.

On toqua à la porte. Mary entra au signe de Clarke.

\- Tu vas mieux ?

Clarke se contenta de hocher la tête pour répondre à cette question.

\- Le dîner est prêt.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim, murmura-t-elle.

\- Viens quand même essayer d'avaler quelque chose, tu as besoin de manger. Et puis, je dois te parler ensuite.

Mary l'observa un instant et se décida à redescendre en bas. Clarke n'était pas contre la rejoindre, même si elle ne pouvait nier être réticente à l'idée d'avoir une conversation qui serait très certainement au sujet de ses « problèmes ». Dans tous les cas, Clarke n'arrivait pas à se lever. Il lui fallait attendre que ses jambes daignent reprendre leur travail.

\- Tu ne t'es toujours pas levée ?

Lexa venait d'entrer.

\- On t'attend pour le dîner, reprit-elle.

\- Je – je ne peux pas.

\- Tu peux au moins essayer de manger un peu...

\- Non, je... je ne peux pas me lever, finit-elle par admettre, rouge de honte.

\- Oh.

Lexa s'approcha et demanda à Clarke sa permission du regard pour l'aider. Clarke acquiesça et Lexa l'aida à se lever. Elle tenta de faire faire un pas à Clarke en la maintenant par la taille. Les jambes suivaient le mouvement de Lexa mais ne se contentaient pas.

\- On devrait quand même pouvoir arriver à descendre comme ça, affirma Lexa.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à les faire passer la porte, Clarke l'arrêta.

\- Non, Lexa, attends.

Lexa alla déposer Clarke sur le lit et attendit debout des explications.

\- Je ne peux pas simplement faire disparaître les crises.

Lexa s'apprêtait à répondre mais Clarke l'arrêta aussitôt.

\- Ce n'est pas facile. Mais à chaque fois que je te repousse, tu continues de m'aider. Je sais que je devrais t'en parler, de ce qui se passe, de ce qui me force à m'isoler, mais l'angoisse c'est... bref, tout ça pour dire... merci. Pour ton aide.

Lexa la contempla un instant et Clarke pensa que la jeune femme allait partir sans lui pardonner son comportement. Mais au lieu de ça, Lexa vint s'agenouiller devant Clarke et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Ce que je t'ai dit était peut-être dur, mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Quand tu réponds pas ou que tu disparais, je sais pas quoi faire. Je suis bloquée moi aussi, d'une certaine façon, je n'ai pas le contrôle de la situation. Mais, Clarke... quand tu as dit que tu avais peur de moi...

\- J'ai parlé vite, répondit Clarke aussitôt. Oui, j'ai peur, mais pas de toi. D'une certaine manière, ça te concerne. Je peux pas m'approcher de toi sans faire une crise. Et c'est pire avec les autres. On me frôle à peine et c'est reparti.

\- Alors c'est ça dont tu as peur...

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas ça, c'est que... je veux être tellement proche de toi, et l'angoisse revient, les crises me tournent en chose immonde et –

\- Clarke. Tu n'es pas immonde. Si tu veux me dégoûter il va falloir aller loin.

\- Je me suis littéralement fait dessus tout à l'heure, la défia Clarke.

\- C'est donc ça pour toi perdre le contrôle, répondit Lexa sans pouvoir contenir un sourire.

Clarke la repoussa gentiment d'une main contre l'épaule.

\- Sinon, tu viens manger ? T'as peut-être pas faim, mais moi oui.

Pour toute réponse, Clarke ouvrit grand les bras, signe que Lexa devait l'aider à se relever. Quand Lexa l'entoura de ses bras pour la lever, Clarke referma les siens et l'étreignit un instant. Lexa glissa une main dans les cheveux blonds avant de la soulever du lit pour la remettre debout.

Elles descendirent les marches et Clarke commença à retrouver doucement l'usage de ses jambes.

Clarke se força et parvint à manger la moitié de son assiette mais elle se sentit assommée par cette quantité de nourriture avalée et on l'aida à s'installer sur le canapé où elle dormit une petite heure.

A son réveil, elle trouva Mary assise dans la cuisine, une tasse de thé dans les mains.

\- Oh, tu es réveillée. Tu en veux une ?

Clarke refusa poliment.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, Clarke.

La jeune femme s'assit au comptoir, attendant que Mary reprenne la parole.

\- L'assistante sociale m'a contactée.

Le sang se glaça dans ses veines. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas encore. Pas cette fois.

\- Tu vas devoir –

\- Partir, dit Clarke. Encore.

Le silence emplit la pièce. Le regard de Clarke était perdu dans le vide quand elle reprit :

\- Quand ?

Mary lui répondit et elles restèrent là un moment. Clarke finit par remonter. Ses jambes lui paraissaient lourdes mais au moins elle pouvait les bouger.

Au moment où elle entra dans la chambre, Lexa se leva de sa chaise de bureau. Elles se fixèrent un instant. Lexa savait déjà. Mais pas tout, puisqu'elle demanda :

\- Tu pars quand ?

\- Demain matin.

Clarke partirait à l'aube, vers une autre ville « proche » d'ici, mais toujours trop loin. Une nouvelle famille d'accueil. Alors que Clarke avait trouvé l'endroit où elle voulait être. Clarke s'approcha et s'arrêta à deux pas de Lexa.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

Car elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas été irréprochable envers Lexa qui l'avait tant aidée. Elle avait l'impression de partir comme une voleuse, si tôt, quelques mois ici n'avaient pas été suffisant. En fait, aucun jour n'était assez. Clarke ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Elle avait tant essayé de fuir et maintenant elle ne voulait pas partir.

\- Ne le sois pas, répondit Lexa calmement.

Clarke pouvait apercevoir la tristesse dans le regard vert qui la regardait avec tendresse. Elles se reverraient, mais dans combien de temps ?

\- Je vais avoir dix-huit ans dans sept mois, dit Clarke entre ses dents. Sept mois... souffla-t-elle en serrant les poings.

\- Justement, sept mois. Ensuite, tu pourras revenir ici. Je suis sûre que ma mère ne refusera pas. Ou alors... tu pourrais venir avec moi. Je prendrais un appartement près de mon université. Je travaillerais. Tu irais au lycée du coin pour ta dernière année. Rien n'est perdu, Clarke. Dans sept mois, on pourra partir d'ici, loin de l'histoire de nos parents.

Clarke sentait sa gorge et son cœur se serrer au fil de la proposition de Lexa.

\- Tiens, dit Lexa en tendant un petit téléphone. J'ai mis une carte qui devrait tenir pour quatre heures d'appel. Appelle-moi une fois de temps en temps et... s'il y a un souci...

Clarke observa le petit appareil.

\- Merci, mais on me le prendra sûrement. Si ce n'est pas l'assistante sociale qui me le prend, ce sera la famille. On ne voudrait pas que la fille Griffin essaie de contacter son père.

Elle repensa à son père qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Elle l'avait visité seulement deux fois en prison. Famille d'accueil conciliante. La seule, d'ailleurs. Et ici, chez les Woods, elle n'avait pas osé demander à être emmenée à la prison. Par respect pour eux.

\- Prends-le quand même.

Lexa le posa sur le bureau, à côté des carnets de dessin de Clarke.

\- Merci, répondit doucement Clarke.

Elles restèrent un moment debout, tantôt se regardant, tantôt regardant le sol. Chacune avait envie de hurler. Après tout ce qu'elles avaient traversé, il fallait encore que la vie s'en prenne à elles.

\- Peut-être qu'un jour on nous laissera tranquille, souffla Clarke dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Mais Lexa avait bien entendu et elle ne pouvait pas contredire Clarke sur ce point.

\- J'espère.

Elles n'osaient pas bouger. Il commençait à se faire tard mais elles ne voulaient pas aller dormir. Elles ne voulaient pas fermer les yeux et se retrouver aussitôt au moment du départ de Clarke.

Clarke avait mal, une vive douleur dans la poitrine, un dégoût du monde qui l'entourait, le poids de l'injustice qui l'écrasait. Elle avait mal et retournerait le monde si elle le pouvait. Remettrait les choses en ordre. Pour que les gens arrêtent de souffrir pour rien.

\- Clarke, ça va ? Ta main...

Clarke releva la tête, ignorant sa main tremblante et sa respiration coupée. Elle aimait Lexa et elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle s'en voulait à elle-même de ne pas l'avoir dit, de ne pas l'avoir hurlé, de ne pas s'être enfermée ici pour qu'on ne puisse jamais l'en arracher.

\- Clarke, tu ferais mieux de t'as –

Clarke ne la laissa pas finir, réduisant l'espace entre elles pour venir saisir les lèvres de Lexa des siennes. Elle aurait dû le faire avant, comme elle l'avait fait dehors, mais avec l'assurance qu'elle avait désormais. Mise de côté l'angoisse. Elle s'écroulerait. Elle perdrait le contrôle. Mais ce serait avec Lexa.

Lexa répondit et elle sentait la douleur de Clarke au-travers de cette étreinte. Elle attrapa la main de Clarke qui venait de s'accrocher à son pull, cette main tremblante qu'elle maintint dans la sienne.

Clarke manquait d'air depuis presque une minute désormais, depuis que l'angoisse de son départ avait déclenché une nouvelle crise. Elle sentait ses jambes se dérober. Lexa anticipa, l'attrapant par la taille, la tenant contre elle.

Les tremblements obligèrent Clarke à détacher son visage de celui de Lexa et elle l'enfouit dans le cou de celle-ci. Lexa la porta jusqu'au lit et elle la garda contre elle jusqu'à la fin de la crise.

Dans le calme rassurant de la nuit, elles restèrent l'une contre l'autre, en silence, ne voulant pas s'endormir. Pour le peu qu'il leur restait, le temps leur appartenait.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Un chapitre un peu difficile, le dernier si dur.**

 **Je posterai le suivant dimanche. J'ai un peu avancé et j'espère avancer encore d'ici là. Les réponses viennent peut-être doucement mais tout s'éclairera.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Mary toqua à la porte. Il était l'heure pour Clarke de se lever si elle voulait être prête à partir dans une heure. N'ayant pas de réponse, elle ouvrit doucement la porte. Ce qu'elle vit lui arracha un sourire. Clarke était recroquevillée contre Lexa dont le bras l'entourait. La tête de sa fille reposait contre celle de la jeune Griffin. Mary ne put s'empêcher d'aller chercher son téléphone pour prendre une photo. Une fois fait, elle mit son téléphone dans sa poche et alla secouer Lexa par peur de déclencher une crise chez Clarke si elle la réveillait brusquement.

Lexa s'éveilla, surprise et embarrassée de découvrir sa mère à son chevet. Mary lui murmura qu'il était l'heure avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Clarke, souffla Lexa en relevant la mèche de cheveux qui était tombée sur le visage de la jeune femme. Clarke, c'est l'heure de se lever.

Clarke gigota et finit par entrouvrir les yeux. Elle vit le sourire de Lexa et cela la fit enlacer la brune, sachant que ce réveil était son dernier ici. Pour le moment, l'espérait-elle.

L'arrivée de l'assistante sociale ne manqua pas de briser une fois de plus le cœur de Clarke. La jeune femme n'était pas prête à quitter cet endroit. Elle n'était pas prête à quitter Lexa.

Elle enlaça Mary, la remerciant pour son hospitalité, et se rua dans les bras de Lexa qui lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes pour l'apaiser et lui éviter une crise.

Clarke ferma les yeux dans la voiture, ignorant les paroles de l'assistante sociale. Non, ce changement n'était pas un bon choix. Non, ce n'était pas bien pour elle. Si, elle aurait dû avoir le choix. Mais puisque son émancipation avait été refusée l'année passée, Clarke devait subir jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans. Encore sept longs mois.

Clarke fut réveillée par l'ouverture de sa portière et le dégagement de fraîcheur qui en suivit. Elle descendit, s'habituant peu à peu à la lumière. Elle se trouvait devant une petite maison entourée d'autres petites maisons. Sur le perron, une femme l'attendait. Enveloppée dans une robe de chambre rose ternie, les cheveux noirs mi-longs en bataille, elle arborait un air faussement accueillant. Clarke savait déjà qu'elle était mal tombée. Mais en même temps, qui voulait d'une Griffin chez soi ? A part Lexa, celle dont on l'avait arrachée.

\- Sois sage, lui dit l'assistante sociale comme si elle était une enfant. Demain, tu reprends les cours au lycée du coin. Il est temps.

Clarke ne dit rien. C'était inutile. S'opposer ne mènerait nulle part, elle le savait par expérience.

L'assistante sociale remonta dans sa voiture et quitta les lieux après avoir adressé quelques paroles à la nouvelle mère d'accueil de Clarke.

La jeune femme rejoignit le perron. La quinquagénaire avait déjà perdu son sourire.

\- Je te conduis à ta chambre, lui dit-elle. Tu y restes jusqu'au dîner. Ensuite on fera connaissance tous ensemble.

Clarke la suivit et se retrouva vite seule dans une petite chambre étroite à l'étage. Les murs étaient couverts de planchettes de bois. Le sol était protégé par un vieux linoléum. Clarke s'assit sur le lit. Elle le sentit grincer et s'enfoncer sous son poids. Les barres métalliques lui entraient dans la chair.

Clarke souffla. Tomber dans un foyer aussi peu accueillant après avoir vécu plusieurs mois avec Lexa était une énorme blague. Décidément, le monde se foutait vraiment d'elle.

En fin de soirée, la porte de la chambre de Clarke s'ouvrit et la jeune femme eut à peine le temps de voir une silhouette qu'elle avait déjà disparue. Elle comprit qu'il était l'heure de descendre dîner.

Elle rangea son carnet de dessin et referma son sac. Elle avait passé l'après-midi à dessiner. Elle aurait dû avoir dessiné tout un tas de choses mais n'en avait en réalité esquissé qu'une seule : Lexa. A peine une journée s'était écoulée et la brune lui manquait déjà terriblement. Clarke se rendait compte que même lorsqu'elle évitait Lexa dans la maison des Woods, elle avait tout de même été réconfortée par l'idée que la brune était là, quelque part dans la maison, pas très loin d'elle.

Mais désormais, elle se sentait seule. Non pas la solitude réconfortante dans laquelle elle avait pu se réfugier dans le passé. La solitude angoissante qui vous hurlait sans arrêt que vous étiez en danger.

\- Assieds-toi là, fit la femme en désignant de son regard dédaigneux une petite table en bois.

Clarke croyait rêver. Une grosse blague. Sous la forme d'une petite table de bois de la hauteur d'un enfant de six ans.

Elle s'assit, n'ayant d'autre choix, et attendit. On lui servit une assiette de purée de carotte qui fut déposée devant elle avec nonchalance. Clarke regarda l'assiette. Elle n'avait déjà pas très faim habituellement, mais les découvertes du jour lui avaient coupé tout appétit.

\- Tu vas pas faire la difficile ?

La femme, assise à table avec ceux qui semblaient être son mari et son fils, la fixait sans grande attention.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim, répondit simplement Clarke. Je ne mange pas beaucoup.

\- Va falloir manger. Prends un peu de poids, qu'ils voient qu'on te nourrit bien.

Bien sûr. Ils faisaient ça pour le peu d'argent que ça pouvait leur rapporter. Clarke essaya de changer de sujet :

\- Je pensais qu'on devait faire connaissance ce soir ?

La femme reposa ses couverts avec agacement et répliqua :

\- Je suis Claude. Lui c'est Jack, mon mari. Et lui, Pete, mon fils. C'est fait. Maintenant, mange et va dormir.

Clarke ne toucha pas à son assiette. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Jack se lève et vienne lui fourrer la cuillère dans la bouche. Clarke déglutit. Elle n'aurait pas pu tomber pire. Elle sentait sa main commencer à trembler et la cacha sous la table. Elle se résolut à finir l'assiette avant d'être de nouveau agressée physiquement.

Clarke était allongée par terre dans sa nouvelle chambre, assommée par des maux de ventre. Elle avait la nausée. Elle avait repéré les toilettes en remontant. Ils étaient en bas, en face de la cage d'escaliers. Trop loin d'elle. Mais Clarke était montée se réfugier dans la chambre dès qu'elle avait pu. S'éloigner de cette famille de fous.

Elle parvint à se hisser sur son lit. Le sol était plus confortable mais le lit était moins froid. Elle se couvrit avec la fine couverture. Ce n'était qu'un drap. Clarke finit par le repousser. Le froid apaiserait peut-être sa douleur.

Ce ne fut pas le cas. Après un certain temps à vagabonder entre le sommeil et l'éveil douloureux, elle vira brusquement sur le côté et régurgita le peu de nourriture qu'elle avait dans le ventre. Peu de nourriture, mais déjà trop pour elle qui n'avait toujours pas retrouvé ses habitudes alimentaires normales.

Clarke chuta du lit sous la pression. Son ventre était terriblement douloureux et la douleur ne tarda pas à se répandre dans tout le reste de son corps, provoquant le début d'une nouvelle crise. Clarke eut tout juste le temps de se tourner sur le ventre pour éviter de s'étouffer si elle venait à vomir pendant sa crise.

Elle devait gérer seule.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Apparemment, c'était le signe pour Clarke de sortir de la chambre. Elle se redressa, courbaturée. Elle avait eu cinq crises cette nuit. Une odeur nauséabonde flottait dans la pièce.

Clarke se leva avec difficulté et chercha la salle de bain. Occupée. Reviens plus tard. Exaspérée, Clarke recouvrit le sol sale de son drap-couverture. Elle s'attacha les cheveux et s'habilla. Elle tâcherait de se nettoyer au lycée. Elle espérait simplement ne pas se faire remarquer dans son nouvel établissement. La vie dans ce foyer s'annonçait déjà assez compliquée pour que la vie scolaire en rajoute une couche.

Elle avait été déposée tôt après un petit-déjeuner forcé. Elle chercha en premier les toilettes. Très peu d'élèves parcouraient les couloirs. Les cours ne commenceront que dans une demi-heure.

Clarke s'enferma dans une cabine de toilettes et vomit son petit-déjeuner. Elle était obligée d'avaler la totalité de son plat à chaque repas et avait dû engloutir ce matin une assiette d'œufs au plat, bacon, haricots et un bol de cornflakes. Beaucoup pour elle, qui ne pouvait déjà pas manger autant au déjeuner ou au dîner.

Elle attendit que les maux de ventre se calment pour sortir et aller se rincer la bouche, le visage et les cheveux au lavabo. Quand elle fut quelque peu présentable, elle sortit et se dirigea vers le bureau du proviseur pour récupérer les papiers dont elle avait besoin pour étudier ici.

Cela se passa bien pour Clarke les deux premières heures. Elle s'était fait discrète et les professeurs avaient évité de prononcer son nom de famille en la présentant à la classe.

Mais cela ne dura pas. A la troisième heure, Clarke commença à trembler. Ce fut d'abord des frissons, puis des tremblements et elle essaya de se lever pour sortir en vitesse de la salle de classe. Les convulsions la firent s'écrouler. Elle fut emmenée à l'infirmerie sous les regards effarés des élèves et du professeur.

\- Ah, vous êtes réveillée. Je crois qu'une petite discussion s'impose.

Clarke se redressa sur le lit, regardant l'homme en face d'elle avec confusion.

\- Je suis l'infirmier. Je travaille ici trois jours par semaine. Les autres jours sont couverts par ma collègue que, vu votre état, vous rencontrerez probablement.

Clarke s'assit au bord du lit.

\- Restez un peu assise, ne vous levez pas tout de suite. Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous effondriez à nouveau.

Elle ne bougea pas. Elle attendait que la fameuse question lui tombe dessus.

\- Alors, reprit l'infirmier, d'après votre dossier, vous venez à peine de reprendre les cours. En revanche, il n'est pas inscrit ce qui a causé cet arrêt. Je me dois de vous le demander.

Clarke fixa le sol un moment. Elle ne pouvait pas le dire. Elle essaya de contourner la question :

\- Je ne parlerai pas de ce qui m'est arrivé. Je dirai simplement que ce nouveau changement de famille d'accueil et de lycée si proche de la fin de l'année scolaire n'arrange en rien ma situation.

L'infirmier l'observa, sceptique, et finit par hocher la tête, compréhensif.

\- J'aimerais vous aider. Je ne peux pas le faire si vous ne me parlez pas.

\- Peut-être qu'avant de parler à des inconnus, je devrais pouvoir parler aux personnes en qui j'ai confiance, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ?

\- Je n'ai pas les moyens de les contacter. Je n'en ai pas le droit.

\- Pourquoi vous aurait-on retiré cette liberté ?

\- Je suis Clarke Griffin, affirma-t-elle, les mâchoires serrées.

L'infirmier ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il prit un instant pour considérer cette réponse. Il se leva.

\- Je vais voir avec le médecin pour vous prescrire des calmants. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment pour prévenir vos crises. Si jamais vous revenez sur votre décision et souhaitez me parler, sachez que je suis là. A moins que vous ne vouliez vous adresser à ma collègue, je ne le prendrais pas mal.

Clarke se leva, suivant l'infirmier jusqu'à la porte.

C'était l'heure du déjeuner. Clarke ne se rendit pas au réfectoire. Elle n'avait pas faim. Elle alla s'asseoir sur un des bancs du patio. Elle sortit son carnet de dessins et commença à esquisser un nouveau visage. Celui de sa mère. Elle aussi lui manquait terriblement. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir parler d'elle à Lexa, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à en parler. Pas même à son père, la dernière fois qu'elle avait été le voir. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-elle pas vu ? Il lui manquait aussi. En fait, son ancienne vie lui manquait.

Elle aurait continué sa vie avec ses parents. Elle aurait vécu dans une famille aimante. Sa famille. Elle aurait rencontré Lexa au collège ou au lycée. Elle l'aurait appréciée dès la première conversation. Clarke en était certaine.

Elle redressa la tête. On venait de lui parler.

\- Tu pleures, parce que...

Clarke porta aussitôt une main à son visage. Une larme s'était lentement écoulée sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya et répondit au jeune homme qui s'était approché.

\- On peut bien être triste de temps à autre.

\- Je suis bien d'accord, répliqua-t-il aussitôt, mais j'ai comme l'impression que la tristesse chez toi est régulière.

Il désigna la place libre sur le banc.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Clarke acquiesça.

\- Ce n'est rien, lui assura-t-elle, ça fait du bien de lâcher prise quelques fois.

\- Là-dessus non plus je ne pourrais pas te contredire, dit-il.

Il lui offrit un sourire sympathique.

\- Tu es Clarke, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai entendu parler de toi.

Clarke se couvrit le visage des mains, de honte.

\- Hé, ce n'est rien, reprit-il en attrapant lentement les mains de Clarke pour les lui retirer du visage.

Clarke se dégagea aussitôt de ce contact non voulu.

\- Oh, désolé, s'excusa-t-il aussitôt, je ne voulais pas... je m'appelle Finn. Si jamais tu as un souci, tu viens me voir, ok ?

Clarke hocha la tête et Finn la salua avant de partir aux répétitions de son groupe de musique. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant, mais Clarke n'allait pas faire confiance aux gens si facilement. Pas après tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

A la fin des cours, elle fut déçue de voir que Claude l'attendait dans sa voiture. Elle aurait voulu rentrer à pied, même si elle ne connaissait pas le chemin et que la maison n'était pas proche du lycée. Mais au moins, elle aurait eu un moment de liberté avant de se retrouver de nouveau enfermée dans sa chambre.

Elle y fut bientôt. Quand elle entra dans la petite pièce, elle découvrit avec surprise le sol propre. Plus de drap couvrant la petite flaque de vomissure. Elle posa son sac sur le lit et s'assit. Elle ouvrit son sac, cherchant le téléphone. Elle ne voulait pas appeler Lexa si tôt, dès le deuxième jour, de peur d'user tout son forfait et de ne plus pouvoir la contacter ensuite. Mais elle en avait besoin.

Elle eut raison de chercher, car elle ne trouva pas l'appareil. Elle retourna le sac, le fouillant intégralement. Elle se demandait où elle avait bien pu le mettre avant de s'arrêter, son regard ayant glissé sur le sol net.

Un moment. Pour le petit-déjeuner ce matin, elle avait laissé son sac sans surveillance. Alors quoi ? Le nettoyage du sol devait-il servir d'excuse pour le vol du téléphone ? Non.

Clarke descendit, provoquant le mécontentement du couple qui regardait une émission populaire, vautré dans le canapé.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fous là ? C'est pas l'heure du dîner, on t'a pas autorisé à descendre, lança Jack avec dédain.

\- Le téléphone, répondit aussitôt Clarke, vous l'avez pris.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir de téléphone, cracha Claude, ni de contacter personne par aucun moyen. On se réserve le droit de fouiller tes affaires quand ça nous chante pour voir si tu caches pas des trucs illicites.

Clarke bouillonnait de rage. Elle était réellement prise au piège. Elle sentait sa main commencer à trembler. Il fallait qu'elle se calme.

\- Maintenant dégage, reprit Claude, on t'appellera pour le dîner. D'ailleurs le proviseur nous a appelé sur ton petit incident d'aujourd'hui. Je lui ai dit que tu te faisais vomir. Va falloir que tu manges plus et que t'arrêtes ton cirque.

Clarke était remontée aussitôt. Elle était à deux doigts d'étrangler ce couple ingrat.

Les jours suivants furent les mêmes. Clarke était terrassée par la douleur, enchaînant les crises, tombant de son lit, faisant tant de bruit qu'ils venaient lui hurler de la fermer.

Au lycée, Clarke s'arrangeait pour rester seule, mais Finn venait régulièrement la voir. Trop au goût de Clarke.

\- Il y a une fête demain soir, ça te dirait de venir ?

Clarke laissa la question de Finn flotter un instant. Elle ne voulait pas dire pourquoi elle allait refuser. Les fêtes, elle préférait éviter au vu de comment avait terminé sa dernière. Et puis, de toute façon, ce n'était pas son choix. Elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Dommage, dit-il. On peut toujours remettre ça ? Un ciné ? Ou –

\- Finn. Si c'est un rencart que tu me proposes, sache que c'est non.

Finn sembla perdu un instant.

\- Si tu as besoin de temps... retenta-t-il.

\- Non, Finn. C'est si dur à comprendre ? Non.

\- Non ? Comme ça ? Tu ne me laisses même pas une chance ?

\- J'aime quelqu'un, se surprit-elle à dire.

Ce fut son tour d'être perdue. Finn dut le remarquer puisque, avant de partir, il lui dit :

\- Eh bien il serait peut-être temps de lui dire, à ce quelqu'un.

Il était frustré mais la laissa tranquille. A vrai dire, il ne revint plus la voir. Du moins, pas dans les quatre jours que Clarke passa au lycée avant un nouvel incident.

Car une nuit, la famille en eut marre d'entendre le grabuge des crises de Clarke. Ils la trouvèrent, secouée dans tous les sens sur le sol de la chambre alors qu'elle régurgitait la nourriture qu'ils l'avaient forcée à avaler. De plus en plus de nourriture chaque jour.

Jack la saisit et la traîna jusqu'en bas. Claude avait emmené le matelas. Ils ouvrirent une porte et descendirent les vieilles marches de bois. Ils la déposèrent elle et son matelas sur le sol froid et poussiéreux de la cave et remontèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, ils ouvrirent la porte en grand comme ils le faisaient quand Clarke était dans sa chambre. Mais Clarke ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle était frigorifiée et avait enchaîné des crises plus violentes les unes que les autres. Son estomac la faisait terriblement souffrir, plus encore que le reste de son corps.

Elle ne pouvait pas monter. Ils ne vinrent pas la chercher. Pour le lycée, Clarke était malade.

Le soir, Clarke comprit que personne ne viendrait l'aider.

Elle avait cherché une lumière sans trouver aucun interrupteur. Ils avaient refermé la porte en-haut des escaliers et l'ouvraient pour déposer une assiette sur la troisième marche en partant du bas.

Si au début Clarke n'avait pas réussi à manger, la faim se fit ressentir au bout du troisième jour et elle parvint à manger la moitié de l'assiette. Malheureusement, son estomac ne le supporta pas.

Des jours. Des jours que Clarke était seule, devant gérer ses crises, enveloppée par l'odeur putride de ses fluides corporels. Le cauchemar recommençait. Clarke s'accrochait à l'espoir de revoir un jour son père. Mais aussi, et y penser la réconfortait, revoir Lexa.

Clarke finit par perdre le compte des jours. Elle perdait aussi le sens de la réalité. Personne ne se doutait de sa disparition ? Elle était malade depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps. Quelqu'un devrait s'inquiéter, venir vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Mais qui ? Personne ne s'inquiétait. Alors personne ne venait.

Plusieurs fois, Clarke avait tenté d'escalader l'escalier. Mais elle tremblait constamment désormais, avec des périodes plus ou moins fortes, et avait perdu sensation du bas de son corps. Elle n'arrivait pas à monter. Elle n'arrivait pas à hurler, ni à prononcer aucun mot. Et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter son angoisse, qu'aggraver ses crises.

Elle était exténuée, et arrêta ses tentatives de montée des marches. Après plusieurs jours d'essais vains. Elle resta au même endroit, sur le sol plus sale qu'il ne l'était à son arrivée, tantôt sur le dos, tantôt sur le ventre quand ses nausées la poussaient à se recroqueviller.

Elle finit par ne plus rien sentir. Ni son corps, ni l'odeur nauséabonde qui régnait dans la pièce, ni aucun réconfort que ses pensées essayaient de lui donner. Clarke était à bout de force et de moral. Clarke voulait cesser de trembler. Elle voulait que son corps cesse tous ses mouvements. Que son esprit la lâche.

Alors vint le moment, un jour, longtemps, bien longtemps après sa descente dans cette cave, où son esprit ne répondit plus. Son corps continuait de réagir à l'horreur qui l'étouffait, mais Clarke ne pensait plus. Elle ne ressentait plus rien. Ce n'était pas un abandon de sa part, mais au contraire le seul moyen que son esprit avait trouvé pour maintenir Clarke en vie un peu plus longtemps.

* * *

Lexa n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Clarke depuis son départ. Elle avait essayé de se renseigner auprès du lycée, voir où elle avait été transférée, sans succès. Sa mère non plus ne savait pas. Personne ne savait où était Clarke. Lexa s'inquiétait, sachant l'état de Clarke moyen. Et si elle était tombée dans une mauvaise famille ? Ou peut-être était-elle tombée dans une gentille famille, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de téléphoner.

Ou elle ne voulait pas lui téléphoner. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Elle avait trouvé mieux.

Non. Lexa ne croyait pas que Clarke puisse la laisser tomber sans prévenir, la blonde avait une certaine honnêteté en-dehors de ses craintes qui l'avaient empêchée de se confier à elle.

Lexa laissait filer les jours, son inquiétude croissant chaque matin où elle se réveillait sans Clarke à ses côtés.

Il y avait une personne que Lexa pouvait aller voir pour obtenir des informations sur Clarke. Pour obtenir sa localisation. Pour la retrouver.

Lexa avait hésité. Mais au bout de la septième semaine sans nouvelles, Lexa ne put se résoudre à attendre plus longtemps. Elle devait s'assurer que Clarke allait bien. Mais ce n'était pas seulement ça. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Une intuition qui la poussa aux portes d'un endroit qu'elle pensait ne jamais visiter. L'endroit qui gardait la personne qu'elle méprisait le plus au monde.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Je n'ai pas posté hier, mais je poste aujourd'hui ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à jeudi !**

* * *

Lexa coupa le moteur de la voiture de sa mère. Elle l'avait empruntée sans rien dire. Elle n'avait pu dire sa destination à personne. Elle-même ne croyait pas le fait qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire une telle chose. Elle. Lexa Woods.

Quand elle donna son nom à l'accueil, on la dévisagea longuement. On finit par la laisser passer sans plus de questions. Après tout, l'endroit était surveillé. Ce n'était pas une prison pour rien.

Lexa attendit debout devant la table, anxieuse. Elle espérait pouvoir garder son calme. Pour Clarke.

Quand Jake Griffin entra dans la salle des visites, il s'attendait à voir n'importe qui sauf cette personne. Il avait espéré voir Clarke. Son cœur se serra quand il s'aperçut de son absence.

Il s'approcha de la table avec prudence. Il ne parlerait pas en premier. Il s'en retirait lui-même le droit.

Lexa serra les mâchoires un instant. Elle avait tant vu ce visage. Dans les journaux, durant les séances au tribunal. A la télévision. Et maintenant, elle le voyait, à une table d'elle. Si proche.

Elle mit de côté son envie de vengeance, l'image de Clarke omniprésente dans son esprit.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour moi, déclara-t-elle. Je suis ici au sujet de Clarke.

A la prononciation de ce nom, Lexa vit apparaître une forte inquiétude sur le visage de l'homme. Il l'aimait, cela se voyait. Comment Lexa avait-elle pu en douter ? Clarke semblait l'aimer, cet homme qu'elle détestait tant. Pendant un court instant, elle se demanda comment un homme avec tant d'émotions pouvait avoir tué quelqu'un. Son père.

Elle s'assit, détournant le regard pour contenir ses propres émotions. L'homme l'imita, semblant chercher ses mots au fond de sa gorge serrée.

\- Lui est-il... lui est-il arrivé quelque chose ?

Puis la colère voila son visage.

\- Vous ne vous seriez pas vengée sur elle !

\- Non !

La réponse soudaine de Lexa calma l'homme. Lexa reprit :

\- Je ne sais pas si quelque chose de mal lui est arrivé, j'aimerais le savoir.

Elle prit un instant pour formuler l'explication qu'elle avait déjà préparé à l'avance, prit une grande inspiration, et débuta :

\- Vous savez qu'elle a été placée chez nous il y a quelques mois. Vous savez aussi qu'elle a été retirée de notre foyer il y a presque deux mois. Je lui avais confié un téléphone portable avant qu'elle parte. Elle ne m'a jamais appelée. Je sais que si elle avait pu, elle l'aurait fait. Clarke finit toujours par donner des nouvelles. Et au vu de son état, je doute que –

\- Son état ?

\- Vous... vous ne savez pas...

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

L'inquiétude creusait le visage fatigué de Jake. Lexa décida de lui expliquer dans les grandes lignes ce qui était arrivé à Clarke. Le visage de Jake se décomposa. Il resta un moment le regard noyé dans le vide, sans bouger ni dire quoi que ce soit. Lexa lui laissa un instant pour supporter ces nouvelles informations terribles, puis reprit. Elle avait déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça.

\- Les crises de Clarke... j'ai peur qu'elles se soient aggravées si son environnement n'est pas rassurant. Vous savez où elle est, vous pouvez me le dire pour que je puisse la retrouver.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire ?

La colère tiraillait le visage terne de l'homme.

\- Pourquoi vous vous préoccuperiez de ma fille ? Après ce que je vous ai fait !

\- Je tiens à elle, le coupa brusquement Lexa. Si vous ne me croyez pas, croyez ceci, finit-elle en sortant une feuille pliée en quatre de sa poche et l'ouvrant sur la table.

Jake crut à un mirage. Il reconnaissait son interlocutrice sur la feuille, mais aussi et surtout le coup de crayon de sa fille. Il porta une main à son menton, une larme s'écoulant sur sa joue alors qu'il approchait la main de la feuille. Il se renfrogna. Quand Clarke dessinait des personnes, il s'agissait toujours d'êtres chers. Jake le savait. Alors, si sa fille faisait confiance à Lexa, lui aussi le devait. Mais aussi, si Clarke était en danger, Lexa était sa seule chance de s'en sortir. Car enfermé ici, Jake ne pouvait rien faire.

Du moins, maintenant, il pouvait faire une chose : donner l'information confidentielle dont Lexa avait besoin pour retrouver Clarke. Sa façon à lui d'aider sa fille. Son seul moyen.

Il dit à Lexa de prendre un stylo et un papier et lui communiqua les informations. Leur entrevue se termina après cela. Ils n'avaient presque plus de temps de toute façon.

Lexa se leva, ne sachant quoi dire. Il lui était difficile de dire merci à cet homme. Elle se tourna, Jake l'arrêta.

\- Retrouvez-là, supplia-t-il. Prenez soin d'elle. Je n'ai pas été capable de le faire.

Lexa avait de la peine pour cette famille, et ça lui faisait mal de ne pas pouvoir compatir pour cet homme brisé. Mais après ce qu'il avait fait à sa famille, ce n'était pas possible. Elle implosait sous les souvenirs de l'enterrement de son père, du tribunal, des excuses que la défense trouvait à ce meurtrier, l'amertume qui avait étouffé Lexa tout le long de son adolescence.

Lexa posa ses mains sur la table, retenant la colère qui lui enserrait le cœur.

\- Vous avez tué mon père. J'ai osé blâmer Clarke pour ça avant de me rendre compte que j'avais tort. Je n'en veux pas à Clarke. Mais vous... votre simple vue me dégoûte. Alors retenez bien ceci : je fais tout ça pour Clarke. Uniquement pour elle. Car si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, vous seriez mort depuis longtemps. Comme mon père.

Lexa lui accorda un dernier regard de mépris et quitta les lieux.

Lexa commença ses recherches au lycée de la ville dans laquelle elle venait d'arriver. Elle était déjà venue dans cette ville, pas si loin de celle où elle vivait, mais ne connaissait pas très bien ses habitants.

Elle traversa les couloirs, visiteuse discrète, et demanda à quelques élèves si Clarke était ici. On ne lui répondit pas, ou alors très brièvement. Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de demander et cet acharnement porta ses fruits.

\- Elle est arrivée là il y a presque deux mois. Elle est restée quelques temps et après je l'ai plus revue.

\- Comment ça ? Elle n'est plus venue en cours du tout ?

Le garçon réfléchit un instant avant de répondre :

\- Honnêtement, je sais pas. Je l'ai pas vue dans le coin mais je cherche plus trop à la voir depuis qu'elle m'a repoussée. Si elle préfère rester seule c'est son problème.

Lexa se figea à ses mots. Clarke avait repoussé ce gars ? Lexa ne savait pas quelle émotion était la plus forte, la colère envers son interlocuteur qui avait tenté de séduire Clarke ou le soulagement sur son rejet. Curieuse d'en savoir plus, Lexa demanda :

\- Pourquoi t'aurait-elle rejeté ?

\- Je sais pas, souffla le garçon agacé, elle m'a dit qu'elle aimait quelqu'un, mais je suis sûr que ce sont des conneries. Elle doit avoir la frousse, je suis sûr qu'en fait elle est encore vierge.

Une vague de rage souleva le cœur de Lexa qui attrapa le garçon par le col et le plaqua contre le mur de casiers à côté.

\- Essaie encore de parler d'elle comme ça, cracha-t-elle entre ses mâchoires crispées.

Finn la fixa un moment, effrayé, puis son visage se détendit alors qu'il réalisait quelque chose.

\- Attends... c'est toi la fille qu'elle arrêtait pas de dessiner...

Cette information réchauffa Lexa. Clarke aurait dit qu'elle aimait quelqu'un et, en plus, elle la dessinait souvent ? Un rire la sortit de ses pensées.

\- C'est pour ça en fait, s'amusait Finn, Clarke est gay, je me disais bien !

\- Connais-tu la famille chez qui elle loge ?

Lexa gardait encore un certain calme. Elle avait besoin d'informations.

\- Elle en parlait pas trop, mais on voyait la vieille la déposer. Cette famille de cas a son fils ici, en première année. Il est bizarre, on le connaît pas trop. Il apparaît par-ci par-là et disparaît aussitôt.

Lexa relâcha sa poigne. Elle avait la confirmation du fait que Clarke était tombée chez des gens malhonnêtes.

\- Tu diras à ta copine que je lui en veux pas. Je voulais juste l'aider à se sociabiliser, vu son nom. Elle est connue dans le coin, avec moi elle aurait pu passer du bon côté de la popularité. Et qui sait, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amusé, je lui aurais peut-être fait changer d'avis.

Lexa aurait pu partir simplement. Elle avait les informations qu'elle voulait. Mais elle ne se retint pas d'envoyer son poing dans la figure du garçon qui rebondit contre les casiers pour s'écrouler au sol. Lexa n'y avait pas été doucement.

\- Mais je déconnais, c'était qu'une blague !

Lexa s'accroupit devant l'humoriste encore très loin d'être drôle et déclara :

\- Si on te demande qui t'a fait ça, dit que Lexa Woods défend Clarke Griffin.

Le visage déjà abîmé de Finn se décomposa. Sous le sang s'écoulant de son nez, Lexa put lire le choc que cette annonce avait provoqué en lui.

\- ...Woods... tenta-t-il d'articuler.

Après un dernier regard perçant, Lexa se releva et se mit en marche vers la sortie.

Elle se rendit à l'adresse indiquée par Jake Griffin. Elle se gara au bout de la rue. Son téléphone sonna alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre du véhicule. Elle regarda l'écran. Sa mère. Elle ne répondit pas et laissa son téléphone dans la boîte à gants. Sa mère devait s'inquiéter, mais Lexa n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Elle ne pouvait laisser personne l'empêcher de retrouver Clarke.

Elle toqua à la porte. Commencer par simplement demander à voir Clarke. Y voir un peu plus clair au sujet de cette famille.

\- Bonjour, dit Lexa la porte aussitôt ouverte, je suis Amelia Bishop, une camarade de Clarke. Je viens lui apporter les devoirs.

\- Elle se repose, cracha la femme sans grand intérêt pour Lexa.

\- C'est que je n'ai aucun moyen de la contacter et le prof de chimie nous a mis en binôme. Le devoir est à rendre mardi prochain –

\- Elle est malade, elle se repose, faites le devoir toute seule.

\- Je ne peux pas ! s'indigna Lexa. Voyez-vous... je suis nulle en chimie. Clarke est ma seule chance de réussir. J'ai besoin de son aide !

Claude fit un pas sur le perron. Lexa ne recula pas devant cette approche, ce qui sembla vexer la mère de famille.

\- Elle. Est. Malade. Je peux rien pour vous. Maintenant barrez-vous, j'ai des choses à faire.

Claude recula et claqua la porte. Lexa n'avait plus aucun doute. Cette famille était vraiment horrible.

Elle récupéra la voiture de sa mère et alla faire un tour en ville. Elle marcha longtemps, parcourant les rues sans pouvoir s'installer dans aucun café ou restaurant. Elle attendait la nuit. Celle-ci semblait prendre son temps à venir.

Lexa avait fini par s'asseoir au volant de la voiture, écoutant de la musique pour essayer de se calmer. Savoir Clarke en danger l'angoissait. Elle prit son téléphone et fit un jeu pour s'occuper. Les mouvements frénétiques de ses doigts la gardaient concentrée.

Son téléphone indiquait deux heures du matin. Il faisait nuit noire. Il était temps.

Lexa se gara au même endroit que précédemment, à l'autre bout de la rue, là où son véhicule restait hors de la vue de la famille d'accueil.

Elle rejoignit la maison. Aucune lumière n'échappait de ses fenêtres. Lexa contourna la bâtisse et trouva la porte arrière fermée. _Au moins une famille qui ferme toutes ses portes..._ pensa-t-elle. Elle retourna sur le côté de la maison, là où elle avait remarqué une grande fenêtre donnant sur le salon.

Lexa réfléchit un instant, attrapa son bracelet en ferraille et l'ouvrit pour le rendre droit. Il était fin. Elle le glissa dans la fente entre le mur et la fenêtre. Elle chercha le creux à l'endroit de la poignée de la fenêtre. Elle parvint à le trouver et enfonça le bracelet un peu plus. Elle appuya jusqu'à ce que le loquet soit repoussée au creux de la fenêtre. Quand elle entendit le déclic qui relâcha brusquement la pression sur le bracelet, Lexa poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Elle poussa la fenêtre qui s'ouvrit vers l'intérieur et se glissa dans la maison. Il faisait sombre. Lexa attendit un instant que sa vision s'adapte. Elle écouta, les sens à l'affût. Pas de bruits. Ils dormaient.

Elle fit le tour du rez-de-chaussée puis s'engagea dans l'escalier. Elle avait retiré ses chaussures avant de s'y engager pour faire le moins de bruit possible en marchant.

A l'étage, elle trouva des portes fermées. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur une porte ouverte. Une petite chambre, avec un lit dénué de matelas. Et au fond, le sac de Clarke. Lexa rejoignit ce dernier. Il était ouvert. Elle y chercha le téléphone, qu'elle ne trouva pas, et fut surprise de voir que les carnets de dessins y étaient encore.

Clarke ne se séparait pas de ses carnets. Encore moins de son sac. Où était-elle, si elle n'était pas ici ? Lexa avait bien une idée. Mais celle-là, on la voyait dans les films, et dans les faits divers des journaux. Pas dans la réalité.

 _Ou peut-être dans la réalité de Clarke..._ murmura-t-elle mentalement, usant toutes ses forces pour garder son calme et ne pas se faire repérer avec un geste brusque. _Notre réalité,_ ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir de la chambre.

Lexa dut laisser le sac de Clarke à l'endroit où il était et redescendit à petits pas feutrés. Elle revint vers la seule porte du rez-de-chaussée qu'elle n'avait pas ouverte. Normalement, elle n'aurait pas dû avoir à vérifier cet endroit. Mais cette famille semblait assez horrible pour l'obliger à le faire.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte, s'assurant de ne pas la faire grincer. La porte n'était pas verrouillée. Au moins, ils ne gardaient pas Clarke enfermée. Elle descendit les marches, ralentissant en les entendant grincer, et dans l'obscurité faiblement percée par la lumière de la rue que l'on pouvait apercevoir du haut des escaliers, Lexa aperçut une tignasse blonde. Une couleur presque fluorescente.

Son cœur fit un bond et Lexa se retint de dévaler les marches pour aller rejoindre Clarke. Quand elle fut en bas, elle alla immédiatement s'agenouiller près de la silhouette frémissante, ignorant la flaque de saletés sous ses genoux.

\- Clarke...

Aucune réponse. Clarke avait les yeux ouverts, mais son regard était éteint. Elle ne répondait pas. Son cœur battait encore, faiblement. Même les convulsions avaient été réduites par l'épuisement à de minces tremblements, comme si son corps lui-même avait abandonné.

Mais non, il se battait encore, puisque Clarke était encore en vie. Lexa saisit le visage de Clarke entre ses mains, essayant de la faire revenir à elle, sans succès. Rien à faire.

Lexa sut qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Clarke avait besoin d'aide. Et Lexa n'était plus une aide suffisante.

Elle se releva, la rage annihilant l'odeur et les mixtures visqueuses à demi sèches étalées sur son pantalon, et remonta les marches. Garder son calme devenait de plus en plus difficile. Des larmes silencieuses étaient le seul moyen pour elle d'exprimer sa rage.

Elle remit ses chaussures et ressortit par la fenêtre, la refermant derrière elle. Elle rejoignit la rue avec un calme qu'elle se battait à conserver, et quand elle fut hors champ de vision de la maison, elle se mit à courir. Vite. Très vite. Plus vite qu'elle n'avait jamais couru. Les larmes noyaient son regard.

Elle n'osa crier qu'une fois enfermée dans sa voiture. Un cri de rage. Elle aurait hurlé, battu le volant de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à l'épuisement, si elle n'avait pas encore une chose importante à faire.

Elle saisit son téléphone, composa le 911 et calma sa voix pour expliquer le plus clairement possible :

« Je crois qu'une fille est maltraitée par sa famille d'accueil. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis presque deux mois et je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles. Elle est malade, j'ai peur qu'ils n'aient pas été capables de l'aider. J'ai même de bonnes raisons de croire qu'elle est en danger de mort. »

La policière au téléphone lui posa encore quelques questions alors qu'une équipe venait d'être envoyée. Lexa ne dit pas s'être introduite dans la maison. En fait, elle avait dû se retenir pour ne pas aller massacrer la famille qui avait osé faire ça à Clarke. Mais ce n'était pas la solution.

Cette famille devait payer. Et avec ce que la police s'apprêtait à découvrir sur eux, il était peu probable qu'ils échappent à la prison.

Quand Lexa eut raccroché, elle laissa tomber son téléphone sur le siège passager et se pencha en avant pour s'appuyer contre le volant. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de n'avoir pas été capable de protéger Clarke. Elle aurait dû se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle aurait dû la retrouver bien avant.

Comment avait-elle pu un jour douter de Clarke ? A l'arrivée de la blonde chez elle, Lexa l'avait reniée pour son nom. Elle avait compris son erreur et tâché d'aider Clarke. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'admirer. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, elle trouvait encore un moyen de continuer malgré tout. Et même quand elle disait ne plus pouvoir continuer, elle le faisait tout de même. Elle voulait tout réussir par elle-même, mais avait fini par accepter l'aide de Lexa.

Une aide que Lexa n'avait pu lui offrir complètement. Pour preuve, Clarke était dans un état critique.

Le bruit des sirènes réveilla Lexa en sursaut. Avec hâte, elle attrapa la clé, prit un instant pour calmer sa main tremblante d'inquiétude, et la mit dans le contact. Elle suivit les voitures en gardant une bonne distance.

Elle se gara trois maisons plus loin. Elle attendit ce qui lui avait semblé être une éternité avant d'apercevoir un brancard entrer dans une ambulance.

Quelques temps plus tard, le couple criminel était installé de force dans une voiture de police, menottes aux poignets, sous le regard ahuri du fils.

Lexa attendit un petit moment après le départ des voitures. Quand elle jugea assez de temps écoulé, elle redémarra son véhicule et se mit en route pour l'hôpital.

L'attente fut longue dans la salle d'attente. Lexa avait l'impression de ne faire que ça, attendre. Ses yeux étaient cernés par la fatigue et l'inquiétude.

On vint finalement la chercher. Elle somnolait sur sa chaise. Une vague d'énergie la secoua quand on lui demanda des informations sur elle pour remplir un formulaire de visite.

\- Vous n'êtes pas de la famille mais vous avez prévenu la police alors on vous laissera la voir. Mais tout d'abord, deux officiers aimeraient vous poser des questions. Ils attendent devant sa chambre.

Lexa remercia l'infirmière et saisit son autorisation de visite. Elle fut déposée devant la chambre de Clarke. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était entrer et la voir. Mais le binôme de policier la prit sur le côté dès son arrivée.

Ils se présentèrent, une inspectrice et un officier, et la femme lui demanda :

\- C'est vous qui nous avez appelé.

\- Oui.

\- Votre nom ?

\- Lexa Woods.

Ce nom provoqua un silence chez les deux policiers. Lexa savait quelle question les taraudait.

\- Oui, moi, Lexa Woods, a appelé pour sauver Clarke Griffin.

L'inspectrice la dévisagea et se racla la gorge pour poser la question suivante.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait penser que Clarke était en danger ?

\- Je l'ai expliqué au téléphone. Clarke est malade depuis un bout de temps déjà. Elle n'est pas tout à fait sortie de son traumatisme suite aux... suite aux viols. Déjà qu'avec moi elle avait du mal à contenir ses crises, mais dans une nouvelle famille...

\- Vous dites « avec moi », quelle est la nature de votre relation ?

Lexa les fixa tour à tour, incertaine d'avoir bien entendu la question. Mais elle l'avait comprise, cette question, seulement elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Clarke et elle n'en avait pas tant parlé. Elle ne pouvait pas parler pour Clarke, même si Lexa pensait – ou au moins espérait – connaître la réponse.

\- Je... nous sommes proches.

\- Soyez plus précise, s'il vous plaît, cela pourrait pencher en votre faveur dans le procès qui pourrait suivre cette affaire.

\- J'ai peur pour elle, dit-elle la gorge serrée et les larmes aux yeux. J'ai peur qu'elle ne se réveille pas, j'ai peur qu'elle ne se remette jamais des horreurs qu'elle a vécu. J'ai peur qu'on l'emmène encore. Elle fit une pause, la rage montant en elle, une larme sur le point de s'écouler de son œil gauche, et reprit: j'ai cru que j'allais les tuer. En voyant Clarke... et eux monter dans la voiture, je... j'ai cru que j'allais les tuer. Pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait.

L'inspectrice laissa un moment de silence pour rendre à Lexa un peu de calme et expliqua :

\- Il faut que vous sachiez que cette affaire est délicate. Monsieur et Madame Azgeda n'ont apparemment commis aucun acte de violence sur Clarke, si ce n'est l'avoir abandonnée dans leur sous-sol.

\- Et cela n'est pas suffisant pour vous ?! s'indigna Lexa, à qui on demanda aussitôt de baisser le ton pour ne pas réveiller les patients des chambres voisines.

\- Non, c'est suffisant par rapport à eux. Surtout qu'ils auraient leur réputation dans le système... mais, voyez-vous, votre présence dans cette affaire pourrait tourner en leur faveur, compte tenu de la réputation de vos noms à Clarke et vous-même.

Lexa n'y croyait pas. En était-on encore sur ces préjugés ? Alors qu'elle-même les avait abandonnés ?

\- Je ne veux aucun mal à Clarke. Je veux l'aider. Je veux qu'elle aille mieux.

\- Comment pourrions-nous être certains que Clarke sera en sécurité si on vous laisse seule avec elle dans cette chambre d'hôpital ?

\- Comment pourrais-je être sûre, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt, que Clarke sera en sécurité si elle reste seule dans cette chambre d'hôpital ?

\- Mademoiselle Woods, il faut que vous compreniez le fait que cette affaire est délica –

\- Je l'aime ! C'est ça que vous vouliez entendre ? J'aime la fille du meurtrier de mon père. Et alors ? C'est trop incroyable pour vous ? Peut-être que si vous voyiez au-delà de nos noms vous seriez capables de voir ça.

L'inspectrice n'insista pas plus. Elle semblait avoir la déclaration qu'elle voulait. Ce dont elle avait besoin pour enfoncer le couple Azgeda.

Après quelques autres questions, Lexa fut enfin autorisée à aller au chevet de Clarke. Celle-ci était sortie du bloc opératoire une heure auparavant. Lexa espérait la voir se réveiller à l'aube.

A la vue de la jeune femme, Lexa poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle était là, allongée sur le lit, une machine sonnant les battements de son cœur.

Lexa s'approcha, posa avec prudence une main sur celle, pâle, de Clarke. Lexa était rassurée de voir Clarke entre les mains de médecins, de gens qui pouvaient la sauver, mais cela lui fendait le cœur de voir ce tuyau enfoncé dans la gorge de la jeune femme qu'elle avait avoué aimer.

\- Lexa Woods, c'est bien ça ?

Lexa sursauta, retirant aussitôt sa main de celle de Clarke, et se tourna vers la porte. Une femme en blouse blanche venait d'entrer.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas là pour vous reprocher quoi que ce soit, ce n'est pas mon métier. Je suis le Docteur Moon, je suis chargée du dossier de Clarke. C'est moi qui l'ai opérée un peu plus tôt.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda aussitôt Lexa.

\- C'est de ça dont je souhaite vous parler. Voulez-vous bien vous asseoir avec moi ?

Lexa hocha la tête et suivit le docteur en-dehors de la pièce. Elles allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc, dans un couloir calme.

\- Comme vous devez vous en douter, commença le docteur Moon, Clarke était déshydratée et n'avait rien avalé depuis un sacré bout de temps. De plus, la plupart des muscles de ses membres ont subi quelques lésions, des petites déchirures dues à leurs fréquentes contractions lors des crises.

\- Pourriez-vous aller droit au but s'il vous plaît ?

\- J'essaie de résumer au maximum, mais je me dois de vous expliquer la situation. Si ces dernières semaines ont été dures pour Clarke, les derniers mois ne l'ont pas aidée. Nous avons opéré tout d'abord sur son ventre. Son estomac était dans un mauvais état, je vous passe les détails.

\- S'il vous plaît, va-t-elle s'en remettre ?

\- Laissez-moi terminer je vous prie. Je vais essayer de raccourcir. Les nerfs de ses membres inférieurs ne répondaient plus. Mais aussi, une transfusion de sang riche en nutriments a été nécessaire. Je vais m'arrêter là pour ne pas vous perdre. Ce que vous devez savoir, c'est qu'une rééducation sur plusieurs plans sera nécessaire à son réveil.

\- A son réveil...

\- Clarke est dans le coma.

Lexa perdit son souffle. La nouvelle l'étouffa et l'immobilisa. Le docteur mit une main rassurante sur son épaule et baissa la tête pour venir plonger son regard dans le sien.

\- Mademoiselle Woods ? Restez avec moi.

\- Le... le coma.

\- Oui. Mais nous sommes optimistes. Elle devrait se réveiller. Quand, c'est incertain, mais elle se réveillera. Il vous faut vous montrer patiente.

Lexa ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cela arrivait à Clarke.

\- D'accord ?

Lexa releva finalement la tête et la hocha. Le docteur dut repartir, appelée ailleurs, et il fallut à Lexa une vingtaine de minutes pour parvenir à se lever.

Elle revint au chevet de Clarke. Elle prit sa main entre les siennes et posa la tête sur le bord du lit, terrassée par la fatigue et la peine.

\- Je suis désolée, Clarke... souffla-t-elle. Je suis tellement désolée...

Elle laissa s'échapper les larmes qui lui avaient tant brûlé les yeux depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à y croire. Clarke était dans le coma.

* * *

 **Avant que l'envie vous prenne de me faire du mal, sachez qu'elle ne restera pas endormie si longtemps. :3 Et si vous avez tenu jusqu'ici, bravo ! Vous avez lu le plus dur ! :')**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Nouveau chapitre, plein de surprises !**

 **J'essaierai de répondre demain à vos reviews, mais si je ne peux pas, sachez que je vous en remercie ! Vos reviews me font toujours plaisir !**

 **Bonne lecture, et à dimanche !**

* * *

Lexa était restée au chevet de Clarke les jours suivants, refusant de quitter l'hôpital. Mary l'avait rejointe. Elle n'avait pas disputé Lexa pour avoir pris la voiture sans prévenir et s'être lancée dans une mission dangereuse. Dans un sens, elle comprenait les actions de sa fille. Elle les comprenait terriblement. Et si elle ne pouvait pas le dire en tant que mère, elle admirait sa fille pour avoir eu assez de courage. Sans Lexa, Clarke serait probablement morte. Et ça, Mary ne se le serait pas pardonné.

Mary ne força pas Lexa à rentrer à la maison. Elle lui apportait des tenues de rechange et avait prévenu le lycée.

Lexa suivait les cours qu'on lui envoyait par internet grâce à son ordinateur portable.

\- Je dois y aller, ça ira ?

Lexa leva la tête. Sa mère posait toujours la même question.

\- Comme toujours, Maman. Tu le sais bien.

\- Lexa... hésita Mary, je suis sûre que Clarke va se réveiller. Et quand elle le fera... on sera là.

Cela réveilla en Lexa une interrogation jusqu'ici inconsciente.

\- Maman... pourquoi avoir voulu prendre Clarke chez nous ?

Mary parut gênée par la question, et tenta de répondre maladroitement :

\- Disons que je crois que Clarke a le droit de vivre une vie normale. Le plus normal qu'on puisse lui offrir, au moins. Je lui dois bien ça.

Elle quitta les lieux, laissant Lexa avec encore plus de questions. Elle lui devait bien ça ? Ce que Mary avait laissé échapper soulevait des doutes dans l'esprit de Lexa. Décidément, sa mère ne cessait de cacher des choses.

Lexa s'allongea au bord du lit, exténuée par les heures qu'elle passait à rattraper ses cours et faire ses devoirs. Elle serra doucement la main de Clarke au creux de la sienne et resta longtemps à contempler sa belle endormie.

Lexa s'assoupit avec la même détermination que les jours précédents : celle de ne plus jamais laisser quiconque emmener Clarke loin d'elle. Pas quand Clarke était contrainte à partir.

Alors, quand deux semaines plus tard Lexa revint de la cafétéria et vit une femme familière se tenir devant le lit de Clarke, elle se braqua immédiatement :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

La femme se tourna aussitôt. Nulle autre que l'assistante sociale. Celle qui avait emmené Clarke loin de Lexa.

\- Clarke doit se voir assigner un nouveau tuteur jusqu'à sa majorité.

\- Il n'est même pas certain qu'elle se réveille avant sa majorité, siffla Lexa entre ses dents.

\- Il est tout de même préférable qu'elle soit sous la garde d'une nouvelle famille d'accueil, au vu de ce qui s'est passé avec les précédentes.

Cette remarque ne manqua pas de faire tiquer Lexa. L'assistante poursuivit :

\- Le seul lien familial légal qu'il reste à Clarke est son père, qui je vous le rappelle est en prison pour le meurtre de votre père à vous, Mademoiselle Woods. C'est pourquoi nous jugeons meilleur pour Clarke d'être mise sous la tutelle d'une famille et, s'il le faut, déplacée vers un autre hôpital jusqu'à son réveil.

Lexa se retenait de mettre cette femme exécrable à terre. Que savait-elle sur le bien de Clarke ? Ses décisions avaient mené Clarke à l'hôpital pour pas moins de trois séjours. Et sans les quelques mois passés chez les Woods, Clarke aurait pu bien plus mal finir.

Lexa afficha un visage stoïque. Elle refusait d'offrir à cette femme un quelconque signe d'énervement. De plus, Lexa venait d'avoir une idée. Elle jouera le jeu de l'assistante sociale et elle comptait bien gagner.

\- « Lien familial légal » vous avez dit ? C'est drôle ce que vous dites, compte tenu de la _situation_. Clarke sera bientôt majeure. Une affaire de mois. Ce qui vous laisse peu de temps pour lui assigner un nouveau tuteur légal.

\- Clarke sera sous tutelle d'une nouvelle famille d'ici quelques jours.

\- Essayez donc. Mais je me réserve le droit de vous poursuivre en justice.

La femme rit. Lexa ne réagit pas. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, mais apparemment la femme ne comprenait toujours pas où Lexa voulait en venir.

\- Vous n'avez aucun droit vis-à-vis de Clarke, Mademoiselle Woods. Encore moins avec la réputation de vos deux familles.

\- C'est ce que vous pensez, assura-t-elle, mais contrairement à vous je ne cache rien. Vous vous cachez derrière votre métier pour faire resurgir une haine irrationnelle envers Clarke. Serait-ce à cause de la réputation de son père ?

\- Je ne vous permets pas, s'indigna la femme, vous n'avez aucun dr –

\- Je n'ai pas fini, reprit Lexa d'une voix affirmée qui fit taire son interlocutrice. Vous avez retiré à Clarke des droits qu'elle a en tant qu'être humain, et je ne parle même pas de ses droits de citoyenne. Alors avant d'essayer de la retirer d'ici, vous devriez peut-être savoir une chose... je suis le second lien familial de Clarke, et ma liberté vous empêchera de me la retirer.

L'assistante sociale la fixa un instant avec de grands yeux sérieux puis elle éclata de rire.

\- Votre attachement n'a aucune valeur juridique, Mademoiselle Woods, rit-elle, tout ce monologue pour ça !

Lexa la laissa penser qu'elle avait gagné, juste un petit instant, avant d'abattre sa fameuse carte :

\- Mon attachement n'a peut-être aucune valeur aux yeux de la loi, mais les fiançailles, si.

La femme perdit aussitôt son sourire. Elle n'avait pas entendu parler de ça. Ce n'était pas possible, si ?

\- Vous bluffez ! Vous n'avez pas pu...

\- Entre les crises de Clarke et le moment où vous l'avez envoyée dans le trou qui l'a plongée dans le coma, il s'en est passé des choses. Je vous laisse expliquer à la police comment vous avez fait en sorte que Clarke soit privée de contact avec ses proches. Pendant ce temps-là, je vais attendre qu'elle se réveille... nous avons un mariage à élaborer.

Lexa retourna s'allonger près de Clarke, ignorant désormais la femme qui partit après les avoir observées un moment. Lexa avait du mal à croire qu'elle avait osé aller jusque-là, mais si cela pouvait empêcher quiconque d'emmener Clarke à nouveau, alors elle n'en avait pas honte. Et puis, une fois Clarke majeure, en espérant qu'elle se réveille avant, rien ne les empêchait d'annuler ces fiançailles.

Mais avant de penser à les annuler, Lexa devait d'abord les rendre officielles. Et vite. Avant que l'assistante sociale ne se rende compte du fait que Lexa avait menti.

Lexa trouva rapidement une idée. Elle alla chercher dans le sac de Clarke l'un des carnets de dessin et en arracha soigneusement un portrait d'elle que Clarke avait esquissé. Sur ce dessin d'elle-même – cela lui faisait toujours étrange de se voir ainsi dessinée, Lexa tenta de recopier l'écriture de Clarke pour y inscrire la célèbre phrase « Veux-tu m'épouser ? ». Elle supposa que cela suffirait. On ne devrait pas lui poser tant de questions sur ce dessin et, si besoin, M. Griffin jouerait le jeu. Lexa savait que le père de Clarke voulait le bien de sa fille et avait pu voir qu'il en était de même pour Lexa. Il l'aiderait s'il le fallait. Quand bien même cette alliance était au bord de l'impossible au vu de leur passé commun.

Lexa appela sa mère et lui expliqua la situation. Mary vint récupérer le dessin. Elle aussi voulait aider Clarke à s'en sortir. Lexa repensa aux mots de sa mère. Si Mary « devait » quelque chose à Clarke, alors elle aiderait Lexa jusqu'au bout. Pour Clarke, mais aussi pour sa fille.

Mary alla déclarer les fiançailles, le dessin ainsi que des photocopies du dossier médical de Clarke et des rapports de police en main. Si la déclaration n'avait pas été faite plus tôt, c'était simplement car Lexa était trop occupée à rechercher Clarke pour la sauver d'une famille d'accueil sadique.

Et cela fonctionna. Evidemment, il faudrait que le couple vienne confirmer quand il le pourrait, mais ils ne pouvaient pas exiger d'une jeune femme dans le coma qu'elle vienne se présenter à leurs bureaux. Alors, ils officialisèrent les fiançailles. Après tout, elles pourraient être rompues si l'une ou l'autre changeait d'avis. Ou si Clarke n'était pas d'accord. Mais ils ne savaient pas que Clarke n'était pas au courant. Ils pensaient même via le dessin que c'était Clarke qui avait fait la demande.

Toute cette mise en scène pour l'obtention du statut de fiancées qui permettait à Clarke d'obtenir un autre lien familial légal. Un lien qui leur ferait gagner du temps. Lexa était déterminée à tenir tête à tous ceux qui essaieraient de lui retirer la garde de Clarke. Quelques mois à tenir. Rien que quelques mois.

Clarke n'était plus une enfant. Elle avait grandi plus vite que les autres, par obligation. Mais on lui avait refusé l'émancipation à seize ans. Lexa était dégoûtée par cette injustice. Alors, peut-être Clarke lui en voudrait à son réveil pour les avoir fiancées sans son avis, mais au moins Clarke aurait été sauve. Sauvée du système, si Lexa parvenait à l'en garder éloignée. Sauvée de la cruauté des hommes. Car si on pouvait aussi rencontrer les bonnes personnes, comme ç'avait été le cas avec les Woods, on pouvait aussi tomber sur les pires.

Lexa affichait la fine bague à son annulaire avec fierté. Si Clarke, étant hospitalisée, ne pouvait porter la sienne, Lexa en avait tout de même acheté une avec ses économies. Elle était prête à tout pour sauver Clarke. Même à être détestée de cette dernière pour ces fiançailles forcées.

Néanmoins, Lexa lui offrirait la bague dans tous les cas. Une bague symbole de tout ce qu'elles avaient traversé, et symbole d'une victoire sur la vie.

Lexa fut réveillée par une infirmière qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue auprès de Clarke. Lexa descendit du bord du lit.

\- Excusez-moi, dit l'infirmière avec une voix douce, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, mais je dois changer les poches de Clarke.

Lexa hocha la tête. Pas besoin d'excuse, l'infirmière faisait son travail.

\- Mes collègues disent que vous passez tout votre temps ici.

Il n'y avait pas de reproche dans le ton de l'infirmière. Au contraire, elle agissait de manière si calme, faisant son travail tout en engageant la conversation. Lexa ne se sentit pas obligée de lui répondre, mais elle en avait envie.

\- Je ne veux pas laisser Clarke seule alors qu'elle est inconsciente. Pas après tout ce qui lui est arrivé.

\- Vous tenez beaucoup à elle, fit remarquer l'infirmière avec un sourire.

Lexa réfléchit à cette remarque. Cela allait même au-delà.

\- J'aurais pu lui éviter tout ça. A chaque fois qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave, je n'étais pas là. Je sais que si je l'avais été, j'aurais pu empêcher tout ça. Parce que deux de ses agressions me concernent. La première fois, c'était des gars de mon lycée. Des gens que je connaissais depuis longtemps et qui n'auraient jamais fait ça en ma présence. Ils sont trop lâches pour ça. Et puis... la deuxième fois, c'était mon beau-père. Je savais qu'il était violent. J'aurais dû faire quelque chose avant. Ce n'était pas à Clarke de subir ça...

Lexa se surprit à raconter tout ça, mais cela lui faisait du bien de le dire à voix haute.

\- Et ce changement de famille... je les ai laissé la prendre. Si j'avais déclaré nos fiançailles plus tôt, ils n'auraient pas pu l'emmener aussi facilement.

\- Lexa... je peux vous appeler Lexa ? Je préfère utiliser les prénoms pour m'adresser aux gens. Je m'appelle Anya.

Lexa acquiesça et Anya reprit :

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous blâmer pour des actes que d'autres ont commis. Et de toute façon, vous ne pouvez pas changer le passé. Vous ne pouvez qu'aider à améliorer le présent en l'espoir d'un futur meilleur. Et c'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire, en restant ainsi auprès d'elle.

Lexa ne répondit pas, les paroles d'Anya l'ayant plongée dans une nouvelle réflexion.

\- On connaît l'histoire de Clarke, ici. Ce qui lui est arrivé est terrible. Mais on sait aussi ce que vous avez à voir avec elle. Une Woods qui aide une Griffin, c'est déjà courageux. Alors quand on apprend qu'en plus vous avez été rendre visite au meurtrier de votre père pour retrouver Clarke, on ne peut pas dire que vous êtes une mauvaise personne.

\- Euh... Anya... je... ma visite à la prison n'a pas été rendue publique. Enfin... normalement.

\- Je l'ai appris via votre mère. Je connaissais Mary fut un temps. Je la croisais de temps à autre. Je crois qu'elle avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un.

Lexa comprit pourquoi sa mère en avait parlé à Anya. L'infirmière avait une prestance qui inspirait le respect. Son attitude douce envers elle ne laissait voir aucune faiblesse. Au contraire, Lexa avait l'impression qu'Anya pouvait se montrer féroce contre quiconque s'en prenait aux personnes qu'elle appréciait.

Anya se tut un instant le temps d'injecter le mélange de nutriments dans la sonde naso-gastrique. Lexa était habituée à observer ces opérations depuis l'hospitalisation de Clarke. Pourtant, son cœur se serrait toujours quand elles lui rappelaient que Clarke ne pouvait même pas se nourrir toute seule.

Au moins, elle pouvait respirer sans assistance, mais on lui avait tout de même placé un tube dans la bouche en cas de crise, si Clarke venait à se réveiller brusquement.

Après avoir terminé son travail ici, Anya resta devant le lit de Clarke, à la dévisager. Lexa eut l'impression qu'Anya connaissait Clarke. Elle lui posa la question, à laquelle Anya répondit :

\- Je suis arrivée ici il y a seize ans. Mutation professionnelle. J'étais encore à mes débuts à l'époque. Je n'avais pas encore de logement ici, et Abby m'a gentiment accueillie chez elle le temps que je trouve un appartement. Je suis restée quatre jours chez les Griffin. Clarke était jeune, elle ne se souviendra probablement pas de moi. Je dois avouer être surprise de la tournure de cette famille, fit-elle en baissant d'un ton. Ils avaient l'air si heureux, si sympathiques. Ne le prenez pas mal, Lexa, mais Jake n'a pas l'allure du meurtrier. Pourtant il est bien coupable. C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Et Abby, c'était une femme forte. Elle était un pilier ici.

\- Pourtant elle a mis fin à sa vie, abandonnant sa fille... souffla Lexa sans le vouloir.

\- Je dois vous contredire, Lexa. Abby était trop forte pour se laisser aller au suicide pour une raison égoïste. Avec les collègues de l'époque, on a toujours pensé qu'Abby a fait ça pour protéger Clarke. Pourquoi, on ne sait pas, mais ce qui est certain, c'est qu'Abby ne se serait jamais suicidée par désespoir. Abby était une véritable battante, elle n'abandonnait jamais. Il était même difficile de la convaincre de lâcher un patient quand plus rien ne pouvait être fait pour le sauver.

Lexa ne put réprimer un sourire. Alors, Clarke tiendrait son caractère d'Abby ? Ses pensées furent envahies par des souvenirs de Clarke et Lexa ressentit le besoin d'en parler.

\- Je vois d'où Clarke tient son fort caractère, commença-t-elle doucement. J'étais pas très sympa avec Clarke dans les débuts. Puis un jour elle m'a tenu tête et, sur le coup, ça m'a surpris. Elle a réussi à me virer de ma propre salle de bain, expliqua-t-elle avec un rire, et je n'étais même pas vexée à ce sujet. En fait, j'étais vexée de ne pas pouvoir être vexée pour ça. Disons que Clarke a un certain cran. Et puis... puis en un sens, Clarke me plaisait, mais le fait qu'elle soit la fille de... vous savez... je refusais d'accepter le fait que je l'appréciais. Alors elle a disparu, et on a fouillé ses affaires pour trouver des indices. C'est là que j'ai pu la découvrir via ses dessins. Ses carnets racontent un peu son histoire, ce qu'elle ressent... j'ai dû admettre que je m'étais trompée lourdement sur Clarke. Et à partir de là, j'ai laissé mes sentiments ressortirent et se développer.

Lexa fit une pause. Anya pouvait voir que quelque chose ennuyait Lexa.

\- Je veux pas qu'elle croie que j'agis ainsi par pitié. Je lui ai dit mais... j'aimerais pouvoir lui expliquer que mes sentiments pour elle sont bien antérieurs à ses premières crises. Et puis, comment avoir pitié de quelqu'un mille fois plus fort que nous ? Le médecin m'a dit que la survie de Clarke était exceptionnelle, Clarke a un mental de dingue.

Anya sourit discrètement, ce que Lexa remarqua. Anya expliqua alors :

\- Elle peut vous entendre, vous savez ? Elle est peut-être inconsciente, mais je suis sûre que si vous lui dites tout ça à son réveil, elle aura un sentiment de déjà vu, et alors elle saura que vous dites la vérité.

Lexa la regarda longuement. Anya lui redonnait de l'espoir. Et cela renforçait Lexa. La jeune femme était d'autant plus déterminée à les sortir Clarke et elle des ennuis.

Anya la salua poliment avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Cependant, avant de quitter la chambre, elle lança :

\- Félicitations pour vos fiançailles.

Lexa put entendre l'amusement dans la voix de l'infirmière. Se doutait-elle du fait que les fiançailles n'étaient qu'un bluff de Lexa ? Sûrement. Anya avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup. Et Lexa se dit alors qu'Anya était la personne à voir pour obtenir des informations.

L'année scolaire touchait à sa fin et Lexa dut retourner en cours pour préparer ses examens finaux. Si la vie de Clarke était en suspens, la sienne continuait malgré tout et elle devait obtenir son diplôme. Garder un semblant de normalité. Et, quand Clarke se réveillerait, Lexa pourrait l'aider à sortir de cette ville et de la réputation que celle-ci lui collait.

Lexa referma son casier et se dirigea vers son premier cours de la journée. Sur le chemin, deux filles l'arrêtèrent.

\- Je sais pas si tu te souviens de nous... commença l'une.

\- Octavia, Raven, les désigna Lexa.

\- Oui, acquiesça Octavia qui semblait hésiter. On a entendu dire que tu avais pu voir Clarke et...

\- Et nous nan, lâcha Raven sans hésitation. On a été refusées à l'accueil du service et on a vu ton nom sur la feuille des visites. Comment ça se fait que t'aies le droit et pas nous ?

Lexa réfléchit. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'expliquer quoi que ce soit. Cependant, elle ne pouvait nier le fait que Raven et Octavia avaient été là pour Clarke quand elle-même l'envoyait balader. Alors, décision prise, elle dit :

\- Attendez-moi à quinze heures devant le lycée. On ira à l'hôpital, je vous ferai entrer.

Surprises par cette réponse positive si rapide, les deux amies de Clarke ne répondirent pas. Lexa les laissa là et alla en cours.

Lexa était parvenue à les faire entrer. Octavia garda ses distances avec le lit tandis que Raven vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Clarke.

\- Merci, dit Octavia, pour nous avoir fait entrer.

Lexa répondit par un simple hochement de tête.

\- Depuis son départ, commença Raven, on n'a pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles d'elle. J'espère qu'elle nous en veut pas trop pour l'avoir un peu délaissée... on pensait pas que ça arriverait.

\- Je pense qu'elle sera contente d'apprendre que vous vous préoccupez toujours d'elle, répondit simplement Lexa.

\- D'ailleurs, reprit Raven, comment ça se passera quand elle se réveillera ? Ils vont encore l'envoyer dans une nouvelle famille loin d'ici ?

\- Pas si je peux l'en empêcher.

Octavia s'avança, prenant la parole :

\- En quoi ça te concerne, Lexa ? Honnêtement, je ne comprends pas. La dernière fois que je vous ai vues Clarke et toi dans la même pièce, elle t'a envoyé son poing dans la figure. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu restes pas auprès de Clarke pour t'assurer de l'envoyer le plus loin possible à son réveil ?

Lexa garda son calme pour répondre à cette accusation.

\- J'essaie justement de faire en sorte que Clarke ne soit mise sous la tutelle d'aucune autre famille.

\- Pourquoi, souffla Raven entre ses dents. Pourquoi ce changement soudain de position ?

\- Je ne déteste pas Clarke. Et je suis actuellement la mieux placée pour l'aider.

\- Conneries, maugréa Raven.

Octavia ignora la mauvaise foi de Raven et demanda calmement :

\- Nous aimerions bien savoir comment tu comptes l'aider.

Lexa n'avait rien à leur expliquer, mais leur comportement – surtout celui de Raven – l'agaçait. Elle rassembla ses mots et commença :

\- Si vous teniez tant à Clarke vous auriez tout fait pour la retrouver, n'est-ce pas ? Et ne me dites pas que ce n'était pas possible.

La colère commençait à creuser ses traits mais elle ne leva cependant pas le ton par respect pour Clarke :

\- J'ai été voir le meurtrier de mon père pour la retrouver. Je suis entrée par effraction dans une maison. Je suis restée chaque soir auprès de Clarke. Et que vous l'acceptiez ou non, je suis sa fiancée, car c'est le seul moyen pour Clarke de ne pas être emmenée je-ne-sais-où par les services sociaux. Et vous, qu'avez-vous fait ?

Elles ne répondirent pas. Elles ne connaissaient clairement pas toute l'histoire. Il y avait bien des rumeurs, mais elles étaient si surréalistes qu'il était difficile d'en déceler la vérité.

Se tournant vers la porte, Raven déclara :

\- En espérant que tu ne seras pas encore en train de te vanter quand elle se réveillera.

\- Si vous n'êtes pas capables de voir que je tiens à elle, ce n'est pas mon problème. Et de toute façon, cela ne vous regarde pas. Reprenez donc votre vie normale, vous serez prévenues quand elle sera réveillée.

Raven allait exploser de rage mais Octavia l'attrapa par le bras et la fit sortir avant que la situation dégénère.

Anya trouva Lexa endormie aux côtés de Clarke, comme à son habitude. Lexa se réveilla pour laisser Anya faire son travail. Elles discutèrent un moment. Lexa ne chercha pas à obtenir d'informations au sujet de sa mère ou des parents de Clarke. Elle avait convenu que, si l'histoire concernait Clarke, il était plus respecteux d'attendre le réveil de cette dernière et enquêter ensemble ensuite si elle le voulait bien.

Anya rassura Lexa une nouvelle fois. Elle était convaincue du fait que Clarke se réveillerait bientôt.

Et elle n'avait pas tort, puisque quelques nuits plus tard, Lexa sentit la main de Clarke bouger légèrement dans la sienne. Si peu que Lexa crut rêver. Mais ces petits gestes se répétaient de plus en plus souvent. Les jours passaient, et tous attendaient le réveil de Clarke avec une certaine impatience.

Dans les couloirs du lycée, Lexa fut de nouveau arrêtée par Octavia et Raven.

\- On tenait à s'excuser, commença Octavia. C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas fait grand chose pour aider Clarke après la nuit où... avec ton beau-père... mais quand elle se réveillera, si tu pouvais lui dire qu'on est désolées, tous, et qu'on aimerait bien aller lui rendre visite...

\- Puis tu nous as confirmé certaines rumeurs l'autre fois, ajouta Raven. Vu tout ce que t'as fait, on peut pas dire que tu veux du mal à Clarke. En tout cas... si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit... ou si t'as un problème de voiture ou quoi, mes parents sont mécanos, et du coup je m'y connais...

\- Je suis pas sûre que Lexa ait vraiment besoin d'un mécano actuellement.

\- On peut pas tous avoir une mère avocate, répliqua Raven.

Lexa tilta.

\- Attends, ta mère est avocate ?

\- ...Oui.

\- Il se peut que je revienne vers toi à un moment donné.

Si l'exécrable assistante sociale tentait quoi que ce soit, Lexa pourrait toujours faire appel à un avocat. Et puisqu'elle n'avait pas les moyens de payer les frais, peut-être qu'Octavia pourrait obtenir l'aide dont Clarke avait besoin.

Chaque soir, quand Lexa retournait à l'hôpital, elle espérait assister au réveil de Clarke. Mais ce n'était jamais le moment. Jusqu'à ce que ce le fût. Un midi, Lexa prenait sa pause déjeuner avant d'enchaîner un autre examen l'après-midi. Mais quand elle reçut l'appel, elle quitta le lycée aussitôt et rejoignit l'hôpital.

Anya l'attendait devant la chambre de Clarke.

\- Elle n'a pas encore ouvert les yeux mais elle montre des signes qui laissent penser que ça ne va pas tarder. J'ai préféré te prévenir pour que tu arrives avant. L'hôpital a prévenu le tuteur de Clarke.

\- Le tuteur ?

\- Les services sociaux sont encore en charge de Clarke, et ils ne comptent pas abandonner puisqu'une assistante sociale est sur le chemin de l'hôpital.

Sur ces mots, Lexa remercia Anya et se dépêcha de rejoindre Clarke. La machine battait à un rythme plus rapide. Clarke remontait peu à peu à la surface, et cela se faisait ressentir dans son corps.

Lexa découvrit un visage débarrassé des tubes. Seuls deux petits tubes à l'entrée des narines apportaient de l'oxygène à la jeune femme. Sa gorge était libre, Clarke ne pourrait arracher aucun tube par panique quand elle ouvrira les yeux.

Lexa attendit longtemps, assise au bord du lit, guettant chaque signe de réveil, chaque petit mouvement de la main de Clarke entre les siennes. Quand la main se referma doucement sur l'une des siennes, Lexa crut que son cœur allait exploser.

Les yeux de Clarke s'entrouvrirent et papillonnèrent. Elle ne vit pas grand chose au début, puis elle redécouvrit la chambre d'hôpital et, à sa droite, la personne qui se tenait à son chevet.

Clarke sentit son cœur rouler dans sa poitrine, la sensation d'être en vie, les battements de la machine à ses côtés accéléraient. Elle avait une cruelle envie de se lever et d'accomplir tous ses rêves. L'envie tenace de mordre la vie qui l'avait enserrée si longtemps entre ses mâchoires.

Et maintenant, où en était-elle ? Elle était encore trop fatiguée pour réfléchir sur quoi que ce soit. Pour l'instant, elle se contentait de dévisager Lexa. Elle ne pouvait imaginer avoir un jour détesté cette personne. Le regard de Lexa sur elle la réchauffait, et Clarke se souvint avoir eu si froid, dans la forêt, dans le sous-sol, elle avait été frigorifiée à ne plus rien sentir, et aujourd'hui un seul regard de Lexa suffisait à la réchauffer.

Clarke se sentait en sécurité. Elle ne sentait pas l'angoisse monter comme cela avait pu lui arriver lors de précédents réveils à l'hôpital. Non, Clarke était calme, et elle doutait que ce ne soit que l'effet des calmants.

Clarke, qui s'était sentie si fatiguée, qui avait tant lutté, se sentait désormais reposée. Entourée d'une bulle protectrice. La présence de Lexa y était pour quelque chose. La brune était un repère. Clarke savait qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Que le monde réel l'était. Car elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer quelqu'un comme Lexa. Elle n'aurait jamais osé souhaiter avoir une telle personne à ses côtés.

Lexa, qui avait été si dure envers elle au début, et qui donnerait désormais tout pour l'aider.

Si Clarke n'avait pas la gorge terriblement enrouée, elle aurait ri. Parce que la situation était dingue. Parce que Clarke comprenait ses sentiments et qu'elle se disait enfin que les avoir était une bonne chose. Une raison de continuer. Une force supplémentaire pour se venger contre les maux qui s'acharnaient contre elle.

Clarke parvint à serrer la main de Lexa un peu plus fort, lui montrer qu'elle était bien réveillée et qu'elle ne comptait pas replonger. Elle était là, désormais. Et elle ne comptait plus fuir.

Lexa était émerveillée par le visage angélique de la jeune femme en éveil. Elle sourit, un grand sourire qui ne la quitta pas. Elle avait tant attendu son réveil. Tant espéré.

Mais la réalité rattrapa rapidement Lexa. L'assistante sociale pouvait arriver d'un moment à un autre.

\- Clarke...

L'interpellée avait oublié à quel point elle aimait entendre cette voix dont elle avait tant cru entendre des murmures.

\- Ce n'est pas la première chose dont j'aurais voulu te parler dès ton réveil mais il y a une chose que tu dois savoir.

Lexa n'eut pas le temps de continuer puisque la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Clarke, vous êtes réveillée !

Le visage de Lexa se referma aussitôt et elle se leva, se tenant debout, droite, comme si elle allait devoir faire face à un danger physique.

\- Elle se réveille à peine. Comment osez-vous ?

\- Elle est réveillée, et une nouvelle famille l'attend dès sa sortie de l'hôpital.

Malgré son esprit embrumé, Clarke remonta le fil conducteur de sa propre histoire pour déterminer ce qui se passait. Et elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre. Cela paraissait tellement évident.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, pas si je m'y oppose, déclara Lexa.

\- Clarke est encore mineure, répliqua l'assistante avec un rictus agaçant au visage, elle est encore à notre charge. C'est moi qui m'occupe de son dossier. Je décide où elle va, quand elle doit y être.

\- Vous ne décidez plus. J'ai le droit de m'y opposer et de garder Clarke avec moi jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans. Ce n'est qu'une affaire de semaines, maintenant. Vous n'arriverez jamais à me la prendre.

Clarke regardait les deux femmes parler d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là, ou encore dans le coma. Cela l'agaçait, elle qui aimait se défendre elle-même. Et d'ailleurs, quelque chose lui échappait. De quel « droit » Lexa parlait-elle ?

\- Votre droit... je peux aisément démontrer que vous avez menti, mademoiselle. Vos fiançailles n'ont aucune crédibilité et je n'aurai pas de mal à faire réaliser ça à l'administration.

La machine fit un « bip » plus fort que les autres avant d'accélérer son rythme. Lexa se tourna vers Clarke. Elle aurait voulu que Clarke l'apprenne d'une autre manière.

\- Dans quelques jours, Clarke sera loin d'ici. Et il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour empêcher cela.

Lexa se tenait toujours aussi droite, immobile devant le lit de Clarke, les mains dans le dos. Elle marcha avec un calme givré pour s'arrêter à un pas devant la femme. Celle-ci ne recula pas, prétendant ne pas craindre la brune, mais même Clarke put la voir déglutir.

\- Ne faites qu'une seule tentative pour emmener Clarke loin de moi et un second homicide involontaire s'ajoutera à mon casier judiciaire. Vous aimez jouer sur la réputation de nos noms ? Personne n'osera accuser une Woods de meurtre prémédité.

Cette menace eut son effet sur la femme qui resta figée un moment. Clarke était bouche bée par l'attitude de Lexa. Celle-ci irait-elle vraiment jusqu'à commettre un homicide volontaire ? Lexa avait déjà tué son beau-père pour elle, même si ce n'était pas prévu.

\- Vous me donnez une raison de plus d'éloigner Clarke de vous. Vous êtes... cruelle, violente !...

Clarke n'en pouvait plus de cette femme qui cherchait à attiser leur haine pour une raison qui lui échappait. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Dans son état, elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Mais elle pouvait encore faire une chose. Elle chercha sa voix au fond de sa gorge et dut hurler intérieurement pour murmurer ces quelques mots.

\- Le-xa –

La jeune adulte se tourna, surprise d'entendre la voix de Clarke. Même abîmée, la voix était encore là. Elle reviendrait. Mais en attendant, celle-là suffirait à Clarke.

\- Veux-tu... m'é-pouser ?

Lexa la dévisagea un instant. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Puis elle comprit. Elle fit de nouveau face à l'assistante sociale, qui tâchait de comprendre ce qui se tramait, et affirma :

\- Oui, je le veux.

Elle fit une pause, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Vous voyez, vous avez le consentement en direct des deux fiancées. D'ailleurs, puisque Clarke est réveillée, on peut demander à l'administration d'envoyer quelqu'un, puisqu'il était prévu que nous confirmerions ensemble les fiançailles au réveil de Clarke.

\- Vous, balbutia la femme dégoûtée, vous ne pouvez pas vous marier ! Clarke est mineure !

\- Certes, mais elle est officiellement ma fiancée. Ce qui lui réserve le droit de rester avec moi jusqu'à sa majorité. Voire même plus. A la vie à la mort, comme on dit, non ? se moqua allègrement Lexa.

L'assistante sociale n'ajouta aucun autre argument, mais elle affirma n'avoir pas dit son dernier mot.

\- Une affaire de quelques semaines, lança Lexa à la femme qui prenait la porte, essayez donc de prendre des initiatives contre nous. Avec un peu de chance, elles aboutiront l'an prochain.

La femme partit de mauvaise humeur. Lexa souffla. Elle resta debout un instant, à regarder la porte close, et se pinça les lèvres avant de se tourner vers Clarke.

\- J'ai essayé de te le dire... murmura-t-elle.

Lexa avait perdu toute l'assurance qu'elle avait eu précédemment en présence de la femme des services sociaux.

Clarke affichait un air grave. Elle parvint à souffler tout bas :

\- Lexa... la prochaine fois... avant de nous fiancer... si tu pouvais au moins... me proposer un rendez-vous... histoire de commencer... par le début.

Lexa avait pensé que Clarke s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose de sérieux. Lexa avait pensé que Clarke lui en voulait. Mais non. Et après quelques secondes à la regarder avec de grands yeux ronds, elle rit enfin.

Elle vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, posant sa main sur celle de Clarke.

\- On fera ça, dit-elle.

Le rouge lui montait aux joues. Lexa craquait plus encore, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que les choses auraient été plus simples si elle avait parlé correctement à Clarke dès le premier jour. Si elle n'avait pas refoulé son attraction pour la jeune femme blonde sous prétexte que celle-ci était la fille du meurtrier de son père. Ce dernier fait n'avait plus aucun sens désormais. Clarke était Clarke. Et ça, Lexa adorait.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Bonsoir !**

 **Nouveau chapitre avec pas mal de Clexa. En espérant qu'il vous plaise !**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi ! :)**

* * *

Lexa fut réveillée par le coulissement du porte-plateau. Elle ouvrit un œil et vit qu'il faisait déjà jour. Elle se redressa et descendit du lit pour laisser l'infirmière installer le petit déjeuner.

\- Je voulais pas te réveiller, murmura Clarke qui commençait à récupérer sa voix.

Lexa lui sourit, heureuse de l'entendre parler plus ou moins normalement à nouveau.

\- Tu le dois, t'as besoin de la place.

En effet l'infirmière avait relevé les barrières du lit pour installer le porte-plateau et déposer un grand gobelet fermé avec une paille. Lexa pouvait sentir l'odeur du chocolat s'émaner du gobelet.

\- Du chocolat chaud ?

\- Ils disent que je dois réhabituer mon estomac à toute sorte d'aliment, mais qu'il faut que je reste sur du liquide pour l'instant.

Lexa observa Clarke saisir doucement le gobelet et porter la paille à ses lèvres. Après ce qui lui était arrivé, chacun de ses gestes était magnifique pour Lexa.

\- Hm, ça m'a tout l'air d'un chocolat chaud normal. T'en veux ?

Clarke reposa le gobelet. Lexa refusa en la remerciant. Elle irait s'en chercher un plus tard. Clarke devait boire, manger, aller mieux.

\- Lexa, reprit Clarke un peu plus sérieusement, on n'a pas encore eu l'occasion d'en parler mais j'aimerais bien qu'on recommence toi et moi, si tu le veux bien.

Elle se racla la gorge, sa voix s'épuisant, et reprit ses murmures :

\- Repartir du bon pied, oublier le début... et agir normalement...

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, Clarke, répondit Lexa les yeux brillants sous le rayon de soleil qui venait de se lever.

\- Je te dis que je te déteste maintenant, comme ça on passe cette étape et on laisse nos mauvais caractères de côté ?

Lexa rit, attrapant la main pâle de Clarke pour la glisser dans les siennes comme elle l'avait déjà tant fait.

\- C'est pas ce que je te dirais si je pouvais revenir en arrière, souffla-t-elle.

Clarke leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Ah ?

\- Je viendrais toujours dans la salle de bain, commença Lexa avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, mais au lieu de chercher à te virer je te préviendrais. « Je veux bien te laisser la salle de bain mais assures-toi de ne jamais oublier tes vêtements dans ta chambre. Je voudrais pas mourir en te voyant traverser le couloir en sous-vêtements parce que t'es trop sexy. ».

Elle se retint de rire et Clarke la dévisagea un moment avant d'éclater de rire.

\- C'est sûr que ça aurait changé pas mal de choses.

\- Parce que ça aurait fonctionné ? demanda Lexa, pleine d'espoir, essayant encore de rester sérieuse.

\- Je sais pas, se moqua Clarke, c'est quand même nul.

\- Bon, et si à la soirée, je t'avais poliment demandé une danse ?

\- Hm... je sais pas... danser avec toi, ça a l'air d'être effrayant, se moqua-t-elle.

\- ...tu as de la chance d'être dans un lit d'hôpital, toi.

A ce rappel, Clarke se redressa, essayant de se remettre droite. Le tube attaché à son cathéter la gênait.

\- Ils devraient te le retirer aujourd'hui, maintenant que tu peux avaler les médicaments.

Clarke hocha la tête. Elle eut du mal à terminer sa boisson mais y parvint malgré tout. Elle était consciente du fait qu'il lui fallait faire des efforts et était déterminée à se remettre.

\- Euh... Lexa ?

La jeune femme, qui venait de terminer son appel à l'autre bout de la pièce, se tourna.

\- J'aimerais bien... aller aux toilettes. Dans la salle de bain, comme une personne normale.

Lexa se retint de rire. Clarke pouvait se lever mais pour seulement quelques pas, pas longtemps, et avec l'aide de quelqu'un. Mais Clarke voulait retrouver un peu d'intimité et elle ne voulait pas qu'une infirmière vienne lui installer une bassine.

Lexa comprenait et elle vint aider Clarke à se mettre debout, la tenant bien, la laissant prendre son temps pour marcher. Elle devait y aller doucement. Lexa l'assit sur la cuvette et sortit.

Clarke parvint à relever sa robe. Elle espérait s'en débarrasser bientôt.

Elle dormit une bonne partie de l'après-midi, vite fatiguée. Elle se réveilla vers cinq heures. Lexa était là.

\- Tu es restée toute l'après-midi ?

\- J'ai dû aller au lycée, mais c'est bon maintenant. Je peux rester avec toi.

Clarke releva le lit à l'aide de la télécommande et soupira.

\- Je ne peux pas me débarrasser de toi si j'ai bien compris.

\- Aucune chance, répliqua Lexa avec un sourire.

\- Je vous dérange ?

Anya venait d'entrer, mettant fin à un échange de regards. Lexa et Clarke détournèrent en même temps la tête, prises sur le fait.

\- Tu vas être contente, Clarke, tu as de la soupe pour le dîner.

Anya vint installer le plateau sur son porteur et se présenta :

\- Je suis Anya, contente de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer.

\- Lexa m'a parlé de vous, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Anya connaissait sa mère. Son père. Elle avait travaillé avec Abby. Clarke espérait pouvoir lui en parler quand elle en aurait le courage.

\- Oh, tutoie-moi. Pas de « vous » avec moi, je suis pas une vieille dame.

Elles discutèrent un peu et Anya repartit. Clarke considéra sa soupe et saisit la cuillère pour commencer à la boire.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ?

Lexa observait les gestes encore imprécis de Clarke. L'effet des médicaments.

\- Non, ça va, je peux boire une soupe toute seule.

Clarke plongea maladroitement la cuillère et la ressortit, la portant à sa bouche en en renversant la moitié sur elle.

\- Clarke...

\- Hé, regarde, j'y arrive !

\- Tu en mets partout, Clarke. Tu vois combien de bols là ?

Clarke rit en replongeant la cuillère un peu trop vivement, créant des éclaboussures.

\- Un seul me suffit.

Elle continua son manège. Lexa la regardait, sachant que cette scène se terminerait mal. Elle avalait cuillère après cuillère, et cela semblait l'amuser.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, une infirmière en hâte venait reprendre le plateau, pensant que Clarke avait terminé depuis le passage d'Anya. Clarke sursauta à l'ouverture brusque de la porte. Apparemment les médicaments ne calmaient pas les sursauts qu'un geste brusque pouvait provoquer. Le mouvement soudain de la cuillère renversa le bol sur le torse de Clarke.

Heureusement, ça n'était pas chaud.

\- Oh, excusez-moi, je suis entrée un peu trop vivement, c'est que je suis en rush et je n'ai pas encore tout à fait l'habitude, je suis encore en formation.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, se moqua Lexa, ça devait arriver de toute façon.

\- Je m'en sortais très bien, répondit Clarke, fière, en relevant la tête.

L'infirmière s'excusa une nouvelle fois et proposa :

\- Je dois me dépêcher mais je peux aller demander à une collègue si elle peut venir vous aider à vous laver ?

\- Non, ça ira, répondit Clarke.

\- Il faut bien nettoyer tout ça et changer de tenue...

\- Je me débrouillerai.

\- Comme tu t'es débrouillée avec ta soupe ? se moqua gentiment Lexa.

Clarke ignora la moquerie, assurant du regard que tout allait bien pour elle à l'infirmière qui s'excusa une énième fois avant de sortir.

Lexa alla ouvrir la petite armoire près de la porte et saisit la tenue de rechange. Il y en avait toujours une au cas où le patient avait besoin d'être changé rapidement.

\- Je te la mets là, fit-elle en déposant la tenue sur le bout du lit, mais ne t'enfermes pas dans la salle de bain.

Lexa allait se rasseoir. Clarke voulait se débrouiller, c'était normal, mais Lexa doutait du fait que Clarke parvienne à se laver seule. Il était encore trop tôt. Elle tenait à peine debout. Et même assise, Clarke se fatiguait vite. Cette dernière le savait aussi puisqu'elle dit :

\- Lexa... tu veux pas m'aider ?

Lexa regarda Clarke, surprise, et demanda :

\- Je ne suis pas infirmière, je ne peux pas –

\- Pas besoin d'être infirmière pour porter quelqu'un jusqu'à la douche.

Lexa était sceptique. Une douche ? Clarke ne tiendrait pas debout. Pourtant, elle obtempéra. La soupe commençait à sécher sur la chemise de Clarke. Il était temps que la jeune femme se nettoie.

Elle l'aida à se lever. Clarke tenait à peine sur ses jambes, pourtant elle faisait des efforts pour faire quelques pas.

Elles entrèrent dans la salle de bain et Lexa tira le strapontin fixé au mur de la douche. Elle assit Clarke dessus.

\- Il va falloir que je me mette debout pour nettoyer la soupe.

\- Tu as une barre pour t'accrocher... fit Lexa, perplexe.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne tiendrai pas.

Lexa comprit qu'elle devrait l'aider. Clarke passa son bras hors de sa manche droite. Elle demanda :

\- Tu peux verrouiller la porte s'il te plaît ? J'ai pas envie que quelqu'un débarque alors que je suis toute nue...

Lexa le fit, se tournant aussitôt pour cacher le rouge qui apparaissait sur ses joues. L'idée de voir Clarke se déshabiller devant elle faisait brusquement monter la température de son corps sans qu'elle puisse l'empêcher.

\- Tu peux m'aider ?

Lexa se tourna et vit Clarke tenter de retirer sa chemise d'hôpital sans succès. Elle relevait tout de même une chose étrange. Clarke demandait de l'aide ? Lexa le sentait, tout ça allait mal tourner.

Elle s'approcha de Clarke qui enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour s'y agripper. Lexa la releva et l'aida à retirer sa chemise. Lexa était obligée de maintenir Clarke par la taille pour que celle-ci tienne debout. Leurs corps étaient collés, la soupe sur l'abdomen de Clarke s'étalant sur les vêtements de Lexa.

\- J'espère que tu as ramené une tenue de rechange, commenta Clarke, et puis, si tu restes comme ça tes vêtements seront mouillés.

Lexa comprit où Clarke venait en venir. La jeune femme la regardait dans les yeux.

\- Euh... ok... souffla Lexa, ce qui eut le don de faire rire Clarke.

L'entendre rire réchauffa le cœur de Lexa. Elle maintint Clarke par la taille tandis qu'elle ôtait ses vêtements tâchés de son autre main.

Une fois nues toutes les deux, Lexa ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude. Au début, l'eau était froide, et Lexa frissonna. Clarke semblait ne pas sentir grand chose. Celle-ci resserra ses bras autour de la taille de Lexa. Cette dernière ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle tenait Clarke, dénudée, contre elle.

\- Si tu restes collée à moi comme ça tu parviendras jamais à nettoyer ton ventre, fit remarquer Lexa.

Clarke sourit et redressa la tête.

\- Je voulais te parler, et ici au moins on risque pas d'être interrompues par une entrée subite.

Lexa déglutit. De quoi Clarke pouvait-elle bien vouloir lui parler ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur, Lexa, commença Clarke. Depuis que je me suis réveillée, je n'ai plus l'angoisse et les crises qu'elle provoquait. Je peux donc te dire honnêtement ce que je pense.

Lexa l'écoutait en silence. Le regard clair de Clarke se promenait dans le sien tandis que l'eau les réchauffait.

\- J'ai beaucoup fui, par peur, parce que je voulais te protéger de toutes mes histoires, mais pas que. J'ai eu du mal à te laisser m'aider, je supporte pas le fait d'être dépendante des autres, mais je supportais pas non plus le fait d'être attirée par toi. Au début, du moins. Et après, j'ai commencé à t'apprécier. Et je pouvais pas te repousser pendant mes crises, bien qu'au fond je savais que je voulais pas te repousser, c'est juste que –

\- Clarke, doucement, tu t'emmêles, la coupa Lexa avec douceur.

\- Désolée... je voulais juste profiter de ce moment de réelle intimité pour te dire que j'étais trop à fond sur toi et que...

\- Dit comme ça, rit Lexa.

\- ...il est possible que... que pendant le temps où j'étais consciente, là-bas au sous-sol, j'aie beaucoup pensé à toi. Beaucoup trop, en fait. Alors je veux pas te lâcher. Et je veux pas que tu me lâches non plus. Parce que malgré les sales coups que je t'ai joué, tu restes quand même auprès de moi.

Lexa sourit, entendre ces mots la rassurait et faisait tomber ses craintes concernant les pensées de Clarke à son égard. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de la blonde et répondit :

\- Alors on fera en sorte que ça marche.

\- Oui, enfin... faudrait déjà que j'arrive à marcher moi-même... plaisanta Clarke.

\- Tu y arriveras, avec un peu de temps. Et au pire... je te porte.

Clarke rit en se moquant de sa compagne sur sa dernière remarque. Son rire s'évanouit et resta en petit sourire sur son visage alors qu'elle ajouta :

\- Bon, j'avoue que je voulais surtout profiter de ce moment pour t'embrasser mais...

\- Mais ?

\- Je... je suis figée. Je crois que mes muscles se moquent encore de moi.

Lexa éclata de rire puis inclina la tête pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Une fois lavées, Lexa aida Clarke à enfiler sa tenue propre et l'installa sur le fauteuil pendant qu'elle changeait le drap tâché avec celui de rechange qu'elle avait trouvé dans l'armoire.

\- Je crois qu'il serait préférable que tu évites la soupe, ou que tu me laisses t'aider à la boire, tu as une légère tendance à te renverser ton bol dessus.

Clarke sourit, rougissant au souvenir de son premier incident concernant la soupe. Lexa avait dû la porter jusqu'à la salle de bain et la maintenir sous l'eau froide pour éviter les brûlures. Clarke ne répliqua pas, Lexa avait raison. La soupe n'était pas faite pour elle.

Réinstallée dans son lit, Clarke attrapa le poignet de Lexa pour l'attirer à elle. Lexa vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, mais Clarke l'attira un peu plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit allongée.

\- Je veux dormir, souffla la jeune femme.

\- Tu en as le droit, répondit Lexa, amusée par l'expression somnolente de Clarke.

\- Tu resterais avec moi ?

Lexa ne put refuser. Il n'était pas l'heure de dormir, mais Clarke se fatiguait vite. Dans quelques jours, elle devrait pouvoir rentrer à la maison. Lexa avait hâte de ramener Clarke chez elle, en sécurité.

Clarke se décala un peu et souleva maladroitement la couverture pour inviter Lexa à s'allonger près d'elle. Cette dernière s'exécuta et enroula un bras autour de la taille de Clarke, sa tête posée sur son épaule. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour être fatiguée elle aussi. Elles étaient toutes deux bercées par le contact rassurant de l'autre.

Clarke allait un peu mieux chaque jour. Ils l'autoriseraient bientôt à sortir. Elle s'endormait régulièrement mais lorsqu'elle s'éveillait, elle trouvait toujours Lexa à ses côtés. Elle aimait bien plaisanter avec elle, et elle finissait souvent par attirer Lexa contre elle le temps de s'endormir. Il ne s'agissait plus seulement d'une attirance, elles avaient toutes les deux besoin de la présence de l'autre. Elles se sentaient plus rassurées, elles se sentaient bien. Une confiance solide s'était forgée entre elles.

Elles s'entendaient bien avec les infirmières, même si une en particulier était assez maladroite et un peu trop extravertie au goût de Lexa. Cette infirmière n'était autre que celle qui était entrée brusquement quelques jours auparavant. Les deux filles avaient appris qu'elle s'appelait Niylah.

Lexa tenait la cuillère remplie de soupe. Clarke recommençait peu à peu à se nourrir d'aliments solides mais il était encore déconseillé qu'elle le fasse à chaque repas. Alors cette fois, elle avait accepté que Lexa l'aide à boire sa soupe pour éviter un nouvel accident.

\- Allez Clarke, ouvre la bouche, se moquait Lexa.

Mais l'avis de Clarke avait changé en découvrant la nature de sa soupe : une soupe aux oignons. Elle détestait ça, pourtant il semblait que l'oignon était un aliment assez riche pour lui permettre de manger à nouveau de tout si son estomac l'acceptait.

\- Clarke, il faut que tu manges, déclara Lexa avec sérieux.

Clarke fit la moue. Elle n'avait jamais aimé l'oignon et, même si elle s'apprêtait à faire un effort, elle savait qu'elle retiendrait sa respiration et irait jusqu'à se boucher le nez pour atténuer le goût. Elle hocha la tête pour prévenir Lexa qu'elle était prête à manger.

Lexa approcha la cuillère, Clarke ouvrit la bouche. Lexa la recula soudainement.

\- Ffffffiioooouuuuuufffffff ! Mesdames et messieurs le vol A521 va bientôt arriver à destination. Préparez-vous pour l'atterrissage. Fffffiiiiooooouuufffff !

Lexa éclata de rire à la vue de l'expression désespérée de Clarke.

\- Je te hais, fit cette dernière.

Lexa reposa la cuillère un instant et s'approcha. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et, sans reculer, demanda :

\- Vraiment ?

Clarke ne répondit pas, essayant de conserver sa mine outrée. Le menton relevé, elle fixait le ciel bleu nuagé par la fenêtre. Elle sentit les lèvres de Lexa remonter jusqu'à son oreille et entendit des murmures :

\- Tu me hais toujours ?

Clarke ne put contenir le sourire que lui procuraient les baisers de Lexa. Elle baissa la tête, les lèvres pincées, honteuse d'avoir si vite perdu.

\- Je vois que tu ne peux pas me résister, ajouta Lexa pour enfoncer le clou.

\- Tais-toi, souffla Clarke qui venait de tourner la tête pour la faire taire d'un baiser.

Malgré cela, Clarke n'échappa pas à sa soupe dont elle parvint à boire la moitié.

Niylah entra quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Vous avez fini ?

Question inutile puisque Lexa avait déjà éloigné le plateau de Clarke qui ne voulait plus de sa soupe.

\- Anya m'avait dit qu'elle repasserait... dit Lexa, qui n'appréciait pas tant Niylah.

\- Elle est occupée avec un patient, un petit imprévu, alors je lui ai dit que je me chargerai de Clarke.

Elle vint auprès de cette dernière, posa sa main sur son poignet comme si elle avait peur de la brusquer en lui demandant :

\- Comment vas-tu, Clarke ?

\- ...de mieux en mieux, je suppose...

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésites pas à me demander.

Niylah ne se redressa pas et Lexa se racla la gorge pour faire réagir cette dernière.

\- Niylah, serait-ce possible de voir Anya ce soir ?

\- Oh, euh, je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas les emplois du temps par cœur.

Niylah prit le plateau et, avant de partir, ajouta :

\- Ton médecin passera demain Clarke. J'espère que tu auras de bonnes nouvelles.

Elle lui accorda un sourire et sortit.

\- Elle... n'est pas banale, remarqua Clarke.

\- Elle est trop avenante envers toi, affirma sèchement Lexa.

Clarke sourit.

\- Tu es jalouse ?

\- Quand quelqu'un te regarde ainsi, oui. Et puis, tu as vu son contact insistant. Cette fille ne me dit rien qui vaille.

\- Elle ne fera rien en ta présence de toute façon, déclara Clarke, incertaine.

\- Justement... demain... je vais au lycée pour la cérémonie de diplôme.

Un grand sourire élargit les lèvres de Clarke.

\- Tu l'as eu ! C'est génial !

\- Eh, tu t'attendais à quoi !

\- On sait jamais...

Lexa secoua la tête. Elle préférait amplement voir Clarke se moquer d'elle plutôt que de la voir triste. Ou dans le coma. Lexa ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la douche qu'elle avait prise avec Clarke. Elle n'avait fait que la tenir contre elle, mais elle sentait encore la peau de Clarke contre la sienne.

\- Lexa ? Tu sais que je peux te voir rougir malgré ta peau mate ?

Lexa releva le regard, embarrassée d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit. Clarke l'observa un instant et ses yeux se plissèrent. Elle avait compris.

\- Il y en aura d'autres, si tu le veux, dit Clarke pour l'enfoncer.

Lexa déglutit.

\- Non, c'est pas ce à quoi je pensais, mentit-elle maladroitement, je te trouve juste très belle aujourd'hui, essaya-t-elle de détourner la conversation.

Clarke éclata de rire. Elle se redressa dans son lit et décida d'achever Lexa avec sa franchise :

\- Tu sais, je vais de mieux en mieux. Je le sais, je le dois. Viendra le moment où je serai capable de me déshabiller, et de te déshabiller aussi.

Lexa baissa le regard et se couvrit le visage de ses mains, préférant ne pas l'imaginer de peur de ne même plus tenir assise. Les sensations dans son corps l'empêchèrent de répliquer comme son caractère le lui permettait habituellement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Lexa, c'est naturel, lança Clarke prise d'un fou rire.

\- Putain, Clarke... murmura-t-elle, désarmée.

Clarke était bien la seule d'ailleurs à pouvoir mettre Lexa à terre. Cette dernière avait un caractère bien forgé, il était difficile de lui tenir tête, surtout qu'elle était assez bornée. Mais Clarke s'était montrée plus bornée encore, et avait fini par vaincre la brune.

Lexa était tout de même rassurée d'entendre Clarke aborder ce sujet avec légèreté. Depuis son réveil, Clarke n'avait pas eu de crise d'angoisse ni de cauchemar. Même si elle n'était pas encore passée outre le traumatisme, c'était déjà une progression. Alors si Clarke allait de mieux en mieux, Lexa la laisserait se moquer d'elle.

Anya passa dans la soirée.

\- Niylah m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir ?

Elle mettait en place le plateau-repas de Clarke. Lexa répondit :

\- J'ai une ou deux questions à te poser.

Anya hocha la tête, prête à recevoir la première question. Anya et Lexa avaient discuté à plusieurs reprises pendant le coma de Clarke et s'étaient vite tutoyées. Lexa avait l'impression de connaître Anya. Les deux femmes se ressemblaient, en quelque sorte.

\- Tu as dit connaître ma mère, je me demandais...

\- Je l'ai connue ici. Ta mère a travaillé un an à l'hôpital. On avait besoin d'une secrétaire et ta mère cherchait un emploi. Elle est assez douée pour gérer les situations de crise. Ce n'est pas toujours facile ici, même pour les secrétaires.

Clarke dévisageait Anya. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fixer longtemps, recherchant dans sa mémoire des souvenirs écorchés par le temps. Aux propos d'Anya, elle commenta :

\- Alors, Mary connaissait...

\- Oui, Clarke, Mary connaissait Abby.

\- Attendez, l'arrêta Lexa, tu veux dire que nos deux mères se connaissaient avant... avant le meurtre de mon père ?

Anya hésita un instant. Ce n'était pas à elle de raconter cette histoire, mais qui d'autre le ferait ? Lexa et Clarke avaient le droit d'obtenir ces informations.

\- Vos mères ont été très proches pendant un moment. Elles essayaient de se montrer discrètes, mais elles manquaient souvent à l'appel au même moment. Quand Mary a quitté l'hôpital, elles ont arrêté de se voir. Du moins, c'est ce qu'a affirmé Abby.

Un long silence marquait le choc des deux filles. Anya les regarda une à une avant de préciser :

\- On ne connaissait pas vraiment la nature de leur relation, ne vous mettez pas en tête qu'elles ont été amantes, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Seulement, elles se voyaient très souvent en tête-à-tête pour des raisons que nous ignorons.

\- Est-ce que... commença Lexa, incertaine. Est-ce que c'est possible qu'elle soit déjà venue à la maison ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Abby parlait rarement de sa vie privée. Et Mary parlait de tout sauf d'Abby. Elle me parlait parfois de sa fille. Je vois maintenant qui tu es, Lexa. Un grand contraste avec la petite fille dont j'avais brièvement entendu parler.

Lexa offrit un sourire pâle en guise de réponse. Ces informations étaient vagues, mais tout de même difficiles à avaler. Clarke fixait le vide, essayant de comprendre comment sa mère avait pu lui cacher ça. Comment elle avait pu partir en laissant sa fille dans l'ignorance. Abby connaissait les Woods, Mary tout du moins, et n'avait jamais rien dit. Anya resta debout à attendre qu'elles aient avalé la pilule – car c'était après tout son travail d'infirmière – tout en sachant que l'une d'elles finirait par reprendre la parole pour lui poser une nouvelle question.

Clarke fut la première à poser la question, son regard fixant toujours le même point :

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûrs ? Vous avez bien les affaires de ma mère, dans un coin quelque part, avec des photos de ses collègues, de l'époque où Mary travaillait ici... ou peut-être que certains de tes collègues savent, eux...

\- Peut-être. Je vais me renseigner. En attendant, prends soin de toi Clarke.

Anya les salua et partit s'occuper de ses autres patients.

Les deux filles restèrent un moment assise en silence. Cette histoire était encore loin d'être éclaircie, mais elles obtiendraient des réponses, peu importait le temps que cela prendrait.

Elles ne regardèrent pas la télévision, ce soir-là. Elles n'écoutèrent pas de musique. Elles ne discutèrent pas. Elles étaient prises dans les fils de leurs pensées.

Allongée à côté de Clarke, Lexa ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Sa tête était retombée sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas Clarke la plus fatiguée. Mais cette dernière ne tarda pas à s'endormir à son tour.

Quand Clarke ouvrit les yeux, Lexa n'était plus à ses côtés. Les rayons de soleil perçaient la vitre avec force, ce qui aveugla Clarke un instant, et elle se rendit vite compte de l'heure. Midi était passé.

On lui apporta son repas une demi-heure plus tard. L'infirmière qui la visita fut ravie de la voir enfin réveillée. Clarke eut droit à une soupe plus consistante, avec des petits morceaux de viande ainsi que des croûtons. Bientôt, elle pourrait manger des plats plus courants. La soupe en été, c'était assez dur à avaler. Surtout qu'il faisait bon dehors. Clarke avait hâte de pouvoir sortir, marcher dans les rues, traverser le parc, ce long chemin qui la conduirait à la maison des Woods. Chez Lexa.

Elle alluma la télé et fit défiler plusieurs chaînes. Elle regarda un dessin animé pour échapper aux émissions de télé-réalité ou aux documentaires sur la disparition de certaines espèces de fleurs. Clarke n'avait pas la tête à apprendre quoi que ce soit. Elle laissa son esprit se vider.

Le temps passait sans que Clarke s'en aperçoive. C'était mieux ainsi. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Lexa qui devait recevoir son diplôme. Clarke aurait aimé être à la cérémonie, être là pour Lexa en ce moment tout de même important. Mais elle ne savait pas encore quand elle pourrait sortir.

\- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

Clarke sursauta. Elle somnolait et ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'une infirmière était venue la voir. Son bras reposait et une aiguille s'en échappa. Clarke dévisagea l'infirmière. C'était étrange comme elle ressemblait à Lexa. Une magnifique vision. D'ailleurs, quand cette dernière réitéra sa question, Clarke crut entendre Lexa. La voix forte de Lexa qui pouvait se montrer soudainement si douce.

\- Tu es revenue... murmura Clarke.

Clarke était fatiguée, mais ne pouvait pas s'endormir maintenant. Elle voulait parler à Lexa.

\- Bien sûr, je ne vais pas m'envoler, répondit la voix si familière.

Clarke leva la main, touchant le visage du bout des doigts. La silhouette sembla reculer, mais se laissa finalement faire.

\- Tu es belle, dit Clarke tout bas.

Les yeux de Clarke papillonnèrent. Elle était dans sa bulle, enveloppée dans son bien-être. Elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle sentit une main se poser sur sa joue et bientôt, un souffle sur son visage.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites, Niylah ?

Lexa venait d'entrer dans la pièce. L'après-midi se terminait déjà. Lexa aurait été fêter son diplôme avec sa promo si Clarke n'était pas plus importante à ses yeux.

Niylah se leva soudainement, embarrassée.

\- Elle... me faisait des avances alors...

A côté d'elle, dans le lit, Clarke dormait à poings fermés, sa tête légèrement retombée sur le côté.

\- Qu'êtes-vous venue faire ici, Niylah ?

Lexa appuyait ses mots, contenant sa colère.

\- Une injection, pour ses insomnies...

\- Insomnies ? Clarke n'a pas d'insomnies. Au contraire, elle dort beaucoup, elle est souvent fatiguée. Bon sang Niylah vous vous êtes trompée de patiente !

\- C'est pourtant ce qui était écrit sur le tableau...

\- Assez. Ne vous approchez plus de Clarke.

\- Mais elle et moi on –

\- Qu'importe ce qu'elle vous a dit. Elle délirait. Si elle veut réellement vous revoir, elle le fera savoir quand son esprit sera libre de toute substance.

\- Mais –

\- PARTEZ ! Et rappelez-vous régulièrement ceci : si vous posez ne serait-ce qu'un regard déplacé sur Clarke alors qu'elle n'est même pas en mesure de se défendre, vous pourrez vous estimer heureuse de vous trouver dans un hôpital. Cela vous laissera une chance de survie.

La colère noire qui rongeait le regard de Lexa fit fuir Niylah de la pièce. L'infirmière ne reviendra plus, Lexa en était certaine.

Elle alla au chevet de Clarke et attendit son réveil, assise au bord du lit.

Une main vint saisir son poignet alors qu'elle consultait son téléphone. Elle tourna la tête, heureuse de voir un sourire émerger sur le visage de Clarke.

\- Bien dormi ?

Clarke hocha la tête.

\- Tu es enfin rentrée...

\- Quelques heures et je te manque déjà ?

Clarke sourit et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, marmonnant :

\- Je suis trop habituée à t'avoir sur le dos.

Lexa se baissa pour murmurer :

\- J'ai entendu, tu sais.

Elle entendit un rire étouffé par l'oreiller. Une seconde plus tard des bras s'enroulaient autour de son cou.

\- Oui, quelques heures et tu me manques déjà.

Lexa profita un instant de cette étreinte avant de se détacher de Clarke pour la regarder en lui posant cette question :

\- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé avant que tu t'endormes ?

Clarke fronça les sourcils.

\- Je regardais un dessin animé qui m'a assommée.

\- Rien d'autre ?

Clarke sembla perdue. Lexa comprit que Clarke ne se souvenait de rien et lui expliqua :

\- Niylah t'as injecté un calmant ou un somnifère, c'est ce qui t'a endormie. Mais avant ça... elle a essayé de t'embrasser. Elle a dit que tu lui avais fait des avances.

Les yeux de Clarke affirmèrent son innocence dans cette affaire. Puis un voile rose vint couvrir son visage.

\- Je suis arrivée à temps, ne t'en fais pas ! Il ne s'est rien passé !

\- Ce n'est pas ça... souffla Clarke, gênée.

Le silence s'installa entre elles, et devant le manque de réponse de Clarke, Lexa demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Clarke ?

Clarke frotta son visage de ses mains et soupira.

\- Je me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé avant que je ne commence à m'endormir mais...

\- Mais ?

Lexa s'inquiétait. Clarke déglutit et admit enfin, le visage en feu :

\- Je... je rêvais de toi.

La pression retomba brusquement chez Lexa, ce qui provoqua un rire chez cette dernière. Clarke s'allongea, prit l'oreiller et le colla sur son visage. Elle entendait encore Lexa rire à s'en étouffer.

On lui arracha l'oreiller et Clarke gémit, souhaitant disparaître sur le champ.

\- Tu m'as fait peur Clarke ! J'ai cru que tu allais me dire quelque chose de grave, mais ça va, tu rêvais juste de moi. Je comprends pourquoi Niylah a cru que tu lui faisais des avances...

Clarke recouvrit son visage de ses mains. Entre deux rires, Lexa reprit :

\- Tu penses à moi quand tu délires, Clarke ?

La jeune femme sentit une présence à ses côtés. Elle abaissa légèrement ses mains, apercevant Lexa allongée de profil. Les yeux verts pâles la fixaient avec insistance, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu devrais plutôt être contente, bougonna Clarke qui essayait d'ignorer le regard insistant de la brune à côté d'elle.

\- Oh mais je suis contente, répondit Lexa gaiement, mais tu sais, si tu veux me faire des avances, c'est mieux quand je suis là.

Clarke lui tourna le dos, essayant de ne pas penser à sa présence. Même si, par-dessus sa honte et sa vexation, elle avait plutôt envie de l'embrasser.

Un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et Clarke savait déjà qu'elle avait perdu.

\- Je t'apprendrai à te défendre quand tu iras mieux, lui murmura Lexa à l'oreille.

\- Tu sais te battre, toi ? souffla Clarke dont la curiosité venait d'être piquée.

\- Disons que je pratique un ou deux arts martiaux depuis la mort de mon père...

\- Hm... tu n'as pas peur que je les utilise contre toi ?

\- Ne te gênes surtout pas, murmura à nouveau Lexa avant de repartir dans un énième rire.

Lexa se redressa et Clarke ne tarda pas à faire de même, retenant Lexa par la main.

\- Je veux voir des photos de ta cérémonie.

\- Tu veux me voir dans ma magnifique robe ? sourit Lexa.

\- Je te préfère sans, s'amusa à son tour Clarke.

Le cœur de Lexa rata un battement. Clarke avait gagné.

Un peu plus tard, le médecin passa enfin.

\- J'aurais voulu passer plus tôt, s'excusa le médecin, mais un patient était en état critique.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Il est stable. Mais je ne suis pas venue pour parler de lui, Clarke.

Clarke était anxieuse. Elle craignait le diagnostique du médecin. C'était une femme sympathique et franche. Elle ne l'avait que peu vue depuis son réveil mais le docteur passait tout de même vérifier que l'état de Clarke ne s'était pas aggravé.

\- Vous n'êtes pas encore tout à fait rétablie, mais bonne nouvelle : je vous laisse sortir demain.

Les yeux de Clarke s'écarquillèrent. Lexa fit un pas vers le médecin.

\- Vous êtes sûre ? On nous avait dit que...

\- J'ai pris cette décision à l'encontre de l'avis de mes collègues. Clarke se sentira mieux dans un foyer confortable. Cela ne peut que l'aider à guérir.

Les deux filles avaient du mal à le croire : Clarke allait quitter l'hôpital. Rentrer avec Lexa chez les Woods.

Elles avaient hâte de voir le jour se lever. Le lendemain, à midi, Clarke rentrera _chez elle_.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Voilà le chapitre 10 !**

 **Je dois vous dire que je ne pourrais pas poster dimanche. J'ai à peine commencé le chapitre 12 et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le terminer d'ici jeudi prochain. Alors je posterai le chapitre 11 jeudi.**

 **J'espère pouvoir reprendre un rythme de deux chapitres par semaine bientôt, mais c'est un peu compliqué. Il est possible que je reste à un chapitre par semaine jusqu'aux vacances de Noël.**

 **En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! C'est un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup et j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant !**

* * *

Lexa souleva Clarke pour la déposer dans le fauteuil roulant. Clarke avait pu s'habiller toute seule en restant assise mais elle avait encore du mal à marcher. Elle se débrouillait mieux, mais ne pouvait marcher seule longtemps. Lexa l'assistait tout en lui laissant un minimum d'espace pour qu'elle recouvre son autonomie.

Mary avait quitté le travail pour pouvoir ramener Clarke, mais elle avait dû repartir après l'avoir déposée. Lexa aida Clarke à sortir de la voiture et la fit marcher jusqu'à la maison.

Elles parvinrent à monter l'escalier.

Clarke redécouvrait la maison, se laissant envahir par tous les bons moments qu'elle y avait passé avec Lexa. Elle sentit une boule de chaleur se former au creux de son estomac. En sentant les bras de Lexa la soutenir, l'odeur familière de cet endroit, Clarke mit tout le mal de côté et se dit que, finalement, elle était heureuse d'avoir survécu. Certaines choses valaient le coup de se battre pour survivre.

Elles entrèrent dans la chambre, Lexa laissant tomber son sac à côté de la porte. Elle lâcha doucement Clarke qui pouvait se débrouiller pour quelques pas, avant de sentir une main sur son épaule et, une fois retournée, un poids la faire tomber sur le lit.

A califourchon sur Lexa, Clarke éclata de rire.

\- Je me défends pas si mal, non ?

\- Tu es en forme, répondit Lexa dont les yeux s'étaient plissés.

\- Le médecin m'a prescrit un boost pour le retour.

Lexa la dévisagea, hésita un instant et lui admit :

\- Tu es mal placée, Clarke. Si tu veux m'immobiliser tu aurais dû poser tout ton poids sur mon bassin et non ma taille. Je peux encore bouger les jambes et te renverser.

Clarke la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elle resta comme ça un instant avant de s'écrouler sur Lexa, plongeant son visage dans le cou de cette dernière. Lexa ne sentit plus Clarke bouger, alors elle lui demanda :

\- Toujours en forme ?

Elle sentit le nez de Clarke remuer dans son cou avant que celle-ci ne tourne légèrement la tête pour déclarer :

\- Je crois que son boost fait plus effet.

Lexa sourit en sentant Clarke se blottir un peu plus contre elle. Clarke était déjà fatiguée. Lexa attendit qu'elle s'endorme profondément, caressant doucement ses cheveux, et la déplaça dans le lit pour la mettre droite, sous la couverture.

Son cœur fondait à la vue de Clarke se recroqueviller comme un enfant sous les draps. Lexa était bien décidée à ne pas laisser tout ça disparaître. Clarke avait le droit à une vie heureuse, et Lexa lui obtiendrait cette liberté.

Clarke se réveilla à l'odeur exquise de nourriture en cuisson. Elle se leva doucement et marcha à pas lents jusqu'aux escaliers. Elle se tint à la rambarde, laissant ses jambes se reposer un instant, et entreprit de descendre les marches avec précaution.

Elle s'arrêta en chemin, s'assit sur les marches. Elle était presque en bas, mais il lui fallait aller doucement.

Des pas se pressèrent dans le couloir et Lexa apparut au pied de l'escalier. Elle s'apprêtait à monter pour aider Clarke mais celle-ci l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Elle se releva, s'accrocha à la rambarde et descendit les dernières marches.

Lexa l'entoura par la taille, l'embrassant sur la joue avant de lui indiquer la cuisine.

\- A ce rythme-là, tu devrais pouvoir marcher normalement dans quelques jours.

\- Je l'espère, souffla Clarke en entrant dans la cuisine.

Ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle. La lumière de la salle était éteinte, la laissant éclairée par une vingtaine de bougies réparties un peu partout sur les meubles de la pièce.

Lexa la guida jusqu'à la table où elle l'aida à s'asseoir. Une merveilleuse odeur flottait dans l'air. Même si Clarke n'avait pas faim, son ventre ne put s'empêcher de gargouiller.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne peux pas sortir pour le moment que cela doit nous empêcher d'avoir notre premier rendez-vous officiel, déclara Lexa.

Clarke était bouche bée et il lui fallut un moment pour revenir au monde réel.

\- Un... un rendez-vous ?

\- Si tu le veux bien, précisa Lexa.

Clarke sourit. Elle n'aurait pu rêver mieux. Elle s'imaginait déjà reproduire la scène sur une toile. La lumière des bougies dansant sur les murs, la silhouette de Lexa s'affairant derrière le comptoir, et les couleurs, les couleurs qui lui permettraient de retranscrire la merveilleuse odeur qui flottait dans l'air.

Cela lui rappelait son enfance. Une odeur de viande grillée et de pommes de terre. Frites.

\- En entrée... de la soupe !

Une ombre désespérée apparut sur le visage de Clarke et Lexa éclata de rire.

\- Je plaisante, je plaisante, la rassura-t-elle. Pas d'entrée. Si tu arrives déjà à finir le plat, ce serait déjà bien !

Sur ces mots, Lexa s'approcha avec deux grandes assiettes dans les mains. Des étoiles se mirent à apparaître dans les yeux de Clarke, brillant vivement, dansant à la lueur des bougies. Un véritable steak de bœuf et une grande poignée de frites. On pouvait voir par leur forme irrégulière qu'elles n'étaient pas surgelées.

\- Tu as fait tout ça ! s'exclama Clarke avec l'impression d'être dans un rêve merveilleux.

\- Ce n'est pas grand chose non plus, répondit l'interpellée.

Clarke bava un long moment sur son assiette avant de saisir sa fourchette pour enfin y goûter. La pomme de terre fondit dans sa bouche et elle laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Elle qui ne s'était nourrie que de soupe et autres plats douteux ces derniers temps !

\- Je vois que tu aimes ça, s'amusa Lexa.

Clarke hocha la tête à défaut de pouvoir répondre.

\- Merci, dit-elle quand elle eut enfin avalé sa bouchée.

\- Je suis contente de te voir manger.

Clarke sourit. Elle pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans le regard de Lexa. Cette inquiétude qui montrait au combien Lexa tenait à elle, et cela avait le don de réchauffer Clarke. Elle n'était pas seule.

Clarke engloutit son assiette, le ventre arrondi par la quantité de nourriture avalée. Lexa débarrassa les deux assiettes vides et but son verre d'eau d'une traite avant de se racler la gorge.

Clarke sentait que Lexa voulait dire quelque chose d'important. Elle admirait les courbes de son visage sur lequel se promenaient de fines ombres. Les yeux de Lexa ressortaient dans l'obscurité, le vert pâle se mêlant aux nuances d'orange des bougies sur la table.

\- Clarke, commença-t-elle enfin, depuis ton réveil les choses se sont précipitées. Je nous ai fiancées sans te demander ton avis et, même si tu ne m'en as pas voulu, je tiens à le faire bien.

Sur ces mots, elle se leva, s'agenouilla devant Clarke et, sortant une petite boîte pour l'ouvrir, plongea son regard dans le sien pour déclarer :

\- Je ne les laisserai pas te faire de mal Clarke, je veux être là pour toi.

Elle fit une pause avant de demander :

\- Clarke, accepterais-tu de m'épouser ?

La destinatrice de cette demande était totalement hypnotisée par le regard et les mots de l'expéditrice. Sans réfléchir, elle lui tendit la main et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser délicatement. Elles frissonnèrent toutes deux à ce contact si particulier dans cette ambiance si spéciale, et Clarke posa son front contre celui de Lexa pour murmurer :

\- Une demande en mariage dès le premier rendez-vous ? Tu ne perds pas de temps.

Lexa rit, les yeux pétillants, et Clarke reprit :

\- Je te dirai jamais assez au combien tu es dingue de te lancer dans des fiançailles si jeune juste pour me retirer du système.

\- Peu importe ce qui adviendra. Au moins, tu seras saine et sauve. Il te reste deux mois avant tes dix-huit ans. Ils seraient capables de t'emmener. Je sais qu'ils vont essayer.

Clarke leva sa main et la déposa sur la joue gauche de Lexa. Sa peau douce, sa chaleur, sa simple présence. Clarke ne savait pas comment tout cela terminerait. Mais pour l'instant, elle n'imaginait pas sa vie sans Lexa.

\- Alors c'est un oui ? murmura Lexa.

Clarke sourit. La réponse était si évidente !

\- Oui. Oui. Oui, oui. Tu es assez sûre comme ça ?

Clarke fut aussitôt soulevée de sa chaise et prise dans une longue étreinte.

\- Des gens tiennent à toi, Clarke. Ne l'oublie pas.

Clarke ferma les yeux un instant, se laissant envahir par les émotions qui la submergeaient.

Un mariage, à leur âge, paraissait dérisoire. Mais il était question de tellement plus qu'aucun doute sur leur futur ne pouvait les faire revenir sur leur décision. Pas quand le présent était déjà incertain.

En à peine deux mois, Clarke pouvait être emmenée loin, et mourir sous les mauvais traitements. La priorité était de la tirer hors du système le plus rapidement possible. Et ensuite, trouver les réponses sur les causes de leurs malheurs pour espérer obtenir justice.

Lexa libéra Clarke et attrapa la bague dans la petite boîte pour la lui glisser au doigt. Clarke n'en revenait pas. Lexa venait de lui passer une bague au doigt. Juste après l'avoir demandée en mariage. D'une façon qui ne trompait pas ses intentions.

* * *

Les oiseaux chantaient. Il était encore tôt. Clarke releva la tête, Lexa s'éveillait aussi. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Elles finirent par se lever, Lexa entraînant Clarke dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner.

Elle déposa une assiette de tartines devant elle, et Clarke la remercia avant d'en saisir une.

Lexa claqua non intentionnellement la porte du réfrigérateur et Clarke sursauta, sa tartine tombant au sol. Lexa vint s'asseoir et dévisagea Clarke, suivant son regard jusqu'à la tartine écrasée au sol. Lexa ne cacha pas sa surprise :

\- Wow, tu as réussi à faire tomber ta tartine du côté sans confiture ! Tu es une personne étrange, Clarke Griffin.

Griffin. Ce nom qui ne s'associait plus au meurtrier de son père, mais à Clarke. Ce nom qu'elle trouvait désormais fabuleux.

Clarke soupira, se baissa pour ramasser la pauvre tartine et en croqua un morceau.

\- Les tartines m'aiment, articula Clarke la bouche encore pleine.

Levant sa tasse de café à ses lèvres, Lexa murmura :

\- Il n'y a pas que les tartines.

Clarke reçut le clin d'œil de Lexa avec un sourire amusé.

\- Vraiment Lexa ? Dès le matin ?

Lexa fit mine de boire pour ne pas répondre. Clarke termina sa tartine et déclara :

\- Une me suffit !

Cette fois, Lexa posa sa tasse à moitié vide.

\- Au moins, l'appétit revient, affirma cette dernière.

\- Il n'y a pas que l'appétit.

Et ce fut le tour de Clarke de boire goulûment son thé.

Les deux filles passèrent un moment à se chercher du regard, attendant que l'autre lâche et reprenne la parole. Mais elles furent interrompues par quelqu'un toquant à la porte.

Leurs regards joueurs se transformèrent en regards inquiets. Lexa fit signe à Clarke de rester assise et se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte.

\- Mademoiselle Woods ?

Un homme se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Un policier, comme l'indiquait son uniforme. Lexa répondit aussitôt, ses mâchoires crispées.

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- Clarke Griffin est chez vous, affirma-t-il.

\- Et elle en a le droit.

Le policier soupira. Cela serait aussi difficile que prévu. Il tourna la tête vers une voiture de civil garée près de sa voiture de service et revint sur Lexa après un regard adressé à celle qui attendait adossée contre sa portière côté passager.

\- Elle... fulmina Lexa en apercevant l'assistante sociale.

\- Clarke n'est pas majeure, Mademoiselle. Elle est encore sous la tutelle des services sociaux. Je me dois de la remettre à sa famille d'accueil.

Lexa leva le menton, le regard brûlant de haine à l'égard de la femme qui faisait tout pour ruiner la vie de Clarke.

\- Je suis sa fiancée. Je suis majeure. Clarke a le droit de rester ici.

\- Vous n'êtes pas mariées. Ecoutez, si vous voulez faire valoir vos droits, appelez un avocat, portez plainte, allez au poste, mais je ne peux rien pour vous actuellement. J'ai des ordres qui se valent aux yeux de la loi et je dois m'y tenir.

Sur ces mots, il pénétra dans la maison, écartant Lexa sur son passage et écouta pour des signes de Clarke.

\- Où est-elle ?

Mais il n'eut pas besoin de la réponse puisque l'odeur du petit déjeuner flottait encore dans la maison. Il se rendit dans la cuisine. Personne. Mais quelque chose était étrange. Son intuition était bonne, une silhouette surgit de derrière lui et le fit s'écraser au sol.

Clarke avait essayé mais elle n'avait ni la force ni la technique nécessaires à la réussite de cette prise. Le policier se dégagea aisément et Clarke se retrouva plaquée au sol sur le ventre, les mains dans le dos que le policier n'hésita pas à menotter.

Lexa, qui venait d'assister à la scène trop tardivement pour pouvoir changer son résultat, s'indigna :

\- Vous êtes dingue ! Elle sort à peine de l'hôpital ! Vous allez la blesser !

\- Elle aurait dû y penser avant de me sauter dessus, maugréa le policier en tirant Clarke hors de la maison.

Clarke avait du mal à marcher, le policier allait trop vite pour elle. Il dut la tenir fermement pour ne pas qu'elle s'écroule.

Clarke lui hurla de la lâcher et ne fut évidemment pas écoutée.

\- Clarke, tiens bon, je te retrouverai ! Aujourd'hui, Clarke, crois-moi !

Clarke hocha la tête, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Avant d'être attachée de force dans la voiture, elle put voir le visage désespéré quoique déterminé de Lexa, et elle sut que la jeune femme tiendrait parole.

Elle devait garder espoir.

Les deux voitures ayant à peine quitté les lieux, Lexa retourna à l'intérieur de la maison, enfila un jean et un sweatshirt et attrapa de vieilles clés abandonnées dans une commode.

Elle prit son téléphone et chercha un numéro à toute vitesse. Il était temps qu'Octavia lui rende un service.

Une fois l'appel passé, elle sortit de la maison et rejoignit la petite cabane au fond du jardin. Elle déverrouilla les vieilles portes de bois qui se plaignirent par des grincements rauques.

Lexa détailla du regard ce qu'elle était venue chercher. La vieille moto de son père. C'était son petit secret. Elle venait de temps à autre s'occuper de la moto en espérant qu'un jour sa mère la laisse l'avoir. Mary était réticente à l'idée de laisser Lexa conduire la vieille bécane de son mari, mais elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de la vendre, preuve qu'elle y tenait. Alors, puisque Lexa était la seule des deux femmes à en prendre soin, peut-être Lexa pourrait l'avoir un jour.

Et aujourd'hui, elle s'autoriserait à l'emprunter. Sa mère n'était pas là, Lexa ne pourrait pas utiliser sa voiture. Elle avait besoin d'un moyen de transport rapide.

Elle démarra l'engin, attendit un instant que la moto soit prête à encaisser le choc du démarrage et quitta les lieux en trombe.

Elle roula trois heures sans s'arrêter. Elle devait se dépêcher. Elle retrouverait Clarke avant la fin de la journée, comme elle le lui avait promis.

Elle ôta son casque, dévisageant l'imposant bâtiment principal de la prison qu'elle s'apprêtait à visiter pour la seconde fois.

Quand Jake Griffin aperçut Lexa assise à la même table que lors de leur dernière rencontre, il n'hésita pas et alla immédiatement la rejoindre.

\- Vous l'avez retrouvée ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

Lexa le dévisagea. Il n'était pas au courant ? N'était-il pas en droit de recevoir des nouvelles de sa fille ? Il restait son tuteur légal même s'il n'avait pas sa garde.

Lexa hésita. Elle repensa aux derniers mots de haine qu'elle lui avait accordé lors de leur dernière entrevue. Devait-elle lui expliquer ? Elle ne lui devait rien. Pas à lui. Mais il était le père de Clarke et elle avait pu voir au combien il tenait à elle tout comme Clarke tenait à lui. Pour Clarke, elle se décida à expliquer brièvement :

\- Je l'avais retrouvée. Sa dernière famille était horrible. Clarke était... elle a passé trois mois dans le coma. Elle va mieux, du moins... ils l'ont encore emmenée. Ce matin. Je pensais que vous saviez. Que vous pourriez me dire où elle est.

Jake avait une mine fatiguée, désolée par cette nouvelle information. Il était si impuissant que la culpabilité le rongeait. Il aurait dû être là pour Clarke. Pour sa fille.

\- Vous êtes censé savoir, reprit Lexa. N'avez-vous eu aucune nouvelle depuis ma première venue ici ?

Jake se passa une main derrière la tête, en conflit intérieur avec lui-même, et expliqua :

\- Je crois qu'ils savent, ou plutôt qu'elle sait, que je vous ai donné l'information.

\- Elle ? Vous parlez de l'assistante sociale ?

\- C'est un peu compliqué...

Lexa était pressée, elle n'avait pas le temps pour les hésitations.

\- Quoi que vous sachiez, dites-le moi. J'ai promis à Clarke de la retrouver aujourd'hui...

\- Vous et ma fille...

\- Oui, affirma-t-elle.

Jake hésita un instant, au grand désespoir de Lexa, et admit enfin :

\- Callie et moi étions ensemble à l'université. On s'est séparé peu avant l'obtention de nos diplômes. Quelques mois plus tard, j'ai rencontré Abby. J'ai compris ce qu'était le coup de foudre. Un mois après notre rencontre, Callie s'est pointée chez moi. Elle était enceinte. Abby avait accepté cette grossesse et je voulais endosser mon rôle de père. Seulement ce n'était pas suffisant pour Callie. Elle voulait fonder une famille. Se marier. Élever notre enfant ensemble. Mais j'aimais Abby. Callie a accouché et donné notre fils aux services sociaux. Elle y travaillait déjà, pas encore comme assistante sociale, mais elle a pu s'arranger pour que je ne puisse jamais rencontrer mon fils.

Lexa écoutait sérieusement, ses mâchoires se crispant un peu plus au fil du récit. Clarke serait la vengeance de cette femme ? Le prix d'une querelle qui concernait les deux adultes ?

\- J'aimerais tout vous raconter, mais pas sans Clarke. Je veux qu'elle sache. Je veux qu'elle sache tout. On lui a caché assez de choses comme ça. Et vous aussi, vous avez le droit de savoir certaines choses.

L'homme avait les larmes aux yeux. Lexa comprenait, mais la colère maintenait la tristesse loin d'elle.

\- Je pensais la protéger en gardant la vérité pour moi, mais je n'ai fait qu'empirer les choses. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux plus vous aider à la retrouver. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle se trouve.

Lexa réfléchit un moment. Elle fit le tri dans les informations, et chercha une formulation simple à sa requête. Elle inspira longuement et demanda :

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me dire où elle est, tant pis. Je trouverai un autre moyen. Mais vous pouvez encore m'aider. On peut faire sortir Clarke du système en l'espace de quelques jours.

Le regard de Jake s'alluma à nouveau. L'espoir. Lexa sut qu'elle avait toute son attention.

\- Monsieur Griffin, j'ai besoin de votre autorisation officielle. Autorisez-vous Clarke à m'épouser ?

L'homme resta bouche bée. Il considéra cette demande. Sa fille était jeune. Lexa l'était aussi. Trop jeunes pour un mariage. Elles se connaissaient depuis combien de temps ? Pas un an. Mais la proposition de Lexa tenait la route. Callie ferait tout pour ruiner la vie de Clarke au maximum dans les quelques semaines de minorité qu'il restait à Clarke. Jake devait faire quelque chose pour aider sa fille. Et Lexa lui en donnait les moyens.

\- Vous avez mon consentement, déclara-t-il.

La pression retomba soudainement et Lexa put de nouveau respirer. Elle reprit quelques bouffées d'air calmement et se leva, ajoutant :

\- Mon avocate vous amènera les papiers à signer.

Elle le salua d'un geste de tête et quitta les lieux. Elle n'avait plus qu'à retrouver Clarke. Et ensuite, elle pourrait la libérer des griffes de cette « Callie » dont Jake avait parlé.

Elle sortit son téléphone, apercevant trois appels manqués. Elle rappela le numéro et la voix d'Octavia retentit dans l'appareil.

Sa mère était d'accord pour les aider. Elles avaient une avocate.

Lexa résuma son entretien avec Jake Griffin et elle rejoignit un café pas très loin de la prison pour trouver une solution. La mère d'Octavia devait pouvoir obtenir la localisation de Clarke. Lexa n'avait qu'à se montrer patiente. Ce qui lui était bien difficile. Elle imaginait tout ce qui pouvait être en train d'arriver à Clarke et cela la faisait bouillir de rage.

Elle reçut un nom de ville en milieu d'après-midi. Elle commanda un énième café et ouvrit le fichier qu'Octavia venait de lui envoyer. Pas moins de trente-sept familles d'accueil dans cette ville. Mais cela faisait toujours moins que l'état tout entier.

Lexa avala sa tasse d'une traite, attrapa son casque et reprit la route. En chemin, elle reçut un message. Elle s'arrêta sur le bord de la route pour le consulter.

Il venait d'Octavia.

« _Attends nous, on arrive._ »

Lexa soupira et rejoignit la ville, s'arrêtant pas très loin de la première adresse indiquée sur le dossier. Bientôt, Octavia débarqua. Raven et son pick up lui faisaient office de moyen de transport.

\- Les autres ont voulu venir aussi, mais je leur ai dit qu'on ne pouvait pas se permettre un convoi alors qu'on ne connaissait toujours pas la bonne adresse, expliqua Octavia.

Lexa hocha la tête et tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la première maison.

\- Lexa, attends ! Ma mère va bientôt arriver.

Lexa retint un soupir agacé. Attendre, toujours attendre. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle avait besoin de leur aide. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça toute seule.

La mère d'Octavia arriva enfin et elles pouvaient commencer leur tour des familles. Il aurait fallu douze échecs avant d'essuyer un refus. On ne refusait pas quand on n'était au courant de rien. Les autres familles avaient simplement dit qu'elles n'avaient jamais eu Clarke Griffin à leur garde – certaines avaient même admis avoir refusé sa garde auparavant – et Lexa avait pu voir qu'elles disaient la vérité. Mais le couple qui se tenait en face d'elle et de l'avocate niait tout en bloc. Ils ne savaient pas mentir.

Clarke avait été traînée à l'intérieur de la maison par le policier et il avait dû la maintenir pendant que le couple lui faisait avaler un calmant. Clarke n'avait pas eu le temps de détailler la maison. Elle se trouvait dans un lit, dans une chambre, et ce fut tout ce qu'elle nota avant de s'endormir, assommée par le médicament. Clarke se réveilla en début d'après-midi mais, encore fatiguée et confuse, elle resta allongée. Elle était coincée entre deux réalités.

Lexa retint la porte. Ils ne la lui claqueraient pas au nez. Pas tant que Clarke était encore dans la maison. Car à présent, Lexa en était certaine. Clarke était ici.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit, nous allons appeler la police ! s'indigna la femme.

\- Vous pouvez discuter de droits avec mon avocate pendant que je vais chercher Clarke, dit simplement Lexa en les bousculant pour entrer dans la maison.

\- SORTEZ DE CHEZ NOUS ! hurla l'homme.

\- PAS SANS CLARKE ! répliqua aussitôt Lexa. Elle est ma fiancée, elle n'a rien à faire chez vous.

L'homme l'attrapa par le bras dans le but de la faire sortir.

A l'étage, Clarke crut entendre une voix familière parmi les hurlements. _Lexa..._ Elle se redressa et entendit de nouveau la voix de la jeune femme. Clarke bondit hors de son lit, sa tête tournant quelque peu, encore sonnée par le sommeil qu'on lui avait administré.

Les mains cherchant un escalier aux murs, Clarke parcourut tout l'étage et parvint enfin à trouver son moyen de descente. Elle tituba jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et reconnut immédiatement la silhouette qui se tenait à quelques pas.

A la vue de Clarke, Lexa attrapa l'homme qui osait la maintenir prisonnière et l'envoya valser sur le sol. Elle ne voulait pas leur faire de mal, mais il l'avait touchée en premier. Légitime défense.

Clarke parcourut les quelques pas qui la séparaient de Lexa et celle-ci l'accueillit dans ses bras. Confuse mais désormais rassurée par la sécurité que les bras qui l'entouraient lui offraient, Clarke laissa retomber sa tête contre l'épaule de Lexa. Elle était épuisée. S'abandonnant au sommeil, elle enfouit inconsciemment son visage dans le cou de Lexa qui passa un bras sous ses genoux pour la soulever du sol.

Elle l'embrassa sur la tempe et la conduisit jusqu'à la voiture pendant que la mère d'Octavia expliquait au couple qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de gagner s'ils portaient plainte contre elles.

La mère d'Octavia les rejoignit ensuite. Lexa venait d'installer Clarke dans la voiture de Raven.

\- Le maire d'une ville voisine a accepté. C'est un vieil ami, il a pu libérer un créneau. Dans trois jours, Lexa. En attendant, il va falloir vous faire discrètes. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d'être retrouvées.

\- Et ensuite... Clarke sera libre...

\- Oui. Le mariage d'un mineur entraîne son émancipation immédiate.

Lexa releva soudainement la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Vous voulez dire... elle sera vraiment libre ? Vraiment ? Plus aucun risque...

\- Non, Lexa. Personne ne pourra légalement la contrôler. Pas même vous, finit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Lexa ne put retenir un rire, quoique gêné.

\- Je crois que c'est plutôt elle qui va me contrôler, s'esclaffa-t-elle.

La femme rit, suivie par Raven qui venait de les rejoindre.

\- Garde ça pour les soirées à venir, Woods. En attendant, on ferait mieux d'y aller. On sait pas, ils ont peut-être déjà prévenu les services sociaux.

Sur cet avertissement, chacun reprit son véhicule et ils se mirent en route.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit motel au bord d'une ville voisine. La ville où Clarke et Lexa se marieront dans trois jours.

Elles ne pouvaient pas se permettre de rentrer. Même si elles trouvaient utile de faire le chemin de retour et revenir ici trois jours plus tard, elles ne pouvaient pas simplement retourner dans l'endroit le plus logique pour les trouver.

Elles ne pouvaient pas se permettre de laisser les services sociaux les retrouver.

La mère d'Octavia logea chez une amie en ville. Sa fille avait décidé de rester avec ses amies. Lexa avait proposé à Raven et Octavia de rester avec Clarke et elle ce soir et de voir ensuite si elles rentraient chez elles ou non. Les deux filles avaient accepté.

Lexa était assise sur le double-lit principal. Raven avait tiré le second lit de sous le premier pour elle et Octavia.

Lexa pensait à ce que Jake Griffin lui avait dit. Elle haïssait cet homme, réellement, pour l'avoir rendue orpheline. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, sur son visage, dans son allure, qui laissait percevoir une once d'innocence. Jake n'essayait pas de se repentir, bien au contraire, il avait admis son acte et en avait accepté les conséquences, mais Lexa avait le sentiment qu'il y avait plus à cette histoire que ce qui en avait été dit au tribunal ou dans les journaux. Et les explications de Jake avaient confirmé ce fait.

Dorénavant, Lexa savait que le père de Clarke avait eu une relation amoureuse avec l'assistante sociale de cette dernière. Mais aussi, ils avaient eu un enfant. Clarke avait un frère. Lexa hésitait à raconter ce qu'elle avait appris à Clarke, ou à l'emmener directement voir son père comme celui-ci l'avait demandé. Pour tout éclaircir. En espérant que Jake Griffin sache tout. Mais considérant l'incompréhension qui creusait son visage de plus en plus chaque jour, Lexa doutait que ce soit le cas.

\- Lexa ? Ça va ?

L'interpellée tourna la tête. Clarke avait commencé à s'éveiller lorsque les filles l'avaient sortie de la voiture, mais avait réellement émergé quelques minutes auparavant, s'étant redressée sur le lit où elle avait été allongée pour dévisager Lexa qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

Lexa lui sourit. Un sourire affaibli par son conflit intérieur mais élargi par la vision de Clarke à côté d'elle.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser cette question, murmura-t-elle en passant délicatement une main sur la joue rosie de sa fiancée.

Clarke sourit. Ce contact fit resurgir les sentiments qui l'avaient traversée ce matin, quand on l'avait encore une fois arrachée à Lexa, à l'endroit où elle se sentait appartenir. Puis une vague d'émotions la fouetta de plein fouet. Toute la peur, l'angoisse, qu'elle avait ressenti à la disparition de ses parents, de sa maison, de tout ce qu'elle connaissait. La rage qui l'étouffait face aux circonstances injustes qui l'avaient conduite à être repoussée de foyer en foyer sans jamais pouvoir poser pied à terre. Et ces derniers mois. Ces mois qui seront complétés par les trois suivants pour former une année. Cette année où tout avait changé. Cette année où elle avait connu les bas-fonds, desquels elle essayait encore de revenir, desquels elle n'avait jamais vu le fond ultime, la limite, le lieu d'où elle ne pourrait remonter, car tout ce temps elle s'était vivement accrochée à Lexa.

Clarke était forte. Elle l'avait toujours été. Elle avait tout fait pour tenir suite à l'incarcération de son père, la mort de sa mère, son placement en famille d'accueil. Elle voulait s'en sortir à tout prix. Mais elle craignait encore d'imaginer le pire. Car, si elle était vraiment honnête avec elle-même, elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle aurait tenu le coup sans Lexa.

Elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle aurait supporté le poids que la vie avait jeté sur son corps pourtant encore si jeune. Et cela l'effrayait. La simple idée de suicide répugnait Clarke, c'était pour elle un acte de lâcheté, pourtant ces derniers mois lui avaient fait comprendre ce qui pouvait nous pousser à nous ôter la vie. La force du désespoir. De la solitude. De la douleur que tout cela nous provoquait.

Clarke se demandait : aurait-elle été jusqu'à briser le cœur de son père pour obtenir sa délivrance ?

Aurait-elle été capable de se relever seule ?

Il aurait déjà fallu qu'elle ait pu sortir de ses situations périlleuses. Lexa l'avait sauvée à plusieurs reprises, pas seulement moralement, mais aussi physiquement, lorsque Clarke était coincée sous la carrure imposante de Patrick, ou encore lorsqu'elle dépérissait dans le sous-sol de cette cruelle famille.

C'était certain. Sans Lexa, Clarke n'aurait pas survécu. Elle lui devait la vie, et elle aurait été trop fière de l'admettre si elle ne flottait pas autant dans ses sentiments pour Lexa.

Elle ôta la main sur sa joue, repoussant ses sentiments contradictoires, et la tint au creux de ses deux mains. Elle ne répondit pas à la question de Lexa. Elle lui parlerait plus tard, si le courage lui venait en aide. Pour l'instant, elle voulait juste la regarder. Elle ne cessait de réaliser au combien elle aimait ses yeux. Et ses lèvres. Et sa peau. Et tout ce qui la concernait.

Lexa la dévisageait, perdant peu à peu son attention dans le regard de Clarke. En un regard, elles se comprenaient. En un regard, le monde autour d'elles s'évanouissait. Elles avaient déjà tant partagé en si peu de temps. Peut-être plus que certains couples de longues dates. Et si le mariage était bien précipité, ni Lexa ni Clarke ne pouvait envisager un divorce. Ni maintenant, ni l'an prochain, ni jamais. Comme si rien ne pouvait les surpasser après tout ce qu'elles avaient déjà vécu.

Mais, après tout, pourquoi y penser ? Pour l'instant, elles étaient ensemble et c'était tout ce qui comptait. A cet instant précis, le futur était encore loin.

\- On vous laisse la chambre si vous voulez, résonna la voix sarcastique de Raven. Ça nous dérange pas d'aller dormir dans la voiture, moins que de vous regarder vous dévorer du regard.

Les deux prises sur le fait détournèrent les yeux et leurs joues prirent feu, ce que Raven n'hésita pas à commenter :

\- Eh bah Clarke, ça change du temps où tu te plaignais de Lexa !

La curiosité de Lexa fut aussitôt piquée et elle tenta de tourner la situation à son avantage :

\- Tu te plaignais de moi, Clarke ?

Clarke gémit mentalement, désormais seule dans sa flaque de gêne.

\- C'est-à-dire que... à cette époque-là tu me virais encore de la salle de bain...

Raven et Octavia éclatèrent de rire tandis que la gêne réapparut sur le visage de Lexa. Et pour l'enfoncer un peu plus, Raven en ajouta une couche :

\- Et maintenant tu n'arrives plus à la virer de ton lit !

Clarke sourit mais était aussi gênée que Lexa. Elles n'avaient pas été tant confrontées au regard des autres sur leur relation, alors être désignées ainsi les avait pris de court.

Lexa détourna la conversation en parlant du dîner et Octavia se proposa pour aller chercher des menus au burger du coin. Raven l'accompagna.

Clarke s'était rallongée, fatiguée et pas encore prête à expliquer à Lexa ce qui la tracassait. Cette dernière sembla le comprendre puisque, avant de se détourner du lit, elle déclara :

\- On pourra prendre contact avec un psychologue... si tu as besoin d'évacuer...

Car Lexa ne pensait pas que Clarke puisse vouloir lui parler à elle. Elle ne savait pas si elle serait assez légitime pour aider Clarke à oublier, ou à tourner ses souvenirs d'une autre façon. Pourtant, malgré ce que Clarke avait voulu laisser penser depuis son réveil, Lexa savait que la jeune femme n'avait pas oublié. Elle craignait que l'événement de ce matin n'ait réveillé un sentiment d'insécurité en Clarke, voire pire : une angoisse.

Clarke ne toucha pas à son repas, endormie. Lexa mangeait silencieusement, assise par terre en face de ses deux nouvelles amies.

\- Tu remercieras ta mère pour tout ce qu'elle a fait, souffla Lexa.

Octavia sourit.

\- Ce n'est pas ma mère en fait, mais ma tante. Elle nous a adopté mon frère et moi quand on était encore très jeunes. Alors... c'est comme si elle était notre mère.

Lexa n'avait pas du tout remarqué. Elle répondit par un léger froncement de sourcils marquant sa surprise.

\- En tout cas, reprit Octavia, tout ce que tu fais pour Clarke... je ne cesserai de le dire, mais je trouve vraiment ça génial. Tu n'as pas intérêt à la lâcher ensuite après tout ça.

Lexa esquissa un sourire gêné et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Une pensée traversa son esprit et lui arracha un soupir.

\- Si elle ne me lâche pas dès qu'elle sera remise sur pieds...

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, la contredit Raven, elle est dingue de toi. Y a pas plus cliché que vous en train de vous regarder.

Octavia rit tandis que Lexa retrouva l'envie de s'enterrer dans un trou bien profond pour éviter à ses camarades de voir son visage marqué par la gêne.

Elles finirent leur repas et, épuisées, se mirent au lit. Lexa dormit de son côté, ne voulant pas réveiller ou gêner Clarke en allant trop près d'elle. Elle s'endormit rapidement, vidant son esprit de tout ce qui pouvait le garder en fonction. Et ça en faisait une sacrée dose...

Clarke s'éveilla brusquement, se redressant dans le lit, tenant la couverture contre sa poitrine comme si elle avait quelque chose à cacher. Comme si elle devait se protéger. Mais elle n'était nulle part ailleurs que dans la chambre d'hôtel dans laquelle elle s'était endormie.

Pas loin, Lexa. Au pied du lit, sur le lit dépliant, Octavia et Raven. Elle n'était pas seule. Pourtant, la solitude lui enserrait le cœur. Et si elle était destinée à être emportée à chaque fois ? Si elle ne pouvait avoir aucune attache ? Si un jour, on l'emmenait à nouveau, et que Lexa ne la retrouvait pas ? Que Lexa ne partait jamais à sa recherche.

Non. Lexa le ferait. Clarke était parvenue à lui faire confiance. Lexa tenait parole. Elle était là pour elle. Et cela faisait mal à Clarke de savoir que toute l'aide que Lexa lui offrait, tout le réconfort, l'attention qui lui était portée, jamais elle ne pourrait les lui rendre. Car elle avait encore cette crainte qu'elle pensait disparue mais qui n'avait été qu'enfouie depuis son réveil. Cette crainte de disparaître. Cette crainte de ne plus revoir les gens qu'elle aimait. Cette crainte de les faire souffrir en souffrant elle-même.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi. Il fallait qu'elle explique. Elle repensa à la proposition de Lexa. Voir un psychologue ne lui disait rien du tout. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la regarde avec pitié sur ce qui lui était arrivé, ou qu'on lui diagnostique un traumatisme. Elle voulait juste que quelqu'un comprenne. Que l'histoire soit délivrée. La laisser s'échapper de son esprit.

\- Lexa, murmura-t-elle.

Pas de réponse. Elle lui secoua doucement l'épaule et l'appela à nouveau. Lexa remua et tourna lentement, confuse. Quand elle vit le visage concerné de Clarke, elle revint immédiatement à la réalité.

\- Je peux te parler ? chuchota Clarke avant que Lexa ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Clarke se leva et rejoignit lentement la porte. Lexa la suivit, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller leurs deux amies.

Quand Lexa ferma la porte derrière elle et reporta son regard sur Clarke, elle la découvrit accoudée à la rambarde du balcon. Elle la rejoignit et posa son regard sur le visage qui fixait l'horizon.

On pouvait voir les mille lumières de la ville. Le ciel semblait s'ouvrir, transpercé par les rayons de couleurs qui émanaient de la ville encore loin d'être endormie.

Clarke ne savait pas comment commencer. Comment expliquer. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que la présence de Lexa la réconfortait toujours. Elle retrouvait un peu d'assurance aux côtés de la jeune femme, même dans les moments où elle était la plus faible.

Elle se pinça les lèvres et passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, cherchant ses mots.

Lexa ne dit rien, lui laissant la parole. Si Clarke voulait lui parler, elle la laisserait dire ce qu'elle voulait avant de prendre la parole. Si parler était réellement nécessaire.

Clarke avait toutes ces images dans sa tête, et ses émotions tourbillonnant au creux de son ventre, s'écrasant contre sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait plus tout garder pour elle. Elle décida de se vider l'esprit, observant l'horizon, finissant même par fermer les yeux un instant.

Les lumières lointaines dansaient sur son visage, comme précédemment dans la chambre d'hôtel, et Lexa ne put s'empêcher de la contempler. Elle la trouvait irrésistible. Un peu plus et elle la prenait dans ses bras. Mais elle devait garder un peu de sérieux pour Clarke.

Clarke ouvrit les yeux et des mots glissèrent aussitôt d'entre ses lèvres :

\- C'est quand le premier poing s'est écrasé sur mon visage que j'ai compris que j'étais fichue. Que j'ai compris ce qui allait se passer. Et que je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'arrêter.

Lexa écarquilla les yeux, comprenant quel sujet Clarke avait souhaité aborder.

Elle écouta attentivement, essayant de ne pas montrer les signes de son estomac qui se resserrait au fur et à mesure du récit. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il aurait fui l'hôtel s'il n'était pas attaché au corps de Lexa. Fuir pour ne pas avoir à en entendre plus.

Les mains de Lexa étaient crispées sur la rambarde, tout comme ses mâchoires.

Elle savait ce qui était arrivé à Clarke. Mais il y avait une différence entre savoir et comprendre. Tout comprendre.

Ce que Clarke avait ressenti, ce qui l'avait poussée à ne pas rentrer. Lexa s'en voulut pour ne pas avoir été assez accueillante envers Clarke. Cette dernière serait rentrée après le premier drame si elle n'avait pas eu peur du monde entier. D'elle. Elle lui aurait tout raconté et Lexa aurait pu faire quelque chose bien plus tôt.

Et plus jamais elle n'aurait laissé Clarke à la merci de qui que ce soit.

\- J'ai eu envie de mourir, répéta-t-elle encore une fois pour achever son récit, mais mon père... je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça et... et toi...

Lexa tourna la tête vers Clarke dont le regard venait de se poser sur elle. Son cœur se serra à la vue des larmes que Clarke essayait de contenir au bord de ses yeux.

\- Je serais morte, Lexa, finit par admettre Clarke. Si ça n'avait pas été pour toi, je serais...

\- Arrête, la coupa doucement Lexa en saisissant sa main tremblante de peur.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec une crise d'angoisse. C'était une crainte. De la façon dont Clarke la regardait, Lexa avait l'impression que la jeune femme craignait sa réaction.

\- Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, lui avoua Lexa avec sincérité. Ne te remets pas aussi aisément en doute. Tu t'es sauvée seule, chez les Azgeda. Malgré toute l'horreur qui t'entourait tu as pourtant tenu le coup. Tu as gardé espoir. Sans ça, je ne t'aurais pas retrouvée vivante. Tu t'es sauvée, Clarke. Autrement, je serais arrivée trop tard.

Clarke lui accorda un faible sourire pour la remercier de ces gentils mots, mais il disparut vite, son visage tiraillé par la peine. Une larme parvint enfin à s'échapper alors qu'elle déclarait :

\- J'ai tenu en pensant à toi. Je... j'espérais que tu viennes et... et j'étais terrorisée à l'idée que tu me retrouves morte. Je voulais pas te faire ça. Tu mérites mieux.

Lexa recula d'un pas face à la dernière phrase de Clarke. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. Clarke ne venait sérieusement pas de dire ça ? Lexa déglutit. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser penser ainsi, surtout quand on voyait sur le visage pâle que Clarke le pensait vraiment.

Lexa attrapa la main de Clarke et l'attira à elle. Clarke eut un mouvement de recul mais Lexa avait déjà entouré sa taille de ses bras.

Lexa leva une main pour retirer les mèches rebelles qui commençaient à coller aux joues humides de Clarke.

\- Je ne pourrai trouver quelqu'un d'aussi génial que toi, Clarke Griffin.

Elle inclina la tête pour déposer ses lèvres sur sa joue, ignorant les larmes qui y coulaient encore. Clarke sursauta sous le geste, surprise.

Lexa releva la tête et offrit à Clarke un sourire rassurant. Elle ne voulait pas que Clarke se dénigre, ou pense qu'elle ne devrait pas vivre. Cela lui faisait mal de la voir ainsi.

Elle colla son front à celui de sa fiancée, laissant l'air frais s'immiscer entre elles pour sécher les larmes sur le visage de Clarke.

\- Je t'aime, Clarke, souffla-t-elle. Tu es magnifique, brillante, incroyablement forte... tu me rends folle, et j'adore ça.

Clarke fut traversée de part et d'autre par des frissons de différentes fréquences. Son cœur s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre un rythme saccadé.

Elle prit un instant pour reprendre une respiration plus ou moins normale. Si une larme s'écoula encore, c'était car Clarke ne s'attendait pas à recevoir ces mots de quiconque. Pas comme ça. Pas après avoir raconté son histoire.

Pas après avoir admis être un objet brisé en mille morceaux n'ayant pensé qu'à la déchetterie.

Clarke se voyait comme ça. Ou plutôt, s'était vue comme ça. Lexa réussissait peut-être à lui faire changer d'avis, mais il lui fallait un peu plus de temps pour en venir à bout.

Clarke ne parvenait pas à croire comment une personne aussi magnifique que Lexa ait pu s'intéresser à elle. Lexa cachait tant de qualités que Clarke se demandait pourquoi vouloir les cacher. Lexa semblait vouloir se protéger, mais Clarke pensait au contraire que Lexa serait plus en sécurité en mettant en avant ces qualités.

Qui irait contre une personne comme Lexa ? Une personne qui avait donné ses derniers mois à la fille du meurtrier Jake Griffin, assassin de Matthew Woods. Son père. Et dans quelques jours, elle donnerait sa main à Clarke pour la sauver.

Sans se demander si leur relation fonctionnerait longtemps. Sans se poser de questions sur les soucis que ce mariage pouvait apporter.

Clarke ne pouvait quitter des yeux les prunelles de Lexa. Elle y voyait toute l'affection que la jeune femme lui portait. Elle craignait de ne pas pouvoir la lui rendre, car Clarke était des plus maladroites en matière de signes d'affection.

\- Lexa... finit-elle par souffler, le souffle coupé par le vent frais sur ses joues brûlantes. Tu... tu dormirais avec moi cette nuit ?

Lexa ne put s'empêcher de rire gentiment sous la soudaine timidité de Clarke. Voir la jeune femme aussi vulnérable ne faisait que faire battre son cœur encore plus vite.

\- On dort déjà dans le même lit, lui chuchota-t-elle en réponse à sa question.

Clarke redressa la tête, les joues en feu. Lexa pouvait vraiment la mettre dans des états impossibles, surtout après ce que celle-ci lui avait déclaré un instant plus tôt.

\- Je... je veux dire... je peux dormir contre toi ?

Elle avait honte de poser cette question mais savait qu'elle ne dormirait bien que contre Lexa. Elle avait besoin de la sentir près d'elle. De s'assurer qu'elles allaient bien toutes les deux.

Lexa acquiesça, son sourire fondant le cœur déjà bien éméché de Clarke. Elles retournèrent silencieusement dans la chambre, main dans la main, et Lexa s'allongea, attirant Clarke contre elle et les recouvrant d'une couverture.

Clarke plongea son visage dans le cou de Lexa et y déposa un baiser qui fit tressaillir cette dernière.

\- Merci... souffla Clarke, ensommeillée, pour tout... merci...

Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant envelopper par l'odeur enivrante de la peau et des cheveux de Lexa.

Cette dernière la serra un peu plus contre elle, voulant la rapprocher plus encore.

Lexa avait du mal à croire que, dans à peine trois jours, elle épouserait la jeune femme dont elle ne pouvait déjà plus se passer.

* * *

 **Il vous a plu ?**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : la journée du lendemain avec quelques moments Clexa et une après-midi entre amis. Vous verrez que Clarke n'arrive pas si bien à surpasser tout ce qui lui est arrivé.**

 **A la semaine prochaine ! :)**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Bonsoir !**

 **Je remercie ceux qui ont laissé des reviews. Ce chapitre précède le chapitre du mariage. Et oui, je tease, mais je préfère le dire tout de suite, ne vous attendez pas à lire le mariage dans celui-ci. :p**

 **Ce chapitre a tout de même son importance, vous verrez pourquoi. La fin du chapitre sera expliquée au début du prochain !**

 **Sur ce, j'arrête de teaser et vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Lexa s'était réveillée quelques minutes plus tôt, mais elle ne voulait pas se lever maintenant et laisser Clarke se réveiller seule.

Octavia et Raven étaient sorties. Elles n'avaient certainement pas eu envie de les déranger, surtout quand elles les avaient vues ainsi l'une dans les bras de l'autre.

Lexa sentait le souffle de Clarke dans son cou. Clarke respirait. Clarke vivait. Ces signes ne cessaient de rassurer Lexa.

Une boule s'enflammait dans son ventre lorsqu'elle repensait à ce qu'elle lui avait dit hier.

 _Je t'aime, Clarke. Tu es magnifique, brillante, incroyablement forte... tu me rends folle, et j'adore ça._

Lexa n'avait jamais déclaré ses sentiments ainsi. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Pourtant, en voyant Clarke ainsi, penser au pire, ressentir le pire, Lexa avait eu peur qu'un événement l'empêche de le lui dire.

Car c'était vrai, elle aimait Clarke. Il lui avait été difficile, pendant l'absence de celle-ci, de ne pas penser à elle. De ne pas ressentir le manque de sa présence. Clarke qui avait passé des nuits contre elle.

Lexa s'était retrouvée longtemps seule, les yeux ouverts, envahie par l'odeur de Clarke dont son lit était imprégné. Et cette absence ne lui avait fait que réaliser d'autant plus à quel point elle avait besoin de Clarke. A quel point elle aimait tout à son sujet, même les petits détails agaçants comme le fait que Clarke aimait la contredire jusqu'à avoir raison, ou encore sa manière de lui faire perdre le contrôle en un quart de temps et ce dans n'importe quel endroit.

Oui, Lexa aimait tout au sujet de Clarke. Et cela la brisait de savoir Clarke en le moindre danger. Cela l'étouffait de voir apparaître parfois sur le visage de sa fiancée des marques de douleur, de tristesse, ou de terreur. Et cela, elle faisait tout pour les effacer.

C'est pourquoi elle resta allongée longtemps, Clarke encore endormie contre elle, à laisser ses pensées dériver. A fixer une fois le plafond pour finalement s'abandonner à la chevelure de Clarke dans laquelle elle passait doucement ses doigts.

Quand Clarke commença à bouger, Lexa redressa la tête, laissant Clarke relever doucement la sienne. Un courant d'air froid s'immisça dans le cou de la brune déjà marqué par l'absence du visage de Clarke.

\- Hm... marmonna Clarke en reprenant conscience du monde extérieur.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, chuchota Lexa, amusée.

Clarke cligna des yeux et sourit, n'ayant pas besoin de voir clairement Lexa pour la reconnaître. Elle connaissait son odeur et, mieux encore, sa voix.

\- Salut... souffla-t-elle, pas encore totalement réveillée.

Déjà prête à se rendormir, Clarke posa son front contre la tempe de Lexa, ses lèvres frôlant la joue de cette dernière.

Lexa tressaillit. Elle serait restée ainsi encore longtemps mais un détail lui fit glisser sa main sur le visage de Clarke pour la réveiller doucement.

\- Tu n'as pas mangé hier soir Clarke...

Clarke redressa la tête et dévisagea Lexa, les yeux marqués par le sommeil.

\- Je n'avais pas faim... marmonna-t-elle.

Lexa ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'expression de Clarke. Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux rebelle.

\- Tu vas manger ce matin, faim ou non, affirma-t-elle. Allez viens, on va aller prendre un petit-déjeuner.

Clarke gémit lorsque Lexa quitta le lit. Sans son confort et radiateur personnel, Clarke fut contrainte de se lever.

Elle alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage et rejoignit Lexa sur le pas de la porte.

Elle constata l'absence de ses deux amies et en déduit qu'elle avait dû dormir un bout de temps.

Arrivées devant le véhicule, Lexa lui tendit un casque. Clarke dévisagea la moto, époustouflée.

\- Elle... elle est à toi ?

Lexa sourit face à l'intérêt que semblait y porter Clarke.

\- Elle était à mon père.

Cette remarque sembla mettre Clarke mal à l'aise un instant. Ne souhaitant pas la gêner, Lexa la sortit de ses pensées :

\- Clarke ? Tu viens ?

Cette dernière enfila le casque et suivit Lexa sur la moto. Une fois Lexa installée, Clarke enjamba le véhicule et s'assit derrière Lexa, entourant sa taille.

Lexa frémit sous l'effet de l'étreinte et demanda :

\- Prête ?

Clarke ouvrit la visière de son casque pour murmurer au plus près de l'oreille de Lexa que les casques le lui permettaient :

\- C'est quand tu veux.

Lexa ferma les yeux un instant, se laissant envahir par les sensations du moment, et démarra, obligeant Clarke à resserrer son étreinte.

Le pub servait déjà des repas de midi mais n'avait pas encore cessé de servir les petit-déjeuners.

Lexa entraîna Clarke au fond, sur une banquette. Elles tâchaient de rester discrètes. Il était peu probable qu'on les retrouve ici mais mieux valait se montrer prudent. Lexa savait que Callie poursuivrait Clarke jusqu'au bout.

Elles commandèrent un petit déjeuner complet et attendirent. Les jus furent apportés en premier.

Clarke en but quelques gorgées avant de relever doucement la tête pour la poser sur sa main.

\- Encore fatiguée ? demanda Lexa, amusée.

Elle la dévisageait, ne pouvant se sortir leur conversation de la veille de la tête. Elle glissa sa main sur la table et saisit celle de Clarke, forçant cette dernière à redresser la tête.

Clarke la dévisagea à son tour, et remarqua vite l'inquiétude cachée derrière le sourire de Lexa.

\- Je vais bien, assura-t-elle. Je vais de mieux en mieux. Tu as vu, je marche même toute seule maintenant.

Lexa sourit d'autant plus, ses yeux se fermant un instant, avant de les rouvrir et répondre :

\- Tu as juste trébuché cinq fois de l'entrée jusqu'à ta table.

Clarke rit malgré sa gêne évidente. Ses joues rougissaient, faisant ressortir un côté enfantin qui ne manqua pas d'attendrir Lexa.

\- C'était peut-être juste un tour pour que tu me tiennes contre toi, répondit Clarke avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Touché. Lexa éclata de rire, le rouge lui montant aussi aux joues. C'était dingue à quel point Clarke pouvait la désarmer en une phrase.

\- Tu peux tituber autant que tu veux, Clarke, si ça me permet de te prendre dans mes bras.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas besoin d'excuse pour ça, répliqua la blonde en adressant à sa fiancée un clin d'œil.

Elles auraient très certainement fondu sous la chaleur de l'ambiance si le serveur n'était pas venu leur apporter leurs plats.

Clarke observa le plat appétissant et sa gourmandise se réveilla. Mais avant d'attaquer son assiette, elle devait d'abord passer aux toilettes. Elle prévint Lexa et se leva.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ? demanda cette dernière.

Clarke tourna la tête, les yeux plissés et un petit sourire gêné au coin des lèvres. Quand Lexa comprit le double-sens de sa question, elle se rattrapa aussitôt :

\- Pour marcher jusque là-bas, je veux dire, pas... bref...

Clarke se pinça les lèvres, retenant un rire.

\- Non, ça ira. Je peux y arriver toute seule.

Elle ne marchait pas toujours droit, ce qui faisait sourire Lexa. Encore un peu de temps et Clarke remarchera correctement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se lavait les mains aux lavabos. Elle vit son reflet dans le miroir et constata les changements. Elle était pâle, et son visage était plus fin. Elle se dévisagea longuement, comme si elle ne se connaissait pas. Plus.

Elle avait changé, c'était incontestable, mais au moins elle était toujours la même, au fond. Elle était toujours Clarke.

Elle soupira.

Pourquoi devait-elle se poser autant de questions ?

Elle s'essuya les mains et jeta ses idées en même temps que son papier.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement au moment où elle s'apprêtait à attraper la poignée. Surprise, elle se décala sur la gauche, se plaquant contre le mur à l'entrée en trombe d'une femme qui ne l'avait pas vue.

\- Oh, je suis désolée, fit la femme en s'apercevant qu'elle avait failli assommer quelqu'un. Vous allez bien ?

Elle posa une main sur le bras de la jeune fille tourmentée en face d'elle et Clarke se dégagea aussitôt, se ruant à l'extérieur, les yeux écarquillés, l'air lui manquant.

Elle souffla. Cette femme avait été trop proche. Clarke ne la connaissait pas.

Que lui voulait-on ? Pourquoi les gens se sentaient-ils obligés de constamment entrer en contact avec les autres ?

Clarke s'adossa contre le mur, avalant de longues bouffées d'air.

Elle ne devait pas réagir comme ça. Elle savait que c'était ridicule. Mais la porte s'était ouverte si vite, et elle s'était soudainement retrouvée contre le mur avec une personne en face d'elle. Proche. Trop proche.

On ne savait pas ce que les autres pouvaient penser. Faire.

Clarke se rendait compte qu'il lui faudrait du temps avant de pouvoir faire de nouveau confiance aux gens.

Elle revint calmement à la table, tâchant de cacher son trouble. Lexa l'accueillit avec un sourire. Un sourire qui s'évanouit.

\- Clarke, il faut que je te dise...

Clarke releva les yeux, inquiétée par ces paroles.

\- J'ai été voir ton père, annonça-t-elle vivement, se débarrassant ainsi d'un poids.

Un « quoi ? » muet se traça sur les lèvres de Clarke et Lexa expliqua avant que Clarke puisse répondre quoi que ce soit.

\- Pour te retrouver quand tu étais chez les Azgeda. Et... hier. Il m'a raconté quelque chose... il faut que tu le saches... il veut nous en dire plus, mais pas sans toi.

\- Comment va-t-il ? la coupa Clarke, perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle n'avait pas vu son père depuis si longtemps. Elle imaginait souvent que, si elle n'avait pas de nouvelles, c'était car il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

Mais non. Lexa l'avait vu. Elle avait vu le meurtrier de son propre père pour la retrouver, et n'avait pas hésité à recommencer pour la sauver à nouveau.

Lexa chercha ses mots pour répondre à cette question. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter Clarke mais elle ne voulait pas lui mentir non plus.

\- Il est fatiguée, mais il va bien. Il est très inquiet pour toi, Clarke.

\- Mais toi tu...

Lexa avait été voir l'homme qui avait assassiné son père. Ce n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

\- Je m'en fiche Clarke. Tu sais quoi ? Maintenant, ça n'a plus d'importance. Je veux juste que tu ailles mieux. Et puis... je veux savoir la vérité. On mérite bien de tout savoir, tu ne crois pas ?

Clarke hocha la tête, et Lexa se permit d'ajouter :

\- Je ne peux pas lui pardonner. Mais c'est inutile de lui en vouloir. J'ai réalisé que son amour pour toi le faisait bien assez souffrir. Et peut-être que... je ne le sais que trop bien... le fait de ne pas pouvoir protéger la personne qu'on aime alors qu'on sait qu'elle est en danger est pire que la mort.

Clarke baissa les yeux un instant, voulant éviter les larmes de monter. Elle faisait souffrir son père. Elle aurait dû se battre pour aller le voir. Lui montrer qu'elle allait bien. Ou au moins passer un coup de fil. Des lettres, des lettres, des bouts de papier, rien de véridique. Et qui sait si les lettres qu'elle avait tenté d'envoyer il y avait un bout de temps de cela étaient toutes arrivées à destination.

Elle aurait dû faire quelque chose. Aurait dû. Clarke était toujours ramenée à des regrets.

Et Lexa, qui avait dû voir cet homme, probablement la personne qu'elle méprisait le plus au monde, pour elle, pour la retrouver.

Clarke ne savait plus quoi en penser. Lexa faisait tant de choses pour elle. Et pour quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Lexa lui trouvait de si important ? Au point d'aller à l'encontre de ses principes pour la retrouver.

Clarke coupa court à ses pensées pour le moment. Il fallait qu'elle reste concentrée un instant.

Elle releva la tête, ravalant les larmes qui avaient commencé à monter, et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Car c'était ça l'important. Qu'est-ce que son père avait pu dire à Lexa pour que cette dernière veuille y retourner avec elle ?

Lexa souffla, ne réfléchissant plus à comment lui annoncer la nouvelle. Elle n'avait qu'à le dire, tout simplement.

\- Ton père était en couple avec ton assistante sociale à la fac. Et ça s'est évidemment mal terminé.

\- Elle... souffla Clarke, réalisant peu à peu pourquoi la femme pouvait lui en vouloir autant.

\- Ce n'est pas tout. Tu as un frère, Clarke.

Le visage de Clarke se figea brusquement. Un frère ? Elle avait un frère ? A la fac... alors... un grand frère... elle avait un grand frère. Clarke avait du mal à y croire. Un demi-frère, qui plus est fils de sa cruelle assistante sociale ?

Elle voulut demander ce qui était arrivé à ce dernier, pourquoi elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré, mais les mots restaient coincés. Encore heureux, Lexa expliqua l'histoire racontée par son père. Et Clarke sut. Elle sut qu'elle devrait le retrouver.

Si elle avait un frère qui avait lui aussi subi la haine de sa mère, alors elle le retrouverait. Elle espérait pouvoir le rencontrer. Voir s'il ressemblait à son père. S'ils se ressemblaient. S'expliquer. Et peut-être garder contact. Dessiner les lignes d'une famille.

Ce que Lexa avait déjà esquissé pour Clarke en lui offrant une place près d'elle dans son foyer.

\- Je le retrouverai, dit Clarke, sûre d'elle. Je le retrouverai, et anéantirai sa mère.

La colère altérait clairement les propos de Clarke, mais Lexa comprenait parfaitement ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de Clarke en cet instant. Elle-même, en ayant appris la nouvelle, avait ressenti le besoin d'aller mettre fin au règne de Callie.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas se précipiter. Il fallait faire les choses bien. Suivre la loi. Pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Pour qu'elle puisse offrir à Clarke une vie normale. Une vie sauve.

\- On le retrouvera, corrigea Lexa. Et on mettra de l'ordre dans toute cette histoire. Par la justice, pas autrement.

La lueur de haine dans les yeux de Clarke finit par s'évaporer alors que la main de Lexa s'immisçait dans la sienne. Clarke releva le regard, plongeant dans celui de sa fiancée, et s'apaisa quelque peu.

Lexa avait raison. Il fallait faire les choses correctement.

Elles déjeunèrent calmement et sortirent.

Clarke demanda à rentrer à l'hôtel, elle était fatiguée. Lexa pensait plutôt qu'il y avait une autre raison à sa requête.

Lorsqu'elles marchaient dans la rue, Clarke restait toujours proche de Lexa. Si près d'elle que Lexa avait remarqué qu'elle se rapprochait d'autant plus quand des gens passaient à côté d'eux.

Dans la chambre, Lexa posa sa veste et observa Clarke s'asseoir sur le lit, constatant la disparition des affaires d'Octavia et Raven.

\- Elles ont dû rentrer... murmura-t-elle, un peu déçue de ne pas avoir pu passer beaucoup de temps avec elles.

\- Clarke...

Elle leva la tête, trouvant Lexa debout devant le petit bureau qui bordait la fenêtre à gauche de la porte de la chambre.

\- Tu... tu vas bien ? Dehors, tu m'avais l'air...

\- Oh oui, répondit-elle aussitôt, l'air frais m'avait vraiment manqué. Et revoir les rues, les gens pressés, vivant leurs vies, ça me fait vraiment du bien.

Mais Lexa sentait que Clarke ne disait pas toute la vérité. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et sentit Clarke se raidir.

La jeune femme savait qu'elle n'avait pas été crue.

\- Tu n'as pas à craindre tout le monde tu sais. Tous les gens ne sont pas mauvais.

Clarke soupira. Elle ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation. Elle aurait voulu nier plus longtemps sa crainte.

\- Je n'y peux rien si certains se sont amusés à me kidnapper une centaine de fois, exagéra-t-elle dramatiquement.

Une main glissa dans ses cheveux et elle sursauta, se leva précipitamment. Elle se rendit compte de son erreur en voyant le regard blessé de Lexa.

\- Je... je suis désolée... balbutia Clarke en se rasseyant calmement. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, ni des gens... ou plutôt je croyais ne pas avoir peur d'eux seulement... je sais pas, je peux pas les avoir près de moi. Pas maintenant.

Lexa avait écouté attentivement. Elle hocha la tête, comprenant ce que Clarke voulait dire. Elle avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la rassurer, mais ne savait plus si c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Elle ne voulait pas que Clarke se braque à nouveau.

Ce fut Clarke qui fit le premier geste en saisissant prudemment sa main.

\- J'étais sincère quand je disais ne pas avoir peur de toi. J'ai mal réagi parce que je ne voulais pas parler de ça.

Lexa fouilla son regard à la recherche de ses craintes mais ne vit que la sincérité de ses excuses.

\- Ça passera, ajouta Clarke en attirant Lexa à elle pour l'envelopper dans ses bras.

Cette fois, c'était Clarke qui rassurait Lexa. Elle ne voulait pas que Lexa doute des sentiments qu'elle avait à son égard. Elle voulait aller mieux, mais pas sans Lexa. Ça lui serait impossible.

Le lendemain après-midi, alors que Clarke dormait et que Lexa finalisait son dossier pour l'université, des cognements insistants se firent entendre à la porte. Une voix résonna.

Lexa, dont les traits s'étaient crispés à l'entente des cognements, se détendit.

Elle alla ouvrir la porte et découvrit Raven et Octavia qui la tira aussitôt hors de la chambre.

\- Allez les fiancées, vous venez avec nous !

Lexa tenta de s'opposer mais Raven la repoussa vers le balcon d'où elle put voir toutes les personnes qui attendaient sur le parking. Parmi elles, elle aperçut Nyko et Lincoln, ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- Va les rejoindre, lui souffla Raven, on s'occupe de Clarke.

Lexa hésita un instant puis obéit en entendant Octavia bondir sur le lit pour réveiller la jeune femme profondément endormie.

\- Nyko, Lincoln, je vous manque tant que ça ?

Ils s'approchèrent, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ils l'avaient vue à la cérémonie de diplôme, mais n'avaient pas pu passer plus de temps avec elle. Elle avait dû retourner au chevet de Clarke.

Ils ouvrirent grand les bras et l'entourèrent. Lexa se tendit sur le moment. Ils ne faisaient jamais ça habituellement.

\- Content de te voir, lui assura Lincoln en la libérant.

Nyko acquiesça pour montrer qu'il pensait la même chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? Vous...et les amis de Clarke ?

Ils rirent en même temps. La situation était vraiment drôle, dans tous les sens du terme.

\- Eh bah... commença Lincoln, tu te maries nan ?

\- Lexa se marier, ajouta Nyko, l'incorruptible Lexa qui craque pour une petite blonde –

\- Vous savez que ce mariage n'aurait pas lieu si les circonstances ne l'obligeaient pas.

Ils reprirent leur sérieux. Lincoln souffla, mettant fin à leur plaisanterie :

\- Oui, on sait. Et on est désolés. Pour tout ce qui s'est passé. Si on avait su dès le début on aurait été mettre une raclée à ce lâche de Gustus bien avant qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit.

\- Vous ne pensiez pas qu'il passerait à l'acte, répondit Lexa. Et moi non plus. Ce n'est pas de votre faute.

\- Bon, allez, lança Nyko, pas le droit de déprimer ce soir, on va faire la fête ! Et demain, on ira te chercher une belle robe pour ta cérémonie !

Lexa pâlit. Nyko éclata de rire, bientôt suivi par Lincoln.

\- Notre princesse a peur des robes ?

\- Vous... vous ne comptez pas vraiment me traîner dans les magasins ?

Ils laissèrent un moment de silence, abattant ce suspense insoutenable sur Lexa, avant qu'ils ne s'approchent tous les deux pour lui glisser à l'oreille sur le ton de la confidence :

\- Si. Et t'as pas le choix.

Pour enfoncer le clou, Nyko ajouta :

\- Ta belle mérite que tu te fasses belle !

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et ils l'entraînèrent dans la voiture de Lincoln.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous au bowling de la ville. Lorsque Lexa vit la grande enseigne, elle baissa la tête pour s'apitoyer sur son sort.

\- Vous avez voulu un endroit pour que Clarke et moi fêtions nos fiançailles avec vous et le seul que vous avez trouvé c'est un bowling ?

\- Bah quoi ? demanda Lincoln, perplexe. C'est sympa le bowling.

\- Clarke a déjà du mal à tenir debout, mais avec une grosse boule au bout du bras...

\- Tu l'aideras, répondit Nyko sur un ton beaucoup trop suggestif.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et rejoignirent les autres à l'intérieur. Lexa était contente de voir que Clarke ne bougonnait pas trop. Au contraire, elle avait l'air contente de voir ses amis.

Elle ne devait pas avoir peur d'eux. Elle devait leur faire confiance. Car autrement, elle n'aurait jamais laissé Raven lui servir de béquille lorsqu'elle commençait à boiter un peu trop.

Lexa repensa à la façon dont Clarke s'était braquée à son contact la veille. Même si elle savait que Clarke n'avait pas voulu faire ça, elle craignait toujours de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas pouvoir aider Clarke à se sentir chez elle.

\- Tu viens chercher tes chaussures ?

Elle sursauta, brusquement réveillée par la voix de Nyko. Elle hocha la tête et le suivit au comptoir.

Leurs chaussures de bowling enfilées, ils allèrent s'installer aux tables en face de leur piste.

Ils firent deux équipes égales. Jasper et Monty rejoignirent l'équipe de Lexa, Nyko et Lincoln.

A la table en face de la leur se trouvaient Clarke, Octavia, Raven, Harper, et un cinquième membre qu'ils attendaient encore.

Lexa était déçue de ne pas être dans la même équipe que Clarke. Elle gardait un œil sur elle, l'observant un peu trop longtemps et détournant la tête quand le regard de Clarke glissait dans sa direction.

Le joueur manquant n'arrivant pas, ils commencèrent la partie sans lui.

L'équipe de Raven commença, cette dernière se levant pour aller chercher une boule.

Lexa observa la scène, ou du moins essayait. Elle n'arrivait même pas à se concentrer sur ce que Nyko lui racontait. Elle avait toujours dans le coin de ses yeux une chevelure blonde étincelante qui attirait toujours son attention.

\- J'y étais presque ! s'exclama Raven, vexée de ne pas avoir fait tomber toutes les quilles en deux lancés. A toi, Lexa.

Lexa se demandait si Clarke était bien avec ses amis ou si elle aurait préféré rester auprès d'elle. Mais ce n'était pas elle que Clarke regardait, mais Harper avec qui elle discutait vivement.

\- Lexa, ta blonde ne va pas s'envoler, va jouer !

Lexa sursauta et tourna la tête vers Nyko qui portait aux lèvres un grand sourire moqueur. Elle lui envoya son poing dans l'épaule et se leva.

Elle saisit la première boule venue, l'envoya avec force sur la piste, tourna les talons et revint s'asseoir.

Tout le monde la fixait avec de grands yeux ronds.

\- Tu... as fait un strike du premier coup, balbutia Raven, d'autant plus vexée par son précédent échec.

Lexa haussa les épaules. Le jeu l'importait peu. Elle venait souvent ici avec son père auparavant. Si elle avait été mauvaise pendant longtemps, son père l'avait fait jouer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne fasse plus que des strikes. S'il lui arrivait de rater, la technique enseignée par son père lui promettait un taux de réussite de quatre-vingt pour cent.

Lexa relança une discussion avec Nyko alors qu'elle sentait les yeux de Clarke sur elle. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, elle se concentra sur ses amis, lançant de temps à autre un regard à sa fiancée lorsque celle-ci détournait les yeux.

Il ne resta bientôt plus que Clarke à jouer et elle fut contrainte de se lever. Elle assura à ses équipiers qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller toute seule et marcha doucement jusqu'à saisir la boule la plus légère possible.

Elle se plaça devant la piste. Elle ne prendrait pas d'élan. Elle préférait éviter de chuter devant tout le monde.

Elle glissa ses trois doigts dans les fentes de la boule et déplia son bras, le laissant balancer jusqu'à envoyer d'un coup sec la boule rouler sur la piste.

La boule roula sur les trois quarts de la piste avant de dévier dangereusement, finissant par tomber dans la rigole gauche.

Clarke soupira. Elle ne pouvait clairement pas jouer correctement dans son état. Elle allait de mieux en mieux, certes, mais il était encore tôt pour un sport.

Elle retourna s'asseoir. Personne ne commenta.

Le tour recommença. Raven fit un spare, laissant la place à Lexa qui lança la boule de sorte à ce qu'elle dévie au dernier moment, ne touchant aucune quille. Elle feint la surprise et retourna s'asseoir.

Elle ignora le regard de Clarke qui se doutait que Lexa avait raté délibérément.

\- Wow, c'était vraiment mauvais, lâcha une voix grave qui poussa tout le monde à se retourner.

Le visage de Lexa se referma à la vue de Finn. Qu'est-ce que cet idiot faisait ici ?

\- C'est pas trop tôt, lui lança Raven, on a commencé sans toi.

\- C'est pas de ma faute, vous avez choisi un endroit à perpète.

\- T'avais qu'à partir plus tôt. Aller viens, tu joueras après Clarke.

Cette dernière fut contrainte de se décaler pour le laisser s'asseoir. Elle était aussi surprise que Lexa.

Raven lui expliqua que Finn était son ex petit-ami et que, quand bien même ils n'étaient plus ensemble, ils étaient toujours amis. Raven lui devait apparemment beaucoup. Finn était comme un membre de sa famille pour elle.

\- Ça va princesse ? osa Finn.

Clarke n'avait pas du tout envie de lui parler. Après l'avoir repoussé, Clarke n'avait plus reçu la visite du garçon. Sur le coup, Clarke s'en était trouvée arrangée, Finn s'étant montré un peu trop étouffant à son goût. Mais le fait qu'il lui adresse la parole comme si rien ne s'était passé depuis leur dernière discussion l'agaçait fortement.

Elle fit un effort pour le cacher et lui répondit un simple « oui », ne souhaitant pas gâcher l'ambiance. Si Finn était un ami de Raven, alors elle ferait un effort.

Lexa essayait tant bien que mal de les ignorer, mais la tâche était d'autant plus difficile quand elle savait Clarke à côté d'un abruti comme Finn. Un abruti qui n'avait pas hésité à dénigrer Clarke, incapable d'accepter le fait que Clarke l'ait repoussé.

Quand Clarke eut joué pour la seconde fois, Finn n'hésita pas à commenter :

\- T'as bu ou quoi ?

Clarke préféra ignorer la remarque tandis que les regards se tournaient vers Finn pour le mitrailler. Finn n'ajouta rien, frustré de n'avoir pu déclencher un seul rire.

\- Je savais pas que tu serais là, expliqua-t-il à l'adresse de Clarke. Raven m'a invité parce qu'il manquait un joueur pour faire deux équipes paires.

Alors Raven ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi ils étaient tous là ?

Clarke haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas envie d'expliquer sa situation à Finn. Il ne devait même pas savoir qu'elle sortait du coma.

Finn changea de sujet, cherchant à faire perdurer la conversation, et Clarke se dit qu'elle répondrait tant que le sujet restait bénin.

\- Vous êtes pas croyables... rit Nyko devant les airs perdus de Lexa et Lincoln.

Chacun fixait l'une des filles à la table d'en face. Lexa observait Clarke en pleine discussion avec Finn et Lincoln dévisageait Octavia avec un sourire béat.

\- Hein ? fit Lexa en se réveillant.

Elle aurait préféré rester dans sa rêverie. Clarke contre elle, enveloppées dans une couverture, dans un endroit loin, très loin d'ici. Là où personne ne pourrait les retrouver.

\- Tu baves, se moqua Nyko.

Lexa porta une main à sa bouche et envoya un regard noir à Nyko en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait rien du tout.

\- Non sérieusement, Lexa, ta fiancée va pas s'envoler, tu peux la lâcher cinq minutes du regard.

\- Il ne suffit que de quelques minutes pour que quelque chose d'horrible lui arrive à nouveau.

Nyko ne répondit pas face au sérieux de Lexa. Son inquiétude était apparente. Lincoln avait détourné la tête pour se concentrer sur sa propre table. Il avait été interpellé par les mots de Lexa.

\- C'est fini maintenant, tenta-t-il de la rassurer, elle est en sécurité.

\- J'aimerais bien en être sûre...

\- Tu le seras dans deux jours. Quand vous serez mariées, rien ne pourra plus vous arriver.

\- J'espère, continua-t-elle, mais tout ça est tellement compliqué et bizarre ! Nos parents se connaissaient les gars ! Sa famille connaissait la mienne ! Et... et son assistante sociale a eu un fils avec son père !

\- Hé, calmes-toi, l'arrêta aussitôt Nyko.

Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations d'un coup, mais Lexa avait réellement besoin d'en parler et la présence de ses amis lui faisait le plus grand bien.

\- Un fils ? Avec le père de Clarke ?

Lexa souffla et répondit calmement à Lincoln :

\- Callie. L'assistante sociale s'appelle Callie. Et oui, Clarke a un grand frère. J'espère qu'on pourra le retrouver... au moins pour qu'elle sache... qu'elle le connaisse.

Lincoln acquiesça, comprenant tout à fait le point de vue de Lexa. Cela dit, cette histoire semblait complexe et Lexa était loin d'en avoir décelé toute la vérité.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi pour la suite ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas trop... aller voir le père de Clarke, je suppose. Il doit nous raconter quelque chose.

\- Lexa, voir cet homme une fois, d'accord, deux, c'est dingue, mais trois ! Tu perds la tête...

Elle voyait où son ami voulait en venir. Voir le meurtrier de son père n'était pas très bon pour son moral, mais elle apprenait à ne plus le voir ainsi. Elle se devait de le voir autrement, car l'histoire qu'il allait leur raconter pouvait tout changer.

Et puis, c'était le père de Clarke. Elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser les visites. Clarke tenait à lui et lui tenait à elle. Cela suffisait à Lexa pour supporter sa rancune.

\- Ça ira. Comme toujours, vous le savez bien.

Ses deux amis la contemplèrent et une voix finit par émerger :

\- La championne de taekwondo ne se laisserait pas abattre par la vue d'un seul homme !

C'était Monty. Pris dans leur conversation, Lexa, Nyko et Lincoln n'avaient pas fait attention au silence qui régnait à droite de leur table. Le reste de l'équipe silencieuse avait écouté leurs propos.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas reprendre le club de ton père, Monty ?

\- Hors de question, les arts martiaux, c'est pas mon truc.

\- Ce serait dommage de gâcher un tel génie, ajouta Jasper. Quand on s'y connaît autant en informatique, on lâche pas tout pour tenir un club de sport.

Lexa sourit. Elle connaissait un peu les deux, les ayant croisés quelques fois aux alentours du club. Monty vivait au-dessus du club avec sa famille. Et évidemment, Jasper passait beaucoup de temps chez lui.

\- Lexa, à ton tour ! lança Raven qui retournait à sa table.

Lexa n'avait pas vu le tour passer. Elle se leva et effectua un strike qui empêcha Finn de faire une seule remarque déplacée à son égard.

Si Clarke avait trouvé le précédent raté fait exprès de Lexa mignon, elle trouva ce geste carrément sexy. De là où elle était, Clarke pouvait sentir la jalousie de sa compagne. Pourtant, elle n'était clairement pas intéressée par Finn.

Clarke se leva quand son tour arriva. Elle chancelait quelque peu, ses jambes fatiguaient déjà. Elle prit une boule, toujours la plus légère, se plaça devant la piste et l'envoya maladroitement, perdant son équilibre un instant avant de se rattraper sur son autre jambe et de se figer pour éliminer tout risque de tomber.

La boule tomba à nouveau dans la rigole, dès les premiers mètres cette fois-ci.

Clarke soupira et se redressa.

\- Laisse-moi te montrer, murmura une voix derrière elle.

Mais ce n'était pas la voix que Clarke avait escomptée. Non. Cette voix était grave. Déplaisante à cause de mots qu'elle avait prononcés.

La main de Clarke fut saisie pour y déposer une boule sur laquelle ses doigts se crispèrent. Clarke ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle sentait la présence de Finn dans son dos. Son souffle se coupa. Et pour la première fois depuis son réveil, elle était figée par la terreur. Des hurlements retentirent dans son esprit, des flashs l'aveuglaient.

\- ...il ne suffit qu'un balancement... expliquait Finn.

Clarke n'entendait que des bribes sans les comprendre. Et l'élément de trop. Les mains de Finn qui se posèrent sur sa hanche et sa main gauche.

Clarke lâcha subitement la boule qui alla s'écraser sur le pied de Finn en-dessous. Il hurla et Clarke se tourna brusquement, découvrant le visage de Finn sur lequel la colère apparaissait.

\- T'es folle ?! s'exclama-t-il avec fureur.

Clarke ne pouvait pas répondre ni bouger. Son sang était glacé, lourd dans ses veines. Elle crut qu'elle allait bientôt tomber sous un coup haineux. Son esprit imaginait tous les scénarios possibles et se préparait à s'éteindre à nouveau.

Le visage de Clarke tournait au rouge écarlate alors que le manque d'air se faisait ressentir.

C'était la fin, à nouveau. Clarke s'y attendait.

\- Hey, Clarke, respire !

Des mains s'étaient posées sur son visage. Des mains douces. La voix tendre l'appela encore une fois et les yeux de Clarke revinrent capturer la réalité. Elle aperçut les yeux verts qui la scrutaient.

Clarke expira soudainement, relâchant l'air qu'elle avait emmagasiné. Elle parvint à reprendre une bouffée d'air, doucement, avec un nouveau calme : celui que lui inspirait Lexa.

\- Vous êtes toutes les deux tarées ! gronda Finn qui était encore ivre de rage.

C'en était trop pour Lexa. Finn avait été trop loin. Il ne connaissait pas assez bien Clarke pour pouvoir se permettre ce genre d'agissement envers elle. N'avait-il jamais réfléchi ? Clarke n'était pas comme les autres.

Mais ça, Finn ne semblait pas pouvoir le comprendre.

Lexa s'approcha de lui, le visage fermé, et Finn recula aussitôt de quelques pas. Il se souvenait encore très bien de sa dernière rencontre avec Lexa. Il essayait de contenir sa peur et la provoqua :

\- C'est quoi votre problème à vous deux ?

Lexa s'arrêta juste en face de lui. Il était un peu plus grand mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de le transpercer de son regard.

\- Tu es actuellement l'un de nos problèmes, déclara simplement Lexa avec un haussement de sourcils. Pas le plus important, mais tout de même un problème.

Finn tenta de l'assassiner du regard mais échoua lamentablement. Lexa restait impassible.

Il tenta le tout pour le tout, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser écraser devant ses amis – sans oublier son ex – et souhaitant prendre sa revanche sur leur dernière rencontre.

Il leva le poing et l'envoya avec force. Lexa l'avait senti venir. Le passage à l'acte s'était vu dans le regard du garçon.

Elle décala la tête pour éviter le poing et saisit le bras enfoncé dans le vide. Elle se baissa, entraînant le corps de Finn par-dessus son dos et le laissa s'écraser au sol, le lâchant sans vérifier sa condition.

Lexa devait se retenir pour ne pas le frapper jusqu'au sang. Il était trop orgueilleux. Il considérait les femmes comme des animaux de compagnie et cela irritait Lexa.

En un sens, Finn lui rappelait Patrick. Avant que l'homme vieillisse et ne se mette à boire. Avant qu'il ne commence à lui porter des coups de plus en plus violents, menaçant de faire pire à sa mère si elle réagissait.

Et puis, il y avait eu Clarke. Il avait menacé de s'en prendre à Clarke et Lexa avait laissé les coups monter en intensité, lui laissant de profondes marques dans le dos.

Mais elle n'en pouvait plus. De la violence. De l'injustice. De la peur. Et chaque jour, Lexa se disait qu'elle devait passer à l'acte.

Ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en prenne à Clarke.

Et Lexa savait qu'elle devait tout à Clarke qui avait subi un mal qui ne lui était pas destiné. Lexa s'en voudra toujours pour ça. Elle essayait de se rattraper. En protégeant un maximum de personnes. Et pour l'instant, celle qui avait le plus besoin d'elle était Clarke. La seule qui pouvait calmer efficacement la rage de Lexa.

Les poings crispés, Lexa faillit envoyer son pied dans le visage du jeune homme à terre. Une main sur son épaule l'en empêcha.

\- Il n'en vaut pas la peine, souffla la voix douloureuse de Clarke.

Clarke étouffait. Elle devait bouger, s'éloigner un peu. Elle traversa la salle, titubant, et s'assit à une table du côté bar. Elle reprenait son souffle, essayant de calmer sa respiration.

Lexa la protégeait et elle lui en était reconnaissante, mais la voir perdre ainsi le contrôle, voir sa rage ressortir, prête à abattre sa fureur sur un homme à terre...

ce n'était pas la justice.

Et pendant un instant, Clarke avait cru être à la place de Finn. Elle avait vécu à nouveau ces scènes de pure violence et en avait été tétanisée.

Elle était parvenue à arrêter Lexa, mais que se serait-il passé si elle ne l'avait pas fait ?

Lexa se serait-elle rabaissée au même rang que ceux qui avaient agressé Clarke ?

Elle ne voulait pas avoir peur de Lexa. Elle savait au fond que celle-ci ne lui ferait aucun mal, mais ses souvenirs s'entremêlaient à la scène qui venait de se produire pour l'induire en erreur. Et Clarke avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour filtrer sa mémoire.

Ses mains maintenant sa tête, elle essayait d'effacer les mauvais souvenirs de son esprit. Ceux dont elle avait cru s'être débarrassée à son réveil du coma. Mais ils étaient encore là. Et elle devait apprendre à les gérer.

Une ombre sur la table indiqua à Clarke que quelqu'un venait d'arriver. Le bruit de la chaise en face de la sienne lui fit relever la tête.

Raven la regardait, inquiète.

\- Je vais bien, lui affirma Clarke.

\- Tu ne peux même pas t'en convaincre toi-même.

Clarke ne répondit pas. Raven avait raison. Clarke se noyait dans sa confusion. C'était sa crainte de retomber dans l'angoisse qui l'empêchait de voir clairement les choses. Si elle pouvait raisonner, surpasser ses sentiments, ce serait certainement plus simple.

\- Clarke, je suis désolée pour Finn. Il s'est mal comporté, mais il ne savait pas. Et je suis désolée aussi pour l'avoir invité alors que vous ne vous entendiez pas très bien.

Clarke soupira. Elle devait clarifier les choses mais ce n'était pas simple quand rien était clair dans son propre esprit.

\- On ne s'entend pas mal. Seulement, il m'a fait des avances il y a quelques mois. Il est lourd, et j'ai un peu de mal avec tout ce qui est lourd en ce moment.

\- Je peux le comprendre.

Clarke fixait la table tandis que Raven la dévisageait. Raven souhaitait aider Clarke sans savoir quoi faire. Elle se sentait impuissante face à la souffrance de son amie.

\- Tu devrais en parler, commença-t-elle. Tu devrais dire tout ce qui te passe par la tête. Peut-être même raconter... raconter ce que tu ressens. Par rapport à ce qui s'est passé.

Clarke releva soudainement la tête, son regard se plantant dans celui de Raven avec une vivacité qui fit sursauter cette dernière.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait, affirma Clarke. J'ai tout raconté à Lexa. Ce qui m'est arrivé... je lui ai tout dit.

Elle prit une pause et Raven hésita à répondre quelque chose, mais elle sentait que Clarke n'avait pas terminé.

\- Alors pourquoi... pourquoi ai-je encore peur ? A l'hôpital, depuis mon réveil, ça allait. Il a fallu que je sorte dehors pour que ça revienne...

\- ...ça ?

\- Le mal. Je le vois partout. Aujourd'hui j'ai même crû le voir en Lexa.

Raven comprenait ce que Clarke voulait dire. Mais Clarke ne voyait pas les choses dans le bon sens. Et désormais, Raven savait comment l'aider.

\- Tu as arrêté Lexa parce qu'elle s'en est prise à Finn.

\- Elle aurait pu le tuer ! s'offusqua Clarke. C'est comme si elle était... elle était devenue comme eux.

\- Tu as peur que Lexa change et te fasse du mal.

\- Non ! Non, je n'ai pas dit ça. Je sais que Lexa ne me fera rien. Elle m'aide depuis plus longtemps que je peux le compter. Partout où le danger survient, Lexa est là. Elle finit toujours par venir. Toujours. Je sais qu'elle est là.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle agit ainsi ?

Clarke hésita. La réponse était pourtant évidente.

\- Elle... elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aime.

\- Ce n'est pas tout Clarke. Certaines personnes en aiment d'autres mais ne font rien pour autant. Peut-être qu'au lieu de te poser des questions sur les sentiments de Lexa, tu devrais te demander pourquoi elle agit de cette manière. Pourquoi elle ressent le besoin de sauver les autres. De rendre justice.

\- Son père... souffla Clarke, qui commençait à réaliser.

Raven hocha la tête. Si elle ne connaissait pas Lexa par cœur, une raison évidente avait fait la une des médias quelques années plus tôt. Sur le campus, tout le monde connaissait l'histoire des Woods. Et par conséquent, celle des Griffin aussi.

\- Lexa n'agit pas seulement ainsi par amour pour toi, mais car c'est dans sa nature. Tu sais, Lexa ne cherchait pas la popularité au lycée. Elle n'était pas très ouverte non plus. Et pourtant, il y a deux ans, elle a empêché des gars de passer une fille à tabac. Les mêmes qui s'en sont pris à toi. Ils l'écoutaient depuis, mais je suppose que... que leur stupidité les ont poussé à aller au-delà des interdictions de Lexa.

Raven s'arrêta, se demandant si elle devait préciser la façon dont elle avait appris que Lexa s'était opposée aux trois agresseurs de Clarke, avant de se résigner. Ce n'était pas ça l'important, mais plutôt ceci :

\- Lexa protège naturellement ceux à qui elle tient. Et tu as de la chance d'en faire partie. C'est tellement flagrant dans la façon dont elle te regarde. C'est comme si elle t'avait déjà vue auparavant, et qu'elle t'avait aimée dès votre premier regard. C'est cliché ce que je raconte, mais c'est pourtant ce qui nous apparaît. Surtout que... elle ne t'a pas lâchée du regard de la soirée. Vous feignez l'innocence, mais vous agissez encore comme si vous vous cherchiez.

Clarke baissa la tête, son visage se réchauffant. Elle ne pouvait pas nier avoir régulièrement observé Lexa, et elle était trop fière d'avoir reçu les mêmes regards de cette dernière pour oser contredire Raven.

Mais cette fierté disparut quand la déclaration de Lexa lui revint à l'esprit, et elle se surprit à souffler :

\- Je ne lui ai pas dit en retour...

Raven haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu l'aimes, non ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Sans elle... c'est pas pareil. J'ai l'impression de m'être endormie hier avec la conviction que la seule chose que j'avais à faire était laisser le temps passer jusqu'à ce que tout aille mieux. Puis je me suis réveillée ce matin et Lexa était là. Mais je ne parle pas d'hier ou d'aujourd'hui, je parle... je parle de mon arrivée chez elle. Elle me déteste, puis elle m'aime. Et avec tout ce qui s'est passé j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir pu le lui rendre.

\- L'amour n'est pas un échange, c'est un don. C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas toujours réciproque.

\- Mais je veux le lui rendre ! Je le veux ! Parce que Lexa est... Lexa est...

\- Bientôt ta femme, se moqua Raven.

Mais le regard de Clarke fouillait le vide à la recherche de mots.

\- Je ressens le besoin oppressant de l'embrasser à m'en asphyxier. Je veux la tenir dans mes bras de toute la force que je n'ai toujours pas retrouvée. Je veux lui hurler que je l'aime, le dire comme ça, et pas n'importe comment comme j'ai pu le faire. Le dire bien, le lui montrer, le lui faire comprendre. Je la regarde à chaque fois et j'aimerais pouvoir la protéger. Mais je sers à rien. Je suis même pas foutue d'oublier le passer pour profiter du présent.

\- Clarke...

Raven voulait lui dire qu'elle avait tort, mais elle ne savait pas quels mots utiliser. Elle avait beau essayer de raisonner son amie, celle-ci semblait engloutie par sa confusion. Cela pouvait se comprendre. Elle était sortie d'un coma en pensant que le mal était parti définitivement pour le voir revenir ensuite dans son propre esprit. Son propre corps. Qui lui rappelait sans cesse que le mal ne cessera jamais de rôder dans ce monde.

Clarke était torturée entre ses souvenirs et son présent. Elle craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur et de plonger Lexa dans la substance obscure qui lui collait à la peau depuis déjà des années.

Il y avait ces moments où Clarke était au bord de la crise de nerf. Où les souvenirs se fendaient en illusions dans la réalité. Et où les craintes devenaient presque des raisons irrationnelles de douter sur tout. Et en ce moment, elle doutait sur sa capacité à aimer Lexa. Parce que Lexa faisait tout pour elle et qu'elle ne faisait rien. Parce qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir raté le moment où Lexa était tombée amoureuse d'elle et en avait honte. Parce qu'elle-même, en ce moment même, ne savait même plus à quel moment précis elle avait dédié sa vie à Lexa. Le moment où elle avait décidé que son cœur pouvait appartenir à Lexa si celle-ci l'acceptait.

Que faire quand on veut une personne alors que nous sommes nous-même en pleine déshumanisation ?

Que faire quand on aime à en mourir et qu'on a peur de tuer ?

Clarke se leva. Tout lui échappait. Elle voulait retourner auprès de Lexa, la serrer dans ses bras, enfouir son visage dans son cou et se laisser imprégner par son odeur, mais elle avait peur de revoir les coups, de ressentir la douleur, de chuter dans le gouffre du cercle vicieux. Et tout recommencerait.

Lexa lui avait promis de la protéger. Mais Lexa avait roulé plusieurs heures pour la retrouver. Jouait avec la loi pour elle. Lexa se mettait en danger. Pour elle.

Lexa était la seule qui maintenait Clarke en vie.

Pourquoi ? Parce que _je t'aime, Clarke_.

Clarke tourna les talons et commença à avancer sans vraiment voir. Elle se prenait mille coups dans la poitrine, illusions douloureuses, et titubait machinalement. Elle ne pensait plus à ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ne pensait plus.

Pourtant ses jambes l'amenèrent à l'entrée du bowling.

Raven avait hurlé son nom, mais Clarke n'avait pas réagi.

Clarke faisait du mal aux gens. A tout le monde. A elle-même. A ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal. Clarke était le mal. C'était ce que son esprit lui sifflait. Et ce avec l'image de Lexa, de cette formidable personne qui gâchait sa vie pour elle. Qui allait se marier avec _elle_.

Cette personne à qui elle avait promis de rester. Mais Clarke était un monstre. Son esprit le lui rappelait constamment. Elle était la fille d'un meurtrier. Lexa avait déjà souffert à cause de sa famille. Et maintenant, elle souffrirait à cause de cette fille qu'elle avait sauvée.

Cette fille qui n'était plus qu'un reflet d'être humain.

C'est étrange comme l'esprit peut nous retirer tout ce qu'on aime, tout ce qui nous fait nous sentir bien, en vie, en un instant.

Ses sentiments pour Lexa avaient maintenu Clarke en vie, et Clarke était convaincue du fait qu'elle ferait le contraire pour Lexa. C'est ce qui la fit passer la porte du bowling et traverser la route. Sans réfléchir. Sans même penser.

Si elle sentait ses jambes, elle aurait mal. Elle saurait qu'elles ne tiendraient plus longtemps. Car elle tomba à genoux à quelques mètres d'un banc.

Clarke reprit conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et la pression fondit en larmes. Clarke suffoquait.

Elle était terrifiée à l'idée d'être seule dans la rue mais ça ne lui importait pas. Il fallait qu'elle empêche Lexa de commettre une terrible erreur et partir était la seule solution.

La seule.

Fuir. C'était ce que Clarke faisait. Car elle était un monstre. Elle méritait tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle était destinée à souffrir, mais elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir les autres. Pas faire souffrir Lexa en lui imposant ses malheurs.

Elle avait mal. Partout, mais plus mal au cœur. Lexa était plus importante pour elle que n'importe qui d'autre.

 _C'est pas possible. Ça fait même pas un an. Je peux pas l'aimer. Et elle non plus. Elle peut pas m'aimer. Elle peut pas. C'est trop dangereux. Je suis trop dangereuse._

Clarke essaya de se relever, mais rechuta aussitôt.

 _Je dois y aller, je dois –_

Elle retenta de se lever, avec succès. Elle fit un pas, ses jambes tremblaient sous le poids des larmes et de la douleur.

Elles ne portaient plus son poids. Elles lâchèrent.

Mais Clarke ne toucha pas le sol.

Elle était soutenue par une force bien supérieure à la sienne.

\- Clarke...

Le murmure d'un ange aux yeux verts qui ne comptait pas lâcher celle qu'il gardait fit sursauter Clarke.

Elle ne tenta pas de se redresser, c'était vain, elle n'avait plus de force.

\- Ne fais pas ça, Lexa... souffla-t-elle, désespérée.

Les bras la redressèrent et la tournèrent vivement vers le porteur. Clarke pensait voir des reproches dans les yeux de Lexa, mais ce n'était pas ça. C'était autre chose. Quelque chose qui lui brisa le cœur un peu plus tout en l'enveloppant dans une bulle de sécurité à l'atmosphère enivrante.

\- Quoi ? T'aimer ? C'est trop tard pour ça, Clarke.

La main de Lexa glissa dans ses cheveux et Clarke crut s'écrouler. Mais non, elle ne pouvait pas, puisque Lexa la soutenait.

Une rage soudaine envahit Clarke et elle repoussa Lexa d'une force nouvelle. Prise de court, Lexa recula et Clarke était debout, figée par le froid qui avait pris possession de son corps.

Lexa crut qu'elle allait s'effondrer face à Clarke. Mais elle prit sur elle, Clarke avait besoin d'aide. Besoin d'elle. Quand bien même elle affirmait le contraire.

\- On peut pas se marier Lexa, on peut pas... je peux pas te laisser faire ça.

\- Clarke –

\- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi et pars ! Sinon ce sera toujours comme ça. Sinon tout ira mal !

\- Tu iras mal Clarke ! Tu vas mal. Et partir ne changera rien à cela.

\- JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU SOUFFRES ! hurla Clarke à pleins poumons.

La force de sa voix fit tressaillir Lexa.

\- Je veux pas... je ne veux pas que tu endures tout ça plus longtemps. Je ne me supportes même pas moi-même !

Lexa s'approcha doucement d'elle, Clarke recula, mais Lexa était plus rapide et elle rattrapa rapidement Clarke pour attraper l'une de ses mains et attirer la jeune femme à elle.

\- On a déjà vécu des situations similaires.

\- Et ça n'a pas changé ! C'est toujours là, toujours...

\- On en parlera Clarke. Chaque jour. A la même heure. On s'installera et tu me diras tout ce que tu veux. Ce que tu vois. Ce que tu ressens. Tes peurs et tes ennuis. Et plus tu le feras, mieux ça ira. Je le sais mieux que personne.

Si Clarke pouvait oser se débattre, elle le ferait. Mais maintenant que la main de Lexa était dans la sienne, elle ne le pouvait plus. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle n'avait plus que les mots pour se défendre.

\- RIEN NE CHANGERA ! PARS ! Pars...

\- Tu fais une crise d'angoisse, Clarke.

Ces mots frappèrent Clarke. Son esprit s'éveilla à nouveau. Un nuage blanc sembla y flotter car elle réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer. Une crise d'angoisse. Angoisse.

C'était ça, l'angoisse ? Non, ce n'était pas ça.

\- Tes peurs ont évoluées, tes crises d'angoisse aussi. Celles-ci aussi on peut les surmonter. Tu es trop forte pour te laisser abattre.

C'était l'angoisse. C'était ça. Une nouvelle forme d'angoisse avait pris possession du corps de Clarke pour jouer avec.

\- Je ne suis pas for –

\- Tu l'es. Je me souviens de ce dessin de cette superbe fille en train de soulever le monde à la force de ses bras. Une superhéroïne sans costume, parce qu'un héros n'en a pas forcément besoin. C'est une fille courageuse et forte qui porte le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Pense à elle.

Lexa ne s'attendait pas à ce que Clarke rit. Un rire mêlé de tristesse et de douleur. Mais un rire. Un rire sincère.

\- J'avais quatorze ans quand j'ai dessiné ça... souffla Clarke, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Un sourire d'une légèreté qui contrastait avec le poids de sa douleur.

\- Laisse-moi te supporter un peu Clarke. Tu as porté le monde assez longtemps. Il est temps de laisser quelqu'un te porter toi.

Clarke se perdait dans le regard lumineux de Lexa. Partir. Ou Rester. Comment pouvait-elle partir quand Lexa la regardait ainsi ?

Quand Lexa semblait souffrir à la simple idée de la voir partir ?

\- Tu m'as déjà assez portée... murmura Clarke plongée dans son incertitude.

Lexa glissa sa main dans la nuque froide de Clarke et l'attira un peu plus à elle.

\- Ça, c'est à moi d'en décider, répondit-elle avant d'atténuer l'espace entre elles pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Clarke.

Cette dernière se laissa faire.

Il n'y avait rien de plus intense que la sensation des lèvres de Lexa contre les siennes.

Rien d'autre qui puisse éradiquer l'angoisse de Clarke.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Bonjour !**

 **Voilà un chapitre qui devrait vous plaire !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, je n'avais pu répondre à celles du chapitre 10 mais je l'ai fait pour le chapitre 11 et le ferait pour les suivants. Si vous m'avez laissé une review à laquelle je n'ai pas répondu, je m'en excuse.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dans la chambre d'hôtel, Clarke était adossée contre la tête de lit, Anya assise au bord de ce dernier. Ils avaient pu l'appeler grâce à Raven. Ils avaient besoin d'un médecin et Anya était ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Quelqu'un en qui ils croyaient suffisamment pour pouvoir lui faire confiance.

\- Reste toujours avec quelqu'un dans ces situations, Clarke, la conseilla Anya. Dans la majorité des cas, quand l'angoisse prend le contrôle, cela se finit mal.

\- Je ne fuyais pas pour moi... souffla-t-elle, prise dans ses pensées.

\- Ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il faut en discuter. Reposes-toi Clarke. Reste sur le bon chemin. Celui de la guérison.

Anya lui accorda un sourire sincère et quitta la pièce. Un moment plus tard, Lexa sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humides. Elle vint prendre sa veste posée sur le bureau pour s'en couvrir.

Face à ce silence, Clarke essaya d'entamer une conversation, craignant que Lexa lui en veuille.

\- Lexa... je suis désolée...

\- C'est inutile, Clarke, répondit-elle en fermant sa veste.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, posa sa main sur la poignée et se retourna pour déclarer :

\- Je veux que tu me dises ce que tu veux après-demain. Si tu veux partir une fois libre ou...

\- Non, Lexa, la coupa Clarke. Je ne veux pas partir ! Je – j'ai paniqué. Je ne veux pas partir, mais je ne veux pas te blesser. J'ai déjà trop impacté ta vie cette année –

\- Au lieu de penser au fait qu'en restant tu risques de me faire souffrir, tu devrais peut-être penser à ce que ça me ferait si tu partais.

Clarke resta bouche bée. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Lexa avait raison. Combien de fois l'avait-elle blessée en fuyant ? Clarke se sentit stupide. Lâche. Elle voulut répondre à Lexa, mais celle-ci était partie après sa réplique.

Clarke se retrouva seule dans la chambre d'hôtel uniquement éclairée par la petite lampe de chevet posée sur le bureau.

En fuyant, elle laissait son angoisse gagner. Elle laissait ses doutes l'étouffer. Pourtant, elle n'imaginait plus sa vie sans Lexa. Pas après ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Elle ne pouvait même plus passer une seule nuit sans elle !

Pour preuve, Clarke ne dormit pas. Elle resta allongée des heures entières, le cœur lourd, n'ayant ni le courage de se lever, ni la possibilité de se laisser aller au sommeil.

Elle était exténuée, mais ne pouvait fermer les yeux un instant sans se laisser envahir par les images. Pas les souvenirs cauchemardesques. Lexa. Elle la voyait danser dans son esprit, affichant un sourire lumineux, la regardant avec un amour que Clarke avait du mal à comprendre, et s'approchant d'elle pour disparaître à portée de main.

Dans la réalité, Clarke l'avait laissée partir. C'était ce qu'elle voulait non ?

Non, c'était ce que sa peur voulait. Sa peur d'échouer. Sa peur de laisser Lexa s'attacher corps et âme à elle. Clarke se voyait comme une chose éphémère. Elle était convaincue du fait que Lexa souffrirait à ses côtés.

Mais Lexa semblait souffrir aussi de son absence. Clarke n'était pas honnête avec elle. Elle allait et venait sans prévenir. Alors que Lexa était restée à ses côtés pendant de longs mois tumultueux.

Au lendemain, alors que le soleil commençait tout juste à se coucher, Clarke ne s'était levée que deux fois pour aller aux toilettes. Elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de manger aucune des quelques provisions qui avaient été laissées dans un sac près du bureau.

Elle n'avait pas voulu allumer la télévision, ne voulant entendre aucune voix. Celle qui résonnait dans sa tête suffisait à lui faire mal. La voix de Lexa.

Elle sentait l'absence de la jeune femme plus encore que sa présence lorsqu'elle se blottissait contre elle.

Elle sentait son angoisse changer de monarque. Plus aucun des visages qui terrorisaient Clarke ne parvenaient à s'afficher dans son esprit pour enfoncer un peu plus cette dernière dans sa tourmente.

Le visage de Lexa, en revanche, était au premier plan et prenait toute la place dans l'esprit de Clarke. Ce visage, dont les yeux verts semblaient perdre leur couleur alors que l'angoisse hurlait à Clarke qu'elle perdrait bientôt la personne qu'elle aimait.

 _Si_ elle ne faisait rien. _Si_ elle faisait la mauvaise chose.

Elle pourrait lui dire qu'elle ne fuirait plus, mais elle l'avait déjà fait. Et elle avait brisé sa promesse.

Elle passa ses mains sur son visage, repoussant ses cheveux emmêlés en arrière. Elle soupira, retenant des larmes qui n'attendaient que de couler. Elle les avait tant ravalées qu'elle ne parvenait plus à déglutir.

Elle était sur le point de craquer quand on toqua à la porte. Clarke se leva avec peine, l'espoir lourd de trouver Lexa derrière la porte. Mais ce n'était pas elle.

Raven et Octavia se trouvaient sur le pas de la porte. Elles virent le visage douloureux de Clarke et n'eurent besoin que d'un coup d'œil dans la pièce pour en savoir la signification.

\- Tu la retrouveras demain, la rassura Octavia en entrant dans la chambre, Raven sur ses talons.

Mais Clarke n'était pas convaincue. Bien sûr que Lexa serait là demain ! Mais la méritait-elle vraiment ? Elle ne cessait de la blesser avec ses changements d'avis réguliers et, si Lexa souffrirait probablement de son absence, Clarke ne pensait pas mériter une personne aussi fidèle et passionnée que Lexa.

\- Tu ne serais pas encore en train de douter ?

Clarke leva la tête, tournant les talons pour aller s'asseoir sur son lit. N'obtenant pas de réponse, Raven la rejoignit et vit la fatigue sur le visage de la blonde.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Clarke humecta ses lèvres asséchées et raconta brièvement la scène qui s'était déroulée la veille.

Raven voulait la serrer dans ses bras pour la réconforter, mais au vu de ce qui s'était produit avec Lexa, elle préféra éviter. Elle non plus ne voulait pas brusquer Clarke. Elle comprenait tout à fait la difficulté de Clarke à revenir à une vie normale après ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle-même avait vécu bien des choses.

\- Ne m'en veux pas pour t'avoir dit ça, mais Lexa a eu raison de te laisser un peu seule. Il fallait que tu réfléchisses. Que tu te rendes compte –

\- Je le savais déjà. Je sais qu'elle me manque. Elle n'avait pas besoin de partir pour ça.

\- Alors pourquoi hésites-tu ?

Clarke savait qu'elle ne gagnerait pas ce débat. Alors pourquoi leur donner la réponse ? Il fallait bien qu'elle le dise. Au moins, Octavia et Raven sauraient.

\- Je suis en pagaille. Et plus je me brise, plus elle reste. Lexa ne va pas passer sa vie à rester enfermée parce que je ne peux ni sortir ni rester seule longtemps !

La réaction de Raven fit comprendre à Clarke que son argument ne tenait pas la route.

\- Tu iras mieux. Accordes-toi un peu de temps. En attendant... demain tu vas te marier et vous aurez votre _happy ending_ comme dans les contes de fées !

Octavia, qui s'était levée au début du commentaire de Raven, revint avec une grande boîte. La crainte apparut dans le regard de Clarke à la vue de cette boîte. Une crainte désespérée. Elle se doutait de ce que la boîte contenait.

\- Tu seras magnifique ! lança gaiement Octavia en ouvrant la boîte.

Elle souleva la robe et Clarke la découvrit. Blanche, moulante, descendant jusqu'aux genoux. Clarke remarqua le long voile qui allait des épaules jusqu'au sol. Un voile en satin blanc éclatant qui avait l'allure d'une longue cape.

\- Un petit oiseau nous a dit que ça ne te ferait pas de mal de revêtir ton super-costume, expliqua Octavia après avoir noté l'expression ahurie de Clarke.

\- C'est... robe... mariage...

Au bafouillage de Clarke, les deux amies éclatèrent de rire. Elles s'attendaient à ce genre de réaction.

\- Ta fiancée va adorer !

\- T'as plus le choix Griffin, on te laissera pas y échapper !

Clarke était cernée. Si elle avait encore des doutes, elle n'échapperait pas au mariage. Pourtant, elle n'aurait pu l'éviter. C'était le seul moyen de la délivrer des griffes de Callie. Si elle craignait de ruiner la vie de Lexa, elle changerait sûrement d'avis en voyant sa fiancée à la mairie, n'attendant plus qu'elle.

D'ailleurs, maintenant que le terme « fiancée » lui revenait à l'esprit, Clarke réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé à Lexa comme sa « petite-amie ». Tout était allé si vite. Pourtant, Lexa l'était. Clarke le voulait. Elle _la_ voulait. Aussi compliquée que la situation était, Clarke voulait Lexa à ses côtés encore longtemps.

En centre-ville, dans le grand centre commercial, Lexa se dévisageait dans le miroir de la petite boutique spécialisée dans le mariage. Les sourcils froncés, elle espérait que cela ne soit qu'une blague de ses amis. Mais quand bien même Lincoln et Nyko semblaient trouver la situation très amusante, ils affirmèrent leur sérieux :

\- Si Clarke ne tombe pas à genoux devant toi demain, c'est la salle qui le fera, plaisanta Nyko.

En effet, Lexa était magnifique. Elle portait une robe noire qui traçait chacune de ses courbes. De longues manches glissaient sur ses bras et enveloppaient ses mains en se refermant entre l'index et le majeur. La robe traînait sur le sol et s'ouvrait sur sa jambe droite. Elle était éblouissante, et attirait bien des regards, autant des vendeuses que de passants.

\- Je vous hais, souffla-t-elle à ses amis sans réellement le penser.

Elle n'avait jamais aimé les robes, ne s'étant jamais trouvée particulièrement attirante. Elle ne cherchait pas à mettre son corps en valeur, mais les réactions des personnes autour d'elle lui prouvaient que cette robe avait un effet plus que convaincant.

Elle accepta le cadeau de ses amis – non pas qu'elle eût vraiment le choix – avec le petit espoir qu'elle n'admettrait jamais par fierté et honte : celui d'éblouir Clarke le lendemain.

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Clarke avait très peu dormi. Elle était anxieuse à cause du grand événement qui l'attendait aujourd'hui et, surtout, l'absence de Lexa. Clarke ne parvenait pas à se sentir en sécurité. Malgré la présence de ses deux amies qui étaient restées avec elle, Clarke ne pouvait empêcher l'angoisse de lui enserrer l'estomac.

Raven tira Clarke du lit pour la forcer à les suivre en ville.

\- Que tu sois stressée ou non, tu vas prendre un petit-déjeuner.

Clarke râla mais finit par venir avec elle après avoir enfilé une tenue propre. Octavia avait ramené quelques vêtements de rechange pour Clarke tandis que Lincoln s'était chargé de ramener des affaires à Lexa.

La veille, Octavia avait dû harceler Clarke pour qu'elle daigne manger tandis que Raven était partie chercher des desserts car, pour elle, il n'y avait « pas assez » de nourriture avec sa grande pizza quatre fromages.

Elles allèrent prendre un petit-déjeuner simple dans un fast food et retournèrent à l'hôtel. Il était temps pour Clarke d'enfiler sa robe.

Sans avoir été faite sur mesure, la robe lui allait tout de même à merveille. Octavia lui ajouta du phare à paupières blanc pailleté et un petit peu de mascara. Elle lui fit une fine tresse de chaque côté de la tête et les relia en une seule tresse derrière.

Raven siffla, surprise du résultat.

\- On savait que ça t'irait mais à ce point-là, mon dieu Clarke !

\- Tu es magnifique, lui assura honnêtement Octavia.

Clarke sourit avec timidité. Elle qui se voyait comme un monstre ne s'attendait pas à se trouver ainsi un jour. Belle. _Féminine._

Et quand vint l'heure de partir pour la mairie, Clarke eut l'impression que la Terre venait de se retourner. Elle allait se marier. Mais surtout, elle allait revoir Lexa. Une seule journée en son absence, à penser à elle, à ne plus savoir quel choix faire, n'avait fait que renforcer son envie de la revoir, d'être à ses côtés.

Aujourd'hui, elle espérait que l'angoisse ne se mettrait pas en travers du chemin qui la mènerait à Lexa.

Raven gara sa voiture devant l'Hôtel de Ville. Octavia sortit en première pour aider Clarke à sortir sans trébucher sur sa robe. Si Clarke avait encore une certaine maladresse quand elle marchait dans ses vêtements habituels, son amie préférait ne pas imaginer ce que ce serait dans cette robe.

Raven sortit à son tour. Octavia et elle n'avaient pas prévenu Clarke sur le fait que Lexa devait déjà y être, ainsi que les quelques invités. Clarke entrerait et serait emmenée par sa demoiselle d'honneur – nulle autre qu'Octavia qui avait gagné un pari contre Raven pour pouvoir l'être – jusqu'à Lexa, en face du Maire, pour débuter la courte cérémonie.

Octavia avait choisi une jolie robe pour la mettre en valeur, non seulement car un mariage allait avoir lieu mais aussi car l'un des amis de Lexa l'intéressait particulièrement. Elle l'avait déjà aperçu au lycée mais n'avait jamais osé lui parler. Maintenant qu'il avait eu son diplôme, ce mariage était la seule occasion d'Octavia pour attirer suffisamment l'attention du jeune homme et faire en sorte qu'ils se revoient.

Elles montèrent les quelques marches qui les séparaient de l'entrée de la mairie et entrèrent. On leur indiqua le chemin de la salle des fêtes et elles s'y rendirent, Clarke accrochée au bras d'Octavia. Cette dernière ressentait l'anxiété de Clarke à la force avec laquelle la jeune femme s'agrippait à elle.

Les deux grandes portes qui les séparaient de la salle étaient en face d'elles.

Clarke prit une grande bouffée d'air qu'elle expira lentement.

\- Tout va bien se passer, lui assura Octavia.

Clarke acquiesça sans grande certitude. Avec elle les choses ne se passaient jamais comme elle le voulait. Alors, évidemment, elle craignait ce moment autant qu'elle l'attendait.

Raven leur ouvrit les portes après avoir accordé à Clarke un sourire confiant.

La première chose que Clarke vit fut cette fille à l'autre bout de la salle.

Clarke ne put détacher son regard d'elle alors qu'elle avançait, soutenue par Octavia, jusqu'à l'avant de la salle.

Cette fille était magnifique. Sa robe glissant sur sa silhouette. Ses yeux entourés d'ombres laissant ressortir ses iris verts. Et le sourire qu'elle accorda à Clarke !

Si Octavia ne la soutenait pas, elle se serait déjà écroulée. Son cœur venait d'imploser, envoyant des feux d'artifices dans tout le reste de son corps.

Clarke dut cligner des yeux pour se convaincre du fait que cette vision n'était pas un rêve. Lexa était réellement là, elle l'attendait, elle était sublime. Et Clarke allait l'épouser.

Le Maire commença son discours. Ni Clarke ni Lexa ne semblaient l'écouter.

Lexa elle-même avait cru rêver l'apparition de Clarke dans la salle. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de détailler la façon dont la robe de Clarke embrassait ses courbes et, pendant un instant, tout en étant éblouie, elle avait ressenti de la jalousie face à cette robe si proche de la peau de Clarke. Elle voulait l'étreindre aussi fort que cette robe le faisait.

Puis elle avait remarqué la cape. _Le dessin_. Clarke était une héroïne parfaite. Un jour, Lexa lui expliquera la façon dont elle lui avait sauvé la vie. En quelque sorte, Clarke était sa salvatrice.

Elle ne pouvait lâcher son regard. Elle essaya de lui dire au combien elle était heureuse qu'elle soit là par le regard, pour ne pas interrompre le Maire, et Clarke le comprit puisqu'elle lui rendit un regard similaire.

Lexa tenta de masquer un sourire qui ne demandait qu'à s'élargir. Clarke lui avait évidemment manquée. Elle n'avait cessé de s'inquiéter pour elle. Et si Clarke avait quitté l'hôtel et s'était retrouvée seule dans la rue ? Et si elle ne mangeait pas ? Et si les tremblements reprenaient soudainement ?

Mais Raven et Octavia avaient prévu de passer la soirée avec elle le lendemain et la connaissance de ce fait avait rassuré Lexa.

Cela dit, la voir ainsi, devant elle, rayonnante, terminait de la rassurer. Elle se sentait enveloppée dans l'atmosphère de Clarke. Si seulement elle pouvait se rapprocher...

\- Clarke Griffin, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Lexa Woods ici présente ?

Clarke sursauta. Elle ne s'attendait pas à être interpellée de sitôt. Pour elle la cérémonie venait de commencer. Il fallait dire qu'avec Lexa ainsi en face d'elle, elle avait été facilement distraite.

Une légère inquiétude se lut dans le regard de Lexa et Clarke décida de la lui ôter immédiatement. Mais elle avait aussi des choses à dire. Des choses importantes.

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, surprenant l'assemblée, sans lâcher Lexa des yeux.

Dans l'audience, Lincoln donna un coup de coude à Nyko, ce dernier soufflant :

\- Je ne pensais pas que Clarke tomberait littéralement à genoux...

Soutenant assurément le regard de Lexa, Clarke déclara :

\- Je te jure fidélité, Lexa Woods. Je promets de rester à tes côtés aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Ma vie est désormais ta vie, car sans toi, ma vie ne serait plus.

Aucun bruit dans la salle. Tout le monde était bouche bée. On pouvait presque entendre le cœur de Lexa battre à toute vitesse. Et il rata brusquement un battement quand Clarke ajouta :

\- Je le veux.

Clarke pouvait voir les yeux de Lexa briller. Cette dernière avait l'impression de rêver. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé pareille déclaration de Clarke. Pas après avoir craint aussi longtemps que Clarke ne la quitte prématurément.

\- Lexa Woods, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Clarke Griffin ici présente ?

Lexa sursauta, tirée hors de ses pensées par la réplique du Maire. Non, elle n'était pas dans un rêve. C'était réel. Et elle pouvait rendre la scène plus réelle encore.

Ce fut au tour de Clarke de laisser passer un voile d'inquiétude. Mais il ne resta pas, car Lexa s'accroupit pour entourer Clarke de ses bras et la relever doucement. Lexa se doutait bien que Clarke avait besoin d'aide pour se relever, mais elle avait aussi une terrible envie de la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle glissa une main dans les cheveux blonds et ne put réprimer un sourire tant la réponse de Clarke la rendait heureuse. Les yeux de Clarke brillaient eux aussi. Lexa pourrait rester ainsi à les regarder pendant des années.

 _\- Notre_ vie, à présent, souffla-t-elle à sa fiancée alors qu'elle annonça haut et fort : Oui, je le veux.

\- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par l'Etat, je vous fais aujourd'hui mariées, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Des yeux brillants de Clarke glissa une première larme. Lexa nota que, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle la connaissait, elle voyait des larmes de joie s'écouler des yeux de Clarke et non plus des larmes de peine et de douleur. Aujourd'hui, elle avait réussi à rendre Clarke heureuse. Elle espérait réussir chaque jour qui suivrait.

Et enfin, après une longue attente, les deux jeunes mariées approchèrent leurs visages l'un de l'autre et joignirent leurs lèvres. Le monde autour d'elles explosa en applaudissements tandis qu'elles entraient dans le leur. Celui où plus aucune loi ne pouvait les séparer.

\- Éloignez-vous d'elle !

Les portes venaient de s'ouvrir brusquement. Les invités se tournèrent. Une femme se tenait là, les joues rouges de furie, semblant sortir d'une tornade tant ses vêtements et cheveux partaient dans tous les sens.

La vue qui s'offrait à elle ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère.

\- Lâchez-là ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Clarke avait cru rêver mais l'écho de cette voix la ramena à la réalité, et elle mordit la lèvre inférieure de Lexa en sursautant, forçant cette dernière à revenir elle aussi au monde réel.

Quand Lexa aperçut la femme, elle resserra un peu plus ses bras autour de la taille de Clarke.

\- C'est trop tard, répondit Clarke, surprenant ainsi Lexa. Nous sommes mariées, vous ne pouvez plus rien.

\- Vous n'aviez pas le droit de vous marier !

\- Si, intervint nulle autre que la mère d'Octavia, qui s'était fait l'avocate des deux jeunes femmes, elles en avaient tous les droits. Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire à présent. Clarke n'est plus sous votre autorité.

Callie fulminait. Elle n'avait pas terminé de cracher son venin, même si elle ne pouvait plus rien faire.

\- Votre mariage n'a aucun sens ! Votre père, Clarke, ne vous aurait jamais laissée épouser cette f – Woods !

\- Si, claqua aussitôt Lexa. Il l'a fait. Car il sait que vous vous êtes vengée sur Clarke par jalousie pour sa mère. Cela vous fait-il si mal de savoir que jamais vous n'auriez élevé votre fils avec Jake Griffin ? Est-ce pour cette raison que vous avez abandonné votre propre fils et torturé l'enfant de votre ex-copain ?

Callie grinça des dents. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que Lexa sache cela.

\- Vous osez m'accuser ! Vous qui avez forcé Clarke au mariage !

Le couple aurait répondu avec outrance si la mère d'Octavia ne s'était pas interposée.

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Je vous conseille de partir si vous ne voulez pas passer votre soirée au poste de police.

Callie était furieuse, mais elle obtempéra. Elle ne pouvait pas gagner, de toute façon. Mais si son secret commençait à être découvert, il faudrait bien qu'elle trouve un moyen de renverser le jeu.

Clarke ramena d'une main le visage de Lexa au sien et colla leurs fronts. Elle saisit la main de Lexa et caressa du pouce la bague qui n'avait pas quitté la jeune femme depuis leurs fiançailles. Elles n'avaient jamais retiré leurs anneaux, pas même pour le mariage. Les bagues signifiaient beaucoup trop pour elles et elles s'y étaient inconsciemment accrochées.

Des bras brisèrent leur bulle d'intimité pour les entourer.

\- Je suis fière de vous, les félicita Mary qui avait assisté au mariage.

Lexa ne pouvait que se sentir plus heureuse d'être entourée de sa famille. Sa mère, et désormais Clarke. Cette dernière, quant à elle, venait de trouver une nouvelle famille. Peut-être aurait-elle droit au bonheur, après tout, mais elle était encore très loin d'en être confiante.

Elles émargèrent tour à tour, gravant sur le papier le jour de leur mariage.

Avant de partir pour un restaurant-bar pour fêter l'événement, Lexa arrêta la mère d'Octavia et la remercia sincèrement.

\- J'ai suivi le procès du père de Clarke à l'époque. Si j'avais su ce qu'il adviendrait de sa fille, j'aurais agi avant. Sachez que je resterai de votre côté jusqu'à la résolution complète de cette histoire.

Lexa hocha la tête et elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Clarke avait été emmenée par ses amis vers le restaurant. Lexa aurait aimé la garder auprès d'elle, mais elle se rassura par le fait qu'elle la retrouverait là-bas.

Il y avait peu de clients dans le restaurant. D'après ce que Nyko expliqua à Lexa, Raven avait un ami dont un membre de la famille tenait le restaurant. Ils avaient pu organiser une petite fête avec gâteau de mariage au menu.

En peu de temps, ils avaient réussi à rendre plus réel encore le mariage. Des robes, une fête, Clarke et Lexa n'auraient pu imaginer mieux pour un mariage précoce.

Clarke était assise avec ses amis. Elle était contente de passer du temps avec eux mais serait bien restée avec Lexa. Elle n'avait pas le cœur de les lâcher maintenant alors qu'ils lui parlaient vivement. Elle accepta une part de gâteau sans pouvoir en manger plus de quatre bouchées. Son excitation et son émerveillement lui avaient coupé l'appétit.

De son côté, Lexa était attablée avec sa mère et ses amis. Elle parla surtout avec sa mère, n'ayant pas beaucoup vu celle-ci ces derniers jours. Elle jetait régulièrement des regards discrets vers Clarke, et leur petit jeu recommença sans que chacune s'en aperçoive.

Deux heures passèrent et Raven se nomma DJ pour mettre l'ambiance avec différents types de musique. Au bout de la cinquième musique, Lincoln se leva de table et prit son courage à deux mains pour demander à Octavia de le rejoindre sur la piste.

D'autres ne tardèrent pas à suivre, et ils n'étaient plus que cinq encore attablés. Lexa et sa mère d'un côté, Clarke, Monty et Harper de l'autre.

Les regards qu'elles se lançaient étaient de moins en moins discrets. Le manque du contact de l'autre se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Encore plus quand elles détaillaient la tenue de chacune.

\- Vas-y, conseilla Mary à Lexa en remarquant un énième regard passionné de sa fille envers Clarke.

Mais Lexa ne réagit pas. Elle ne voulait pas brusquer Clarke. Si cette dernière voulait être auprès d'elle en ce moment, elle serait venue, non ?

\- Allez Clarke, tu meurs d'envie d'y aller !

Harper savait se montrer convaincante. Clarke hésitait depuis trop longtemps et l'absence de Lexa à ses côtés était devenue une véritable torture. Lexa n'était pas loin. Elle était assise à quelques tables d'elle, apparaissant aux yeux de Clarke comme une vision merveilleuse. _Irréelle_. Devait-elle y aller ? Lexa ne serait-elle pas déjà venue si elle le voulait ?

Poussée par Harper, Clarke se leva. Lexa détourna brusquement le regard, craignant d'avoir été prise sur le fait. _Moi ? Te fixer ? Non. Du tout._ Elle tourna la tête vers sa mère dont le grand sourire amusé indiqua à Lexa qu'elle n'aurait aucune aide.

Clarke marcha lentement, préférant éviter de tomber sur le chemin qui la séparait de sa petite-amie.

Petite-amie ? _Femme_. Elles étaient désormais mariées. Lexa était sa _femme_. C'était une notion étrange, nouvelle, trop récente. Elle préférait utiliser le terme simple pour le moment. Petite-amie, ça sonnait bien.

\- Tu m'accordes une danse ? demanda-t-elle avec timidité.

Elles avaient beau être mariées, elles avaient encore beaucoup de moments à partager. Des moments simples de couple qu'elles n'avaient pas eu la chance d'avoir. Mais elles avaient le temps pour tout ça. Clarke était _libre_.

Lexa lui répondit par un sourire, trouvant le comportement de Clarke particulièrement craquant. Dès qu'elle plongea son regard dans celui de Clarke, elle oublia sa mère et tous les autres invités autour d'elle.

Elle se leva et glissa sa main dans celle de sa compagne pour l'emmener au centre d'une piste de danse aménagée. S'arrêtant dans une large zone libre, un écart les séparant du groupe dansant gaiement en paquet, Lexa enroula un bras autour de la taille de Clarke comme elle l'avait déjà fait mille fois.

Clarke fit de même. De leurs autres bras, elles se tenaient toujours la main. Clarke souleva sa main, entraînant celle de Lexa, et s'arrêta à hauteur d'épaule. Elle maintint la main de Lexa dans les airs, caressant le pouce de celle-ci du sien.

Sans rien dire, elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Lexa.

Les deux se laissaient tanguer au son d'une musique imaginaire. Leurs pas lents contrastaient avec la musique festive qui faisait bouger énergiquement les autres à côté.

Elles restèrent ainsi longtemps, aucune ne pensant à dire un mot, ni encore à bouger plus. Elles se sentaient bien à partager ce moment simple ensemble. Aujourd'hui était une victoire. Si la suite s'annonçait compliquée, elles espéraient bien avoir d'autres victoires peut-être pas aussi fortes que celle-ci, mais non moins significatives.

Clarke resserra un peu plus sa prise sur Lexa, provoquant des frissons chez celle-ci alors que les lèvres de Clarke frôlaient son cou.

Si elle le pouvait, Clarke se rapprocherait un peu plus. Elle était contre Lexa, pourtant ça n'était pas suffisant. Elle était enivrée par son odeur, bercée par le souffle rythmé et les battements de cœur, réchauffée par la peau de Lexa contre son visage.

Elle se demanda comment elle avait un jour pu penser à renoncer à cela. A _elle_. Et si la réponse était évidente, Clarke ne pouvait imaginer y repenser un jour. Elle redressa la tête, porta son front à celui de Lexa pour pouvoir détailler ses yeux de plus près. Elle les connaissait, pourtant toujours pas assez bien à son goût. Elle voulait les voir, encore et encore.

Lexa sourit et, sans le savoir, pensa la même chose.

Elles ne se détachèrent pas avant qu'on vienne les réveiller pour les prévenir de la fin de la fête. C'était déjà le début de soirée et le restaurant devait reprendre un service normal.

Ils se saluèrent et les invités reprirent la route. Certains étaient ivres après une après-midi de fête, d'autres s'étaient promis à la sobriété pour pouvoir ramener les premiers.

Lexa s'assura que sa mère était en état de conduire avant de la laisser partir.

Quand tout le monde eut quitté les lieux, Lexa et Clarke prirent la moto pour rejoindre l'hôtel. Demain, elles rentreraient chez elles.

Clarke reposa contre le dos de Lexa tout le long du chemin et la séparation suivant l'arrêt lui fut douloureuse.

 _Elle est juste là. Ressaisis-toi._

Lexa lui tendit une main pour l'aider à descendre de la moto. Clarke l'accepta et laissa Lexa enrouler un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à marcher et monter les étages.

Clarke était restée debout longtemps aujourd'hui. Ses muscles étaient douloureux, mais cela ne lui importait pas. Le bras autour d'elle apaisait sa douleur.

La porte se referma derrière Clarke. Lexa voulut mener cette dernière au lit pour la faire asseoir, mais Clarke l'arrêta. Elles n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis le mariage en-dehors de la requête de Clarke au restaurant.

\- Je suis désolée, dit Clarke calmement.

Lexa se posta face à elle, surprise. Son regard plongea dans les yeux bleus et le cœur de Clarke accéléra soudainement son rythme.

\- Tu n'as pas à –

\- C'est important. Je veux que tu le saches. Ce que j'ai dit ce matin, je le pense sincèrement.

Clarke fixa Lexa un instant avant de baisser le regard, décontenancée. La seule lumière venant de la petite lampe de chevet illuminait les yeux de Lexa, ramenant Clarke au dîner aux chandelles qu'elles avaient partagé.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, incertaine. Lexa lui accorda un sourire signifiant qu'elle avait compris ses paroles, et qu'elle acceptait ses excuses bien qu'elles n'étaient pas utiles. Les joues de Lexa légèrement creusées par le sourire fit sourire Clarke à son tour.

Elle se sentait étrange. Terriblement vulnérable, pourtant en sécurité. Elle pinça les lèvres, signe d'indécision, et releva son regard pour retrouver celui qui la faisait frémir.

Le regard de Lexa avait une intensité particulière. Clarke se sentait désirée sans être en danger.

Elle se décida à faire un pas en avant et leva une main qu'elle posa sur la joue de Lexa, décrivant du doigt les traits de cette dernière. D'abord surprise, Lexa se laissa faire.

Tandis que Clarke suivait son dessin du regard, celui de Lexa était tombé sur ses lèvres.

\- Ta robe, chuchota-t-elle si bas que Clarke n'aurait rien entendu si elle n'avait pas été aussi proche, ta robe est magnifique.

Clarke croisa le regard de Lexa et le captura. Elle laissa tomber sa main pour trouver celle de sa compagne. Elle y enlaça délicatement ses doigts, prenant conscience de chaque infime contact de leurs peaux. Elle approcha son visage et colla leurs fronts, comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt au restaurant. Elle fit en sorte de pouvoir continuer à la regarder pour chuchoter à son tour, au bord des lèvres de son interlocutrice :

\- Ta robe sans toi ne m'aurait fait aucun effet.

Lexa sourit. Clarke put sentir le rythme du souffle de Lexa augmenter de vitesse.

Clarke n'était pas assez proche. La distance entre elles était encore trop grande. Le cœur lourd, la respiration coupée, elle admit enfin :

\- Je t'aime, Lexa.

Elle était si proche qu'elle sentit le cœur de Lexa faire un bond dans la poitrine de cette dernière. Lexa releva quelque peu la tête sans rompre leur contact. Clarke pouvait voir les yeux verts briller d'autant plus, renforçant leur éclat.

\- Je te l'aurais dit plus tôt si je n'avais pas eu peur de l'admettre. Mais je ne peux plus te le dire maintenant, termina-t-elle, sa voix de moins en moins audible à cause du manque d'air.

Lexa fronça les sourcils et recula la tête, cherchant des précisions dans le regard de Clarke. C'est alors qu'elle vit ce dernier plongé sur ses lèvres. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Clarke rompant cette distance insupportable pour enfin attraper les lèvres de Lexa des siennes.

Si au début leurs lèvres ne faisaient que se caresser, Clarke amplifia bientôt l'étreinte, enroulant son bras libre autour du cou de Lexa. Cette dernière laissa Clarke guider, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Loin était l'idée de la ramener à de mauvais souvenirs.

Mais Clarke se rapprocha encore avec une telle vivacité que Lexa recula d'un pas, trébucha sur le lit de camp qu'Octavia et Raven n'avaient pas pris le temps de ranger et atterrit assise sur le lit, Clarke reposant sur ses cuisses qui refusait de rompre le contact.

Lexa sourit. Clarke avait encore de la force malgré ce qu'elle avait vécu. Clarke était encore là. _En vie_. Près d'elle. Elle ne cesserait de se le répéter. Cela la rassurait. Et en ce moment elle avait mieux encore : les lèvres de Clarke, contre les siennes, explosant son cœur pour le reconstruire peu à peu.

Clarke expira et prit une grande bouffée d'air, sans pouvoir s'écarter de Lexa. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle voulait rester auprès d'elle, contre elle, et ne plus jamais la quitter. Combien de fois avait-elle failli faire cette erreur ?

\- Ne me laisse plus jamais fuir, souffla-t-elle contre les lèvres de sa femme avant de les attraper à nouveau.

Lexa libéra la main que Clarke tenait pour la glisser dans le cou de celle-ci, sous les cheveux blonds.

\- Plus jamais, souffla-t-elle en réponse entre deux baisers.

Elle entoura Clarke de son bras libre pour la maintenir contre elle.

Clarke suffoquait. Lexa avait lâché sa main, elle avait l'impression de la perdre, de plonger dans un grand vide. Pourtant leurs lèvres ne parvenaient pas à se quitter. Mais ça ne suffisait toujours pas.

Elle glissa sa main récemment libérée dans le dos de Lexa à la recherche d'une fermeture éclair qu'elle trouva rapidement et fit descendre sans plus attendre. Lexa sursauta mais se détendit aussitôt. Elle sentit le tissu glisser et l'air caresser sa peau. Elle souleva Clarke par la taille de ses deux bras et se leva, laissant la robe tomber au sol.

Elle se tourna et allongea Clarke sur le lit, faisant attention à ne pas se plaquer contre elle. Clarke se détacha un instant pour dévisager Lexa. Elle trouva dans le regard de celle-ci une certaine inquiétude. Elle leva une main qu'elle glissa sur le visage concerné puis l'attira à nouveau au sien.

Son autre main fit connaissance avec la peau de Lexa.

Elle se redressa, attirant Lexa contre elle, prit un long moment à se convaincre de se séparer des lèvres de la jeune femme pour pouvoir déclarer :

\- Je ne peux pas retirer ma robe seule. Si tu veux bien..

Les yeux de Lexa s'écarquillèrent. Ne serait-ce pas trop pour Clarke ? Dans la salle de bain de la chambre d'hôpital, c'était une chose, mais ici ? En ce lieu ? Après ses récentes angoisses ?

\- Clarke...

\- Je veux être contre toi, laissa échapper celle-ci. Je veux dire, je – je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal. J'ai confiance en toi.

Lexa la dévisagea encore un instant et hocha la tête. Elle s'exécuta, et Clarke tira Lexa contre elle, laissant son corps être envahi par la chaleur du corps de celle qu'elle aimait beaucoup trop pour pouvoir l'abandonner.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ?**

 **Souhaitez-vous voir plus de moments Clexa sur leur quotidien ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos souhaits !**

 **Quelques précisions importantes sur cette dernière scène dans le prochain chapitre, et un retour à la maison ! Sans compter les habituelles surprises que réserve toujours cette histoire ;)**


	13. Chapitre 13

Clarke était réveillée depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà. Allongée contre Lexa à la droite de celle-ci, elle observait son visage paisible. Elle porta son bras qui entourait plus tôt la taille de Lexa à la chevelure de celle-ci, glissant doucement ses doigts sur les mèches.

Quelques heures plus tôt, Clarke avait découvert un tout autre aspect de la réalité. Plus d'horreur. Plus de terreur. Juste les lèvres de Lexa sur elle. Elle ne lui avait rien dit, mais lui était reconnaissante de ne pas avoir été jusqu'au bout, encore trop loin pour elle.

Lexa avait réussi à lui faire redécouvrir son corps sans lui faire mal, sans réveiller son angoisse. Et ç'avait été merveilleux. Clarke sentait encore sur elle les brûlures des baisers de Lexa. Mais c'était un feu enivrant dont elle ne demandait qu'à se laisser consumer.

Alors elle avait inversé les rôles et, Lexa n'ayant pas de limite, s'était entièrement approprié son corps.

Elle fit glisser son index le long de la mâchoire de Lexa en partant de l'oreille. Lexa frémit et fronça les sourcils. Clarke sourit en la regardant ouvrir doucement les yeux. Elle vint déposer un baiser sur sa joue, restant un peu plus longtemps pour être sûre de bien capter la sensation que la peau de Lexa contre ses lèvres lui procurait. Quand elle releva la tête, elle croisa le regard ensommeillé de Lexa et lui accorda un sourire.

Lexa essaya de retenir son sourire car Clarke l'avait réveillée mais ne put s'empêcher de répondre au sourire de la belle blonde contre elle.

\- Bien dormi ? Chuchota Clarke en glissant à nouveau sa main dans les cheveux bruns.

\- Comme si je pouvais répondre non, répondit Lexa juste avant de tourner la tête pour attraper son portable et consulter l'heure. Il faudrait peut-être qu'on prenne la route pour être rentrées d'ici le début d'après-midi.

\- Ou alors, murmura la blonde en se glissant sur elle, on pourrait rester encore un peu.

Lexa avait conscience du sourire idiot sur son visage, mais avoir une fille nue, sexy et terriblement craquante sur elle ne l'aidait pas à garder la raison. Encore moins quand il s'agissait de Clarke.

\- C'est comme ça que tu me manipules ?

Clarke éclata de rire, ses joues prenant peu à peu une teinte rouge vive, et glissa sa tête dans le cou de Lexa. Elle se laissa de nouveau envahir par son odeur et déposa sans réfléchir ses lèvres sur la peau battue par le sang qui pulsait à une vitesse folle.

Lexa se pinça les lèvres pour retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Clarke pouvait sentir le sein gauche de Lexa battre contre sa poitrine, preuve que le cœur de celle-ci répondait à son offensive.

Lexa finit par fermer les yeux, se laissant porter par le plaisir.

Un peu plus tard, Lexa sortait de la douche. Habillée, elle se posta devant le miroir et rassembla tous ses cheveux pour mieux les essuyer. D'abord perdue dans ses pensées, une chose attira son attention et la ramena à la réalité. Dans son cou dégagé de tout cheveu, une marque rouge qui tournait lentement au violet.

Clarke avait laissé son empreinte. Lexa soupira. Elle comprenait pourquoi Clarke avait insisté pour aller se laver en première « toute seule », car elle allait « de mieux en mieux ».

Lexa sortit de la salle de bain comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué. Clarke était assise, adossée contre la tête de lit.

Elle alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle et l'observa, un air concerné au visage. Clarke tourna la tête à son tour, fixant son regard dans celui de Lexa. Elle vit l'inquiétude dans les yeux verts.

\- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas, lui assura-t-elle.

Lexa lui accorda un faible sourire et porta une main au visage de la blonde. Elle caressa sa joue du pouce et, quand Clarke ferma les yeux sous la caresse, elle l'attira à elle et la renversa sur le lit, désormais au-dessus d'elle.

Clarke parut surprise puis comprit quand Lexa glissa son visage dans son cou et que ses lèvres commencèrent à emprisonner sa peau. Lexa s'interrompit un instant pour susurrer :

\- Vengeance !

Clarke rougit de honte, Lexa avait découvert son petit piège, avant d'éclater de rire. Contrairement à Lexa, elle ne put retenir un gémissement.

* * *

La maison. Plus seulement celle de Lexa, mais aussi celle de Clarke. _Leur_ maison. Car pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère, Clarke était la bienvenue quelque part. Pour la première fois depuis l'arrestation de son père, elle avait une famille.

\- Ça va aller ? demanda Lexa en attrapant sa main de peur que la vue de la maison ne réveille en Clarke de mauvais souvenirs.

Clarke serra la main au creux de la sienne et hocha la tête. Elles entrèrent. Le silence régnait dans la maison. Mary était sortie.

Elles montèrent dans la chambre de Lexa pour déposer leurs affaires. Clarke fut étonnée de ne pas être chamboulée par la vue de la porte de son ancienne chambre. Lexa l'interrogea du regard alors qu'elles venaient de passer la porte de sa propre chambre. Clarke haussa les épaules. Apparemment, depuis son réveil, seuls les vivants semblaient l'angoisser d'une nouvelle manière.

Bien sûr, Clarke ne voyait toujours pas son ancienne chambre comme un lieu idyllique. Elle ne pourra jamais oublier ce qui s'y était passé, mais elle n'en avait plus peur non plus. C'était une réalité inoffensive.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

Clarke tourna la tête, Lexa avait posé son sac et attendait une réponse. Elle s'avança vers elle, passa ses bras autour de son cou pour venir déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes avec un petit sourire.

Lexa en profita un instant avant de détacher Clarke d'elle.

\- Bien essayé, mais tu n'y échapperas pas, Clarke. Tu vas quand même venir manger !

Lexa l'attrapa par le poignet et l'attira hors de la chambre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

\- L'autre option me semblait une meilleure idée, fit remarquer la blonde en s'asseyant désespérément au comptoir de la cuisine.

Lexa sourit, amusée par l'audace de sa compagne.

\- Essaies encore de sauter des repas et tu auras de la soupe pour les trois prochaines semaines.

Clarke haussa les sourcils, surprise par la menace. Elle se leva, bornée, et se planta en face de Lexa avant de poser ses mains de part et d'autre de la brune sur le plan de travail.

\- Tu me menaces, maintenant ?

Lexa maintint son regard, gardant une expression sérieuse. Clarke approcha son visage et souffla au bord des lèvres de Lexa :

\- Comme si tu en étais capable.

Lexa ne réagit pas. Elle avait terriblement envie de faire disparaître le millimètre qui séparait leurs lèvres, mais ne comptait pas céder.

Elles se dévisagèrent longuement, ni l'une ni l'autre n'osant agir. Leurs regards allèrent des yeux aux lèvres de l'autre sans pouvoir décider quelle vue était la plus agréable.

\- Je vous prierais de garder ce genre de chose pour votre chambre, mesdemoiselles.

Mary venait de débarquer dans la cuisine. Les deux filles se séparèrent brusquement, gênées. Elles étaient à nouveau entrées dans leur petit monde et n'avaient pas entendu Mary entrer.

\- Venez, j'ai acheté des pizzas, ajouta Mary, amusée par le comportement de sa fille et de sa désormais belle-fille. J'ai quelque chose pour vous.

Elle sortit de la pièce et le couple ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans le salon.

Assises sur le canapé du salon, les deux jeunes femmes attendaient l'annonce de Mary.

Cette dernière sortit un objet de sa poche et le laissa tomber sur la table basse. Les yeux de Clarke s'écarquillèrent tandis que Lexa tourna la tête vers sa mère, un air interrogateur au visage.

\- C'est pour vous, expliqua Mary. J'ai vendu la maison. Elle est grande et trop coûteuse pour moi toute seule et vous allez bientôt déménager pour ton entrée à l'université, Lexa. Alors j'ai décidé de m'acheter un appartement en ville avec l'argent de la maison, et de vous prendre un appartement près du campus.

Les deux filles regardaient le trousseau avec étonnement, l'impression d'être dans un rêve étrange. Fallait-il le saisir ? Ou le trousseau de clés allait-il leur sauter à la gorge pour les assassiner comme un objet commun pouvait transformer un rêve en cauchemar en un quart de temps dans un rêve agité ?

\- C'est... tenta de formuler Lexa, mais les mots lui manquaient.

\- Génial, termina Clarke.

Mary sourit, notant à la réaction des deux filles que sa surprise leur plaisait.

\- Avant de vous extasier, attendez de voir l'endroit. On ne sait jamais, il pourrait ne pas vous plaire, précisa-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il est parfait, répondit Clarke.

Un appartement pour Lexa et elle ? Il ne pouvait qu'être parfait.

Lexa, qui semblait jusqu'ici perdue dans ses pensées, demanda :

\- Alors, la maison est... elle est vendue ? Pour de bon ?

\- Oui, répondit calmement Mary. J'ai conscience que tu as grandi ici, chérie. Mais je crois qu'il est temps de tourner la page, pour nous toutes. Cet endroit retient de très bons souvenirs mais aussi des mauvais. Déménager nous donne l'occasion de forger en un lieu un maximum de bons souvenirs. A vous de ne pas laisser les mauvais moments entrer en votre lieu.

Lexa ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle ressentait à cette nouvelle. En un sens, Mary avait raison. Les choses avaient changées et sa mère lui donnait une chance de construire un foyer pour Clarke et elle. Un endroit où elles seraient heureuses. Un endroit sans le fantôme de son père, ni celui de son beau-père qui lui rappelait à chaque fois qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de protéger Clarke.

Clarke aimait cette maison car elle y était tombée amoureuse de Lexa. Alors, peu importait où elle allait, tant qu'elle était avec elle.

Elles mangèrent calmement, Mary commentant leur sublime mariage et son enthousiasme à l'idée d'avoir Clarke officiellement dans sa famille, les filles ne cessant de remercier Mary et tous ceux qui avaient aidé à l'organisation de ce mariage improvisé, toutes les deux reconnaissante envers tous les invités qui avaient pris la peine de venir pour elles.

Elles passèrent la soirée ensemble devant la télévision et, quand Mary monta se coucher car elle devait se lever tôt le lendemain matin, Clarke se réfugia dans les bras de Lexa sans dire un mot pour terminer leur marathon de séries.

* * *

La porte fermée n'attendait plus qu'à être ouverte. Mary glissa les clés dans la main de sa fille qui, après un moment d'hésitation, les remit à Clarke. Cette dernière méritait les clés, après tout, et la première ouverture de leur appartement. Clarke avait officiellement son _chez elle_ , ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis des années.

Clarke souffla, impatiente et anxieuse à la fois, et glissa la clé que Mary lui indiqua dans le verrou sous la poignée.

\- Je vous laisse le visiter. Rejoignez-moi sur le parking quand vous aurez terminé.

Mary disparut dans les escaliers.

Clarke saisit la main de Lexa dans la sienne, recherchant son approbation dans son regard.

\- Allons-y, souffla Lexa, impatiente elle aussi.

Elles entrèrent ensemble et un large sourire élargit leurs lèvres.

Tous les murs étaient blancs, illuminés par la lumière qui filtrait par les fenêtres de chaque pièce.

Elles visitèrent d'abord le salon, la pièce à droite de l'entrée. Il était assez simple, mais avec un atout avantageux : une porte-fenêtre qui menait à un balcon. Elles étaient au deuxième étage et avaient une jolie vue sur un parc et, de l'autre côté de celui-ci, les bâtiments du campus.

Elles détaillèrent la pièce avec émerveillement et réagirent toujours de la même façon en visitant les autres pièces. C'était un appartement simple, avec salon, cuisine, salle de bain, toilettes, et deux chambres. Il était bien assez grand pour elle. Il était parfait. Car il leur appartenait.

Elles retournèrent un moment dans le salon, le regard fixé sur la fenêtre. Clarke glissa de nouveau sa main dans celle de Lexa, ayant dû se séparer d'elle à un moment qu'elle avait oublié sous l'effet de l'émotion et de l'excitation.

\- C'est parfait, murmura-t-elle, faisant ainsi Lexa se tourner vers elle.

Lexa arborait un magnifique sourire qui illuminait son visage. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre avant de remarquer quelque chose sur le trousseau de clés.

\- Clarke, regarde...

Cette dernière baissa les yeux, levant le trousseau qu'elle tenait dans la main, et aperçut ce que Lexa avait désigné. Sur le trousseau, un petit plastique bleu oval sur lequel était inscrit sur un petit papier protégé par une plaque transparente : _13B Griffin-Woods._

\- Griffin-Woods... ne put s'empêcher de prononcer Clarke.

Le petit creux sur son menton sembla s'agrandir alors que les lèvres de Clarke s'élargirent plus grand que jamais auparavant. Lexa fut contaminée, séduite par la moue craquante de Clarke.

\- Il est à nous, murmura Lexa. Autant à toi qu'à moi. C'est notre appartement.

Il n'y avait pas plus concrète preuve que celle que Clarke tenait au creux de sa main. Son autre main tenait celle de Lexa. Désormais, l'appartement était lié à elles.

Pour la première fois, Clarke avait un véritable _chez elle_. Celui qui portait son nom et celui de la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux d'une manière jamais ressentie auparavant.

Elle se pencha en avant pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Lexa, laissant l'endroit s'emplir des sensations que lui procuraient Lexa.

Quand Clarke se redressa, elle vit l'air béat sur le visage de Lexa.

\- On devrait peut-être y aller, on n'emménage ici qu'à la fin des vacances.

Lexa ne réagissant pas, fixant Clarke avec un sourire idiot collé aux lèvres, Clarke la tira par la main hors de l'appartement.

Lexa trouvait l'appartement magnifique. Elle n'aurait pu demander mieux. Mais Clarke n'était pas seulement magnifique, c'était tout autre chose. Il lui fallait une autre définition du mot magnifique. Quelque chose de plus fort encore que la gravité, car Clarke semblait pouvoir la vaincre.

\- Tu as beaucoup aimé la visite à ce que je vois, s'amusa Clarke qui la guidait dans l'escalier en constatant l'absence mentale de sa partenaire.

Lexa sursauta, réveillée par la moquerie de Clarke.

\- Oh, euh, oui, beaucoup, bafouilla-t-elle.

Clarke contint un rire.

\- Il te fait tant d'effet que ça ?

Elle s'était arrêtée une marche plus bas, observant Lexa avec un rire caché au creux de l'estomac.

Lexa n'était pas tout à fait revenue à la réalité. Elle avait eu ce long rêve où elle se tenait dans un endroit très lumineux, propre, seule avec Clarke en face d'elle, qui s'était doucement approchée pour approfondir son rêve d'un baiser. Elle s'était sentie comme une adolescente lors de son premier baiser. Une joie immense, une envie de plus, le besoin de garder Clarke près d'elle.

\- C'est que... l'appartement est très beau, et... et t'es belle aussi, alors...

 _Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte !_ Se lamenta mentalement Lexa. Elle tâcha de se reprendre, mais les yeux bleus qui la fixaient ne l'aidaient pas à revenir à la raison.

\- Je veux dire... t'es plus belle, bien plus que l'appartement, je voulais pas dire que –

Les lèvres de Clarke se posèrent avec délicatesse sur les siennes, mettant fin à son humiliation. Lexa ferma les yeux. Cette journée était étrange. Lexa ne s'était pas sentie ainsi depuis longtemps. Elle se sentait protégée par Clarke de quelque chose qui avait passé les cinq dernières années à la terrifier.

Quand les lèvres de la blonde se détachèrent des siennes, Lexa sut qu'elle lui devait des explications. Elle avait quelques histoires à lui raconter. Il fallait que Clarke sache qu'elle était une véritable héroïne pour elle. La seule qui avait été capable de la sauver.

C'était quelque chose dont Lexa ne voulait pas parler. C'était trop douloureux. Mais plus elle passait de temps auprès de Clarke, plus elle se sentait prête à en parler à la blonde.

Lexa n'était pas si forte que Clarke le pensait, et il était temps que celle-ci le sache.

La semaine suivante, Clarke dessinait anxieusement sur son carnet. Demain, elle irait voir son père à la prison. Lexa allait l'emmener comme elle l'avait proposé.

Cela faisait dix minutes que Mary, en congé aujourd'hui, avait appelé les filles pour le dîner. Clarke était encore courbée sur le canapé du salon, effaçant sans cesse des détails de son dessin qui ne lui plaisaient pas et recommençant mécaniquement.

\- Clarke ?

La voix de Lexa ne suffit pas cette fois à ramener Clarke à la réalité.

La brune vint s'accroupir devant elle, posant doucement sa main sur l'avant-bras de Clarke qui ne tenait pas le crayon. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au dessin. Un homme au visage de Jake Griffin portant une petite fille dans ses bras, la faisant tournoyer dans les airs, les pieds enfoncés dans du sable fin, la mer apaisant le sable de ses douces vagues. Lexa pouvait presque voir la scène se dérouler devant ses yeux. Clarke dessinait incroyablement bien.

Lexa hésita à sortir Clarke de son monde mais l'artiste était humaine avant tout, et Lexa ne pouvait pas la laisser sauter des repas alors qu'elle était encore maigre.

\- Clarke, murmura-t-elle pour ne pas la faire sursauter et gâcher son dessin. Clarke, ton père va adorer. Ton dessin est sublime. Si... si tu pouvais venir manger maintenant, tu auras encore le temps de le terminer après.

Clarke soupira, insatisfaite de ses nuances, et jeta le crayon à côté d'elle. Elle voulait représenter la scène en plein jour ensoleillé. La luminosité n'était pas encore tout à fait correcte.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur le poignet qui tenait plus tôt le crayon. Elle remarqua alors les deux mains de Lexa posées sur les siennes. Elle leva les yeux et vit le regard implorant de Lexa. Elle savait ce que Lexa attendait d'elle.

Elle se leva, bien qu'elle n'avait pas assez faim pour vouloir manger tout de suite. Mais Lexa avait raison. Elle ne mangeait pas assez, c'est pourquoi elle tâchait de faire des efforts pour manger plus régulièrement.

Après le dîner, Clarke décida d'aller prendre un bain. Elle le remplit à moitié, trouvant inutile de gâcher de l'eau pour s'immerger totalement dans de l'eau chaude, et se déshabilla. Elle s'agrippa fermement au bord de la baignoire pour pouvoir monter dedans. Certains gestes simples pouvaient aisément lui être compliqués. Il lui arrivait encore d'avoir des crampes et, quand bien même elle marchait de mieux en mieux sans assistance, elle avait encore du mal à effectuer certaines actions.

Elle se lava et laissa l'eau la rincer.

Recroquevillée dans la baignoire, elle pensait à mille choses à dire à son père. Elle avait tellement de choses à lui expliquer ! Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. D'ailleurs, serait-il fier de ce qu'elle était devenue ?

Clarke savait que son père n'était pas le genre d'homme à être déçu des autres, mais après tant de temps sans voir sa fille, que penserait-il d'elle ? Elle avait glissé dans l'obscurité et y serait restée si Lexa n'avait pas été là pour l'en faire sortir.

Elle soupira et se leva, espérant chasser ses craintes de son esprit. Prise dans ses pensées, elle ne prit pas la précaution nécessaire pour sortir et ne put anticiper la crampe qui l'empêcha de lever la jambe assez haut et, se cognant contre le bord, la fit glisser en arrière.

Elle se cogna contre le mur et retomba dans la baignoire. Heureusement, sa tête n'avait pris aucun coup. Poussant un gémissement de douleur et de frustration, elle constata les dégâts de sa chute. De l'eau avait éclaboussé la salle de bain, du sol au plafond en passant par les murs. Elle n'imaginait pas ce que ça aurait donné si elle avait rempli la baignoire en entier.

\- Clarke ?

Lexa venait de débarquer dans la salle de bain, découvrant les dégâts.

\- Je vais bien, assura Clarke.

Lexa attrapa des serviettes qu'elle posa au sol pour éponger et alla récupérer celle de Clarke pour l'ouvrir face à elle.

\- Tu peux te lever ?

Clarke ne répondit pas, elle se leva non sans une grimace de douleur. Elle saisit la serviette que lui tendait Lexa et s'y enroula. Elle laissa Lexa la saisir par la taille pour la soulever et la déposer sur la serviette qui couvrait le carrelage humide.

\- Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler quand ça ne va pas ?

Lexa cherchait le regard de Clarke sans parvenir à l'attraper. Clarke semblait perdue, ses yeux bleus voilés par une nuance de gris.

\- Clarke, si c'est demain qui t'inquiètes, tu peux –

\- ça va, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

Lexa la dévisagea un instant puis quitta la salle de bain pour la laisser s'habiller.

Quand Clarke revint dans la chambre, elle s'allongea dans le lit sous la couverture et ne resurgit plus. Lexa n'aimait pas voir Clarke ainsi mais pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, alors elle n'insista pas.

Elle alla se coucher deux heures plus tard et s'endormit rapidement, exténuée.

 _Ils l'observent tous. Les personnes sans visage, les corps sombres qui s'approchent lentement d'elle. Et les cris. L'indignation de la foule face à ce qu'elle est, une chose vautrée au milieu de leur rue les hurlements agonisants des trois personnes qu'elle aime._

 _\- Arrêtez !_

 _Ils n'écoutent pas. Ils se rapprochent de plus en plus, resserrant l'étau sur elle, ne lui laissant aucun échappatoire. Et ils continuent de hurler. Et l'agonie rebondit en échos sur les murs de la ville, venant de loin, trop loin pour que Clarke puisse l'atteindre et y mettre un terme._

 _\- S'il vous plaît, arrêtez..._

 _Les larmes dégoulinent sur son visage alors que les cinq derniers mètres la séparant de la foule sont en train d'être envahis par celle-ci. Des sourires apparus au milieu du vide qui remplace les visages. C'est fini. Elle l'entend. Elle ne peut plus y échapper. Ils sont là._

En plein milieu de la nuit, Lexa sentit un poids rouler sur elle et une main tirer son col de t-shirt vers le bas. Elle ouvrit les yeux et redressa la tête, sentant le visage de Clarke plongé dans son cou. Clarke tremblait, mais il ne s'agissait pas de convulsions. C'était plutôt des frissons. Elle avait peur. Elle faisait certainement un cauchemar. Non, il était _certain_ qu'elle faisait un cauchemar. Elle était terrifiée.

\- Clarke !

Lexa murmura d'abord, puis haussa la voix. Cela ne suffisait pas à réveiller la jeune femme alors Lexa se redressa, entraînant Clarke en position assise. Elle glissa une main sur son visage, essuyant les larmes. La main de Clarke était encore crispée sur son col.

Elle arracha cette main pour la serrer dans la sienne.

\- Clarke, réveilles-toi, tout va bien. Tu n'as rien.

Elle murmurait au creux de son oreille, caressant sa joue de sa main libre.

Clarke cligna brusquement des yeux, le souffle coupé, mais les sanglots les lui gardèrent fermés. Elle reconnut l'odeur de Lexa et souffla, essayant de reprendre une respiration constante. La main de Lexa glissait dans ses cheveux, et elle releva la tête.

Elle croisa le regard de Lexa et se souvint des hurlements lointains dans son rêve. Elle ouvrit soudainement les bras et entoura Lexa dans une forte étreinte. Lexa répondit et caressa le dos de Clarke de haut en bas.

Elle lâcha Lexa, le froid cinglant cruellement son corps, et vint retrouver le regard de la brune. Elle avait du mal à fixer son regard, effrayée par tout ce qui l'entourait. Sauf Lexa.

Elle attrapa le bas de son propre t-shirt de ses deux mains et le tira maladroitement vers le haut, le laissant tomber à côté. Lexa fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de Clarke. Mais elle n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps. Clarke attrapa son t-shirt et le tira. Lexa la laissa faire, comprenant ce dont Clarke avait besoin. Elle laissa la blonde se blottir contre elle et se rallongea, tirant la couverture sur elles.

Clarke était à moitié allongée sur elle et avait de nouveau enfoui son visage dans son cou, respirant de plus en plus calmement alors que son corps la réchauffait. Clarke se blottit un peu plus contre elle, cherchant à retrouver l'assurance de sa sécurité.

Lexa reprit ses caresses dans le dos nu de la jeune femme effrayée.

Les terreurs nocturnes, Lexa les connaissait très bien. Dans ces moments-là, peu importait au combien on était fort, courageux. Quand elles venaient, elle nous prenait tout, nous rendant vulnérable, faible, désespéré.

Elle ne laisserait pas Clarke dans cet état.

Clarke bougea légèrement la tête, ses lèvres caressant la peau douce de Lexa. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et se rendit peu à peu compte de la position dans laquelle elle était. Totalement allongée sur Lexa, toutes les deux torses nus.

Elle se redressa, le froid soudain réveillant Lexa.

\- Excuse-moi pour... commença Clarke, immédiatement coupée par Lexa.

\- M'avoir déshabillée en pleine nuit ?

Clarke constata le sourire amusé sur les lèvres de la brune et sourit à son tour, tout de même gênée.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'était bizarre, tenta-t-elle de justifier.

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar, c'est normal. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas.

Elle se redressa à son tour, passant ses bras autour du dos de Clarke.

\- Puis tu sais, reprit-elle, il faudrait être dingue pour refuser de dormir avec une belle blonde à moitié nue contre soi.

Clarke rit, les yeux encore rougis par les larmes, avec l'impression que sa tête avait été écrasée. Elle souffla, calmant son rire, et passa ses bras autour du cou de sa copine.

\- Qui sait, peut-être que la nuit prochaine je le ferais exprès, répondit-elle en lui envoyant un clin d'oeil.

Lexa baissa la tête, sentant son corps entier hurler son espoir. Luttant pour rester sur Terre, elle se racla la gorge et déclara :

\- Levons-nous, ce serait dommage de rater la visite.

Ce rappel fit réagir Clarke immédiatement. Elle se leva et saisit son t-shirt pour le remettre en place. Elle alla chercher une tenue correcte et disparut pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Lexa sourit. Elle espérait que ce jour se passerait bien. Clarke méritait un bon moment avec son père, même si cela s'annonçait compliqué.

Clarke était nerveuse. Le long trajet en voiture avait été silencieux.

Désormais garées sur le parking en face de la prison, Lexa observait Clarke figée dans son siège. Elle saisit doucement sa main et la serra.

\- Tu viens ?

Clarke hocha la tête sans détourner le regard de la bâtisse. Tant de temps qu'elle n'avait pas vu son père et elle y était enfin.

Elle descendit de la voiture et laissa la main de Lexa saisir de nouveau la sienne pour se diriger vers l'entrée du complexe.

Les procédures parurent longues pour Clarke. Trop longues. Elle n'attendait qu'un seul moment, et quand celui-ci vint enfin, elle crut que ses jambes allaient la lâcher.

Son père était déjà assis à la table. En apercevant sa fille, il se leva aussitôt. Clarke n'osait pas bouger. Elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse si elle esquissait le moindre geste. Lexa fit un pas en avant et Clarke la suivit sans lâcher l'homme du regard.

Quelques mètres les séparaient et, n'en pouvant plus, Clarke lâcha la main de Lexa et courut se réfugier dans les bras de son père qui répondit aussitôt à l'étreinte. Des gardes arrivèrent aussitôt pour les séparer.

Clarke ne comptait pas lâcher son père. Elle s'accrochait si fort à lui qu'ils durent l'attraper par la taille et la tirer hors des bras de l'homme. Ils la reposèrent sur le sol, gardant ses bras derrière son dos.

\- Mais lâchez-là ! S'indigna Lexa. Elle n'a rien fait de mal, elle vient tout juste de retrouver son père !

\- Les règles sont les règles, répondit l'un des deux gardes qui n'avait pas l'air de compatir.

Clarke ne bougeait plus, incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Même respirer lui était difficile. Elle était coincée, à nouveau. On la maintenait immobile et le poids de ses souvenirs vint à nouveau écraser sa poitrine.

Lexa aperçut le visage terrorisé de Clarke et ne réfléchit plus. Elle attrapa l'homme qui maintenait Clarke et cogna violemment l'arrière de son genou du plat du pied. Il s'effondra sur le sol sous la surprise et la douleur.

Lexa rattrapa Clarke qui était sur le point de s'effondrer. Elle manquait d'air.

Le second garde, furieux, s'apprêtait à se ruer sur elle, mais elle l'arrêta aussitôt :

\- N'approchez pas. Vous avez déjà fait assez de dégâts comme ça.

Il ne l'aurait pas écouté s'il n'avait pas remarqué le visage rouge de la blonde que Lexa venait d'asseoir par terre. Elle la tenait contre elle, essayant de la rassurer.

Son père se tut, ne voulant pas aggraver la situation avec les gardes. Les prisonniers n'avaient pas leur mot à dire. Il dut se contenter d'espérer que Lexa puisse régler la situation. Voir sa fille ainsi lui déchirait le cœur, mais ça ne semblait pas être la première fois que ça arrivait puisque Lexa n'en était pas surprise.

Le garde attaqué se releva en poussant un grognement enragé.

\- Ce que vous avez fait est passible d'emprisonnement !

Lexa lui porta un regard noir, puis ramena son regard sur Clarke, aussitôt rempli d'inquiétude.

Clarke frissonnait, des larmes dégoulinant sur son visage. C'était son cauchemar. Il était devenu réalité. Ils avaient réussi à la saisir, à l'attraper entre leurs griffes.

Ses lèvres tournaient au violet. Lexa commençait à paniquer, ne sachant pas comment arrêter cette crise. Elle tenta le tout pour le tout et prit une longue bouffée d'air, contenant sa respiration pour venir déposer ses lèvres contre celles de Clarke, insufflant lentement l'air qu'elle avait pris entre les lèvres de cette dernière.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Clarke expira brusquement et leva sa main pour attraper le t-shirt de Lexa et s'y accrocher avec force. Lexa arrêta d'insuffler de l'air car Clarke saisit ses lèvres, approfondissant le baiser avec une vivacité désespérée.

Quand leurs visages se séparèrent enfin, la tête de Clarke était retombée contre l'épaule de Lexa. Elle avait fermé les yeux, luttant contre l'angoisse qui la manipulait. Lexa caressa sa joue et ses cheveux, retenant ses larmes. Elle était forte. Pour Clarke. Car, quand l'une n'allait pas bien, il fallait bien que l'autre soit forte pour les deux.

Elle leva la tête, le regard empli de haine envers les gardes.

\- Vous ne réfléchissez jamais avant d'agir ?! Elle allait bien avant que vous...

\- Lexa, intervint finalement Jake, s'il vous plaît, laissez tomber cette histoire et ramenez-là chez vous.

\- Elle a attendu trop longtemps pour vous voir !

\- Vous voyez bien qu'elle ne va pas bien.

Il vint s'accroupir près de sa fille en faisant attention à ne pas la toucher. Il ne fallait pas envenimer la situation avec les gardes.

\- Prenez le reste des vacances. Revenez à la rentrée, Clarke ira mieux. Je vous fais confiance pour l'aider. Vous avez déjà fait mieux en quelques mois que je ne l'ai fait en années.

Lexa souleva Clarke pour la tenir un peu mieux contre elle.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, murmura-t-elle à l'intention de l'homme, Clarke vous aime. Vous le savez. Vous lui manquez terriblement.

Jake sourit à l'entente de ces mots.

\- Elle pourra me voir autant qu'elle le souhaite quand elle ira mieux.

Il hésita un instant avec la même moue que sa fille lorsqu'elle était incertaine – ce qui ne manqua pas de perturber Lexa – et ajouta :

\- Vous êtes une bonne personne, Mademoiselle Woods. Je sais que mes excuses vous sont bien inutiles, mais sachez que j'aurais voulu une meilleure vie pour vous deux. Sans tout ça.

Il se leva et laissa les gardes le saisir pour le ramener en cellule.

Lexa était déconcertée par les propos de l'homme. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui montrer leurs alliances. _Madame Griffin-Woods, désormais_ , pensa-t-elle en repensant à l'union de leurs deux noms sur le trousseau de clés de leur appartement. Ce nom lui plaisait bien, et d'une certaine manière elle voulait bien l'utiliser pour tout l'administratif. Car c'était le leur.

Elle se leva, soulevant Clarke avec précaution. Avant de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre, il fallait qu'elle ramène Clarke. Cette dernière avait besoin de repos et, surtout, d'un environnement sûr.

Sur le trajet du retour, aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Mais cette fois, le silence était plus lourd. Clarke n'avait ouvert les yeux qu'à la moitié du trajet et son regard était resté fixé sur un point incertain.

Aussitôt arrivées à la maison, Lexa alla la mettre au lit. A peine allongée, Clarke explosa en sanglots qu'elle avait dû retenir depuis leur départ de la prison.

\- Hey, hey, ça va aller, la rassura Lexa en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- J'ai encore tout gâché, dit la voix brisée de Clarke entre deux sanglots.

Le cœur de Lexa se brisa un peu plus tandis qu'elle la prenait dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre elle et caressant ses cheveux. Cela devenait une habitude, mais Lexa avait la conviction que les terreurs de Clarke disparaîtraient avec le temps. Il fallait attendre. Prendre patience. Et puisque Clarke ne le pouvait pas, Lexa le faisait pour elle.

\- Tu le reverras bientôt, Clarke. Il sera encore là la prochaine fois.

Elle sentit Clarke s'agripper à elle, secouée par les pleurs, et ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter tout bas :

\- Et je serai encore là aussi.

Cela sembla fonctionner, car Clarke enroula ses bras autour d'elle et sa main glissa dans les longs cheveux bruns. Elle avait longtemps refusé l'aide de Lexa, mais aujourd'hui, elle ne s'imaginait pas survivre sans elle.

Clarke s'était endormie et Lexa l'avait glissée sous les couvertures.

Elle était ensuite descendue pour aller s'installer au comptoir de la cuisine avec un grand verre d'eau. Elle se passa une main sur le front, réfléchissant à ce que Jake Griffin lui avait dit avant qu'elles quittent la prison. Ça lui était dur de l'admettre, mais Jake avait raison : il leur fallait des vacances. Clarke avait besoin de se changer les idées, de passer du temps avec ses amis.

Lexa réfléchit à des activités. Elle voulait aussi emmener Clarke quelque part, rien qu'elles deux.

\- Vous êtes déjà rentrées ?

Lexa sursauta. Sa mère venait de débarquer dans la cuisine. Mary remarqua le pli sur le front de sa fille et sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Lexa conta brièvement la scène et Mary s'assit en face d'elle.

\- Elle aura d'autres occasions de le voir, la rassura-t-elle.

Lexa repoussa brusquement son verre d'eau et se leva. Comment sa mère osait-elle commenter de cette façon alors qu'elle-même leur cachait une partie de la vérité ?

\- Comme si tu voulais vraiment qu'on le voit, marmonna-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce pour retourner au chevet de Clarke.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient entourées par le mensonge, et le seul qui avait accepté de les éclairer était en prison.

* * *

 **Ne me tapez pas, je suis fragile (a)**

 **Vous les aurez les révélations de Jake, ne vous en faites pas ! Cela prend juste un peu plus de temps qu'elles ne l'avaient prévu :3**


	14. Chapitre 14

Les échos de dizaines de voix résonnaient autour du petit groupe. Ils venaient tous d'enfiler leur plastron et tenaient leur pistolet entre leurs mains.

\- Bon, les équipes sont faites, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Railla Raven.

Comme au bowling, ils avaient formé deux équipes de cinq. Mais cette fois, aucun signe de Finn. Même Raven ne lui avait pas pardonné son comportement. Cette dernière avait choisi de rejoindre l'équipe de Lexa, qui avait maintenu la main de Clarke dans la sienne tout le long de la constitution des équipes pour être sûre d'avoir la blonde dans la sienne. A leurs côtés se trouvaient Nyko et Harper.

Lincoln avait voulu rejoindre l'équipe d'Octavia avec qui il était officiellement en couple. Raven, quant à elle, n'avait pas fait son choix sans arrière-pensée. Dans l'équipe adverse, une certaine personne la défiait du regard.

-Tu as bien hâte de jouer pour quelqu'un qui s'apprête à perdre, la titilla Anya qui arborait un grand sourire au visage.

A la vue de l'infirmière, Clarke et Lexa avaient été bien étonnées. Elles s'étaient toutes les deux tournées vers Raven et Clarke lui avait demandé :

\- D'abord tu as son numéro et maintenant tu l'invites à sortir ?

Ce à quoi Raven avait répondu, un petit sourire en coin :

\- On n'a pas tant de différence d'âge. Puis d'abord, elle est super cool quand elle n'est pas hyper agaçante.

Clarke avait ri face à l'attitude de son amie. Raven pouvait se montrer assez forte et n'hésitait pas à afficher sa supériorité de façon autoritaire. Elle avait été d'une grande aide pour Clarke quelques mois auparavant, lorsque la jeune femme avait découvert sa grossesse. Raven n'avait pas froid aux yeux, pourtant elle parvenait difficilement à tenir tête à la jeune infirmière.

\- L'amour n'a pas d'âge, non ? Avait murmuré Clarke à l'oreille de Lexa.

Raven avait entendu et lui aurait envoyé son poing dans l'épaule si elle ne doutait pas de la réaction que pourrait avoir Clarke à ce contact. Quand Lexa taquinait la blonde, cela finissait toujours bien. Quelque chose d'incroyable se passait entre les deux, et Raven espérait secrètement partager la même chose avec quelqu'un un jour. Pour l'instant, elle ne se faisait pas de fausses idées, mais elle devait bien admettre qu'Anya lui faisait ressentir des choses nouvelles qu'elle se languissait de découvrir.

\- Allez, on y va !

Les deux équipes se présentèrent à leur point de départ et chacun se faufila rapidement dans les couloirs sombres.

Le jeu démarra. Tout le monde était séparé des autres, sauf deux. Plus elle s'était approchée de la salle obscure, plus Clarke avait serré la main de Lexa. Elle ne pouvait pas restée seule dans un environnement sombre avec des gens pouvant surgir à n'importe quel moment. Même si elle ne risquait rien ici, son esprit aimait lui jouer des tours.

Lexa lui avait accordé un regard rassurant et avait caressé le dos de la main pâle de son pouce. Elle ne comptait pas la laisser seule là-dedans.

La partie allait bon train. Octavia et Lincoln se comportaient comme des guerriers et surgissaient de nul part pour s'attaquer à leurs adversaires. Ils étaient furtifs et impitoyables et avaient touché tout le monde. Sauf deux.

Encore une fois, Clarke et Lexa ne suivaient pas le même chemin que les autres. Elles n'avaient pas beaucoup bougé depuis le début du jeu et s'étaient cachées à chaque approche d'un joueur pour mieux le coincer ensuite. Elles étaient arrivées dans une partie du labyrinthe assez calme et Clarke avait arrêté Lexa pour la plaquer doucement contre le mur et l'embrasser furtivement.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut tuer Clarke, mais tes adversaires, commenta Lexa avec un sourire.

Clarke posa son front contre celui, légèrement plissé, de Lexa et murmura à quelques millimètres des lèvres de la brune :

\- Ces lumières, ce labyrinthe, cette ambiance... ne devraient pas être fait pour s'affronter.

Lexa frémit sous ces mots, son corps fondant sous l'insinuation de Clarke. Elle sentit le corps de Clarke contre le sien, son souffle contre ses lèvres, et admit le fait que Clarke avait terriblement raison. Comment la contredire ainsi ? Elle releva doucement le menton dans le but d'atteindre les lèvres de Clarke des siennes, mais se dégagea aussitôt lorsqu'une lumière les aveuglèrent soudainement et que leurs plastrons s'illuminèrent en émettant un petit son désagréable à l'ouïe.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'elles devaient s'être cachées quelque part pour se bécoter, se moqua Octavia.

Lincoln envoya un sourire moqueur à Lexa qui lui rendit un regard vengeur. Octavia prit la main de ce dernier et ils repartirent. Les deux jeunes femmes attendirent le signal pour repartir et retournèrent main dans la main vagabonder dans les couloirs du labyrinthe à la recherche du couple qui y semait la terreur.

La fin de la partie sonna avant qu'elles ne puissent se venger, mais ils leur restaient encore deux parties pour décrocher la victoire et obtenir vengeance.

\- Le sang pour le sang, déclara Lexa d'un ton si calme qu'il en laissait présager une terrible tempête destructrice.

Le visage stoïque que Lexa avait offert à l'équipe adverse disparut aussitôt la seconde partie débutée. Lexa tenait son pistolet dans la main et la main droite de Clarke dans l'autre. Au fond, elle se fichait totalement de perdre ou de gagner. Octavia pouvait vouloir la victoire à tout prix, cela ne changerait pas l'humeur de Lexa lorsqu'elle était en compagnie de Clarke. La blonde s'amusait à chaque fausse extermination. Elles jouaient ensemble. Riaient ensemble. Lexa pouvait perdre toutes les parties du monde qu'elle considérerait quand même avoir gagné. Car tant que Clarke souriait, alors elle n'avait rien perdu.

Après leurs parties, dont deux avaient été gagnées par l'équipe d'Octavia, ils étaient tous allés s'installer aux tables pour commander à boire et à manger.

La table où ils se trouvaient était entourée de deux banquettes de part et d'autres pouvant accueillir jusqu'à quatre personnes chacune. Clarke saisit ce prétexte pour s'installer sur les genoux de Lexa au fond de la banquette, adossée contre le mur. Octavia avait pris parti de faire la même chose avec Lincoln pour « laisser de la place aux autres ».

\- Deux couples à une seule table et notre appétit est coupé, maugréa Raven.

\- Tu veux dire _trois_ couples Raven, lança Clarke avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Raven marmonna une plainte inaudible par la plupart des amis et Anya, assise à côté d'elle, lui susurra à l'oreille :

\- Aurais-tu honte de tes péchés jeune fille ?

Raven éclata de rire avant de saisir Anya par le col pour l'embrasser avec fougue sous l'air ahuri de tous ses camarades autour de la table.

\- Je n'ai jamais été catholique, répondit la brunette en se détachant d'Anya.

Elle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, plus qu'addicte des baisers de l'infirmière. Anya était un remède miracle en elle-même.

\- Tu volerais presque la vedette aux jeunes mariées, Raven, s'amusa Lincoln.

\- Hm, pas sûr, répondit Lexa.

Un sourcil arqué par le malice, elle leva son index pour caresser délicatement le menton de Clarke et approcha lentement ses lèvres de celles de la blonde pour les saisir avec une sensualité éclatante.

Clarke se laissa faire, elle ne demandait que ça, et bien plus encore, mais elles se séparèrent aux plaintes de Jasper qui demandait à manger sa pizza sans être interrompu par la vision de « gens en train de se baver dessus ».

Ils terminèrent la soirée relativement calmement.

Clarke mentirait si elle disait ne pas avoir besoin de ces soirées avec ses amis. Plus elle passait du temps entourée de diverses personnes, plus elle reprenait confiance en elle et en les autres.

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'incident à la prison. Clarke avait passé du temps avec ses amis et cela l'avait divertie, mais Lexa sentait que le moral de la blonde n'était pas à son apogée.

Elle avait donc décidé d'emmener Clarke en week-end dans le grand parc naturel de la région.

\- Tu comptes me dire où on va ?

Lexa souriait, le regard fixé sur la route. Elle ne comptait pas cracher le morceau.

Elles arrivèrent sur les lieux en début d'après-midi. Le visage de Clarke s'illumina à la découverte de l'immense parc. Lexa prit Clarke par la main et l'attira vers une zone... d'activités de plein air.

A l'accueil, des dizaines d'activités différentes étaient proposées.

\- Alors, on commence par laquelle ? Demanda Lexa.

Clarke était aux anges. Elle pouvait choisir, en plus ? Elle parcourut la liste des yeux et s'arrêta sur une activité qui la fit sauter de joie.

\- Celle-ci !

Lexa regarda le nom pointé par Clarke et se pinça les lèvres.

\- Accrobranche ? Tu es sûre que c'est celle que tu veux faire ?

Clarke hocha la tête avant d'interroger Lexa du regard. Lexa n'avait pas l'air très enjouée, mais la brune la rassura avec un sourire et elles réservèrent deux places pour l'accrobranche.

C'est quand elles se trouvèrent au pied de la piste après leur courte initiation que Lexa dut puiser dans ses forces intérieures. Elle avait un vertige terrible, mais Clarke avait choisi cette activité et il était hors de question que sa peur empêche la blonde de s'amuser.

\- Tu viens ? L'appela Clarke, déjà sur le premier obstacle du parcours.

\- Euh, oui, balbutia-t-elle avant de suivre sa copine.

Le début n'était pas bien haut, mais elles se retrouvèrent rapidement à trente mètres de haut. Clarke avait insisté pour prendre une piste suffisamment haute pour pouvoir « admirer la vue ».

Face à un pont de singe, Lexa essayait de se convaincre qu'elle ne risquait rien. Clarke s'engagea en première. La jeune femme avait l'air à l'aise dans les airs. Elle avait parfois du mal à tenir en équilibre, mais sur ce pont de singe, elle s'en sortait bien mieux que Lexa. Une brise faisait trembler le pont.

\- Tu traînes, Lexa ! se moqua gentiment Clarke qui venait d'atteindre la nouvelle plate-forme.

Lexa lui aurait souri en lui affirmant que tout allait bien si elle n'était pas coincée au milieu d'un pont vacillant à trente mètres de haut. Elle tentait de respirer calmement, mais elle ne parvenait plus à avancer. Lexa était courageuse, rien ne lui faisait peur. Tant qu'elle se trouvait sur la terre ferme.

Clarke vit Lexa fermer les yeux. Combien de mètres la séparaient de la plate-forme ? Une quinzaine. Pas grand chose, au final. Enormément, pour Lexa.

\- Lexa, tu y es presque ! L'encouragea Clarke.

Mais Lexa était figée, ses mains crispées sur la corde supérieure. Quelle personne sensée mettait un pont de singe à trois dizaines de mètres du sol ?

Clarke aperçut les yeux toujours fermés de Lexa et comprit que la jeune femme n'allait pas bien. Elle reconnut ce mal. Sans plus attendre, elle retourna sur le pont.

\- Ne bouge pas, j'arrive, la prévint-elle.

Lexa était certaine qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais bouger ni ouvrir les yeux. Son sang semblait glacé et lourd dans ses veines. Sa tête tournait terriblement. Elle prenait sur elle pour garder une respiration constante, mais non moins tremblante. Elle expirait le plus calmement qu'il lui était possible de faire quand elle sentit une main se poser sur sa hanche.

\- Accroches-toi à moi, lui souffla Clarke près de son oreille.

Lexa obéit et enroula un bras autour de la taille de Clarke. Celle-ci laissa son bras autour de la taille de Lexa et avança calmement pour ne pas glisser.

Arrivées sur la plate-forme, Lexa refusa de lâcher Clarke. Elle la prit dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux blonds.

\- C'est toi qui me sauves maintenant ? Murmura-t-elle.

Clarke rit doucement, ce qui arracha le peu de panique qu'il restait au cœur de Lexa.

\- Tu ne peux pas toujours être l'héroïne, répondit-elle doucement avant de reculer pour regarder Lexa dans les yeux et lui demander : Lexa... pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais le vertige ?

Lexa sourit pour cacher son embarras.

\- C'est ton week-end, c'est toi qui choisis, répondit-elle.

\- Non, Lexa, c'est notre week-end, précisa-t-elle en l'attirant de nouveau à elle pour la rassurer.

Elles durent continuer leur parcours, à la grande crainte de Lexa. Clarke la laissa passer devant au cas où elle avait besoin de la secourir à nouveau. C'est ainsi que Lexa s'engagea sur une échelle aussi vacillante que le pont précédemment pour arriver à un gros tonneau de bois suspendu à l'horizontal dont il fallait ouvrir les portes d'entrée et de sortie.

Ne la voyant pas sortir, Clarke se pressa. Elle découvrit Lexa assise à l'intérieur, le dos légèrement courbé par le manque de place.

\- J'ai bien peur qu'il te faille en sortir un jour, s'amusa Clarke en voyant la brune cachée à l'intérieur du tonneau.

Lexa lui fit de la place pour la laisser s'asseoir. Clarke était assise à genoux, courbée plus encore que Lexa.

\- Je suis bien là, dit la brune avec une pointe de maladresse dans sa voix.

\- Tu sais, commença Clarke avec un petit sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est dans un tonneau fermé que nous ne sommes plus au-dessus du vide, finit-elle en posant ses mains contre les parois boisées pour faire se balancer le tonneau.

\- Arrête ! Lança Lexa, plus qu'inconfortable.

Clarke laissa le tonneau se balancer tout seul jusqu'à retrouver son immobilité, mais perdit quelque peu l'équilibre et, quitte à chuter en avant, autant s'allonger sur Lexa, non ?

\- Je suis presque sûre que ça, tu l'as fait exprès, commenta Lexa sur la chute quelque peu maîtrisée de Clarke.

\- Peut-être bien, souffla cette dernière avec un sourire.

Elle glissa sa main gauche dans les cheveux bruns. Même attachés, ils restaient doux. Elle approcha son visage pour venir murmurer à l'oreille de la jeune femme sous elle :

\- Au moins, si on tombe, on tombe toutes les deux.

Elle parvint à arracher un rire nerveux de la bouche de sa compagne.

\- Je préférerais éviter de tomber, si tu veux bien.

Clarke trouvait l'anxiété de Lexa adorable. Voilà donc une des faiblesses de Lexa !

\- Il n'y a pas grand monde sur le parcours cet après-midi, murmura Clarke.

\- Peut-être car les gens ne sont pas assez stupides pour se lancer sur un parcours aussi haut dès le début ?

\- Ce n'était pas ma première fois, rit Clarke. Mon père m'avait déjà emmené faire de l'accrobranche dans un parc au bord de la mer. Puis on a passé la soirée à la plage, et à la nuit tombée il a sorti une lunette astronomique pour observer les étoiles.

Lexa pouvait voir les souvenirs de Clarke au-travers des yeux de celle-ci.

\- Ma mère avait absolument voulu aller skier pendant les vacances d'hiver, tandis que mon père et moi voulions aller à la plage.

\- En plein hiver ? s'amusa Lexa.

\- C'était notre truc à nous. Alors on est allé à la montagne une semaine avant que ma mère reprenne le travail. Et ensuite, mon père m'a emmené en week-end à la plage dans le dos de ma mère. J'aurais voulu voir sa tête quand mon père l'a appelée pour lui dire qu'on était au bord de la mer.

\- Je vois de qui tu tiens ton caractère, se moqua doucement Lexa.

Au travers de Clarke, Lexa ne voyait plus en Jake le meurtrier de son père. Elle voyait un tout autre homme, incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. L'homme qui avait élevé Clarke et l'avait rendu heureuse pendant des années.

\- Tu crois qu'il m'en voudra ? Pour... tu sais, ma crise...

\- Absolument pas, Clarke. Au contraire, il n'attend que de te revoir, mais quand tu iras mieux.

Clarke posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de Lexa, la relevant légèrement pour pouvoir observer le visage de celle-ci.

\- Tu n'as pas à venir la prochaine fois, tu sais. Tu l'as déjà vu bien assez de fois, tu ne devrais pas te forcer à –

\- Je ne me force pas, Clarke. C'est ton père, j'ai eu bien assez de temps pour l'accepter. Peu importe ce qu'il veut nous dire, je l'écouterai.

Clarke se redressa légèrement. Lexa était magnifique. Clarke n'aurait jamais imaginé une personne comme Lexa. Elle était courageuse, humble, et tolérante. Et elle était _sa femme_.

\- Je veux bien rester là avec toi, souffla-t-elle avant de glisser furtivement ses lèvres sur celles de Lexa.

Lexa sourit, mais son sourire la quitta aussitôt quand elle sentit le tonneau trembler à nouveau. Elle entendit Clarke rire, son souffle sur ses lèvres. Elle enserra la taille de Clarke et la renversa sur le côté.

\- Tu en profites un peu trop blondie.

Clarke lui adressa un sourire un peu trop amusé et Lexa sentit une main glisser sous son t-shirt pour se coller à son dos. Clarke la rapprocha d'elle, si elles pouvaient encore être plus proches dans cet espace étroit.

\- Ne sommes-nous pas là pour en profiter ? demanda rhétoriquement Clarke en effaçant les quelques mètres qui les séparaient pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Lexa sourit et coinça la lèvre supérieur de Clarke entre les siennes. Comprenant que la brune se moquait d'elle, Clarke laissa sa main glisser plus bas dans le dos de celle-ci. Sentant la main de Clarke glisser dans son pantalon, Lexa la relâcha.

\- Tu triches, bougonna-t-elle.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit la blonde tout à fait innocente.

\- C'est ça oui, répliqua la brune en renversant Clarke pour se glisser sur elle.

Elle glissa un baiser furtif sur la peau libérée par le décolleté de Clarke.

\- Et si on finissait ce maudit parcours pour retrouver la terre ferme ?

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux redescendre ?

Lexa sourit à l'insinuation de Clarke.

\- Je préfère décoller du sol.

Clarke éclata de rire et libéra Lexa pour la laisser s'extraire du rondin.

Elle resta près d'elle le reste du parcours. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait Lexa aussi vulnérable, et elle la trouvait absolument adorable ainsi.

Elles terminèrent l'après-midi par une promenade dans le parc. Il y avait de jolis paysages. Clarke était émerveillée à chaque fois et prenait tout en photo, amusant Lexa qui se sentait beaucoup mieux depuis son retour au sol.

Lexa avertit Clarke qu'elle allait acheter des glaces. Clarke resta seule au milieu des arbres. Elles venaient seulement de retourner à l'accueil. Clarke était occupée à prendre des photos avec le petit appareil de Lexa et ne se rendit pas compte de la longue absence de Lexa.

La brune la surprit l'appareil photo toujours en mains et sourit. Au moins, Clarke ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était attardée.

\- Une glace vanille pour madame !

Clarke sursauta et se releva. Elle avait pris des dizaines de photos de la flore et gémit de douleur en se levant. Elle avait passé trop de temps accroupie.

Les yeux de Clarke s'illuminèrent à la vue de la glace et elle la saisit avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue écarlate de Lexa.

\- De quoi oublier toutes les soupes que tu as pu avaler, rit doucement Lexa.

Clarke lui tira la langue, une moustache blanche au-dessus des lèvres, et laissa Lexa glisser sa main dans la sienne.

\- Il y a encore un lieu qu'il faut que tu vois, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Elles eurent le temps de terminer leurs glaces avant d'arriver sur le fameux lieu où Lexa voulait emmener Clarke.

Le soleil se couchait. Elles avaient eu une journée bien remplie. Mais elle n'était pas tout à fait terminée.

\- C'est une... souffla Clarke, ébahie.

\- Ce n'est pas la mer, mais c'est déjà ça.

Elles se tenaient les pieds dans le sable, le coucher de soleil se reflétant à la surface de l'eau calme du grand lac. La plage. Ce qui avait le don de faire rêver Clarke. Et elle y était. Avec Lexa.

\- C'est... balbutia-t-elle.

Elle fit quelques pas dans le sable après avoir ôté ses chaussures et attrapa la main de Lexa pour l'attirer avec elle au bord de l'eau. Lexa se laissa tirer, mais bouscula Clarke lorsque celle-ci s'arrêta. La blonde se retourna, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est magnifique, parvint-elle enfin à dire.

Elle entoura le cou de Lexa de ses bras et resta longtemps ainsi, se laissant envahir par les odeurs du sable et du corps de Lexa. Deux choses qu'elle aimait.

Lexa prit elle aussi le temps d'apprécier le moment, avoir Clarke contre elle, avant de lui souffler :

\- Tu as faim ?

L'estomac de Clarke grogna et la blonde ne put mentir. Lexa l'attira vers une serviette et un parasol. Elle souleva le parasol et dévoila un panier d'osier. Elle invita Clarke à s'asseoir, faisant de même.

\- Je ne pourrais pas faire mieux, souffla Clarke qui avait l'impression de rêver éveillée.

Lexa sortit sandwiches, salades et apéritifs avec du jus de fruits.

\- Je voulais ramener du vin mais je crois qu'on va éviter encore un peu.

Clarke rit. Sa sortie du coma était encore récente. L'alcool était à consommer avec la plus grande modération. Elle s'imagina boire du vin en cet instant même : une catastrophe elle avait déjà encore du mal à tenir debout sobre alors ivre, mauvaise idée !

\- Tu as improvisé tout ça d'après ce que je t'ai dit sur mes vacances avec mon père ?

Lexa hocha la tête.

\- On pourra bientôt voir les étoiles.

Elle se retourna et saisit quelque chose caché par le parasol replié. En l'apercevant, la bouche de Clarke tomba grande ouverte.

Lexa se leva et déplia la lunette astronomique.

\- Comment tu...

\- Je l'ai empruntée à l'observatoire du parc pendant que tu t'amusais à photographier tout ce qui bouge.

Clarle éclata de rire.

\- Oh, tout ce qui ne bouge pas aussi !

Lexa suivit. La lune était levée. Ce soir, elle était pleine. La nuit était presque là. Les deux filles étaient seules sur la large plage. Les autres visiteurs du parc étaient certainement en train de profiter des activités nocturnes ou de dîner dans les différents restaurants que le parc mettait à disposition.

\- Bon, en attendant que les étoiles soient bien visibles, viens !

Clarke dévisagea Lexa, se demandant ce que lui réservait encore la brune. Elle comprit en voyant la jeune femme se déshabiller devant elle, ne gardant que ses sous-vêtements.

\- Une baignade nocturne ?

Lexa sourit.

\- Il fait bon et l'eau n'est pas trop froide.

Clarke lui offrit un grand sourire qui fit chavirer son cœur et se leva pour la suivre.

Clarke avait déjà vu Lexa en maillot de bain, voire en sous-vêtements, mais l'avoir ainsi sous les yeux sur une longue plage avec les eaux du lac devant... ! Juste derrière Lexa, elle pouvait dessiner les courbes de la jeune femme de ses yeux. _Mon dieu._ Lexa était une magnifique jeune femme, et Clarke se damnait de l'avoir pour elle.

\- Tu apprécies la vue, Clarke ? demanda Lexa, qui venait de se retourner, et observait la lune se refléter à la surface du lac.

Clarke rougit aussitôt et espérait que la nuit tombante suffisait à le cacher. Elle déglutit et expira doucement, avec le plus de discrétion possible, pour reprendre une respiration normale, si tant est que ce soit possible en ce moment.

\- O-oui. Le lac est sublime.

Lexa rit devant la réaction maladroite de Clarke et s'approcha un instant pour venir glisser au creux de son oreille :

\- Je sais ce que tu regardais.

Clarke sourit, gênée, et tenta de faire diversion :

\- Bon, allons à l'eau !

Lexa rit et ne se gêna pas de reluquer ouvertement la blonde. Quand Clarke, dont l'eau était déjà à la taille, le remarqua, elle se trouva d'autant plus gênée.

\- Tu te venges ?

\- Tu n'es pas si mal à regarder non plus, déclara-t-elle en s'approchant pour la saisir par la taille et l'entraîner un peu plus au large du lac.

Elles s'arrêtèrent lorsque seuls leurs orteils touchaient encore le fond. Clarke passa ses bras autour du cou de Lexa et se colla un peu plus à elle.

\- C'était une super journée. Merci, Lexa.

Un large sourire étendit les lèvres de Lexa. Elle avait réussi à organiser un rendez-vous à la hauteur.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils quand elle se souvint de la raison pour laquelle elle avait voulu rejoindre l'eau sous les étoiles.

\- Je voulais attendre la nuit totale mais je crois qu'il fait assez sombre, rit-elle doucement.

Clarke glissa sa main sur la joue de Lexa, caressant la peau lisse de son pouce. Elle ne se lasserait jamais des traits de la brune.

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, Clarke. J'aurais peut-être dû te le dire avant, mais je n'aime pas vraiment en parler.

Clarke fronça les sourcils et écarquilla les yeux, prête à écouter peu importe ce que Lexa voulait lui dire. Elle cacha son inquiétude naissante.

Lexa inspira longuement et se lança :

\- A l'époque de la mort de mon père, j'avais une copine. Ma première. Et la seule, jusqu'à toi. Comme tu peux t'en douter, je n'ai pas très bien vécu la mort de mon père. J'ai un peu... dégénéré.

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour penser aux mots auxquels elle avait déjà pensé mille fois.

\- J'ai repoussé tout le monde. J'avais besoin de temps pour accepter sa mort. Puis... puis j'ai essayé de remonter la pente. De relativiser. J'ai appelé ma copine et lui ai demandé de venir, mais elle a refusé. Elle m'en voulait pour l'avoir rejetée pendant des mois. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer que c'était qu'une mauvaise passe, que je voulais faire des efforts pour aller mieux, et surtout, surtout, que je l'aimais et que je ne voulais pas tout arrêter.

Clarke n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour comprendre comment s'était terminé cette histoire.

\- Elle... essaya de dire Lexa dont la voix s'était aggravée pour ne pas trembler. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas supporté mes sautes d'humeurs et qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne partageait plus mes sentiments. Et je ne l'ai plus revue.

Clarke sentit les bras de Lexa se resserrer autour de sa taille. Lexa était encore en colère. Clarke vit les yeux verts briller. Elle voyait rarement Lexa les larmes aux yeux.

\- J'ai appris plus tard qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai perdu mon père puis je l'ai perdu elle. Deux personnes que j'aimais en moins d'un an.

Clarke baissa le regard un instant. Elle se sentait coupable, d'une certaine façon, de la douleur de Lexa. Elle releva la tête et colla son front à celui de la jeune femme, sa main n'ayant toujours pas quitté sa joue.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Lexa.

\- Comme si c'était de ta faute, murmura la brune en retour.

Clarke recula quelque peu son visage pour pouvoir rencontrer le regard douloureux de sa femme.

\- Si seulement j'avais su que mon père allait –

\- Ni toi ni moi ne le savions, la coupa Lexa. Je n'aurais même pas dû te blâmer pour les actions de ton père. Je me suis comportée comme _elle_. Et quand j'ai réalisé ça, j'ai voulu me rattraper. Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait ça que je voulais te dire.

Elle déglutit. Clarke put voir son regard s'éclaircir.

\- Je ne me suis jamais vraiment relevée de leur perte. La mort de mon père m'a maintenue à terre pendant longtemps. Jusqu'à ton arrivée. J'ai continué de vivre sans le vouloir. J'étais juste trop lâche pour y mettre fin et de toute façon je ne pouvais pas faire ça à ma mère.

Clarke voulut dire quelque chose mais Lexa l'arrêta du regard pour pouvoir enfin dire ce qu'elle voulait depuis si longtemps :

\- Tu m'as sauvée, Clarke. Grâce à toi j'ai pu faire mon deuil et apprendre à vivre à nouveau.

Les yeux de Clarke s'écarquillèrent. De ses lèvres entrouvertes sortit un souffle que Lexa put ressentir sur ses propres lèvres.

\- Eh bien... on se serait sauvées l'une l'autre, alors, souffla-t-elle.

Clarke sentit la joue de Lexa s'étirer sous sa main alors que ses lèvres s'étendaient à nouveau en sourire. Clarke resserra un peu plus son étreinte, profitant de chaque contact avec Lexa. Elle colla de nouveau son front à celui opposé, essoufflée par son cœur qui avalait tout son oxygène pour battre plus fort.

L'eau froide ne suffisait pas à les rafraîchir.

Lexa bougea la tête, son nez glissant sur celui de Clarke, et celle-ci ne put résister plus longtemps. Elle saisit avec fougue les lèvres de la brune des siennes. L'eau s'agita alors que Lexa soulevait Clarke par la taille. Cette dernière l'entoura de ses jambes.

Les doigts de Clarke glissèrent sur la joue gauche de Lexa. Le baiser monta en intensité alors que leurs langues se frôlaient. Les mains de Clarke glissèrent dans les cheveux de Lexa. Elle interrompit le baiser un instant pour murmurer, encore plus essoufflée :

\- Ramène-nous sur la plage.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau et ce fut Lexa qui peina à couper leur baiser pour répondre :

\- Tu ne veux plus observer les étoiles ?

\- On a toute la nuit pour ça.

Leurs lèvres se mêlèrent à nouveau et aucune des deux n'osa se détacher pour ajouta quelque mot.

Lexa marcha lentemant jusqu'à la plage. Elles étaient encore au bord de l'eau quand Clarke relâcha ses jambes et fit un croche-pied soigné à Lexa pour les faire tomber sur le sable. Les deux sourirent contre les lèvres de l'autre.

Clarke glissa sa main gauche sur la hanche de Lexa, arrachant un soupir de celle-ci. Elle était à moitié allongée sur elle, sa jambe entre celles de la brune. Clarke releva doucement son genou et Lexa gémit.

Clarke défit son propre soutien-gorge et le laissa tomber sur le sable humide.

La nuit était tombée. L'eau venait parfois glisser contre leur peau. Les étoiles commençaient à apparaître. Ce soir, elles les rejoindraient pour un moment.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre sur leurs vacances vous a-t-il plu ?**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! :)**


	15. Chapitre 15

Clarke dévisagea l'endroit avec perplexité.

\- Tu étais sérieuse...

Lexa lui prit la main, l'attira sur le tatami et s'arrêta dans un coin libre.

\- Il faut que tu apprennes à te défendre.

Clarke sourit. Elle était tout de même sceptique. Elle n'était pas très douée en sport, et son coma n'avait rien arrangé. Alors apprendre à se battre ?

\- Je t'ai laissé une semaine pour reprendre les cours tranquillement, mais il est hors de question que je te laisse seule au lycée sans un minimum de technique de _self-defense_.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une très bonne –

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Lexa l'avait attrapé et mise au sol en un quart de seconde. La brune avait tout maîtrisé : ses mouvements, la chute de Clarke. Celle-ci aimerait réellement être capable de faire la même chose, mais il était peu probable qu'elle se débrouille aussi bien un jour.

\- Allez, debout, rit Lexa.

\- Pour que tu m'envoies encore au sol ?

\- Défends-toi et tu n'y retourneras pas.

Clarke soupira et se leva, mais Lexa la saisit à nouveau et la déséquilibra pour l'immobiliser au sol. Clarke put lire l'amusement de Lexa sur les lèvres de cette dernière. Cela n'amusait pas Clarke, mais il fallait dire qu'avoir Lexa sur elle l'aidait à apprécier le moment.

\- On pourrait faire autre chose que se battre, murmura Clarke avec un regard plein d'insinuations.

\- Aucune chance, rit Lexa en les relevant toutes les deux.

Elle lui montra la prise la plus simple possible pour faire tomber son opposant. Il fallut pourtant une heure à Clarke pour réaliser le mouvement correctement.

\- Tu vois, tu y arrives, la félicita Lexa.

Clarke souffla, allongée sur le dos à la droite de Lexa. Elle était épuisée. Lexa dut le remarquer car elle tendit sa main à Clarke et proposa :

\- Allons manger quelque chose avant de rentrer à la maison.

 _A la maison_. Elles avaient emménagé dans leur nouvel appartement juste avant le début des cours. Clarke n'aurait jamais imaginé vivre avec sa copine avant la fin du lycée, tout comme elle n'aurait jamais imaginé être mariée. Comme quoi il n'y avait pas que des mauvaises choses dans cette histoire. Clarke sourit et saisit la main qui lui était tendue.

A peine rentrées à l'appartement, _chez elles_ , Lexa saisit Clarke par la taille et l'embrassa doucement. Clarke se détacha, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et déclara :

\- Aucune chance, elle envoya à sa copine un clin d'oeil et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en riant.

Lexa, encore dans l'entrée, se mordit la lèvre. _Cette fille n'est pas croyable_ , se dit-elle avec un sourire en pensant à la petite vengeance de Clarke.

Lexa préparait des affaires propres pour aller prendre sa douche une fois Clarke sortie. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées et ne fit pas attention à Clarke qui se glissa derrière elle et la renversa sur le lit avec la prise fraîchement apprise.

Lexa, plaquée dos au lit, aperçut la tenue de sa copine allongée sur elle. Clarke était en sous-vêtements. Pourquoi s'embêter à s'habiller si c'était pour se déshabiller ensuite ? _Damnez-moi_ , pensa Lexa alors que Clarke commençait à embrasser son cou.

\- Il faut bien que cette prise me serve à quelque chose, murmura la blonde avec malice.

Lexa se mordit la lèvre en sentant le bout de la langue de Clarke glisser un court instant sur son cou alors que les lèvres de celle-ci capturaient à nouveau sa peau.

\- Y a un truc qui va pas, déclara sérieusement Lexa , faisant réagir Clarke immédiatement.

La blonde la regardait avec inquiétude et étonnement. Lexa expliqua :

\- On est mariées et tu me fais toujours autant d'effet.

Clarke la dévisagea un instant puis secoua la tête, affligée.

\- J'ai cru que c'était grave, idiote !

\- Mais c'est grave ! Tu devrais pas avoir autant d'effet sur moi. Tu en profites bien trop !

Clarke déposa ses lèvres au coin de la mâchoire de Lexa.

\- Tu ne fais que me donner encore plus de pouvoir en m'apprenant à me battre, souffla-t-elle contre la peau tannée.

Lexa résista encore un peu à la tentation de se jeter sur les somptueuses lèvres de sa blonde pour dire, cette fois-ci avec un sérieux honnête :

\- Je veux que tu sois constamment en sécurité, même quand je ne suis pas là. On ne sait jamais, si un jour je –

Clarke saisit ses lèvres pour la faire taire. Elles étaient trop jeunes pour parler de ça. D'ailleurs, ce sujet-là, Clarke ne le connaissait que trop bien. Sa mère s'était suicidée, son père était en prison pour meurtre, et elle-même avait failli passer de l'autre côté. Alors, que la possibilité existe ou non, elle n'avait certainement pas envie d'en entendre parler !

Et une fois encore, elle parvint aisément à convaincre Lexa qu'elles étaient bien vivantes toutes les deux.

X

Clarke entra dans le réfectoire et alla saisir un plateau. Ce lycée n'était pas si mal, de ce qu'elle avait pu en voir. Personne n'avait été mauvais envers elle, elle avait même fait connaissance avec plusieurs personnes et ne passait donc pas ses déjeuners seule. Cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé, cela dit, Clarke connaissait la solitude et avait appris à l'accepter. Elle l'appréciait, elle la trouvait réconfortante et parfois nécessaire à son bien-être.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne refusa pas la compagnie de ses nouveaux amis. Evidemment, elle aurait aimé pouvoir faire sa dernière année avec les autres. Octavia et Raven lui manquaient souvent mais elle les voyait régulièrement en dehors des cours, alors elle relativisait.

\- T'as essayé le DM du prof de physique ? J'ai rien compris, dit Zoe alors que Clarke venait à peine de s'asseoir à la table.

\- Je ne l'ai pas commencé mais il n'a pas l'air si compliqué que ça. Je t'aiderai.

\- Merci !

Zoe la serra si fort dans ses bras que Clarke appela un autre de ses nouveaux amis au secours.

\- Je pensais que tu avais un copain, Monroe, lança John qui venait d'arriver à la table.

Clarke était heureuse de l'arrivée de ce dernier. Aucun des quatre autres à la table n'avait souhaité l'aider. Ils préféraient regarder et rire.

Monroe la lâcha enfin et lança un regard moqueur au nouvel arrivant.

\- Et toi, toujours pas prêt à assumer le tiens ?

\- Le mien est toujours de sexe féminin, admit-il en croquant avec insolence dans sa pomme.

Ces gens-là étaient stupides, et c'est pour cette raison-là que Clarke les adorait. En à peine dix jours, elle avait trouvé des personnes avec qui il était simple de discuter. Ils ne la jugeaient pas. Ils étaient tous différents les uns des autres et ne cherchaient pas à se ressembler. Leur ouverture d'esprit avait tout de suite plue à Clarke. En quelque sorte, ils lui rappelaient son groupe d'idiots rencontré l'année passée.

Après les cours, elle se rendit au fast food à un quart d'heure de chez elle. Elle avait trouvé un job à temps partiel là-bas. Lexa lui avait dit que ce travail n'était pas nécessaire mais Clarke avait insisté. Cette dernière ne voulait pas vivre aux dépens de Lexa, elle tenait beaucoup trop à son indépendance pour ça. Alors elle avait décidé que tous les frais seraient partagés. L'eau, l'électricité, le gaz, les courses. Elles vivaient ensemble. Elles étaient un couple marié. Leur vie ne serait pas totalement partagé si Lexa devait soutenir les finances seule.

Clarke devait énormément à Lexa. Et il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'argent. Elle lui devait la vie, la joie de vivre, son envie de profiter de chaque petit instant de bonheur qu'elle saisissait. Elle avait retrouvé sa motricité désormais. Certes, elle restait encore maladroite, et elle était dispensée d'EPS car elle ne pouvait pas encore tout à fait courir, mais au moins elle avait les moyens de vivre par elle-même. Et chaque petit geste qu'elle effectuait seule, après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, suffisait à la rendre heureuse.

Elle sortit du travail quatre heures plus tard et Lexa surgit derrière elle. Clarke se laissa saisir par la taille, acceptant volontiers un baiser de cette charmante jeune femme.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de venir me chercher à chaque fois, la réprimanda Clarke.

Elles marchaient entre les allées qui les mèneraient à leur immeuble. Lexa avait glissé sa main dans celle de Clarke. Elle ne pouvait pas marcher cinq secondes aux côtés de Clarke sans saisir cette main pâle et douce qui semblait crier son nom.

\- Peut-être que j'arrêterais, répondit Lexa, consciente de la gêne de Clarke. Quand tu seras capable de me vaincre en duel, ajouta-t-elle en relevant le menton.

Clarke soupira. Elle adorait voir Lexa à la sortie de son travail, mais la brune venait tout juste de rentrer à l'université et Clarke savait que sa femme avait du travail. Surtout que Lexa aussi avait un job étudiant. Elle travaillait à l'accueil de l'un deux deux cinémas de la ville.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça ne risque pas d'arriver, lança Clarke avant d'éclater de rire. Tu es ceinture noire et je suis ceinture blanche de rien du tout !

Lexa s'arrêta devant Clarke et glissa une main sur la joue de celle-ci.

\- Tu peux rejoindre le club si tu veux. Choisir un art martial.

Clarke fit la moue. Les arts martiaux n'étaient vraiment pas son truc.

\- Ahah ne t'emballes pas trop, s'amusa Lexa à la réaction de sa copine.

Elle se remit à marcher et Clarke la rattrapa vivement.

\- Ne te vexes pas Lexa ! C'est juste que, euh... moi, mon truc, c'est pas vraiment ce genre d'arts là...

Lexa lui sourit et attrapa de nouveau sa main.

\- Ça, je l'ai bien remarqué. Mais tu sais, je ne te forçais pas à t'inscrire. Et je ne veux pas t'entraîner car j'aime ces sports. Seulement... je ne suis pas toujours avec toi. Tu es au lycée, moi à l'université, et je ne veux vraiment pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. J'espère bien que tu botteras les fesses du premier qui viendra t'embêter.

Clarke éclata de rire à nouveau.

\- Ouvre encore le four avant la fin de cuisson de mes gâteaux et je commencerai par te botter les tiennes.

\- C'est arrivé qu'une fois ! S'indigna Lexa avant d'éclater de rire à son tour.

Elles rentrèrent joyeuses. Elles étaient conscientes du bonheur qu'elles détenaient et se laissaient porter sans se lâcher.

X

Clarke allait passer ce vendredi soir seule. Lexa était invitée à la soirée d'inauguration de sa nouvelle promo sur le campus. Lexa avait hésité à y aller mais Clarke l'avait convaincue.

Clarke pouvait bien passer une soirée seule. Ce serait la première fois qu'elle se retrouverait seule _chez elle_. Cela lui ferait du bien d'être seule dans un endroit où elle se sentait en sécurité. Un endroit où elle se sentait bien.

Le jour vint rapidement et Clarke se retrouva devant la télé avec une pizza aux fromages. Raven avait proposé de passer la soirée avec elle mais Clarke lui avait assuré qu'elle irait bien. Du temps seule ne lui faisait pas de mal, loin de là.

Elle était en plein _binge watching_ de Breaking Bad quand son téléphone sonna.

\- Clarke ?

Elle reconnut la voix de Lincoln.

\- Lincoln ? Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je suis à la fête, répondit-il simplement. Tu sais, celle où est Lexa...

Clarke se redressa, mit en pause l'épisode.

\- Tout se passe bien ?

Elle sentit l'hésitation de Lincoln par le silence du jeune homme.

\- Disons que... elle a un peu trop bu... j'ai bien peur que bientôt elle –

\- Surveille-là pour moi, j'arrive au plus vite.

Clarke se leva, attrapa son manteau et quitta l'appartement.

Elle rejoignit le campus à pieds. La fête avait lieu dans l'une des immenses maisons des fraternités. Elle appela Lincoln pour lui demander où ils se trouvaient dans cette gigantesque maison et il lui indiqua le salon. Elle ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et Lincoln la mena à Lexa.

La jeune femme était vautrée dans un canapé à rire vivement. Elle était entourée par un groupe de filles et de garçons tous aussi éméchés qu'elle. La fille à sa droite lui tendit un nouveau verre.

\- Allez Lexa, cul sec !

Lexa voulut saisir le verre mais l'étudiante le lui renversa sur la poitrine, feignant la maladresse.

\- Oups, ton t-shirt est fichu, fit-elle mine de s'excuser.

Clarke jeta un regard affligé à Lincoln. Le jeune homme avait eu la bonne idée de ne pas boire autant.

Quand Clarke reporta son regard sur Lexa, elle la vit en train de retirer son haut devant les encouragements des étudiants autour d'elle. Clarke se précipita sur elle, remettant son t-shirt en place. Lexa la regarda avec curiosité avant de la reconnaître.

\- Clarke ! Toi aussi tu viens faire la fête !

L'interpellée dut s'empêcher de rire au nez de sa petite-amie.

\- Allez viens Lexa, lui dit-elle tendrement, on rentre à la maison.

\- Non, attends ! La fête est pas finie ! protesta-t-elle.

Clarke la dévisagea à nouveau puis approcha son visage de l'oreille de la jeune femme alcoolisée. Elle savait comment convaincre Lexa de la suivre, peu importe l'état de celle-ci.

Un large sourire illumina le visage de Lexa à l'écoute des mots de Clarke et elle la suivit aussitôt, laissant un groupe d'étudiants déçu.

Enfin rentrées, Clarke mena Lexa à la chambre et lui ôta son haut trempé avant de la faire s'allonger. Elle s'allongea à côté d'elle. Lexa avait déjà oublié les murmures de Clarke, trop éméchée par l'alcool. Elle se blottit contre la blonde et cela fit sourire Clarke qui entoura un bras autour de sa femme.

Lexa s'était endormie. Clarke était heureuse de l'avoir saine et sauve contre elle.

X

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Clarke, s'excusa une énième fois Lexa le lendemain.

\- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien, assura sa compagne.

\- Te faire sortir en plein nuit comme ça, c'était pas prudent de ma part. S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose je –

\- Lexa, je vais bien. Et toi aussi, alors arrête de te soucier de ça.

Lexa voulut répondre mais elle n'avait rien à dire. Clarke avait mis fin à cette conversation. Lexa ne savait pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête, la veille, avant qu'elle ne commence à enchaîner les verres. Elle s'était un peu ennuyée, c'est vrai, et s'était dit que boire lui changerait les idées. Elle serait partie tôt si elle n'avait pas promis à une récente amie de rester au moins jusqu'à minuit. Puis les choses avaient dégénérées, et elle devait admettre qu'elle ne se souvenait plus trop de ce qui s'était passé ensuite.

Elle s'était simplement réveillée dans les bras de quelqu'un et avait été soulagée de découvrir qu'il s'agissait de Clarke. Elle ne se serait pas pardonné d'avoir passé la nuit avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle aimait beaucoup trop Clarke pour ça.

X

Clarke n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui. C'était exceptionnel. Elle avait décidé d'accompagner Lexa jusqu'à l'université avant d'aller se promener en ville. Elles se séparèrent à l'entrée du bâtiment où Lexa devait avoir cours. Clarke resta un moment à observer le grand bâtiment à l'architecture plaisante. Un grand bâtiment en briques rouges. C'était à croire que c'était la mode dans cette contrée.

Clarke alla s'asseoir sur un banc en face du bâtiment. Il faisait frais mais le ciel était bleu et le soleil à l'angle du bâtiment réchauffait doucement l'air. Elle sortit son carnet de dessin et sa trousse et commença à dessiner les contours du bâtiment.

\- C'est pas mal du tout.

Clarke termina son trait et leva la tête. Un jeune homme venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il avait des cheveux auburnes et des yeux particulièrement éclatants. Clarke resta fixé sur ce visage un moment. Il était beau. Le beau qu'elle aimait dessiner. Le beau mystérieux. Le beau qui s'insinuait dans notre esprit et ne nous quittait plus.

\- On se connait ? demanda-t-elle, surprise d'être interpellée ici.

-Non, répondit-il en riant. Je commence que dans une heure et j'aime bien regarder les gens dessiner. Tu permets ?

Clarke sourit. Il était respectueux.

\- Bien sûr.

Il regarda le bâtiment en face d'eux avant de reporter son regard sur l'esquisse.

\- C'est vraiment pas mal du tout. Tu étudies l'art ?

Clarke baissa la tête, quelque peu gênée par la question.

\- Euh, non... je suis en dernière année de lycée.

\- Sérieusement ? On ne dirait pas du tout, lui fit-il remarquer avant de sortir son téléphone de sa poche. Ah, je dois y aller. On a besoin de moi. A plus, si on se revoit dans le coin.

Clarke le regarda s'éloigner. Il avait un côté hypnotisant et Clarke regrettait de ne pas lui avoir demandé son nom.

X

Lexa sortit de cours pour la pause déjeuner. Elle allait rejoindre ses nouveaux camarades lorsqu'elle aperçut une figure blonde sur l'un des bancs en face du bâtiment.

\- Clarke !

Clarke leva la tête et son visage s'illumina. Elle se leva pour enlacer Lexa avant d'expliquer :

\- J'ai dessiné ici un moment alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait manger ensemble. J'ai acheté des menus à la baraque près du bâtiment C.

\- Super !

Lexa s'installa sur le banc, Clarke à ses côtés. Elles commencèrent à manger calmement.

\- Oh, il faut que je te dise, je rentre plus tard que prévu ce soir, j'ai entraînement. Apparemment notre première compétition est la semaine prochaine.

\- Pas de soucis. Je travaille alors je ne serai pas seule longtemps.

Lexa s'entraînait beaucoup. Ses résultats aux championnats de l'année passée lui avaient offert une bourse d'études. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de sécher les entraînements.

\- Lexa ? Tu ne manges pas avec nous ce midi ?

Les deux filles levèrent la tête. Une jeune femme se tenait face à elle. Elle dévisageait Lexa de ses yeux noisettes. Ses cheveux blonds vénitiens retombaient en arrière sur son dos. Elle portait un débardeur rose et un short certainement découpé à partir d'un vieux jean délavé.

Lexa lui lança un regard d'étonnement. La réponse n'était-elle pas évidente ?

\- Non, Costia, tu vois bien que je mange avec Clarke.

Costia soupira.

\- Dommage, on voulait en profiter pour bosser sur nos cas.

Chacun avait été assigné à un dossier. Ils devaient y répondre par des scènes jouées. Un accusé, une victime, un juge. Pouvaient-ils s'en sortir sans avocats ?

\- On aura d'autres occasions, répondit simplement Lexa.

Costia envoya un regard accusateur à Clarke que celle-ci fut la seule à remarquer.

\- Sinon, tu viens mercredi prochain ?

\- Tu sais bien que oui.

Cette dernière réplique de Lexa mit un terme à leur conversation.

\- Bon bah, au pire on le fera avant la fête.

Costia partit. Lexa paraissait ennuyée et Clarke agacée. La nouvelle blonde ne faisait pas l'unanimité. Clarke se souvint de l'avoir déjà vue à la dernière fête, lorsqu'elle avait dû aller chercher Lexa.

\- Je suppose qu'elle est dans ta promo ?

Lexa froissa le papier qui enveloppait précédemment son sandwich et se passa une main dans les cheveux, embêtée.

\- Elle est sympa, vraiment, mais elle a tendance à tout prendre pour acquis. Elle pense déjà que je suis son amie à sa disposition.

Clarke hocha la tête. Elle voyait bien l'agacement de Lexa mais doutait que cette raison fut la seule. Cela dit, elle n'eut pas besoin de poser de nouvelle question puisque Lexa ajouta :

\- Je lui ai dit, tu sais, que je suis mariée. En fait, je l'ai dit à la fête avant même de commencer à boire, quand Costia m'a fait ses premières avances. Ils ont tous cru que j'étais déjà ivre.

Clarke rit et Lexa ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré le mauvais souvenir. Clarke tendit la main pour saisir celle de Lexa ornée de l'alliance.

\- Tu devrais simplement dire petite-amie, ou copine, ce serait plus crédible. Le mariage n'est pas tout à fait dans la tête de tous ces étudiants, à moins que je ne me trompe.

\- Tu as raison, admit Lexa en offrant à Clarke un sourire rassuré.

Lexa retourna en cours, le cœur allégé par le temps passé en compagnie de Clarke.

X

Clarke voulait venir déjeuner avec Lexa tous les midis où cela lui était possible. Malheuresement, le lycée et le travail ne lui permettraient pas de s'y rendre aussi régulièrement qu'elle le voulait. Elle parvint à y retourner le lundi suivant. L'absence d'un professeur lui avait offert trois heures de liberté. Lexa sortirait bientôt de cours. Clarke s'était installée sur le même banc pour continuer son croquis.

\- Hey, tu campes ?

Clarke leva la tête, ses yeux s'écarquillant à la découverte du garçon qu'elle avait rencontré ici même à peine une semaine plus tôt. Elle sourit et répondit doucement :

\- Peut-être bien. Il semblerait que toi aussi.

\- Haha, c'est possible.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder discrètement le croquis de Clarke.

\- Je te vois tu sais ? M'espionner.

Il rit, et cet éclat enveloppa le cœur de Clarke d'une façon familière. Elle tourna la tête vers le jeune homme, étonnée. Il était vraiment beau, avec ce sourire, et ces fossettes rassurantes. Clarke secoua vivement la tête quand elle remarqua qu'il la dévisageait aussi.

\- Euh, oui. Mais comme je l'ai dit la dernière fois, j'aime beaucoup regarder les gens dessiner. Surtout les artistes talentueux.

Sa remarque arracha à Clarke un sourire timide.

\- Tu comptes te lancer dans des études d'arts ?

Le sourire de Clarke disparut aussitôt. Elle adorerait étudier l'art, mais elle n'avait pas l'argent pour ça et ne pouvait pas se permettre un prêt étudiant pour une filière si rarement fructueuse.

\- J'aimerais bien, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Cela n'était pas un mensonge, aimer et pouvoir s'étant toujours distingués.

Le jeune homme se leva, offrant à Clarke un nouveau sourire chaleureux.

\- Je dois me sauver. J'espère qu'on pourra se parler plus de cinq minutes un jour.

\- Oui, rit Clarke.

\- Il y a une fête mercredi. Ma fraternitré l'organise. Ils ne feront pas attention à l'identité des invités, tu veux venir ?

Clarke était définitivement surprise. Il l'invitait ? Mais dans quel but. Elle voulait vraiment apprendre à le connaître, elle espérait simplement que ses intentions n'étaient pas contraires à son apparence amicale. D'un autre côté, Lexa serait à cette fête. Et Clarke se dit que, puisque Lexa n'endurait pas très bien l'alcool, il était peut-être mieux qu'elle y aille. Elle se ferait discrète et en apprendrait plus sur ce drôle d'inconnu. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, il lui inspirait confiance. Alors elle accepta.

X

Clarke finit le travail à vingt-deux heures trente ce mercredi soir. Elle hésita à aller à la fête. Sa préoccupation pour Lexa la motiva à enfiler une tenue décontractée pour s'y rendre.

\- Tu es venue.

Elle répondit au sourire du garçon. Le salon ici était bien trop grand pour qu'elle puisse repérer qui que ce soit. Elle était tombée sur l'étudiant en se promenant au hasard. Elle n'avait pas aperçu Lexa une seule fois.

\- Tu es encore sobre, lui fit-elle remarquer, provoquant le rire du jeune homme.

\- Je n'aime pas vraiment l'alcool et je ne préfère pas savoir ce que les gars ont pu mettre dans les sodas.

Clarke décrivit la pièce du regard, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle réalisa que cette fête ne l'effrayait pas. Peut-être une toute autre fête l'aurait effrayée. Pas celle-ci. Ni la dernière. La précédente fête, Clarke l'avait passée à chercher Lexa. Son inquiétude avait maintenu son esprit loin de l'angoisse. Et ce soir, Clarke n'avait pas peur car elle se sentait en sécurité. Il y avait du monde. Beaucoup trop de monde. Mais elle n'avait pas peur.

\- Je vais faire un tour dans le jardin. Tu peux m'accompagner ?

Clarke n'était pas rassurée non plus. Sa requête sembla amuser le jeune homme qui accepta. Clarke était incertaine. Faisait-elle une erreur ? Elle n'en avait pas l'impression. Elle se sentait à la fois confiante et incroyablement stupide. Elle espérait ne pas se tromper en ne sentant aucun danger émaner du jeune homme.

Ils s'installèrent sur un banc au fond du jardin. Quelques étudiants passaient de temps à autre mais ils préféraient rentrer pour boire, danser, et tout un tas d'autres choses qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas faire dans le jardin.

\- Tu as l'air d'aimer les bancs, se moqua le garçon.

\- Oui, beaucoup, c'est pas mal pour s'asseoir dehors.

Ils plaisantaient ensemble sans rien connaître l'un sur l'autre. Pourtant, cela paraissait naturel. Clarke ne s'était jamais aussi bien entendu avec quelqu'un en si peu de temps. Elle aurait bien pensé à Lexa si elles n'avaient pas entamé leur relation par une haine fidèlement vouée à l'autre.

\- Jolie bague, remarqua-t-il, sortant ainsi Clarke de ses pensées.

\- Oh, répliqua-t-elle sous l'effet de la surprise.

\- Qui est l'heureux élu ?

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la question. Elle baissa la tête pour cacher toutes les pensées qui traversaient son esprit. Quand elle la releva enfin, elle expliqua :

\- Une heureuse élue, en fait. Et d'ailleurs, elle est ici ce soir.

Le garçon la dévisagea. Son sourire amusé rassura Clarke. Il saisit la main de Clarke et observa la bague de plus près.

\- Elle a beaucoup de chance. Je la connais ?

Clarke se mordit la lèvre, ses joues commençaient à la brûler. Oui, elle avait beaucoup de chance. Elle était _mariée_ à Lexa. L'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre la rendait follement heureuse, car cela ne rendait le fait que plus réel encore.

Un regard vers la maison lui rappela qu'elle n'avait toujours pas vu Lexa de la soirée. Elle se leva soudainement, les souvenirs de la dernière soirée et de sa première soirée l'année passée réveillant en elle une nouvelle crainte.

\- Je devrais aller la chercher. Elle ne supporte pas très bien l'alcool, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas en train de faire un strip-tease au milieu de la foule.

Il éclata d'un rire vif. Celui qui embrasait la poitrine de Clarke.

\- Va la chercher, lui répondit-il. Mais tu sais, ajouta-t-il en murmures exagérés, je suis sûr qu'au fond tu ne serais pas contre son strip-tease.

\- Haha ! Seulement quand ils me sont réservés, admit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Elle se tourna et s'éloigna, mais il la rappela.

\- Hé ! Au fait ! C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Clarke, lança-t-elle simplement en se hâtant à l'intérieur.

Elle était si préoccupée par ses craintes pour Lexa qu'elle avait oublié de demander le prénom du jeune homme.

Elle fouilla tout le rez-de-chaussée, se faufilant entre les étudiants éméchés. Rares étaient les jeunes encore sobres. Il était minuit passé. A la précédente fête, Clarke avait retrouvé Lexa ivre environ à la même heure.

Elle s'arrêta dans un coin plus ou moins libre pour respirer de l'air frais. Il était difficile de respirer au milieu de la foule. Elle sortit son téléphone et envoya un message à Lexa. Elle attendit. Pas de réponse. Autre message. Appel. Toujours rien. Lexa n'était pas du genre à ignorer son téléphone, encore moins quand le destinataire des appels et messages était Clarke.

\- Hey Clarke !

\- Lincoln ? Octavia ?

Le couple souriait. Ils avaient bu mais tenaient encore debout.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je cherche Lexa. Elle ne répond pas au téléphone et je la trouve nul part.

\- Même pas en haut ?

En haut. La remarque d'Octavia laissa Clarke dubitative. En haut se trouvaient les chambres. Clarke ne préférait pas imaginer trouver Lexa là-haut. Pourtant, elle monta. Elle ne pouvait rester sans réponse.

Aucune porte n'était ouverte. Du bruit traversait les murs de chaque pièce. Clarke n'était pas très rassurée. Elle s'enfuirait sur le champ si sa crainte ne commençait pas à l'étouffer. Alors elle sélectionna les chambres où aucune voix masculine ne se laissait entendre et les ouvrit une à une.

Quatre portes. Trois ouvertes avaient mené à un soulagement déçu. Et la quatrième. La quatrième qui n'était même pas totalement fermée. Elle avait juste eu à pousser la porte.

Et elle était là. Lexa. Son haut traînait par terre près de la porte. Elle était allongée dans le lit. En compagnie d'une personne que Clarke connaissait suffisamment pour la reconnaître. Costia.

Clarke fit un pas dans la pièce, prête à se faire entendre, on ne l'avait toujours pas remarquée, mais quelque chose semblait louche.

Les lèvres de Costia se promenaient librement sur celles de Lexa, mais la brune ne réagissait pas. Celle-ci avait les yeux ouverts. Clarke ne voyait pas très bien le visage de sa femme de là où elle était, la pièce n'étant pas éclairée, mais la lumière du couloir suffit à Clarke pour apercevoir les mains de Costia en train de déboutonner le pantalon de Lexa.

Une vague de haine submergea Clarke. Sa crainte disparut aussitôt et elle se jeta sur l'étudiante, la renversant, causant leur chute au sol. Clarke n'avait jamais frappé qui que ce soit auparavant. Pas de ce coup de poing qu'elle envoya dans le visage de l'étudiante surprise. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une rage si puissante et si soudaine.

Elle laissa retomber ses bras. Costia tremblait sous le poids de Clarke, et celle-ci l'abandonna au sol, le visage ensanglanté.

Clarke se rua au chevet de Lexa qui n'avait toujours pas réagi.

\- Lexa ? Lexa !

Elle n'eut pas de réponse. Lexa bougea légèrement la tête, mais son regard était vide. Clarke la redressa et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la relever.

\- Tu es complètement malade ! envoya-t-elle à la jeune femme toujours au sol. Ne peux-tu pas te trouver quelqu'un qui t'apprécies réellement ? Ou au moins quelqu'un de consentant pour étouffer ta soif ?

Costia ne réagit pas. Clarke sortit son téléphone et appela Lincoln pour qu'Octavia et lui viennent l'aider à ramener Lexa chez elles. Le cœur de Clarke battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle maintenait le visage de Lexa d'une main, cherchant un signe de conscience dans le regard vert dont elle était amoureuse. Mais rien. Rien.

Et Clarke comprit ce que Lexa avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait été retrouvée prise au piège par Patrick. Clarke comprit cette rage étouffante. Ce besoin de surprotection de l'autre.

Ce soir, elle avait bien fait de partir à la recherche de Lexa. Car si Costia était parvenue à ses fins, Clarke ne se le serait jamais pardonnée. Elle avait promis à Lexa d'être là pour elle. Tout comme Lexa avait promis de rester auprès de Clarke. Cette promesse, c'était leur mariage. Promesse que Clarke n'était pas prête à briser.

X

Lexa dormait. Clarke n'y arrivait pas. Lincoln lui avait affirmé ce qu'elle avait déjà déduit : Costia avait mis du GHB dans le verre de Lexa. Clarke n'était pas furieuse. Ce sentiment n'était pas assez intense pour décrire son état actuel.

Après tout ce qui était arrivé, fallait-il encore que ça leur arrive ! Clarke commençait tout juste à reprendre confiance en elle et en les autres. Puis la menace que représentait autrui était revenue s'appuyer sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

Mais qu'avaient-ils, enfin ?! Pourquoi faire planer ce spectre sur un endroit qui pourrait être sûr pour tout le monde ? Non, il fallait qu'ils se montrent cruels. L'égoïsme détruit plus de vies qu'il n'en sauve.

Elle resta assise sur le canapé. Elle se levait parfois pour aller vérifier l'état de Lexa. Celle-ci s'était endormie quelques minutes après que Clarke l'eut mise au lit. Elle n'avait pas répondu aux appels de Clarke sur le chemin. Clarke avait essayé de la ramener à la conscience mais la drogue n'avait pas encore quitté son système.

Un bruit réveilla Clarke en sursaut. La lumière du jour filtrait au travers des fenêtres. L'aube. Clarke se leva, se frottant le visage d'une main pour tenter de se réveiller. Quelqu'un toquait à la porte avec insistance. Elle alla ouvrir et ne cacha pas son étonnement lorsqu'elle découvrit l'étudiant sur le pas de la porte.

\- Clarke ? demanda-t-il.

Il semblait agité. Clarke, quant à elle, avait l'esprit embrouillé par la situation et la présence du jeune homme chez elle si tôt.

\- Clarke Griffin ?

Clarke le dévisagea. Elle ne comprenait rien. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était aller se mettre au lit auprès de Lexa. Mais il entra dans l'appartement, forçant Clarke à retourner dans le salon pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

Clarke s'arrêta devant le canapé, se tournant vers le garçon qui semblait chercher ses mots.

\- Je savais que y avait un truc. Au début, la première fois que je t'ai vue sur ce banc. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de particulier.

Clarke fronça les sourcils. Qu'essayait-il de dire ? Il s'approcha, fouillant son regard.

\- J'aurais dû le deviner plus tôt. J'aurais dû te reconnaître, tu lui ressembles.

Le cœur de Clarke rata un battement. Son regard ne pouvait plus quitter le visage du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Elle avait compris. Son regard. Ses yeux. La couleur de ses iris. Les traits de sa mâchoire. D'infimes détails, mais des détails importants. Clarke savait pourquoi elle avait été hypnotisée dès le premier regard. Pourquoi elle se sentait en sécurité en la présence du garçon. Pourquoi elle l'appréciait sans même connaître son nom.

Elle leva sa main gauche, déposant ses doigts sur la joue du jeune homme. C'était étrange, maintenant qu'elle sentait sa peau sous ses doigts. Il paraissait si réel. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ces yeux bleus-là, un peu plus haut. Elle en était certaine. Cela ne faisait aucun doute.

\- Tu as ses yeux, souffla-t-elle si bas que seule la proximité avait permis au garçon d'entendre les mots émus de Clarke.

Sans réellement savoir qui avait initié le geste, ils se retrouvèrent en une étreinte. Ils ne se connaissaient pas. Et pourtant. C'est comme s'ils s'étaient toujours aimés. C'était un lien rare. Ils le détenaient.

La tête posée sur l'épaule du garçon, les yeux fermés, Clarke ne vit pas la silhouette à l'entrée du salon qui regardait la scène depuis son début. Elle n'entendit que ces mots :

\- Je vous laisse seuls si vous voulez.

Le garçon défit ses bras qui entouraient précédemment Clarke. La jeune femme se tourna vers l'entrée de la pièce et vit Lexa partir se réfugier dans leur chambre à pas fatigués. Sans un regard au garçon, elle se précipita à la suite de Lexa.

Lexa était assise sur le lit, la mine fatiguée. Son regard vide montrait sa lutte contre les pensées qui s'insinuaient dans son esprit face à la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister.

Clarke vint s'asseoir à côté de la brunette sur le lit. Cette dernière se raidit.

\- On n'est pas ensemble, lui et moi, tu sais.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Lexa réplique :

\- C'est pas ce que vous laissiez penser.

Clarke soupira et se laissa tomber à genoux devant Lexa, saisissant ses mains, cherchant son regard. Comment annoncer ça ?

\- Lexa... je sais que ça va te paraître dingue mais... c'est lui. C'est mon frère.

Lexa fronça les sourcils. Même réaction que Clarke lorsqu'elle avait découvert la vérité. Son regard rencontra les yeux bleus de sa femme.

\- Alors pourquoi n'ai-je aucun souvenir de la veille...

Clarke souffla à nouveau et déglutit. Ce n'était pas un sujet sur lequel elle était confortable, mais elle prit sur elle pour expliquer :

\- Costia a glissé du GHB dans ton verre. Je vous ai trouvé dans une chambre à l'étage de Kappa Kappa Omega.

Le regard de Lexa tomba. Le manque d'émotions sur le visage de la jeune femme montra à Clarke que Lexa ne prenait pas très bien la nouvelle. Elle avait tendance à se fermer sous le choc pour éviter de s'effondrer sous le poids de l'émotion. Pas devant Clarke. La blonde avait plus besoin d'elle.

\- Tu ne l'as pas... insinua Lexa.

\- Je l'ai juste un peu amochée.

Elle n'avait pas tué Costia. L'étudiante n'avait rien à voir avec Patrick. Elle n'avait pas abusé d'elle pendant des années.

\- J'ai vraiment cru que lui et toi...

Lexa venait de changer de sujet, probablement car elle ne voulait pas parler du précédent pour le moment.

Clarke sourit faiblement.

\- Absolument pas. Il est beau. Ses yeux sont magnifiques. Je me suis tout de suite sentie en sécurité avec lui. Mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois. Il... il lui ressemble un peu, sur certains points, aussi bien physiques que moraux. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, il était là devant moi et... et je sais pas, j'ai fini dans ses bras. J'avais l'impression de le retrouver, en quelque sorte. Mon père. Il a ses yeux, tu sais.

\- On dirait quand même que tu parles d'un crush.

Clarke éclata de rire.

\- Si tu savais ce que j'avais dit à Raven à ton sujet, avant que... bref.

\- Maintenant je veux savoir, sourit Lexa.

Clarke commençait à rougir. Elle tenta de détourner la conversation.

\- Tout ce que j'ai dit sur lui, je pourrais pas les dire sur toi. Je pourrais te répéter au combien j'adore tes yeux, tes traits fins, tes cheveux qui ondulent lorsqu'ils sèchent après la pluie, et toutes ces choses que je ne commencerais pas à énumérer car ce serait trop long. Je peux pas te le dire, parce que j'ai pas les mots pour ça. Je pourrais essayer, mais je ne pourrais pas aimer quelqu'un plus que je t'aime toi.

Lexa avait l'impression d'être un enfant qu'on venait de prendre sur le fait d'une bêtise. Elle souriait bêtement, tâchant d'effacer sa honte.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Tu m'as déjà prouvé ta fidélité et pourtant...

\- Je le sais, Lexa, que ce n'est pas facile de faire confiance après...

Clarke se souvenait de l'histoire de Lexa. Celle-ci avait été lâchement abandonnée pendant une période difficile. Lexa hocha la tête. Un remerciement silencieux. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Clarke ne décide de détendre définitvement l'atmosphère :

\- Tu sais, il m'a donné une assez bonne idée à ton sujet hier soir.

\- Lui ?

\- On a commenté ton ivresse légendaire. Tu sais, murmura-t-elle, j'espère vraiment que tu garderas tes strip-tease pour moi.

Lexa fronça les sourcils, confuse, avant de fuir vivement le regard de Clarke. Cette dernière sourit, Lexa retrouvait sa vivacité. Elle approcha son visage, rattrapant le regard de Lexa du sien.

\- Me cacherais-tu quelque chose ?

Lexa fit glisser une main dans ses cheveux. Elle était anxieuse. Clarke s'approcha encore un peu et Lexa cracha le morceau :

\- C'est arrivé qu'une fois ! Y a deux ans. J'étais déchirée, ne me juge pas !

\- Oh mais je ne te juge pas, rit Clarke. Je suis juste jalouse de ne pas avoir pu assister à ça.

\- Pervers, se moqua Lexa.

Clarke glissa sa main dans celle, froide, de Lexa. Elle s'attendrit en réalisant qu'elle était passée près de la limite. Celle qui, si elle se retrouve de l'autre côté, l'empêchera de vivre aucun moment comme celui-ci avec Lexa. Et hier soir, elle avait bien cru ne plus jamais retrouver la lumière dans ces yeux verts éteints. Mais Lexa allait bien. Elles allaient bien.

\- Lexa ?

Les deux filles levèrent la tête vers le porteur de cette voix masculine. Lexa se leva à la découverte de ce visage. Elle ne l'avait pas vu avant, car le garçon avait été de dos.

\- Aden.

Ce fut au tour de Clarke de se lever, un masque de surprise couvrant son visage.

\- Vous... vous connaissez ? Demanda-t-elle.

Les deux autres se fixaient dans les yeux. Impossible de dire ce qu'ils pensaient. Mais ils ne se dévisageaient pas. C'était inutile. Le garçon fut le premier à briser le silence.

\- Si j'avais su que tu étudiais ici...

Lexa ne relâcha pas son regard. Elle releva doucement le menton.

\- Tu as grandi, déclara-t-elle avant de s'avancer vers la porte à côté de laquelle il se tenait. Tu voulais me piquer ma femme ?

Le prénommé Aden resta aussi impassible qu'elle.

\- Même si elle n'était pas ma sœur, elle n'est pas mon type.

\- A d'autres. Ton premier crush était blonde aux yeux bleus.

\- C'était ton crush aussi.

\- Et c'est moi qu'elle a choisi.

Clarke était bouche bée face à cette conversation. Allaient-ils s'entretuer ou se prendre dans les bras ?

\- Seulement parce que tu te changeais ouvertement devant elle dans les vestiaires après la piscine. J'aurais fini en détention pour mineurs si j'avais fait ça.

Lexa hocha doucement la tête, non pas pour acquiesçer, mais car elle se retenait de rire.

\- Le temps ne t'a pas suffi à avaler ta défaite à ce que je vois.

Lexa passa le pas de la porte, ne pouvant plus retenir un petit sourire, et se retourna vers lui pour ajouter :

\- Pointes-toi encore chez moi à l'aube pour enlacer ma femme pendant que je dors et je t'en colle une, abruti.

Aden éclata de rire, ne pouvant plus se retenir non plus.

\- Si j'avais su que tu étais sa femme, répondit-il, j'aurais mis un gilet par balle avant de venir, avec un casque et des protège-tibias.

Elle rit à son tour. Clarke avait toujours le souffle coupé. Sa femme et son frère se connaissaient ?! Lexa vit l'expression de Clarke et proposa :

\- Je crois que des explications s'imposent. Je vais nous faire du thé. Je laisserai bien Clarke le faire mais j'ai trop peur qu'elle mette du GHB dans ma tasse pour obtenir son strip-tease privé.

Lexa disparut, laissant Clarke s'étouffer à la remarque. Aden dévisageait Clarke, les mâchoires crispées. Il essayait de retenir un rire. Avant de passer la porte pour rejoindre le salon, Clarke glissa au nouveau venu dans sa vie :

\- Fous-toi de moi, c'est toi qui m'as donné l'idée du strip-tease privé.

Il leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

\- Si j'avais su hier soir que tu me parlais de Lexa, commença Aden, oh oh ! Je n'aurais pas parlé que du strip-tease ! Si tu savais ce qu'elle avait fait pour son premier rendez-vous avec une fille –

\- JE T'ENTENDS, ABRUTI !

Aden et Clarke se turent, pris sur le fait. Ils rejoignirent le salon ensemble et ne purent retenir leur fou rire face à Lexa. Cette dernière les dévisagea curieusement. On ne pouvait nier leur trait de ressemblance. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux. Ceux de leur père. Et en plus, ils avaient la même insolence.

\- Vous êtes vraiment de la même famille, pouffa Lexa avant de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil de bureau.

Elle leur fit signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

\- Bon, alors... vous vous êtes rencontrées comment ? Demanda Aden.

\- Non, tu commences, exigea Lexa. Pourquoi t'es parti si près de l'adoption ?

Aden s'humecta les lèvres, souffla, et commença à raconter. Il commença par résumer son enfance et passa à son temps chez les Woods. Clarke n'était pas au courant alors il raconta aussi clairement qu'il le put :

\- Callie était mon assistante sociale. Elle me changeait de famille au minimum une fois par an. Ça a toujours été comme ça, aussi loin que je me souvienne. J'ai été placé chez les Woods à treize ans. Je m'entendais assez bien avec eux. Lexa et moi nous sommes vite entendus. Elle n'a jamais eu de frère et moi je n'ai jamais été proche avec les enfants de famille d'accueil. Mais on est quand même devenus très proches malgré le sale caractère de Lexa.

\- Je ne l'ai pas perdu, protesta cette dernière, je peux toujours t'en foutre une.

\- Matthew et Mary l'ont bien vu. Je m'entendais bien avec eux aussi, mais c'est surtout ma relation avec Lexa qui a joué dans leur décision. Leur fille s'ouvrait enfin à quelqu'un. Non pas que Lexa était timide mais...

\- Seule, justifia celle-ci. Plus je grandissais et plus je passais de temps dans ma chambre. Je n'aimais pas tant sortir, mais beaucoup lire et réfléchir. Je pensais que ça m'allait comme ça, mais mes parents avaient raison. Si au début je n'appréciais pas le fait que mes parents accueillaient des enfants inconnus chez nous, j'ai fini par apprécier la compagnie d'Aden.

\- Au moins tu l'admets, se moqua ce dernier.

\- Je disais ça à Clarke, elle a le droit de savoir. Allez, dis-nous pourquoi t'es parti.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Deux ans chez les Woods et ils ont décidé de m'adopter. Mais... quelque chose n'allait pas. Je savais pas exactement quoi, mais Mary et Matthew se disputaient souvent et un soir je les ai surpris à discuter avec une femme à propos d'une fille. Je n'ai pas vu la femme, ni la fille. Je sais juste que le lendemain Callie est revenue pour me changer de famille, empêchant ainsi l'adoption. Un peu plus tard, j'ai appris que Callie était parvenue à empêcher l'adoption car l'accord des parents n'étaient pas donné. Le sien. Elle s'est opposé à l'adoption. En apprenant ça j'ai aussi appris qu'elle était ma mère. Je l'ai confrontée à ce sujet et elle ne l'a pas très bien pris. Deux jours après, j'ai fugué de ma famille. J'ai réussi à rejoindre un ami à quatre heures de route de là. J'étais épuisé mais il a accepté de m'accueillir chez lui si je travaillais pour son père. J'ai eu seize ans quelques mois plus tard et j'ai réussi à obtenir mon émancipation car j'avais déjà les moyens de subvenir à mes propres besoins. Et puis Callie ne risquait pas de s'opposer, elle avait bien trop peur que je crache le morceau à son sujet. Avec l'argent que j'avais gagné, j'ai décidé de reprendre les études. Je suis retourné au lycée, j'ai bossé comme un dingue entre les études et le boulot. Puis... me voilà à l'université avec un prêt étudiant.

Les deux filles ne dirent rien pendant un moment. L'histoire d'Aden leur apportait des réponses, mais c'était encore insuffisant. Il y avait tellement de trous à cette histoire !

Lexa se leva et alla saisir des clés sur le meuble de la télévision.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Clarke, étonnée par cette réaction.

\- On va voir votre père. Il est grand temps qu'on éclaircisse tout ça.

Après hésitation, les deux frère et sœur se levèrent et quittèrent l'appartement à la suite de Lexa.

Cette dernière n'avait pas tort. Il était plus que temps de reconstituer le fil de l'histoire.

* * *

 **Hello ! Bonne année à tous !**

 **Aimez-vous cette version d'Aden ?**

 **L'histoire se reconstitue doucement. On se revoit la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles révélations ! :)**


	16. Chapitre 16

Les filles racontèrent leur histoire à Aden sur le trajet. Heureusement, la prison n'était qu'à une quarantaine de minutes de leur nouvelle ville, à condition de passer par l'autoroute.

Lexa laissa à Clarke le soin de raconter leurs débuts car elle ne savait pas si Clarke voulait tout raconter ou non. Elle eut raison puisque Clarke laissa de côté certains événements. Clarke n'était pas prête à tout raconter à nouveau. Elle avait tout dit à Lexa, un soir à l'hôtel, mais n'était pas certaine de pouvoir encore raconter son histoire, même de la façon la plus simple possible.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas de Lexa, commenta Aden sur leurs premières rencontres. Quand elle n'apprécie pas quelqu'un elle l'ignore, mais quand elle l'aime bien, elle fait de sa vie un enfer !

\- Continue de te moquer de moi et je vais arrêter la voiture et te déposer sur le bord de la route, le menaça Lexa.

\- Elle avait quand même une bonne raison de ne pas m'apprécier, la soutint Clarke, gênée.

\- Certes, répliqua Aden, mais t'es blonde aux yeux bleus, ça change tout !

\- Clarke, gifle-le pour moi s'il te plaît.

\- Je viens à peine de rencontrer mon frère, on ne va pas déjà commencer à se battre, plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle reçut un clin d'oeil d'Aden que Lexa aperçut dans le rétroviseur et maugréa :

\- Vous les Griffin, vous n'arrêterez jamais !

Les deux autres rirent et Clarke, trouvant la moue de Lexa particulièrement craquante, vint déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa femme qui lutta pour rester stoïque.

Même si les moqueries incessantes d'Aden sur ses premières aventures amoureuses avaient tendance à l'agacer, Lexa était tout de même contente d'avoir retrouvé son frère. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas frère et sœur de sang, ni légalement d'ailleurs, mais ils l'étaient devenus de cœur, en à peine deux ans.

Si tout s'était déroulé comme prévu, les Woods auraient adopté Aden. Lexa aurait officiellement un frère. Mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, son lien avec Clarke faisait d'Aden son beau-frère. Comme quoi, il fallait toujours garder espoir...

Le départ d'Aden lui avait brisé le cœur. Avait suivi la mort de son père. Et quelques mois plus tard, celle qu'elle aimait l'avait quittée. Elle était jeune à l'époque. Certainement naïve. Mais perdre autant de personnes en si peu de temps avait été beaucoup pour elle. Elle n'avait pas osé parler d'Aden depuis. Elle avait pendant longtemps eu l'impression que le garçon n'avait été qu'un rêve. L'illusion d'une famille complète, heureuse.

Elle stoppa la voiture. Elle était restée plongée dans ses pensées pendant le reste du trajet tandis que Clarke parlait de films avec Aden.

Elle sortit de la voiture et alla ouvrir la portière de Clarke qui la regarda avec étonnement. Lexa avait tant pensé au passé qu'elle en avait oublié le présent.

\- Désolée, j'avais oublié que –

\- Je pouvais sortir d'une voiture toute seule ? l'embêta Clarke en descendant.

Lexa sentit la main de Clarke se glisser dans la sienne.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura Clarke, j'adore quand tu m'ouvres la porte. D'ailleurs, si tu veux me porter aussi...

Lexa éclata de rire.

\- Ne rêve pas trop Griffin.

\- Bon, vous venez ou je vous laisse là ?

Devant l'impatience d'Aden, Clarke constata le fait que son frère n'avait probablement jamais rencontré leur père. Cette impatience était compréhensible.

Ils entrèrent tous ensemble et arrivèrent dans la salle des visites avant les prisonniers. Aucun ne prononça un seul mot. Aden et Clarke étaient nerveux. Lexa tenait la main de Clarke entre les siennes sous la table et la caressait doucement de son pouce.

Jake Griffin fit son entrée et crut rêver quand il découvrit trois personnes assises à la table habituelle. La première personne qu'il vit fut celle du milieu, sa fille qu'il avait tant attendu, puis la figure familière de Lexa, et enfin, un visage masculin qu'il reconnut. Les larmes lui montèrent aussitôt aux yeux. Les trois étaient là. Ses deux enfants. L'un qu'il avait abandonné contre son gré, l'autre qu'il avait essayé de retrouver pendant des années.

Quand il se présenta devant la table, les trois se levèrent. Clarke et Aden s'étaient levés en même temps, tous deux dévisageant leur père de façon différente mais d'une certaine manière similaire. Clarke ressentait le manque du premier homme de sa vie, ce sentiment mélangé à l'amour qu'elle lui portait et la peine qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras.

Aden ressentait le manque de cette figure paternelle dont il avait tant rêvé, et ne savait pas trop s'il pouvait se permettre d'aimer quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment.

Lexa tenait encore la main de Clarke au creux de la sienne. Elle s'était levée juste après Clarke par soutient pour celle-ci.

Tous s'assirent. Ils se dévisagèrent en silence. Personne n'osait prendre la parole. Lexa laissa deux minutes s'écouler avant d'intervenir. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre du temps, aussi dur que cela était de devoir interrompre de telles retrouvailles.

\- Monsieur Griffin, nous sommes venus vous parler de... eh bien, vous savez.

Jake Griffin porta son regard sur elle et hocha la tête.

\- Appelez-moi Jake s'il vous plaît. Je ne mérite pas le titre que vous me donnez. Il fit une pause et demanda, gêné de devoir poser la question : Comment avez-vous réussi à le retrouver ?

Il parlait évidemment d'Aden. Ce dernier décida lui-même de résumer l'histoire le plus brièvement possible. Il souffla à la fin de son récit, ses joues quelque peu rougies. Lexa se pinça les lèvres. Elle se retenait encore de rire. Aden n'avait pas perdu sa timidité. Même s'il semblait plus décontracté en présence d'autrui, il rougissait toujours aussi facilement. Elle ne doutait pas de l'effet que la rencontre père-fils avait sur lui.

\- On aimerait savoir... reprit-il, plus calme, pourquoi...

Il y avait tant de questions qu'il ne savait pas laquelle poser en premier. Jake le sentit et il stoppa Aden d'un tendre geste de la main.

\- J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir toutes les réponses, mais je vais vous raconter tout ce que je sais.

Il se lança aussitôt dans son récit. Il avait assez imaginé raconter cette histoire pour savoir comment s'y prendre et par où commencer.

 _Je dois attendre. On m'a dit qu'il fallait attendre. Après tout, elle pourrait très bien faire une fausse couche, ou alors peut-être que je ne suis pas le père. Mais bon sang ! Pourquoi est-elle si en colère après moi ? Je lui ai promis mon soutient moral et financier, pourquoi ne l'accepte-t-elle pas ?_

 _Pourquoi doit-elle absolument me vouloir plus ?_

 _\- Calme-toi Jake, regardes-toi, tu trembles !_

 _Abby essaie de me rassurer, je le sais bien, et je ne peux que la remercier pour son soutient. Elle n'a pas mal pris la nouvelle. Elle sait que cette grossesse a commencé avant notre rencontre. Mon dieu, combien de temps s'est-il écoulé déjà ? J'avais quitté la fac, et Callie par la même occasion, je n'en pouvais plus de nos disputes incessantes. Callie m'étouffait. J'avais essayé de lui en parler, d'arranger les choses. Mais elle était entrée dans une colère noire ! Je n'avais jamais vu ça avant !_

 _Alors je suis parti. Abby est apparue peu de temps après, un véritable miracle que je ne pourrais jamais lui rendre._

 _\- Elle menace de me prendre mon enfant !_

 _Je m'écrie, effrayé. Je vais avoir un enfant. Un bébé que j'aimerais pouvoir aimer. J'ai toujours su que j'aurai des enfants un jour. Pas de cette façon-là, évidemment, mais je ne veux pas que cet enfant grandisse sans son père. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre comme j'ai souffert du départ du mien._

 _Abby m'entoure de ses bras et me chuchote des paroles réconfortantes._

 _\- On trouvera un moyen, Jake. Tu es le père, tu as le droit à la garde partagée._

 _Abby est une femme formidable. J'ai beaucoup de chance de l'avoir, peut-être même un peu trop. Elle aussi veut des enfants et, si le temps nous le permet, nous en aurons certainement. Mais pour l'instant, un enfant a besoin d'une famille. Il ne peut pas naître dans ce monde sans personne pour le soutenir._

 _XXX_

 _Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il devrait être né maintenant. Oui, il. C'est un garçon. Callie m'a appelé il y a un mois pour me le dire. Et aujourd'hui, elle m'a encore appelé. Ses mots résonnent encore dans ma tête. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Elle m'a promis de le faire disparaître, m'a juré que je ne le verrai jamais. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai peur qu'elle commette une lourde erreur._

 _J'ai un fils. Je l'aime. Je ne le connais pas mais je l'aime. Je le sais. C'est évident, non ? C'est mon fils. Il est là, quelque part, et j'espère au moins qu'il est en vie._

 _XXX_

 _Je rentre du travail. J'ai un bon boulot. Je l'aime bien, j'apprécie mes collègues, je vois mes amis de temps à autre, je rentre tous les soirs à la maison – une belle maison avec un grand jardin où je peux m'installer pour observer les étoiles – et j'ai la chance de retrouver ma femme et ma fille. Quand Abby travaille de nuit, je garde Clarke. Clarke, c'est ma fille. Elle a eu cinq ans la semaine dernière. Elle ressemble beaucoup à sa mère mais elle a bien mes yeux. Abby ne cesse de me le répéter. « Ta fille et toi, vous vous ressemblez bien ! La même moue, les mêmes yeux et le même sale caractère ! » et ça me fait toujours rire._

 _Honnêtement, j'ai une belle vie. Tout le monde n'a pas cette chance._

 _Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à être heureux._

 _Sept ans. Sept ans que j'essaie de contacter Callie. Pas un mot. Rien. Son dernier message était flou. Je ne sais même pas si mon fils est en vie ! J'aimerais au moins savoir. Abby sait. Elle sait que ça me torture. Elle aussi est blessée par cette trahison, mais ce n'est pas son fils, ni son ex-petite-amie. Ce n'est pas elle qui subit la vengeance. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ne pas souffrir autant que moi. Au contraire, je fais tout pour ne pas montrer ma douleur et rendre ma famille aussi heureuse que possible._

 _XXX_

 _Clarke a huit ans. A la voir ainsi, il est certain qu'elle va devenir une magnifique jeune femme ! C'est normal, en même temps, c'est notre fille. Abby dit tout le temps ça._

 _Avant, j'adorais embêter Clarke. Mais maintenant qu'elle a grandi, je me dis que j'aurais peut-être dû un peu moins l'embêter car elle commence à se venger. Ce matin encore elle est venue dans notre chambre dix minutes avant que mon réveil sonne pour me sauter dessus et me chanter à voix douloureusement neutre « DEBOUT ! LE SOLEIL BRILLE ! LES OISEAUX CHANTENT ! C'EST L'HEURE DE SE LEVER ! » Elle s'est levée et a ouvert les rideaux puis les volets._

 _Abby était de garde et n'est rentrée qu'à sept heures, une demi-heure après mon heure de réveil habituelle. Clarke profite toujours des gardes de sa mère pour m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Quand j'ai raconté ça à Abby, elle a ri si fort qu'elle en a réveillé Clarke. A presque minuit ! Elle lui a fait peur, dis donc !_

 _Abby m'a simplement dit que c'était entièrement de ma faute. Et c'était vrai. Avant, j'avais cette sale manie d'aller réveiller Clarke le matin en lui arrachant la couverture et en ouvrant grand les rideaux. Pas tous les jours, mais parfois, ça m'amusait de voir sa tête au réveil. Dans ces moments-là, elle ressemble tellement à sa mère !_

 _Et puis, parfois, je me glissais dans sa chambre la nuit juste pour vérifier qu'elle était bien là. C'était bête. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur que, du jour au lendemain, elle disparaisse. Comme l'enfant que je n'ai jamais connu. Alors je passe le plus de temps possible avec elle. Je ne veux pas la laisser seule quand Abby travaille alors je m'arrange pour jongler avec mes horaires de travail. Je sais que Clarke grandira et n'aura plus besoin de quelqu'un pour rester avec elle un jour. Mais pour l'instant, je suis là pour elle._

 _XXX_

 _Clarke a neuf ans. En la voyant grandir je me dis que sa vie est la mienne car je me raccroche beaucoup à elle. Parfois, elle me dit qu'elle aimerait bien que Maman travaille un peu moins mais elle sait que le travail de Maman est important. Alors j'ai réduit mes horaires de travail. J'aime beaucoup mon boulot, mais ma fille plus encore._

 _J'aurais tout mon temps à donner au travail une fois Clarke partie. J'ai encore le temps pour ça, encore heureux. Je dis que je passe beaucoup de temps avec elle pour ne pas la laisser seule mais je crois que c'est un peu un mensonge. Pour être honnête, j'ai l'impression d'être un gamin. Je suis perdu, j'ai une sorte de trou dans le cœur et je sais pourquoi il est là. Clarke m'aide à le reboucher._

 _Elle y parvient lentement._

 _Mais cela est vain._

 _J'ai appris ça comme ça, d'une manière tellement simple, banale ! Voilà qu'un de mes collègues parle, tout content, de la licence que sa femme et lui ont reçu ! Ils ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants alors ils ont décidé d'en accueillir. Et c'est là que j'entends : « Si tu savais mon gars comme il te ressemble ! Il a pas exactement la même gueule, mais son regard ! Je te jure mec, je serais pas surpris si tu me sortais que t'avais engrossé une gonzesse par erreur y a onze ans ! »_

 _Je suis resté livide. J'ai essayé de ne pas espérer. C'est lui ? Il est en famille d'accueil ? C'est donc comme ça que Callie l'a fait disparaître ? Non, ça ne le peut pas. Des gosses aux yeux bleus, y en a des tonnes. « Parfois j'ai l'impression de t'entendre. » mon collègue a ajouté une semaine après. Il ne peut pas arrêter de parler de ça ! Il est si fière d'être père d'accueil ! « Il nous a sorti un truc, on aurait dit ta façon de parler ! Puis ses yeux, je m'en remets pas ! C'est toi vingt ans en moins ! »_

 _Il n'arrête pas de m'en parler et ça me bouffe littéralement. Abby l'a remarqué alors je lui ai expliqué. Clarke voit bien que quelque chose m'embête. Je lui dis que tout va bien et lui promet de l'emmener à la plage dès que possible. Elle a envie d'y aller, hiver ou non, mais Abby préfère la montagne. Tant pis, on ira quand même, avec ou sans Abby !_

 _XXX_

 _Nos vacances n'ont pas réussi à me faire oublier la nouvelle. Mon fils est sûrement dans cette ville, comment pourrais-je rester là sans rien faire ? Alors voilà, j'ai demandé à Richard – mon collègue – s'il voulait bien venir à la maison ce dimanche pour un barbecue. Il me dit qu'il peut pas, qu'il va à la messe avec sa femme et le gosse. Même pas après ? Non, il ne peut pas. La semaine prochaine peut-être ? Il accepte._

 _Le week-end d'après, il vient. Mais à ma plus grande déception, le gamin n'est pas là. Richard aussi semble déçu. Même au boulot, mon collègue n'a plus cette joie de vivre qui l'avait animé pendant quelques mois._

 _\- Pourquoi te l'auraient-ils retiré ?_

 _Je demande, curieux._

 _\- Je sais pas ! Apparemment le gamin était pas heureux chez nous. Je comprends pas ! C'est vrai qu'il nous parlait pas tant que ça mais on le nourrissait bien et il avait sa chambre ! On dînait même avec lui tous les soirs ! Parfois il nous parlait de l'école et c'est quand il causait de trucs intelligents que j'avais l'impression de t'entendre déranger tout le monde avec tes histoire. Mais je t'assure qu'on lui a jamais rien dit de mal !_

 _Je hoche la tête. Je le crois. Richard est un peu idiot mais c'est un bon gars. Il n'a jamais porté la main sur un gosse ou une femme et ne frappe un homme que lorsque celui-ci porte le premier coup. C'est un gars du siècle dernier, il vit dans son temps, et je ne l'apprécie pas plus que ça à cause de son manque d'ouverture d'esprit, mais il n'est pas mauvais._

 _Je me demande maintenant ce que je vais pouvoir faire. Abby me dit qu'elle ne me forcera pas à laisser tomber mais que cette histoire me fait trop de mal. Elle me fait du mal justement parce que je ne peux rien faire ! Il faut que je trouve un moyen de le retrouver ! Je ne peux pas le lâcher, pas comme ça !_

 _XXX_

 _J'écris des trucs dans un carnet en me disant que ça apaisera peut-être ma frustration. J'ai un peu de mal à l'admettre, parce que c'est bizarre et que ça me paraît anormal, mais je finis quand même par l'écrire là parce que je ne peux le dire à personne d'autre et qu'un carnet est toujours mieux que personne. Voilà :_

 _J'ai mal d'aimer quelqu'un que je ne connais pas._

 _Je n'imagine pas ce que ça serait si j'avais porté l'enfant. Bon, je ne l'aurais peut-être pas perdu, mais imaginez les mères qui doivent abandonner leur bébé à contrecœur ? C'est horrible, comme souffrance, de laisser partir quelqu'un qu'on aime, surtout quelqu'un d'aussi fragile._

 _Je deviens fou. Je suis quand même content qu'un carnet ne puisse pas me juger car c'est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin maintenant._

 _Je veux juste des réponses. Je veux juste le voir. Il paraît qu'il me ressemble. Il ressemble même peut-être à Clarke. Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais tellement savoir !_

 _XXX_

 _Encore un échec. Je rentre chez moi. Je ne devrais pas faire ça, mais je vais quand même voir toutes les familles d'accueil dont j'entends parler ici et là. J'espère à chaque fois que mon fils s'y trouve. Ça me rend dingue, je le suis déjà au fond, Abby me le dit._

 _Clarke va bientôt avoir onze ans. Si je ne me trompe pas, il devrait en avoir treize. Son anniversaire se situe vers le début de l'année, février, mars ou avril. Je n'en suis pas certain. Clarke est de septembre. Ils ont deux ans d'écart. Je me fais mal à les imaginer grandir ensemble._

 _\- Papa !_

 _Clarke me saute dessus. Elle est très joyeuse ce soir. Je lui demande ce qui la rend si heureuse._

 _\- Bah, je sais pas si je peux le dire._

 _\- Allez, dis-moi. Tu sais bien que j'adore écouter tes histoires._

 _\- Bah... tu promets de rien dire à Maman ?_

 _Je sens une petite crainte dans sa voix et je promets de ne pas en parler à Abby. La joie revient en force et elle m'attrape le poignet. Elle me lâche une fois arrivée dans sa chambre pour aller fouiller dans son sac. Elle sort son carnet de dessin et me montre un portrait._

 _\- Tu te souviens, y a trois ans, je t'ai dit que j'aimais bien un garçon de ma classe. Il était gentil, beau, et on s'entendait bien. Bah là, c'est un peu la même chose mais c'est pas pareil non plus._

 _Je vois qu'elle redoute ma réaction. Un regard au dessin me permet de comprendre. Je souris. Ma fille est vraiment mignonne et en l'observant ainsi je suis vraiment fier d'être son père._

 _\- Tu sais Clarke, je t'ai déjà dit que je serai toujours là pour toi. Tu fais tes choix et si tu as un problème, tu viens me voir. D'accord ?_

 _Clarke, qui a tant attendu ma réaction, affiche un grand sourire et me saute au cou. Curieux, je lui demande en murmurant bien plus fort que je ne le devrais._

 _\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui te rend donc si joyeuse aujourd'hui ?_

 _Elle gigote et se redresse. Une vraie pile électrique._

 _\- Bah, tu vois ce dessin, j'en avais dessiné un presque pareil la semaine dernière et aujourd'hui je le lui ai donné. J'avais peur qu'elle soit pas contente mais elle a adoré !_

 _Je souris, content pour elle, et l'entends ajouter tout bas :_

 _\- Et elle m'a fait un bisou sur la joue._

 _Je ris aux éclats et l'attrape pour la féliciter. Clarke a l'air si heureuse. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas être heureux avec la famille que j'ai déjà ? La réponse me paraît évidente : ce n'est pas une autre famille que je veux, je cherche seulement à compléter la mienne._

 _XXX_

 _Abby me délivre enfin. Je le vois comme ça. J'explique : aujourd'hui, au travail, elle a vu une gamine d'environ le même âge que Clarke. Elle était aux urgences. Abby s'est occupée d'elle. La gosse avait l'arcade sourcilière éclatée, ça pissait le sang, puis elle avait un cocard à l'oeil gauche et un poignet cassé. « Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? » ma femme lui a demandé pendant qu'elle s'occupait d'elle._

 _« Je me suis battue. On a embêté quelqu'un que j'aime bien. » la fille a répondu simplement._

 _Abby a été surprise par cette spontanéité. Pas de tristesse ni de remords sur le visage de cette gosse. Elle a souri et continué son travail. La mère de la fille est entrée dans la salle quelques minutes plus tard. Abby avait presque fini._

 _« Bonjour, Docteur Griffin. »_

 _Abby a reconnu la nouvelle secrétaire. « Madame Woods, c'est votre fille ? » Sa question a reflété sa surprise. J'avoue que moi aussi j'ai été surpris quand elle m'a dit ça._

 _L'autre femme a souri. Elle devait être contente que ma femme se souvienne de son nom. Elle n'était pas si importante à l'hôpital après tout, et puis elle venait d'arriver. Enfin bref. J'essaie de raconter clairement même si c'est un peu le bazar dans mon esprit._

 _Madame Woods s'est approché et a posé une main sur l'épaule de sa fille. « Oui, c'est ma fille, Lexa, une sacrée casse-cou ! »_

 _La dite Lexa a grommelé et Abby lui a demandé de ne pas bouger. « C'est normal à cet âge-là. »_

 _Ce à quoi la mère a répondu « Oh, ne m'en parlez pas ! Quand on m'a prévenu j'ai cru qu'elle s'était battu avec notre nouvel enfant d'accueil ! Il n'est là que depuis deux jours ! »_

 _« Je me suis pas battue avec lui ! Il en vaut pas la peine ! » maugréa Lexa._

 _« Vous êtes famille d'accueil ? » a alors demandé Abby dont la curiosité a été piquée._

 _« Oui, mon mari et moi avons toujours voulu une famille nombreuse mais nous n'avons jamais pu avoir de second enfant. On a laissé tomber pendant un moment avant de réaliser que ça serait mieux pour notre fille d'avoir un autre enfant à la maison. » Woods explique calmement en caressant les cheveux de sa fille qui gigote de plus en plus._

 _Abby termine enfin et libère Lexa qui se plaint encore. « J'ai besoin de personne ! Et je suis plus une enfant d'abord ! »_

 _Abby et Madame Woods se sont lancés un regard complice. Abby connait bien ça. Lexa est sortie, impatiente de quitter cet endroit. Elle râlait pour tout et n'importe quoi mais n'avouait jamais qu'elle avait mal quand elle se blessait. C'est ce qu'a expliqué Madame Woods. Lexa a encore râlé depuis le couloir. De là où elle s'est tenue, Abby a pu voir Lexa dévisager son plâtre qui maintient son avant-bras._

 _« Je dois vous laisser, Mary. » la prévient Abby. Cinq minutes de conversation et elles s'entendent déjà bien. Elles se sont échangées leurs prénoms et se sont jurées de prendre un café dès qu'une pause commune le leur permettrait._

 _Elle m'a raconté ça comme ça en me disant de ne pas trop m'en faire. Ce n'était peut-être pas lui. Mais quand même ! Ça pourrait._

 _Puis elle n'a plus rien ajouté. J'attends qu'elle reparle à Mary, qu'elle en apprenne plus. Mais elle a l'air assez dérangée par mes questions. Je sais que je demande beaucoup à propos de cet enfant, mais c'est mon fils, je veux le rencontrer !_

 _XXX_

 _Trois mois sans rien. Trois mois. Et j'apprends qu'Abby me cache des informations depuis tout ce temps ! J'apprends que c'est lui. C'est bien lui. Il s'appelle Aden. Je veux le voir. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû aller au travail d'Abby parler à cette femme. Je veux le voir ! Et Mary a fini par me donner son nom et une photo. Je suis encore troublé par sa ressemblance. Ses cheveux sont plus de Callie que de moi, mais ses yeux ! Et ses traits. Ses mâchoires. J'ai l'impression de me voir plus jeune._

 _Je l'aime. Maintenant que je l'ai vu, j'en suis encore plus certain. J'aime Clarke, ma fille, et Aden, mon fils. J'aime ma famille et il en fait parti. Je veux le connaître. Il peut même venir vivre avec nous au lieu de rester en famille d'accueil._

 _Je retourne plusieurs fois à l'hôpital. Abby a appris par Mary que j'y étais allé et m'en veut. Je trouve ça injuste mais j'y vais quand même. Je demande à rencontrer Aden. Mary est vague. Elle n'a pas l'air de le vouloir. Elle semble partagée._

 _Puis une énième visite à l'hôpital me fait rencontrer un homme. Le mari. Monsieur Woods. Il se présente. « Matthew Woods. » On parle calmement et il m'annonce qu'ils ont Aden depuis presque deux ans et qu'ils font des démarches pour l'adopter. Apparemment, ça bloque, mais ils espèrent pouvoir finaliser l'adoption cette année._

 _Je sens mon cœur se briser indéniablement. Je sais pas trop comment décrire cette sensation autrement. Elle me paraît assez fidèle à ce que je ressens._

 _\- Ecoutez Matthew, c'est mon fils, j'ai le droit de le voir._

 _\- Je comprends, précise Matthew avant de pousser un soupir agacé, mais votre femme nous a parlé de votre souhait et vous semblez y tenir beaucoup trop, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Si vous le voyez, qu'est-ce qui nous fait dire que vous n'allez pas essayer de nous le prendre ?_

 _\- Mais c'est mon fils !_

 _Matthew paraît en colère, fatigué de cette histoire. Cela me fout en rogne. Ça fait combien de temps ? Quinze ans que j'essaie de retrouver mon fils ?! Et maintenant on refuse que je le vois._

 _\- Je demande au moins à le voir. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Vous pouvez au moins comprendre ça !_

 _\- Je vais y réfléchir._

 _XXX_

 _Il a finalement accepté. Je pourrais le rencontrer pour son anniversaire, dans quelques semaines._

 _Enfin._

 _XXX_

 _Elle a appelé. Après tout ce temps. Elle a repris contact. Elle m'interdit de le voir. Elle est son assistante sociale. Elle a préféré ce statut à celui de mère. Tout ça pour s'assurer que je ne le vois jamais. Je deviens dingue. J'essaie de rester calme en présence de ma femme et de ma fille mais je vais exploser. Callie a réussi. Je suis fou._

 _XXX_

 _Je rentre tard. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Je vais rater son anniversaire. Callie n'arrête pas de m'appeler pour me répéter que si j'essayais d'approcher Aden, elle appellerait la police. Mais je dois essayer. Son anniversaire arrive. Je vais essayer de le voir._

 _J'ouvre la porte. Abby se précipite dans l'entrée. Elle semble hors d'elle et terrifiée. Je lui demande ce qui va pas._

 _\- A cause de toi, Jake ! Elle veut nous prendre Clarke à cause de toi !_

 _Je suis immobile, je ne peux plus bouger. Comment ça nous la prendre ? Elle ne peut pas ! Callie ne peut pas faire ça!_

 _Abby vient devant moi et hurle._

 _\- TU N'AURAIS PAS PU T'ARRÊTER ?! TU VOULAIS TELLEMENT TON FILS QUE TU RISQUES DE PERDRE TA FILLE, JAKE !_

 _Je la regarde, je ne comprends pas. Je jette un regard vers l'escalier, j'ai peur que Clarke entende tout. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait à supporter notre dispute._

 _\- Elle n'est pas là, dit Abby, elle est en sécurité pour le moment. Si la police débarque ici sur ordre des services sociaux, elle ne sera pas là._

 _Comment ça, les services sociaux ? Clarke a une famille ! Elle nous a nous !_

 _\- Ils ne peuvent pas – je commence avant d'être coupé._

 _\- Ils peuvent ! Callie a réussi à te prendre ton fils, elle réussira à nous prendre notre fille aussi si tu ne laisses pas tomber !_

 _\- Laisser tomber quoi, Abby ? MON FILS ? Je ne peux pas !_

 _Le froid s'installe entre nous. Clarke apparaît dans mon esprit. Je dois savoir où elle est._

 _\- Où est Clarke, Abby ?_

 _Elle ne répond pas. Elle tourne les talons. Je l'arrête._

 _\- Où est notre fille ?!_

 _Abby se tourne vers moi._

 _\- En sécurité._

 _Elle me laisse seul dans l'entrée. Je sors. Je ne peux pas rester là. On n'a pas de famille dans le coin, elle n'a pas pu avoir le temps de déposer Clarke chez eux. Je vais chez la meilleure amie de Clarke qui va déménager à la fin de l'année scolaire. Clarke passe beaucoup de temps avec elle. Elle n'est pas là._

 _Et c'est en marchant que je réalise. Putain. Ne me dites pas qu'Abby leur a confié notre fille !_

 _J'ai leur adresse. J'y vais. Abby a dû les prévenir car Matthew sort avant que je n'atteigne le pas de la porte. Il me propose d'aller faire un tour avec lui. On marche. J'essaie de rester calme._

 _\- Votre fille est en sécurité chez nous pour la nuit. Son frère n'est pas au courant. Ma fille non plus._

 _\- Mon fils ne vous suffit pas, vous devez en plus me prendre ma fille !_

 _Je bouillonne. Je n'en peux plus. Callie a fait de ma vie un cauchemar. Je veux juste le rencontrer. Au moins une fois. Le voir, lui parler. Est-ce trop demander ?_

 _\- Vous devez arrêter Jake. Si vous continuez vous allez perdre votre fille._

 _\- JE VEUX JUSTE VOIR MON FILS !_

 _Je hurle désespérément. Il semble comprendre. Il ne peut rien faire pour moi, il l'annonce :_

 _\- Aden part demain. Nous avons perdu sa garde. On vous rendra Clarke quand votre femme jugera la situation assez calme. Vous, plus calme, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Faites-le pour votre fille. Oubliez Aden._

 _Je serre les points. J'étouffe. Je supplie :_

 _\- Laissez-moi le voir ce soir. Rien qu'une fois. S'il vous plaît._

 _\- Non. Nous ne pouvons pas. Son assistante sociale nous l'a fermement interdit et nous ne pouvons pas risquer de perdre notre fille pour votre fils._

 _\- Je ne le verrai sûrement jamais ! C'est sûrement ma seule chance !_

 _\- C'est malheureux pour vous. On ne peut rien faire._

 _Je n'en peux plus. Je le saisis par le col et le plaque contre un lampadaire. J'ai à peine le temps de réaliser ce que je fais que mon couteau suisse est déplié et plaqué contre la gorge de Woods. Il me fixe sans peur._

 _\- Vous allez tout perdre, me dit-il._

 _N'ai-je pas déjà tout perdu ? Je n'ai jamais pu voir mon fils. Ma femme leur a remis ma fille car elle pense que j'ai perdu la tête. J'ai perdu sa confiance. Callie m'a détruit._

 _\- Laissez-moi le voir... une fois..._

 _Ma voix se brise. Ma vue se brouille peu à peu. Callie a gagné. Je ne peux plus rien faire. Je laisse retomber mon bras, abaissant le couteau. Matthew reste impassible._

 _\- Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Vous ne pouvez même pas faire un effort pour votre fille. Elle restera sous notre garde jusqu'à ce que vous soyez calmé._

 _Non. Non ! Pas Clarke ! Pas ma fille !_

 _\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de –_

 _\- C'est une meilleure alternative que ce que les services sociaux ont proposé._

 _Services sociaux ? Pour Clarke ?_

 _\- Vous... VOUS M'AVEZ TOUT PRIS !_

 _Je lui envoie mon poing dans la figure. Il encaisse le coup. Il me le rend. Je chancelle. Tombe au sol. Je tremble. On m'a tout pris. Callie m'a tout pris. Les Woods ont tout eu._

 _Il me saisit et me remet sur pieds. Son contact me dégoûte. Comment ose-t-il me faire la morale alors qu'il détient mon fils et ma fille ? Je me jette sur lui. On tombe tous les deux au sol._

 _Je me prend un coup au visage et je suis le point de vaciller sur le côté quand je me rattrape brutalement sur lui, mon poing cognant son abdomen. Je l'entends gémir de douleur. Il étouffe ses cris._

 _Je sens un liquide chaud gicler sur ma main. Je la soulève._

 _\- Oh mon dieu !_

 _Je descends du corps. Matthew a du mal à respirer. Je n'avais pas fait attention avant de me jeter sur lui. Le couteau suisse encore dans ma main. Ce n'était pas un coup de poing que je lui avais donné mais un coup de couteau pile au bon endroit. Pourquoi, bordel ?! Pourquoi s'acharner ainsi sur moi ?! C'est à Callie que ça aurait dû arriver. Alors je ne l'aurais pas regretté. Elle m'a tout pris._

 _Je panique. J'essaie de faire pression autour de la lame sans la retirer. Je crois que j'ai touché le cœur, à moins que ça ne soit les poumons. Putain, pourquoi Abby n'est pas là quand j'ai besoin d'aide !_

 _Les mains tremblantes, je sors mon téléphone. Je ne ressens rien d'autre que de la douleur. C'est pour ça que je n'avais pas senti l'objet froid au creux de mes mains. Putain, je suis con. J'ai empiré les choses._

 _Je commence à composer le numéro des secours quand la main de Matthew me saisit. Son regard me montre qu'il est déjà trop tard. Il sera mort dans quelques secondes. Mon pantalon est trempé du sang qui s'est répandu sur le sol. Autour de la lame gicle avec abondance le liquide pourpre._

 _La prise est ferme sur mon poignet. Il essaie de tenir encore un instant. Il veut me dire quelque chose. Il y parvient enfin :_

 _\- Laissez... ma fille... en dehors... de tout ça._

 _Il repose sa tête sur le béton, lâche mon poignet et ferme les yeux. Il respire encore, difficilement. Il veut certainement vivre ses dernières secondes sans voir mon visage._

 _Mon dieu. Putain. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! J'appelle quand même les secours. Il faut bien le faire. Mais je n'ai plus d'espoir. Le corps devant moi ne bouge plus. Je sais que je pleure depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Je crois avoir commencé à pleurer avant même le premier coup._

 _Les secours arrivent. La police aussi. Ma vie est foutue. Celle de cette famille aussi. Je voulais tellement rencontrer mon fils que j'ai mis sa famille d'accueil en péril. Nos deux familles. Callie a gagné. Elle a gagné. Et je n'ai fait que l'aider à obtenir cette victoire._

Un long silence suivit ce récit. Lexa fixait la table, la tête basse. Elle retenait des larmes douloureuses. Voilà exactement ce qui avait mené à la mort de son père. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. De la colère ? De la peine ? Elle était surtout confuse. Tout n'était pas clair. Clarke avait été chez elle quelques années auparavant ? En même temps qu'Aden. Mais Clarke s'en souviendrait, non ?

\- Je ne me souviens pas... balbutia cette dernière, aussi sous le choc. Je... je ne me souviens pas avoir été chez les Woods.

\- Je suis désolé, Clarke, s'excusa son père, je n'en sais pas plus. Ta mère... ta mère a fait pas mal de choses sans me prévenir. Pour te protéger.

Cela amena une nouvelle question que Clarke s'empressa de poser, non sans nervosité :

\- Est-ce que tu sais comment... comment Maman est morte ?

Cela lui ferait mal de savoir mais elle en avait besoin. Elle ne comprenait pas la décision de sa mère et personne ne connaissait les circonstances de la mort d'Abby. Anya avait essayé d'accéder au dossier. Rien. Vide. Nettoyé.

Callie était-elle derrière ça aussi ? Quel en serait l'intérêt ? Ou peut-être qu'Abby ne voulait pas que sa fille sache. Mais Clarke était grande maintenant. Elle avait le droit de savoir.

\- Non... je suis vraiment désolé. Je vous ai dit tout ce que je sais.

Aden leva la tête, chercha le regard de son père. Il le trouva. Hésita. Finit par dire :

\- Tout n'est pas fichu. Tu me vois, maintenant. On se voit.

Les deux enfants remarquèrent une larme qui s'écoulait lentement sur la joue de leur père. L'homme porta une main à son visage pour l'essuyer.

\- Je suis tellement désolé...

Il n'avait pas d'autres mots. Il leur avait tout dit. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il ne méritait pas leur pardon.

Lexa surprit tout le monde en prenant la parole :

\- Vous avez peut-être tué mon père, mais vous ne l'auriez jamais fait sans Callie. Tout ce qu'elle vous a fait à vous, ce qu'elle a fait à ma famille, nous empêcher d'adopter Aden, ce qu'elle a fait à Clarke, l'envoyer de maison en maison, faire de sa vie un enfer, ce n'est pas pardonnable.

Elle fit une pause. Respira lentement. Elle humecta ses lèvres et reprit :

\- Je ne sais pas si je vous pourrais vous pardonner un jour, Jake. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que vous subissez votre peine. Vous êtes peut-être encore en vie, mais vous souffrez actuellement bien plus que mon père. Alors que Callie... Callie est encore en liberté. Voilà ce qu'on va faire. On va trouver les réponses manquantes, obtenir un maximum de preuves pour aller avec nos témoignages et on va envoyer cette garce en prison.

Clarke serra la main de Lexa au creux de la sienne. Lexa donnait de l'espoir aux Griffin. Ils acquiescèrent tous. Après un court moment de silence, Aden s'adressa à son père :

\- Je... après mon émancipation, j'ai demandé à prendre le nom de mon père biologique. J'ai eu mal à prouver son identité, mais j'ai réussi et... je veux juste savoir si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Jake fixa Aden un temps avec de pousser un long rire. Il avait eu si peur, si mal, un poids semblait s'être soudainement ôté de son cœur.

\- Bien sûr que non... je suis fier que tu sois mon fils. Et toi aussi, Clarke, je suis fier que vous soyez mes enfants. Et... Aden... tutoie-moi, tu veux bien ? On est une famille après tout, non ?

Aden sourit. Il connaissait enfin son père qui l'acceptait en tant que fils. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de rencontrer son père biologique ? Ce père qui s'avérait coller plus à son rêve que sa mère lorsqu'il l'avait découverte.

\- On va devoir y aller, signala Lexa.

Les prisonniers commençaient déjà à être ramenés en cellule. Les trois autres affichèrent une moue de déception avant que le visage de Jake s'illumine. Il avait encore une chose à dire.

\- Clarke ! Pour tes dix-huit ans, tu vas recevoir une lettre de notre banque. Ta mère et moi avions ouvert un compte pour toi. C'est pour tes études. Il y a tout de même assez malgré le fait qu'on ait arrêté de verser de l'argent à mon incarcération. Et Aden, tu as un peu d'argent pour toi sur un de nos comptes épargnes. Je ne connaissais pas ton nom alors tu dois demander le compte n°3. Demande à Clarke de t'emmener à notre banque. Il n'y a pas grand chose, mais cet argent est à toi. J'ai tellement espéré que... que j'ai mis un peu de côté pour toi sans le dire à Abby. C'était de mon salaire de toute façon. Le compte est à mon nom.

\- Merci, dirent en même temps le frère et la sœur. Merci beaucoup.

Un garde arriva et fit signe à Jake de se lever. Clarke et Aden se levèrent en même temps. Lexa suivit.

\- Je reviendrai bientôt ! lança Clarke, pleine d'espoir.

\- Je l'emmènerai, proposa Aden, j'ai une voiture, on viendra ensemble la semaine prochaine. On trouvera bien un moment pour venir.

Jake hocha la tête, son visage fendu d'un sourire ému. Il s'éloignait. Clarke se surprit à crier :

\- JE T'AIME PAPA !

Il se retourna une dernière fois et lui offrit un sourire sincère. Lui aussi l'aimait. Il ne l'avait pas dit aujourd'hui mais elle le savait.

Jake se retourna une dernière fois avant de passer la grille qui se refermerait ensuite derrière lui et aperçut les trois jeunes s'éloigner. Aden avait un bras autour de l'épaule de sa sœur. Lexa avait entrelacé ses doigts à ceux de Clarke. Les morceaux du cœur de Jake se recolleraient sûrement. Jake en avait la conviction maintenant qu'il voyait sa fille en sécurité. Maintenant qu'il avait enfin rencontré son fils et qu'il pourrait apprendre à le connaître. Maintenant qu'il savait que la fille de l'homme à qui il avait pris la vie n'était pas malheureuse. Son espoir se transformait en réalité, de quoi l'aider à continuer.

* * *

 **Bonsoir !**

 **Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour poster aussi tard. Je sais que certains attendaient ce chapitre. J'essaierai de poster plus tôt jeudi prochain si ça m'est possible.**

 **Ensuite, que pensez-vous de l'histoire de Jake ? Il est bien le meurtrier de Matthew Woods, on ne peut en revanche pas dire que Callie n'a rien à voir avec ce meurtre !**

 **D'autres points de vue viendront. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine et à jeudi prochain ! :)**

 **[Merci encore à ceux qui laissent des reviews, j'adore lire vos réactions !]**


	17. Chapitre 17

Tous réunis dans le salon des Griffin-Woods, ils essayaient de recomposer l'histoire. Leur histoire. Lexa n'arrivait pas à définir ce qu'elle ressentait. Jake Griffin avait bien tué son père, mais elle-même n'avait-elle pas tué Patrick sous les mêmes circonstances ? Dans les deux situations, Clarke avait été en danger. Callie avait tenté d'arracher Clarke des bras de ses parents et cela avait poussé Jake au sommet de sa folie. Patrick avait abusé de Clarke et cela avait eu pour effet de faire exploser la rage de Lexa pour son beau-père.

Mais il y avait une différence cruciale : le meurtre commis par Lexa avait libéré Clarke de son enfer. Celui commis par Jake Griffin avait prématurément poussé Clarke dans un enfer bien plus grand qu'il n'avait pu l'imaginer. En commettant une erreur, Jake s'était trouvé responsable des dizaines d'autres qui avaient suivi l'assassinat de Matthew Woods. Des erreurs préméditées par Callie.

Alors, il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'erreurs, non ? Lexa souffla, sa tête soutenue par ses mains. L'origine de cette histoire était plus vieille qu'elle. Parviendra-t-elle au moins à obtenir les réponses manquantes ?

\- Si ma mère ne me répond toujours pas demain, j'irai à son appartement. Elle doit encore travailler, mais je la réveillerai s'il le faut, expliqua Lexa après s'être redressée.

Clarke était assise à ses côtés sur le canapé tandis qu'Aden s'était installé dans le fauteuil.

\- On l'aura, siffla Aden entre ses dents. Callie, on l'aura. On découvrira tout ce qu'elle nous cache encore et on l'enverra pourrir en prison.

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête. Ils n'avaient rien à dire de plus sur l'histoire de Jake. Pas pour le moment. Ils essayaient tous de comprendre, de coller chaque pièce au morceau de leur vie à laquelle elle correspondait, de démêler leurs sentiments pour parvenir enfin à faire face à ces révélations.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment jusqu'à ce que Clarke prenne la parole :

\- Sinon, Aden... on pourrait peut-être se renseigner pour... tu sais, l'adoption. Vous l'aviez commencée, vous pourriez peut-être la reprendre ? Tu es adulte, mais en théorie tu devrais encore pouvoir être adopté par les Woods.

Lexa fronça les sourcils. Clarke proposait-elle une réelle adoption maintenant qu'ils étaient tous majeurs ? Aden était tout aussi surpris, alors Clarke reprit :

\- Comme ça, toi aussi tu seras un Griffin-Woods. Je ne te connais pas encore si bien que ça, mais Lexa ne t'a pas jeté de l'appartement alors tu dois être quelqu'un de bien. Et puis, les Woods n'auraient jamais voulu t'adopter si tu avais été quelqu'un de mauvais, non ? Ça me paraît logique.

Clarke marquait un point. Les Woods n'avaient jamais pu mener cette adoption à son terme, et si aujourd'hui elle était inutile, elle n'en serait pas moins symbolique. Une nouvelle revanche contre Callie. Et un nouveau membre officiel dans la famille. On se lie tous pour être plus forts.

\- Je ne suis pas contre, déclara sérieusement Lexa, mais il est hors de question que cet abruti vive avec nous. Il ne sait pas se tenir !

\- Toi non plus, répliqua Aden avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif à l'égard de Clarke.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas de ça ! Tu laisses toujours traîner tes affaires partout !

\- C'était il y a six ans ça !

\- Je suis sûre que c'est toujours pareil chez toi !

Clarke ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait le plus : l'envie de rire ou celle de leur hurler de cesser ce cirque. Mais ils étaient tellement mignons à se battre comme ça ! De véritables frère et sœur. _Sa_ famille. Elle décida tout de même d'interrompre leur dispute.

\- Dis-moi Lexa, tu n'as pas laissé traîner tes vêtements par terre pas plus tard que la semaine dernière ?

Lexa se tourna soudainement vers Clarke.

\- C'est toi qui me les as retirés !

Elle regretta immédiatement sa défense en apercevant les sourires identiques des deux Griffin autour d'elle. Aden ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Pauvre petite victime !

Lexa se rabattit au fond du canapé, croisant les bras, la lèvre inférieure incurvée et le nez légèrement froncé. Aden arrêta de rire, contemplant sa sœur de cœur avec un sourire fier au visage.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas changée, lui fit-il remarquer, toujours aussi grognon.

Lexa lui tira la langue et tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Elle ne tint pas longtemps ainsi. Elle sourit à son tour, plus encore quand Clarke se rapprocha pour poser sa tête contre son épaule. Aden les divisagea. Il avait toujours du mal à réaliser que les deux filles en face de lui étaient ses sœurs. L'une de sang, l'autre de cœur. Mais Clarke entrait déjà dans son cœur. Ils s'étaient entendus dès leur première rencontre. Aden n'aurait jamais cru que ses sœurs seraient un jour mariées. Il retint un rire à sa propre pensée. Tournée ainsi, elle était assez... spéciale ? Non, elles allaient bien ensemble, lui-même ne pouvait pas le nier.

\- Je vous dirais bien de prendre une chambre, dit-il, mais vous étiez si pressées que vous avez carrément pris un appartement, alors...

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'un sourire malicieux grandissait sur le visage de Lexa. Cette dernière se leva, attrapa son frère par le bras et le tira. Aden n'eut nul autre choix que de la suivre et il se retrouva rapidement sur le pas de la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Clarke et moi avons besoin de notre appartement.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et ferma la porte avec son fameux dédain. Elle rejoignit le salon en arborant un sourire victorieux. Clarke la regardait avec amusement.

\- C'était cruel, commenta la blonde.

Lexa haussa les épaules.

\- Ça lui apprendra à avoir surpris ma première fois. Et aujourd'hui il ose commenter mon mariage !

Clarke sourit, amusée par l'attitude enfantine de Lexa.

\- J'aurais aimé te rencontrer à tes treize ans.

Lexa haussa un sourcil, attendant une nouvelle moquerie qui ne vint pas. Au lieu de ça, Clarke déclara :

\- Je serais tombée amoureuse de toi il y a bien plus longtemps.

Lexa fondit sous cette déclaration et aurait juré s'être transformée en mare de bonheur si elle ne se retrouva pas debout lors de son retour à la réalité. Elle avait terriblement envie d'aller se blottir contre Clarke et de faire avec elle une sieste bien méritée, mais elle savait ce qui l'attendait encore dans la pièce qui leur servait de bureau. Elle soupira.

\- Je dois m'occuper de mes cours.

Clarke la réconforta avec un sourire compatissant et Lexa disparut dans le bureau. Clarke alluma la télévision et regarda une émission sans grand intérêt jusqu'à temps de partir au travail.

\- J'y vais, annonça-t-elle à Lexa qui était concentrée sur son cours de sociologie.

\- Je t'accompagne.

Clarke l'arrêta.

\- Termine tes devoirs et repose-toi.

Lexa voulut protester mais les bras de Clarke entourèrent sa taille et elle se laissa bercer un court instant. Clarke déposa un baiser sur sa joue et se redressa. Lexa se retrouva bientôt seule dans l'appartement. Sans le savoir, Clarke venait de lui donner assez de courage pour terminer ses tâches ce soir-là.

Dehors, le jour commençait à peine à s'effacer. Clarke ne se sentait pas plus en sécurité le jour que la nuit. Le jour, tout le monde autour pouvait la voir. La nuit, elle pouvait être vue par qui faisait attention à ses alentours. Dans les deux situations, d'autres personnes pouvaient la voir. Et s'il ne lui était jamais rien arrivé de mal auparavant, ce ne fut pas le cas ce jour puisqu'on plaqua une cagoule sur son visage avant d'attraper fermement sa taille.

Clarke tenta de se débattre mais perdit très vite ses forces. Une fatigue vive l'emmena plus vite que le corps qui la soutenait. Elle perdit connaissance avant même d'avoir eu le temps de paniquer.

Elle prit un certain temps pour se réveiller. Elle avait l'impression d'être coincée dans un rêve. A chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'ouvrir les yeux, ses lourdes paupières se refermaient. Quand elle parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux pour de bon, une silhouette se dessina en face d'elle. Une silhouette humaine confondue avec celle d'une chaise.

\- Enfin réveillée ?

Cette voix lui était familière. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une voix qu'elle appréciait ou si, au contraire, elle devait la craindre. Elle parvint à retrouver une vue assez nette pour pouvoir décrire la personne assise en face d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils, plissa les yeux, regarda attentivement. Deux personnes s'affichaient dans son esprit. Laquelle était-ce ? Une jeune fille, très jeune. Une jeune femme, tout comme elle. Elle oublia les yeux pour se concentrer sur les traits du visage et la carrure. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement alors qu'elle réalisait...

\- …C...Costia...

Aucun sourire s'afficha sur le visage de cette fille si familière. Clarke fouilla sa mémoire. Non, en fait, c'était inutile. Elle n'avait même pas droit à la confusion. Elle la reconnaissait.

\- Olivia...

Deux prénoms. Deux souvenirs. Une seule personne. Clarke n'ajouta rien. Elle préférait ne pas comprendre de peur de découvrir la vérité. Mais le silence ne la protégea pas longtemps.

\- Olivia, Costia, peu importe, fit la jeune femme dont les cheveux étaient passés du blond au brun depuis leur dernière rencontre.

Et ces yeux-là, Clarke les connaissaient. Comment aurait-elle pu oublier cette couleur ? Elle l'avait trouvée si belle. Puis ils avaient changé. Plus la même couleur, quelque chose de différent. Jusqu'à se dévoiler à nouveau.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Clarke le cœur alourdi par cette découverte.

Olivia l'observa longuement. Aucune émotion. Ou peut-être y en avait-il une, là, au fond de ses yeux, au coin de ses lèvres. Difficile à dire. Clarke ne s'en préoccupait pas.

\- Tu risques de rester ici longtemps, Clarke. Ce n'est pas mon choix. Les choses sont ainsi.

\- Fous-toi de moi ! Tu m'as kidnappée !

\- Non, Clarke. J'ai fait ce qu'on m'a obligé à faire. Je n'en avais pas le choix, et encore moins l'envie.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte encore ?!_ Clarke s'énervait. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Elle avait déjà été emmenée, loin, très loin de là où elle voulait être. Mais là, c'était un véritable enlèvement et elle avait peur. La panique montait. Elle faisait tout son possible pour contenir une crise. Parler. Parler, ça l'aiderait à garder le contrôle.

\- On a toujours le choix, cracha-t-elle. Ne me dis pas que tu fais ça par obligation. Tu as mis du GHB dans le verre de Lexa l'autre soir ! Et maintenant... maintenant tu me kidnappes ? C'est quoi ton problème ?!

\- Callie, répondit vivement Olivia. Elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

Callie ? Encore elle ? La femme était-elle à l'origine de ce cirque-là aussi ? Clarke grinça des dents.

\- Qu'as-tu à voir avec Callie ?

Un sourire dégoûté apparut sur le visage d'Olivia.

\- Je suis sa fille.

 _Sa fille._ Clarke n'en revenait pas. Encore un enfant caché ? Impossible ! De plus, cette fille ne ressemblait ni à Callie, ni à Jake. Un autre père ?

\- Les liens du sang ne nous lient pas indéfiniment à une personne. Tu n'as pas à faire tout ce que te dit ta « maman », Clarke cracha sans parvenir à mettre de haine dans ses propos.

Elle n'arrivait pas à être totalement en colère contre cette fille. Le passé l'en empêchait en confondant ses souvenirs au présent.

\- Nous ne partageons pas le même sang, répondit calmement Olivia. Elle m'a adoptée. Vois-tu, Clarke, nous sommes dans la même situation toi et moi.

\- C'est moi qui suis attachée à cette chaise !

\- Tu peux continuer de crier ou tu peux te taire une minute. Je ne peux pas te libérer. J'ai en revanche pu convaincre ma mère de ne pas mettre de caméra de surveillance dans cette pièce. Elle pense que je souhaite te faire du mal. Ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu enlevée dans ce cas ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas le choix. Je n'ai jamais rien voulu de tout ça.

Olivia fit une pause avant de reprendre :

\- Lexa me semble être une bonne personne –

\- Tu as tenté de la violer !

Olivia ignora cette remarque pour continuer sa première phrase.

\- J'espère pour toi qu'elle parviendra à te retrouver. Ici, c'est peu probable, mais si elle est maligne, elle trouvera. Elle est notre seule chance d'en finir avec tout ça.

\- Notre ? La police viendra et t'emmènera droit en cellule, tu es cinglée !

\- Non, Clarke. Si j'ai appris une seule chose de ma mère, c'est bien comment mettre en scène. Elle ira en prison et moi je serai enfin libre.

Clarke détourna le regard, exaspérée. Olivia ne paraissait pas menaçante et c'était peut-être ça qui permettait à Clarke de continuer à respirer. Pas de crise. Elle avait peur, mais la colère dépassait amplement la crainte d'être coincée ici infiniment. Mais il y avait aussi autre chose. Une sorte de nostalgie. Elle ne voulait pas y faire face, mais l'objet de ce sentiment était juste en face d'elle.

\- Alors, Clarke, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Tu as besoin de réponses, moi aussi. En attendant que ta princesse charmante vienne à ton secours – si elle y arrive un jour – tu vas me raconter ton histoire en échange de la mienne.

\- Va te faire voir...

\- Bien, alors je commence.

 _J'ai appris mon adoption à cinq ans. J'étais un de ces bébés-là qu'on voit dans la salle à côté du sien. Un joli bébé, adorable même – c'est ce qu'ils avaient apparemment dit – dont personne ne voulait. Non, personne, ma vraie mère avait dû s'enfuir en courant à la réalisation de toutes les responsabilités qu'un bébé engageait. Si j'avais su, j'aurais couru aussi._

 _Callie m'a adopté deux jours après la naissance de son propre fils. Et ça, comment je l'ai découvert ? Je ne suis pas dupe. Un bébé grandit et apprend. J'ai grandi, j'ai tout appris. Un peu plus tard, j'ai essayé de partir. Je sais que c'est ce qu'il a fait. Je n'ai jamais pu me défaire du lien qui m'attachait à cette fausse mère._

 _Quand elle a commencé à me demander de faire des choses pour elle, je ne savais pas que c'était mal. Au début, ce n'était rien. J'étais à l'école primaire, une école étrangement éloignée de ma maison. N'aurais-je pas dû aller à l'école la plus proche, celle adjacente à mon école maternelle ? Non, ma mère m'a envoyé là, dans cette école, et je n'ai rien dit car je ne savais pas. J'écoutais, on dit encore que c'est important d'écouter ses parents._

 _Un soir, j'ai été voir Maman, je me sentais bizarre._

 _« Maman ? » je l'ai appelée, elle est venue. « Maman, c'est quoi l'amour ? »_

 _Je la vois encore me regarder avec cet air faussement réconfortant. Si j'avais su qu'elle-même ne savait pas ce qu'était qu'aimer, je ne lui aurais jamais posé cette question._

 _« Maman, une fille m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait beaucoup aujourd'hui, et elle m'a embrassée sur la bouche. Je l'aime bien, mais on se mariera pas, hein ? Je crois pas l'aimer comme ça. »_

 _« Est-ce celle qui t'a donné ce dessin le mois dernier ? »_

 _« Oui... »_

 _Elle m'avait souri de son petit air narquois que je lui déteste. C'était ce moment-là, le tout premier, qui m'a balancé dans cette cage dans laquelle on est tous coincés aujourd'hui._

 _Non, je ne raconterai pas ce qu'elle m'a répondu, c'est long et inutile. Elle a un talent pour faire de longs discours ! Au début on trouve ça beau, après on se rend compte qu'elle n'est qu'une excellente démagogue. Elle m'a ainsi expliqué que mes sentiments n'étaient pas encore tout à fait formés car j'étais un enfant « pas comme les autres », c'est ça qu'elle a dit, « pas comme les autres », et que je devais les aider à se développer. Autrement dit, je devais mentir, prétendre._

 _Et soudainement, je l'aimais beaucoup moi aussi, cette fille que j'ai toujours considérée comme une amie._

 _(Je lui dirai comme ça, elle comprendra. Oui, ça me paraît bien. Clarke comprendra. Elle n'aura pas d'autre choix que de m'écouter de toute façon. Elle m'écoutera.)_

 _Callie a toujours beaucoup travaillé. Elle me disait que son travail était très important et que, de plus, elle avait besoin d'argent pour s'occuper de moi. Elle avait eu le choix de m'avoir ! Elle aurait pu me confier à un couple honnête, aimant ! Elle m'a prise !_

 _(Je n'ai pas envie de m'étaler là-dessus, maintenant que j'y repense. Ce n'est pas nécessaire.)_

 _Tu es partie en cinquième, Clarke. Tu as disparu. Je connaissais la raison, la mort de ton père. Ce départ fut un soulagement pour moi. Je n'avais plus à mentir, plus à prétendre._

 _Jusqu'à ce que j'entre à l'université requise par ma mère._

 _« Je suis majeure ! Je fais mes propres choix désormais ! »_

 _« Pas d'argent, pas d'université. »_

 _Je sais ce dont elle est capable. Comment la contrer ? Elle connait ma vie par cœur. Elle m'a élevée. Je veux étudier. Je veux partir loin. Elle m'en aurait empêchée. Alors j'ai écouté._

 _J'ai mis cette stupide perruque si « réaliste », si « soyeuse », qui m'allait à la « perfection », et déposé sur mes yeux ces lentilles qui leur ont donné une toute nouvelle couleur. Je suis devenue Costia. Cette menteuse. Cette fille qui n'est pas moi. Cette fille jalouse et impulsive. J'ai fait tout ce que Callie m'a dit de faire. Quitte à vendre mon âme pour ça._

 _Je n'aime pas les filles. Pas comme ça. J'avais ce comprimé dans la main et je savais quoi en faire. Je l'ai mis dans le verre._

 _J'aime bien Lexa, mais pas comme ça, vraiment, pas comme ça._

 _Je l'ai traînée jusqu'à une chambre inoccupée. J'ai vu dans son regard qu'elle avait peur alors qu'elle perdait peu à peu conscience. Il y avait beaucoup de colère aussi. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai tiré mon téléphone et lancé un appel vidéo. Il lui fallait une preuve, à Callie, il lui fallait en plus assister à ça._

 _Et je l'ai embrassée. Je savais que ce n'était rien comparé à ce que j'aurais à faire ensuite. J'ai posé le téléphone sur la table de nuit à côté. Debout, là contre le pied de la lampe de chevet pour qu'elle puisse tout voir._

 _J'ai eu la nausée. Elle me faisait faire ça ! Ma mère ! Elle m'a élevée pour que je sois son petit pion !_

 _J'ai embrassé Lexa à nouveau pour gagner du temps. Pitié, non, je ne veux pas aller plus loin ! Et la voix dans le téléphone m'a dit de passer à l'étape suivante. Elle voulait que je laisse des marques. Que Lexa sache ensuite ce qui s'était produit cette nuit-là. J'ai baissé la tête et ai de nouveau posé mes lèvres sur celles de Lexa, une excuse pour ne pas montrer mes yeux submergés de larmes. Je n'ai pas pleuré. Elle le verrait, elle le saurait, elle m'en voudrait. Je me suis répétée cette phrase en boucle tandis que mes mains tremblaient sous mon buste, essayant tant bien que mal de déboutonner ce maudit pantalon._

 _Elle attendait. Je sentais son regard au travers du téléphone. Je sentais son jugement en approche. Je n'y arriverais pas. Je ne peux pas. Je ne pourrais jamais._

 _Alors, quand ma tête a heurté le sol et que les premiers coups sont tombés, je me suis sentie incroyablement bien. La douleur ? Je m'en foutais carrément. Ce soir-là, pas d'acte ignoble. Pas de viol. Pas d'acte non consenti pour aucune de nous deux. Pas d'acte que ma sexualité rejette._

 _Je n'ai jamais aimé une fille de cette façon-là. Ni toi, Clarke. Ni Lexa. Ni personne d'autre._

 _Je n'ai jamais pu aimer de garçon non plus. Callie me l'a toujours défendu._

 _Je suis une chienne en laisse. Je n'ai pas les poignets liés, mais ma vie entière l'est à cette femme._

 _Dis-moi toi, ce qu'est l'amour. Je n'en ai aucune idée moi, on ne m'a jamais appris._

 _Au fond, Aden a eu de la chance de grandir dans le système. Au moins, lui, il a trouvé des gens aimants sur son chemin. Au moins, lui, il est libre maintenant._

 _(Oui, je lui dirai comme ça. Elle comprendra.)_

Olivia raconta son histoire comme elle s'était imaginée le faire. Finalement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne cherchait pas tant la compréhension de Clarke. Elle avait simplement voulu dire cette vérité qui l'avait longtemps étouffée. Et qui de mieux pour l'écouter que Clarke ? Si Olivia lui avait menti quelques années auparavant, elle ne l'appréciait pas moins. Pour Olivia, Clarke n'avait peut-être pas vraiment été un amour d'enfance mais elle avait bien été une amie.

* * *

Déjà deux heures du matin et Clarke n'était toujours pas rentrée. Lexa avait fait en sorte de terminer son travail pour pouvoir aller la chercher à une heure. Elle s'inquiétait encore beaucoup trop pour la laisser revenir seule en plein milieu de la nuit. Ne la voyant pas sortir du _fast food_ , elle avait fait marche arrière. Elle avait peut-être fini un peu plus tôt et emprunté un chemin plus sûr pour rentrer ? Lexa n'y croyait pas trop. C'était peu probable. Le chemin que Clarke empruntait habituellement était le plus court. Elle fit attention à chaque détail sur le chemin. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le portable de Clarke au pied d'une poubelle.

Elle se hâta de le ramasser. Son cœur accélérait son rythme. _Dis-moi qu'elle va bien..._

Elle déverrouilla le téléphone et tomba sur une vidéo. Elle la lança immédiatement. _Non._ Costia ? _Non !_ « Callie détient ta femme. Si tu veux la libérer, voilà ce que tu dois faire. » Lexa écouta le message, son visage se décomposant à chaque nouvelle phrase déclarée.

Elle se releva et courut à en perdre haleine. Sa moto gronda au milieu des rues endormies, vibra au cœur du centre-ville festif et s'arrêta brusquement devant un bâtiment. Elle n'avait plus de souffle, pourtant elle courait. Elle cogna fort à la porte, très fort. On ne pouvait pas ne pas l'entendre.

\- Lexa ?

Mary avait une mine fatiguée. Que faisait sa fille devant sa porte à cette heure-ci ?

Lexa poussa sa mère pour pénétrer dans l'appartement. Mary suivit sa fille jusqu'au salon. Lexa était agitée et respirait vivement.

\- Lexa, qu'est-ce que –

\- Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais ! Maintenant !

\- Lexa, que veux-tu que –

\- ARRÊTE !

Lexa s'arrêta, chercha ses mots, une boule dans la gorge entravait leur prononciation. Elle souffla tout l'air qui encombrait ses poumons et reprit plus calmement mais de manière non moins agitée :

\- Clarke a été enlevée. Callie me l'a encore prise ! Je dois la retrouver, vite, sinon... sinon, je...

Elle ne savait pas comment le dire. C'était incroyable. Impossible, plutôt. Quoi que, si, c'était possible, et c'était justement ça qui terrifiait Lexa.

La jeune femme tendit le téléphone à sa mère qui visionna de suite la vidéo. Mary fixait l'appareil que Lexa ne tarda pas à poser sur le buffet pour libérer ses mains tremblantes. Alors Mary fixait le vide. Incroyable. Oui, c'était incroyable. Possible, mais incroyable. Pourtant Mary y croyait de plus en plus. Elle connaissait cette situation. Un écho.

\- C'est. C'est comme ça que.

Ses phrases étaient coupées par un terrible mélange de stupéfaction, de peur, d'anxiété, de terreur, une vague de cauchemars qui revenait la submerger.

\- C'est comme ça qu'elle a eu Abby, parvint-elle finalement à dire.

Lexa releva la tête, les yeux plus grands qu'elle ne s'en serait crue capable.

\- Quoi, souffla-t-elle sans réussir à articuler.

\- Ton suicide ou la mort de Clarke.

Lexa perdit pied et flancha. Elle se laissa tomber au sol. Elle se fichait totalement de se faire mal en ce moment. Clarke était en danger. Encore une fois. La colère, l'amertume, la rage l'étouffaient. Elle dut se vaincre en duel pour parvenir à se concentrer sur la conversation importante qu'elle devait avoir avec sa mère.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? Abby s'est suicidée, juste comme ça ?

\- Non.

La voix de Mary était sèche. Elle pensait ne jamais pouvoir raconter cette histoire. C'était trop difficile, elle n'en avait pas les mots. Et puis, à quoi bon ? Eh bien, maintenant, la vie de sa fille était en danger. Et celle de Clarke aussi. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Et à ce moment-là, elle trouva la force de raconter :

\- Abby a reçu un message deux jours avant la mort de Jake. Au début, elle l'a ignoré. Puis on a menacé d'emmener Clarke et Abby a eu peur. Elle nous a confié sa fille.

Mary accéléra dans son récit. Elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir tout dire alors elle enchaîna les phrases :

\- Elle a essayé de contenir Jake. D'apaiser la folie de son mari. Clarke avait besoin de son père. Abby voulait prévenir la police, pas possible, Clarke serait emmenée rapidement. Alors elle a pensé à arrêter son cœur un petit moment. Une drogue, voilà, elle était médecin, tu sais ? Elle pouvait bien le faire. L'hôpital la déclarerait morte, elle partirait loin. Et Jake a tué ton père. Abby n'a pas eu d'autre choix. Elle a trouvé la femme, elle l'a menacée à son tour, prête à la tuer pour sauver sa fille. Les Griffin n'étaient plus à un meurtre près mais la femme l'a eu avant. Callie ? C'est ça. Callie a réussi à l'avoir. On sait pas comment. Me demande pas. Je sais que Callie l'a tuée parce qu'Abby m'avait dit ce qu'elle comptait faire. J'ai reçu une menace aussi. A la morgue, ça a changé. Plus meurtre. Suicide. Pas d'autre choix. Clarke, Aden et toi étiez en danger. Callie pas meurtrière. Pas possible. Désolée. Je –

Elle s'arrêta, manquant terriblement d'air. Des larmes s'écoulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle reprenait difficilement sa respiration. Elle sentit bientôt des bras l'entourer.

\- Je ne compte pas mourir, murmura Lexa tout bas, sa voix lourde d'émotions. Ni moi, ni elle, ni Aden, et encore moins toi. On va s'en sortir.

Aucune des deux n'y croyait vraiment. Leur espoir était pareil au corps d'Abby : déposé là devant l'hôpital, inanimé, sans vie. Seule l'illusion d'une fin heureuse les faisait continuer. Mais l'espoir, n'était-ce pas plus qu'un rêve ? Il paraissait si loin que même le sommeil ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre.

Elles se sont ressaisies le plus vite possible. Elles devaient réfléchir. Penser. Callie ne faisait jamais les choses par hasard. Trouver Clarke devait pouvoir se faire par la logique. Elles ont cherché, fouillé dans les histoires qu'elles connaissaient sur les Griffin et Callie, en vain. Lexa désespérait. Elle avait une étrange sensation. Son cœur semblait avoir du mal à battre. Elle l'avait déjà ressentie auparavant. La dangereuse absence de Clarke. Et elle se trouva terriblement idiote quand elle trouva la solution. Une simple note sur le téléphone. Juste là, sous ses yeux, depuis tout ce temps ! Une simple note. Une adresse. Dangereux ? Certainement. Plus dangereux que la situation dans laquelle Clarke se trouvait ? Loin de là.

Lexa ignora les avertissements de sa mère et fila de l'appartement.

Sa fille était partie depuis quelques minutes quand Mary contacta la police. Plus de jeu. Plus de terreur. Plus de secrets.

* * *

Lexa savait par expérience comment pénétrer une maison sans se faire remarquer. Elle prit ses précautions. Une maison trop calme n'était pas bon signe. Pourtant, cette maison perdue dans un petit village de campagne à quatre heures de chez elle semblait n'abriter personne. Elle prit tout de suite la direction de la cave. Il y avait toujours une cave.

L'escalier grinça. La lumière à son bout indiquait une pièce occupée.

\- C'est pas trop tôt !

Cette voix, elle la reconnut. Ce n'était pas celle qu'elle voulait entendre. Lexa dévala les marches pour se retrouver devant Costia qui avait tourné sa chaise de profil pour pouvoir voir aussi bien Lexa que Clarke.

Lexa était prête à se ruer sur Costia mais celle-ci ne bougeait pas. Et puis... était-ce vraiment elle ? Elle était différente.

\- On parlera plus tard, reprit Olivia. As-tu prévenu la police ? On ne peut pas partir sans la police. Callie doit être arrêtée ce soir.

Lexa était stupéfiée. Que signifiait donc tout ce cirque ? Son regard glissa sur Clarke. Elle allait bien. Elle allait bien ! Elle marcha vivement mais non moins précautionneusement vers elle et tenta de la détacher. Clarke l'arrêta d'un mouvement de tête. Lexa se décala pour s'accroupir devant elle.

\- Clarke, on doit y aller !

\- Non, Lexa, on doit attendre la police. Olivia a raison. C'est le seul moyen pour se libérer de Callie une bonne fois pour toutes.

 _Olivia ?_ Lexa jeta un regard derrière elle. « Olivia » les regardait d'un air détaché. Elle paraissait lassée, mais semblait aussi cacher une certaine tristesse. Des regrets ? Du désespoir ? Difficile à dire. Et cela n'importait pas plus que ça pour Lexa en ce moment. Clarke. Voilà ce qui comptait.

\- Clarke...

\- Frappe-moi, ordonna Clarke.

\- Quoi ?! S'étrangla Lexa.

\- La police doit penser que Callie m'a fait du mal. Ils ne peuvent pas me trouver en bon état. Au moins un bleu, sur le visage, vas-y.

\- Je ne vais pas te frapper, Clarke !

\- J'aurais demandé ça à Olivia, mais je veux que ce soit toi qui le fasses. Je te fais confiance. S'il te plaît.

Lexa supplia Clarke du regard un moment qui lui parut éternel. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal !

\- Tu ne me feras pas mal, Lexa. Je te fais confiance pour bien viser. Fais un beau bleu. Et tu peux même viser mon arcade sourcilière pour ajouter du sang. Je ne risque rien. Je veux seulement en finir avec Callie.

\- Moi aussi je veux en finir Clarke, mais –

\- Fais-le. Vite.

Clarke était déterminée. Lexa n'avait pas d'autre choix que de céder. Clarke avait raison, seulement il était difficile pour Lexa de se montrer violente envers elle.

Lexa se redressa et glissa son doigt sous le menton de Clarke. Elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres rosées de sa femme.

Clarke sourit timidement. Il était temps d'en finir.

Lexa ferma les yeux un instant, imaginant le coup exact qu'elle devait donner. Deux, en réalité. Elle les rouvrit et envoya son poing ferme à deux endroits en l'espace d'une seconde. Coups vifs, désormais terminés.

Clarke avait la tête baissée, légèrement sonnée. La partie supérieure de sa joue était rouge. Son arcade gauche pissait le sang.

Lexa releva la tête blonde avec attention. Elle l'embrassa passionnément, offrant à Clarke un anesthésiant naturel suffisamment fort pour faire passer le choc. Cette dernière finit par reculer sa tête, rompant leur baiser.

\- Va dehors, Lexa. Si tu n'as pas appelé la police, fais-le. Attends-les là-bas. Ils ne peuvent pas te trouver ici.

Lexa hocha faiblement la tête. Elle ne voulait pas laisser Clarke seule ici mais la jeune femme n'était pas en danger de mort. Du moins, Lexa en doutait. Olivia n'avait plus l'air d'un danger.

\- Oh, reprit Clarke, attache Olivia avant de partir.

Lexa haussa un sourcil. Olivia était-elle dangereuse finalement ? Celle-ci se laissa faire, alors cela devait plutôt être une mise en scène. Oui, cette fois, elles auraient Callie pour de bon.

Quand elle sortit, elle aperçut des lumières de différentes couleurs de l'autre côté du champ qui surplombait la maison. Les voilà. Sa mère avait dû les prévenir. N'y avait-il pas de police plus proche que celle de la ville où ils habitaient ? Plusieurs heures de route. Pas très rapide comme intervention. Mais Lexa s'en fichait. Elle avait retrouvé Clarke, s'était assurée que sa femme allait bien et bientôt la police arriverait. Lexa jura que si elle croisait Callie une seule fois ce soir elle la tuerait, mais la femme était certainement en ville en train de mettre en place un nouveau plan pour ruiner la vie de quelqu'un. C'est pour cette raison que la geôlière avait envoyé sa fille faire le sale boulot. Callie n'était pas seulement vicieuse, elle était aussi lâche.

* * *

La police avait effectué son opération sans encombre. Clarke était enveloppée dans une couverture. Les secours s'occupaient d'elle et se rendirent vite compte qu'elle avait été chanceuse. Rien de grave. Lexa put la retrouver rapidement. Elles racontèrent tout à la police. Olivia aussi. Tout ce que chacune d'elle avait vécu à cause de Callie.

Quand elles eurent terminé, la police les escorta chez elle. Olivia préféra passer la nuit au poste de police. Il était hors de question qu'elle retourne chez elle ou dans sa chambre universitaire avec Callie encore en liberté.

Dans l'appartement _Griffin-Woods_ , Clarke se nettoyait le visage. Elle le fit rapidement. Elle était épuisée. Lexa avait enfilé un pyjama. Clarke se trouva debout dans leur chambre, épuisée, et elle n'eut pas le courage de se changer. Elle se contenta de retirer ses vêtements et se glissa sous la couverture en sous-vêtements. Elle soupira. Elle avait tant voulu s'allonger ! Encore plus lorsqu'elle s'était trouvée assise sur cette chaise de bois. Cela avait duré des heures.

La journée était bien entamée. Pourtant elle venait tout juste de se terminer pour les deux jeunes femmes.

Lexa se glissa contre Clarke qui s'endormait déjà étalée sur le dos. Elle saisit la main de celle-ci et posa sa tête au creux de son épaule. Seulement alors put-elle s'endormir. Clarke tout près d'elle, sans personne pour la lui prendre. Toutes les deux en sécurité.

* * *

 **L'histoire n'est pas tout à fait terminée, mais vous pouvez sentir la fin approcher !**

 **Que pensez-vous des nouvelles révélations ?**

 **Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, ça fait plaisir ! Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine !**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **je poste tard aujourd'hui. J'ai tout juste terminé le chapitre et l'ai relu une fois. Cette semaine a été compliquée et j'espère pouvoir sortir le prochain chapitre jeudi prochain, mais si vous ne le voyez pas en ligne le jeudi, sachez qu'il sortira le vendredi.**

 **Je préfère prévenir. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Elles étaient réveillées depuis un moment déjà, mais aucune des deux n'avaient eu envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Ni Clarke ni Lexa ne voulaient se lever. Elles n'avaient aucune idée du moment actuel de la journée. Elles voulaient simplement profiter du calme, de cette sérénité confortable et protectrice.

Clarke laissait glisser ses doigts le long du bras de Lexa tandis que celle-ci reposait sa tête au creux du cou de Clarke. Elles se disaient toutes les deux qu'elles n'avaient peut-être pas assez profité de ces moments. Elles n'en avaient jamais assez. Lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas ensemble, le temps semblait leur échapper. Le dernier enlèvement de Clarke en était une nouvelle preuve.

Clarke sentit le nez de Lexa remuer contre la peau de son cou et soupira, attirant un peu plus la jeune femme contre elle. Elle entoura la taille de Lexa de ses bras et se mit à lui caresser le dos de la main droite. Lexa soupira à son tour et glissa sa main dans le cou de Clarke. A moitié allongée sur Clarke, Lexa avait retrouvé un bien-être qui effaçait une à une chacune de ses craintes.

Cela aurait pu durer éternellement si le portable de Lexa ne s'était pas mis à sonner avec insistance. Elles pouvaient l'entendre depuis la salle à manger. La veille, Lexa avait mis le son à son plus haut volume pour être sûre de l'entendre si des nouvelles de Clarke venaient à arriver sur son téléphone.

Lexa gigota et la main de Clarke glissa dans ses cheveux.

\- Laisse sonner, souffla Clarke qui était loin de vouloir mettre un terme à ce moment.

Lexa sourit contre le cou de Clarke et y déposa un baiser.

\- Si je pouvais je te garderais là pour toujours.

Clarke rit doucement. Les yeux toujours fermés, elles se laissaient aller aux sensations que la proximité de l'autre leur offrait. Clarke se sentait si bien que les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et elle se souvint d'une chose importante.

\- Lexa, il faut que je te dise, murmura-t-elle calmement. Je n'ai pas eu de crise angoisse. J'ai cru que j'allais perdre le contrôle, mais ça n'est pas arrivé. C'est grâce à toi.

Lexa releva la tête pour observer le visage de Clarke. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit le regard de Lexa sur elle. Lorsque les yeux verts se plongèrent dans les siens, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement.

\- Tes efforts ont payé, déclara Lexa.

Clarke dégagea les cheveux rebelles de Lexa d'une main qui vint ensuite caresser sa joue.

\- Non, pas mes efforts. Je savais que tu viendrais. Tu viens toujours.

Lexa faillit céder à la tentation de se blottir de nouveau contre Clarke, mais se ravisa à la vue du cocard que Clarke arborait à l'oeil qu' _elle_ avait frappé. Son arcade sourcilière avait été recousue sur place par les secours. _Elle_ avait fait ça.

Elle traça les contours des blessures – la frontière avant l'espace douloureux – et se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à te faire ça, dit-elle tout bas.

Clarke comprenait parfaitement les remords de Lexa. Pourtant, cette faute ne revenait pas à cette dernière.

\- Lexa, je t'ai demandé de le faire. Tu ne t'es pas montrée violente envers moi, tu m'as aidé. Et puis... la police pense que c'est Callie qui m'a fait ça.

\- La police le pense, pas moi.

Lexa soupira et reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Clarke. Elle reprit :

\- Je ne serai jamais Patrick. Que tu me le demandes ou non, je ne le ferai plus jamais. Tu as eu assez de blessures comme ça.

Clarke ferma les yeux un instant. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Lexa. Elle lui avait demandé beaucoup en lui intimant de la cogner. Lexa avait subi la violence de son beau-père trop longtemps pour qu'elle puisse encore l'oublier. Clarke ne comptait pas renouveler l'expérience, elle avait fait ça pour piéger Callie, mais elle devait au moins rassurer Lexa.

\- Peut-être que je t'ai demandé ça juste pour avoir un bisou magique ensuite, plaisanta-t-elle.

Lexa releva la tête, les sourcils haussés. Clarke trouvait toujours une réplique pour détendre l'atmosphère. Lexa ne se fit pas prier et baissa la tête pour déposer ses lèvres contre celles de Clarke. Elles entremêlèrent leurs lèvres un moment, incapables de mettre fin à ce délicieux instant, jusqu'à ce que des coups insistants remplacent la sonnerie de téléphone.

Lexa releva la tête et soupira. Le devoir les appelait.

Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte. Clarke alla enfiler des vêtements. Cette dernière entendit rapidement la voix impatiente de son frère. Elle les rejoignit rapidement dans le salon. Elle fut surprise de découvrir une autre personne aux côtés du jeune homme.

\- Olivia ?

\- Je l'ai trouvée sur le pas de la porte en arrivant ici. Ça fait une heure que j'essaie de vous joindre !

Aden semblait agité. Lexa le questionna du regard. Olivia expliqua calmement :

\- J'ai accompagné la police jusqu'à chez moi. Callie n'était pas là. Ils ont commencé les fouilles et j'ai tout de suite été dans son bureau. Je n'avais jamais pu y aller. J'ai trouvé certaines choses. Je vous expliquerai après. Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Elle va essayer de quitter le pays. Elle pense que je t'ai éliminée, Clarke. Je crois savoir où elle est. Il faut qu'on y aille avant que les médias ne s'emparent de l'histoire.

Les filles hochèrent la tête. Aden avait été confus en trouvant Olivia devant la porte de ses sœurs, mais celle-ci lui avait expliqué l'histoire en attendant Clarke et Lexa. Les quatre jeunes gens avaient encore beaucoup à se dire, mais le temps ne le leur permettrait pas tout de suite. Il fallait d'abord en finir.

Si la fin paraissait toujours plus loin, ils étaient convaincus qu'ils y parviendraient.

Ils prirent la voiture d'Aden, assez grande pour eux quatre. Olivia avait une piste. Elle était leur atout. Ils étaient le sien.

* * *

« _...essayé de comprendre. Je n'y suis pas parvenue. J'ai beau avoir tout fait pour protéger mon fils – jusqu'à l'abandonner à une autre famille – rien n'y a fait. Jake l'a traqué pendant des années. Cette traque incessante a mené à la mort d'un homme. J'en suis terriblement désolée. Lorsque j'ai mis fin à notre relation, Jake l'a très mal pris. C'est pour ça que je suis partie et que je ne l'ai jamais recontacté. J'avais peur. Mon fils me manquait, c'est pourquoi j'ai adopté une petite fille. Elle avait besoin d'un parent et je ne pouvais pas garder mon enfant. Elle m'a comblée de bonheur._ »

Callie arrêta la bande son. Ce n'était peut-être pas encore tout à fait ça. Il lui fallait une plus grande crédibilité. Quand on retrouvera la bande, il faudra qu'elle raconte une histoire vraie. Callie n'était pas assez claire. Son histoire telle qu'elle venait de la raconter avait tout l'air d'un mensonge. Du moins pour quelqu'un qui savait reconnaître le vrai du faux. La police ne la croirait peut-être pas.

Pourtant, cette bande serait tout ce que la police trouverait. Là-bas, dans la boîte aux lettres à l'entrée du domaine. Sur le terrain ne restera plus que des débris. Au milieu de ceux-ci assez de cendres pour imaginer qu'un corps avait brûlé là.

Elle repassa ses notes, gribouillant une ou deux nouvelles idées et déclencha un nouvel enregistrement.

* * *

La route serait un peu longue. Aden conduisait, Olivia assise à côté de lui. Clarke était assise à l'arrière, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de Lexa qui s'était appuyée contre la porte gauche.

Olivia échangeait avec Aden. Ils avaient beaucoup à raconter sur Callie. Surtout Olivia qui avait subi la cruauté de cette femme toute sa vie.

Clarke glissa sa main sur celle de Lexa. Cette dernière engloba la main de Clarke des siennes.

\- Tu veux dormir ? demanda Lexa tout bas.

Clarke releva le menton pour observer le visage de sa femme. Elle voulait remonter de deux heures dans le temps pour être à nouveau allongée dans leur lit, Lexa dans ses bras. C'était si confortable, si rassurant. Ce n'était plus l'espoir d'une vie heureuse, c'était une vie heureuse. Elles auraient bien d'autres soucis à l'avenir, tout comme elles n'en avaient pas terminé avec leurs problèmes actuels, mais au moins elles étaient là l'une pour l'autre. Cela comptait plus que tout pour Clarke qui n'avait eu personne pendant des années.

Elle glissa son visage dans le cou de Lexa, embrassant vivement la peau de celle-ci avant de fermer les yeux. Elle sentit un bras protecteur l'entourer. Elle soupira, son bras entourant inconsciemment la fine taille de Lexa.

Elle pensait s'endormir, mais une voix grave la fit sursauter.

\- Ne bave pas sur ma banquette, Clarke, s'il te plaît.

Clarke comprit ainsi pourquoi Lexa qualifiait si souvent Aden d' _abruti_. Clarke se redressa, apercevant le regard moqueur de son frère dans le rétroviseur.

\- Lexa, rappelle-moi de lui gâcher la vie autant que possible s'il te plaît.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit l'interpellée.

\- Tu ne pourras jamais p'tite blonde, j'aime beaucoup trop te voir pour ça.

Le sourire d'Aden se transforma en rire quand Lexa répliqua :

\- Tu aimes beaucoup la voir, hm ?

\- Lexa, mon trésor, lança-t-il en faisant bien attention à accentuer chaque syllabe, combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te dise que je ne compte pas draguer ma sœur en vue de la piquer à ma sœur ?

Lexa envoya un coup de pied sous le siège de son frère.

\- Même si elle n'était pas ta sœur tu n'aurais pas une seule chance.

Clarke dévisageait Aden, les lèvres pincées. Il ne la voyait pas, ses yeux fixés sur la route. En revanche, sa parole n'avait pas d'autre occupation :

\- Tu peux tout me dire Clarke, tu sais. Le syndrome de Stockholm n'est pas si rare que ça.

Pour avoir déjà été retenue contre son gré, Clarke ne trouvait pas cette blague si drôle en soi. Mais cette dernière se référait à Lexa, alors Clarke éclata de rire.

\- C'est qu'elle n'est pas si mal pour une geôlière, répliqua-t-elle. Sauf quand elle me forçait à avaler un récipient entier de substance visqueuse.

Lexa haussa les sourcils à la mine dégoûtée de Clarke. C'était une évidente référence à la _soupe_.

\- Je me sens un peu persécutée par vous deux ces derniers temps, déclara-t-elle avec un sérieux indéniable.

Les deux concernés la dévisagèrent, les yeux ronds, et Clarke finit par sourire.

\- Je suis presque sûre que je pourrai me racheter, insinua-t-elle en glissant son regard dans celui de sa femme.

\- Tricheuse, l'accusa Aden.

Olivia se demandait comment ils parvenaient à se détendre alors que la situation était grave. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Peut-être que c'était ça, être ensemble. Plus qu'une simple présence humaine. Un véritable effet sur le moral. Elle aimerait pouvoir plaisanter elle aussi, mais elle n'avait ni idée de blague, ni le cœur à en faire une.

* * *

« _...arrivé comme ça. Je me suis retrouvée seule, enceinte, à la sortie de l'université. Je ne pouvais pas trouver de travail ainsi. Alors je ne pouvais pas me prendre d'appartement, encore moins prendre soin de mon bébé. Il m'a lâchement abandonné. Par chance j'ai pu trouver un emploi pour débuter peu après mon accouchement. Je me suis débrouillée comme j'ai pu d'ici là._ »

Presque ça. C'était presque ça. Mais ça n'était pas terminé.

« _...pouvais pas rester sans enfant. Mon bébé me manquait beaucoup trop. Je ne pouvais pas le garder, Jake nous aurait retrouvé. Il voulait son fils pour lui tout seul. Il m'aurait empêché de le voir. Alors, seule, sans enfant, j'ai décidé d'adopter cette petite fille sans parents. J'avais besoin d'un enfant et elle avait besoin d'un parent. Nous étions destinées à nous rencontrer._ »

Elle avait l'impression de ne pouvoir faire le message correct. Elle se répétait, disait les mêmes choses, tous ses propos revenaient en une forme d'incohérence. C'était peut-être trop long. Oui, c'est ça, il fallait quelque chose de plus court.

* * *

Ils marchaient le long d'un petit chemin de terre trempée. La marche était difficile par endroits. Clarke s'était accrochée au bras de Lexa. Olivia marchait rapidement. Aden lui intima de marcher plus calmement, Callie ne valait pas la peine de tomber, mais Olivia était trop anxieuse pour l'écouter et ce qui devait arriver arriva : elle glissa et s'écroula dans une flaque qu'elle avait tenté de contourner. Aden l'aida à se relever.

Clarke et Lexa discutèrent un instant en un échange de regards. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec Olivia mais cette dernière ne semblait pas mentir. Non, Olivia ne semblait pas vouloir les tromper. Pourtant, le jeune couple avait l'impression qu'Olivia ne leur avait pas tout dit.

* * *

« _Tout m'a été pris ; parti en fumée_. »

Simple. Efficace. Du moins suffisant. Quand on retrouvera les débris de la maison brûlée après avoir lu la note, on saura. Morte après avoir souffert si longtemps : non coupable. On ne pourra jamais l'inculper. Et de toute façon, on n'inculpait pas un mort.

* * *

Callie semblait apprécier les coins paumés, car la famille recomposée se tenait à quelques dizaines de mètres d'un grand domaine avec une petite maison au centre.

\- On va passé par le côté ouest, elle n'est jamais de ce côté de la maison.

Ils écoutèrent Olivia et reprirent leur marche, se montrant cette fois plus discrets.

Olivia était tâchée de boue, son sac à main – qu'elle avait refusé de laisser dans la voiture – décoré de morceaux de terre presque secs.

Ils arrivèrent devant une petite porte en bois qu'Olivia ouvrit sans grande difficulté. Elle était déjà venue deux fois ici et avait passé son temps à explorer le coin. Callie n'avait jamais voulu l'emmener avec elle, le peu de fois où elle l'avait fait avait été par obligation. Elle n'avait pas toujours pu laisser Olivia derrière.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouvait en séjour dans ce genre d'endroit, Olivia s'ennuyait toujours à mourir. Alors elle partait à l'aventure. Cela lui était utile aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait peut-être pas de clé, mais elle avait plusieurs accès possible à la maison. Cette vieille baraque perdue au sein de cette campagne humide.

\- Faites le moins de bruit possible, leur ordonna Olivia.

Ils entrèrent et retirèrent tous leurs chaussures tâchés de boue et leurs gros manteaux. Une fois allégés, ils suivirent Olivia, à la file indienne, dans les couloirs de cette drôle de maison. Elle mélangeait bois et béton, ce qui lui donnait une allure assez monstrueuse. Ce n'était pas le chalet rassurant et confortable dans lequel Clarke et Lexa auraient aimé passer leurs vacances.

Olivia leur murmura de s'arrêter. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans le couloir principal et se stoppa brusquement lorsqu'elle aperçut une faible lumière s'évader d'une pièce. Cette maison n'avait pas l'électricité. Seules les lampes à huile et les bougies pouvaient éclairer cet endroit.

Remarquant le mouvement de recul d'Olivia, les trois autres s'approchèrent, restant tout de même un peu en retrait pour ne pas s'agglutiner tous au même endroit. On ne savait jamais, ils pourraient très bien avoir besoin de fuir dans les minutes qui allaient suivre.

Mais Lexa n'y croyait pas. Ils allaient en finir. Callie ne quitterait jamais ce pays. La prison attendait cette dernière. Ils s'arrangeraient pour qu'elle accueille bien Callie le plus vite possible.

Lexa s'apprêtait à demander à Olivia de décrire ce qui se passait dans la pièce éclairée mais cette dernière se redressa et disparut après avoir passé la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? chuchota Clarke, surprise.

Aden s'était déjà approché de la porte, prêt à écouter. Les deux filles le rejoignirent. Des voix commençèrent à s'élever dans la pièce. Lexa sortit son téléphone, prête à enregistrer quelques paroles. Peu importe ce qui se passerait, elle aurait une preuve.

A l'intérieur, Olivia avait découvert Callie assise à la vieille table de bois. Celle-ci se leva à la vue de sa fille et la dévisagea.

\- Tu n'étais pas censée t'occuper du corps ? lui demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

\- C'est fait, mentit Olivia.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

Olivia savait quoi dire. Elle avait eu la journée pour y penser, sans compter le long trajet qui les avait menés ici.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu partais. J'espérais... j'espérais avoir une place avec toi.

Elle baissa la tête. Il fallait toujours qu'elle baisse la tête quand elle disait quelque chose de délicat à sa mère. Si avant elle le faisait par peur, aujourd'hui elle voulait surtout garder l'illusion.

\- Tu ne peux pas, répondit sèchement Callie. Là où je vais, reprit-elle la voix adoucie, ce n'est pas pour les enfants. Tu es plus en sécurité ici.

\- Tu vas me laisser seule ! Tu m'as dit que tu ne me laisserais plus seule !

\- Ne fait pas la pleurnicharde. Je te laisse la maison, pour le reste tu peux te débrouiller.

 _Quelle garce_ , pensèrent tous en chœur les quatre complices. Olivia eut la confirmation du fait que sa mère n'en avait rien à faire d'elle. Alors elle passa à la partie deux de la conversation qu'elle avait imaginée.

\- Tu comptes me laisser derrière sans surveillance après tout ce que tu m'as fait faire ?

Elle vit le visage de Callie se durcir soudainement. Cela fonctionnait.

\- Je te conseille de baisser immédiatement d'un ton.

\- Comment tu as demandé à une petite fille d'en séduire une autre à l'école primaire, commença-t-elle à énumérer, comment tu m'as fait aller dans des endroits que des enfants ne visitent jamais pour obtenir ce que tu désirais, ou encore comment tu m'as expliqué exactement ce que je devais faire pour abuser de Lexa, et comment tu –

\- Tu ne peux t'en vouloir qu'à toi-même, répliqua sèchement Callie qui n'était pas prête de perdre son sang froid. Tu es une idiote. Tu as toujours été stupide. Je pouvais te faire faire n'importe quoi.

Aden secoua légèrement la tête, triste d'entendre la réalité de la cruauté de Callie. Il la connaissait déjà, mais prendre réellement conscience de ce qu'avait enduré Olivia empirait sa tristesse et avivait sa colère.

Les larmes aux yeux, Olivia tira son sac de son épaule et l'ouvrit, les mains tremblantes, pour fouiller à l'intérieur, marmonnant tout le long de son action :

\- J'ai ramené ce que tu m'as demandé. Je suis peut-être stupide, mais je n'oublie jamais rien.

Callie releva le menton, fière de voir que son sbire lui était encore utile. Mais elle ne resta pas fière longtemps, car ce qui sortit du sac de sa fille ne fut pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

\- Je n'oublie jamais rien, répéta Olivia en braquant un revolver sur sa mère.

Dans le couloir, les yeux s'écarquillèrent au son du cran de sécurité cinglant l'air. Il ne protégeait plus l'arme. Un coup pourrait partir à tout moment. Non, ce n'était pas ça la justice ! Sans plus réfléchir, Clarke se précipita dans la pièce.

\- Olivia, ne fait pas ça !

\- Clarke ! l'appela Lexa qui la suivit à son tour.

Aden souffla. Il n'avait plus le choix maintenant. Il lui fallait aussi confronter Callie.

En apercevant les quatre enfants agglutinés dans la pièce, Callie plissa les yeux avant de lancer un rire aigu.

\- Vous pensez me piéger, à vous quatre ! Et toi Olivia, tu penses pouvoir tirer !

La main d'Olivia se crispa un peu plus sur l'arme.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait, murmura-t-elle.

Elle tremblait. Une larme glissait lentement sur sa joue. Aden s'insinua à ses côtés.

\- Elle n'en vaut pas la peine, Olivia. Ne deviens pas une meurtrière pour elle.

\- J'EN SUIS DÉJÀ UNE ! hurla-t-elle, sa voix entrecoupée par des sanglots.

L'arme tremblait si fort au creux de sa main qu'Aden glissa la sienne sur cette main crispée pour lui retirer délicatement l'arme.

\- Non – non – non – je dois le faire. Elle mérite de mourir ! se défendit Olivia.

Aden entoura Olivia d'un bras pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler. Il remit le cran de sûreté du revolver de sa main libre et le fit glisser sur le sol derrière lui.

Callie rit devant ce spectacle pathétique.

\- Oh, Olivia... j'ai longtemps hésité à envoyer les preuves à la police tu sais, quand tu m'as dit vouloir partir. Je t'ai protégée tant d'années et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? En ramenant toutes ces choses à ma porte ?

 _Choses ?_ Si Clarke avait le pistolet en main, elle tirerait certainement. Comment pourrait-elle s'en empêcher ? Non, ce n'était pas ça la justice.

\- Olivia, lui lança-t-elle avec prudence, on la tient maintenant. On a des preuves. Viens, on va appeler la police et elle sera arrêtée dans les règles.

Les jambes d'Olivia ne la tenaient plus. Seuls les bras d'Aden lui permettaient de tenir debout.

\- Je peux pas... je p –

\- Vous perdez votre temps. La police ne m'inculpera jamais, déclara Callie.

\- Tout ce que vous avez fait, balbutia Clarke, vous avez tué ma mère !

Callie sourit. _Elle sourit !_

\- Je ne l'ai pas tuée, Clarke. _Elle_ l'a fait.

Son regard désignait Olivia. Celle-ci ne releva pas la tête. Elle avait perdu le contrôle d'elle-même au moment où elle avait sorti l'arme de son sac. Une vague de peur la secoua et elle tenta d'articuler :

\- Je voulais pas – je voulais pas tuer – je vou –

\- On en parlera plus tard, Olivia, déclara Clarke.

Cette dernière était évidemment sous le choc. Sa mère ne s'était pas suicidée, elle avait été assassinée. Mais peu importe qui l'avait tuée. Callie était l'auteure de ce meurtre car il ne serait pas arrivé si elle ne l'avait pas voulu. Callie était horrible. Pourquoi faisait-elle tout ça ? Lexa semblait avoir deviné la réponse, puisqu'elle expliqua :

\- Vous n'avez aucune excuse. Vous êtes juste pourrie jusqu'aux os. Moi qui croyait que vous auriez des justifications à donner... vous ne tentez même pas de vous excuser !

\- Je n'ai rien fait de mal, cracha Callie. Je ne suis pas la meurtrière ici. Ou devrais-je dire : l'une des meurtrières ? Vous voulez blâmez quelqu'un pour votre lamentable échec qu'est votre vie, blâmez Jake Griffin. Lui seul est responsable. Il ne m'aurait jamais abandonné, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Lexa était prête à répondre avec rage quand Olivia surprit tout le monde en reprenant la parole :

\- Tu n'as jamais assumé tes problèmes. Tu n'es qu'une garce obsessive qui ne veut pas admettre que ce qu'elle fait est mal. Tu as gâché tellement de vies !

\- Ne te confonds pas avec moi, Olivia, veux-tu.

 _Alors, c'est ça ?_ se demanda Clarke. _Elle est folle ? C'est ça son truc ?_ Lexa pensait plus ou moins la même chose. _Putain_. En un sens, Aden avait toujours su. Tous avait leur histoire. Tous avaient fait de mauvaises choses. Tous n'avaient pas eu le choix. Sauf Callie. Elle était la seule sans excuse. Elle était juste mauvaise. Pas de grande histoire. Pas de passé trouble. Pas de terribles malheurs personnels ayant engendré des problèmes psychologiques graves. Callie s'était laissée aller à la folie pour une rupture amoureuse à la fac.

Elle avait fait de leurs vies un enfer pour ça. Causé trois décès pour ça. Jake avait tué Matthew _à cause_ de ce que lui avait fait subir Callie. Olivia avait tué Abby _à cause_ de la pression de sa mère sur elle. Lexa avait tué Patrick _à cause_ de ce qu'endurait Clarke _à cause_ de Callie. Tant de causes qui menaient toutes à une seule et même personne. Et pour quoi ?

Callie ne s'était jamais remise de cette maudite rupture. Une obsession qu'elle avait voulu offrir à Jake, puis à Olivia, et enfin à Aden, Clarke, Lexa. L'envie d'en finir était grande.

Callie voyait son plan de fuir le pays tomber à l'eau. Les routes de ces quatre enfants n'auraient jamais dû se croiser. Elle n'avait rien pu y faire. Son propre jeu s'était retourné contre elle.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû mieux prévoir son coup. Imbiber les murs de la maison d'essence pour déclencher un feu ici, tout de suite, pour emmener avec elle tout ce monde. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû prendre avec elle son revolver au lieu de le laisser dans son bureau, là où Olivia l'avait trouvé. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû demander à des complices de venir avec elle. Mais des complices, elle n'en avait plus. L'obsession l'avait forcée à s'en débarrasser. Et là, elle savait qu'elle aurait dû se débarrasser d'Olivia, si seulement son obsession pour Clarke n'avait pas été plus forte.

Elle prit sa dernière chance et fonça vers la porte, près de laquelle Lexa et Clarke se tenaient. Lexa ne perdit pas de temps. Elle attrapa Callie au passage et la renversa au sol avec aisance.

\- Dans ce domaine-là tu ne peux pas me vaincre, cracha-t-elle à la femme immobilisée sur le béton.

Clarke, qui luttait pour garder esprit malgré l'intensité de la situation, sortit son téléphone et prévint la police. Ils tenaient Callie. Ils avaient les preuves.

\- Tu es une traîtresse ! hurla Callie à l'égard de sa fille. J'aurais dû t'éliminer bien avant, c'est tout ce que tu méritais, si bête, une véritable idiote, j'aurais dû en adopter un autre que t –

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car Lexa l'assomma et se releva.

\- Je crois qu'on en a eu assez. On la reverra au procès.

Elle attrapa le corps et Clarke l'aida à sortir Callie de la maison pour attendre la police dehors. Cette maison était bien trop glauque pour qu'ils restent à l'intérieur plus longtemps.

Aden prit un peu plus de temps que les deux autres filles pour sortir. Olivia ne bougeait plus, effondrée dans ses bras.

\- Olivia, chuchota-t-il, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tout est de la faute de Callie, d'accord ? On n'a pas à dire à la police ce que tu as fait à la mère de Clarke. On dira que c'est Callie, on a des preuves. Jamais tu ne seras inculpée pour ça.

Olivia renifla et prit sur elle pour redresser la tête.

\- Je suis coupable Aden. C'est moi qui ai tué Abigail Griffin, pas Callie.

Aden releva Olivia. Surprise d'être ainsi remise sur pieds, elle le dévisagea.

\- On a tous fait de mauvaises choses, expliqua-t-il. Mais contrairement à Callie, on a jamais voulu les faire. On sait qu'elles sont mauvaises et jamais on ne recommencera. On veut juste vivre normalement. Pour ces raisons, on ne mérite pas d'aller en prison. On veut le mal de personne. On a été trop longtemps sous l'emprise de Callie pour être enfermés sous celle du gouvernement, tu ne crois pas ?

Olivia finit par hocher la tête. Elle voulait juste que tout soit fini, comme Aden, comme Clarke, comme Lexa.

Ces dernières étaient assises sur un banc de pierre collé au mur de la maison. Callie était allongée dans l'herbe boueuse à quelques mètres. Elle était encore endormie. Lexa savait s'y prendre pour rendre quelqu'un hors d'état de nuire.

\- Tu crois que c'est vraiment fini, maintenant ? lui demanda Clarke.

\- Il y aura encore son procès, mais oui, je crois que c'est fini. On en sait assez. On l'a arrêtée. Elle ne s'en sortira pas.

Clarke tourna la tête, espérant trouver la vérité sur le visage de Lexa. Mais la vérité, seul le temps pourrait la dire. Clarke soupira et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Lexa, observant le paysage morne en face d'elle. L'automne semblait être arrivé plus vite ici que chez elle. Ou peut-être cet endroit était-il toujours ainsi. Sans vie. Sans joie. Menaçant. Cruel. A l'image de Callie. Perdue dans ses pensées, Clarke souffla :

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait fait tout ça pour...

\- Moi non plus.

Pour une raison si insignifiante.

Elles restèrent silencieuse jusqu'à l'arrivée de la police. Elles étaient habituées.

* * *

Callie avait été emmenée. Si les quatre étudiants avaient été reprimandés pour avoir agi dans le dos de la police, ils avaient tout de même fini par prévenir cette dernière sans faire justice eux-mêmes. Pour cette raison, ils n'auront pas de soucis. Il leur faudra témoigner, tout dire, pour remplir le dossier contre Callie. Ce n'était pas tout à fait terminé, mais au moins ils étaient en sécurité.

Clarke était recroquevillée dans la baignoire de la chambre d'hôtel. Ils avaient décidé de se reposer dans la ville la plus proche ce soir et de rentrer le lendemain. Craignant de rester seule ce soir après les derniers événements, Olivia était restée avec Aden.

Clarke rapprocha un peu plus ses genoux de son torse, resserrant l'étreinte de ses bras sur eux. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa mère. Mais il n'y avait pas qu'elle. Il y avait toutes les victimes, les manipulés, les morts. Tout ça car Callie n'avait jamais pu revenir sur le bon chemin, celui où on ne faisait pas de mal aux autres.

\- Clarke ? Ça fait longtemps que tu es là-dedans, tout va bien ?

Clarke se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour se le rafraîchir un peu. La voix faible, elle autorisa Lexa à entrer.

\- J'osais pas entrer, expliqua Lexa, je me disais que tu voulais sûrement être seule.

\- Ma mère ne m'a jamais abandonnée. Elle a été assassinée.

Lexa vint s'agenouiller devant la baignoire. Elle porta sa main droite à l'eau, ramenant un peu d'eau tiède sur le haut du dos de Clarke.

\- Pendant des années j'ai cru qu'elle s'était suicidée, murmura la blonde dont le regard était perdu à la surface du bain.

\- Au moins tu sais, lui répondit doucement Lexa.

\- Au moins je sais qu'elle ne m'a pas laissée tomber.

Lexa hocha la tête et caressa le dos de Clarke quelques minutes avant de se relever.

\- Je vais te laisser un peu seule, il me semble que tu en as besoin.

Elle tourna les talons. Clarke l'arrêta.

\- Viens, s'il te plaît. J'aime ta présence.

Clarke fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle vit le petit sourire de Lexa qui revint prêt de la baignoire et retira ses vêtements pour la rejoindre. La brune s'assit derrière elle et lui entoura la taille, posant son menton sur l'épaule à peine mouillée.

Lexa s'allongea et Clarke se laissa aller contre elle. Elles se laissèrent envelopper par la bulle protectrice qui s'insinuait toujours autour d'elle lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Clarke leva la tête et vit le visage paisible de Lexa. Elle demanda tout bas :

\- Lexa ?

Cette dernière ne dormait pas puisqu'elle répondit. Clarke se redressa et se tourna pour se mettre face à Lexa. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et interrogea Clarke du regard.

\- La façon dont tu as arrêté Callie, c'était magnifique.

Lexa éclata de rire, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de remarque.

\- Avec un peu d'entraînement tu seras capable de faire la même chose.

Clarke sourit et s'assit de biais sur les jambes de Lexa de sorte à pouvoir l'enlacer. Lexa entoura à nouveau le buste de sa femme.

\- Je crois que je vais rester faible encore un peu pour que tu me protèges, murmura Clarke près de l'oreille de Lexa.

Cette dernière sourit et répondit :

\- Je te protégerai toujours, que tu en ais besoin ou non. Plus personne ne te touchera sans ton accord.

Clarke la dévisagea, envahie par ce sentiment de sécurité qui émanait de Lexa. Elle était si bien là, avec Lexa. Si seulement elles pouvaient profiter l'une de l'autre sans être interrompues par de nouvelles horreurs !

A cette pensée, une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Lexa... aux prochaines vacances... tu partirais en lune de miel avec moi ?

Un grand sourire idiot apparut sur le visage de la destinataire.

\- Tu veux dire : toi et moi très loin de tout ça pour quelques jours ? Absolument ! Où veux-tu aller ?

\- J'ai ma petite idée.

Elle haussa les épaules, pas encore prête à dévoiler sa future surprise.

Il fallait toujours ces moments où l'on oubliait les mauvaises choses, l'horreur, les cauchemars, pour laisser place à la sérénité. Clarke et Lexa avaient cette habilité à effacer le mal pour profiter d'un petit moment d'apaisement.

C'était ce pouvoir qui les faisait continuer.

* * *

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Déçus ou contents ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs ! Je remercie encore ceux qui laissent des reviews, elles motivent !**

 **Bonne fin de semaine à tous :)**


	19. Chapitre 19

Les interrogatoires avaient commencé. Clarke, Lexa, Aden et Olivia avaient tous été convoqués le même jour. Le premier à entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire fut Olivia.

Deux policiers déposèrent des dossiers sur la table. Le premier en ouvrit un et lut les informations concernant Olivia. Elle répondit oui à chaque information correcte. Et ils passèrent à des questions sur son histoire. Olivia raconta tout, et suivit les conseils d'Aden sur un événement bien précis de son histoire. Elle raconta :

« Au moment où je suis entrée dans la pièce, Callie braquait l'arme sur Abigail Griffin. J'ai hurlé, mon cri à atténuer le son du coup de feu dans mon esprit. Mme Griffin s'est effondrée. Callie s'est approchée de moi et m'a cogné la tête avec l'arme. Quand je me suis réveillée, je pensais que je n'avais fait qu'un mauvais cauchemar. Puis ils ont annoncé à la télé la mort de l'épouse du meurtrier présumé Jake Griffin et j'ai compris. »

Les policiers avaient tout noté. Ils la croyaient, évidemment. Il y avait trop de preuves contre Callie. Elles ne firent que s'accumuler au fur et à mesure des témoignages. Aden ne manqua pas de préciser un point important :

« Quand j'ai appris que Callie était ma mère biologique, j'ai aussi appris que mon père était Jake Griffin. Je voulais aller le voir en prison, mais à l'époque je ne pouvais pas m'y rendre. J'avais essayé d'appeler la prison, on ne m'a jamais autorisé à lui parler. Je rencontrais toujours un mur. Je n'ai pu rencontrer mon père que récemment, quand je me suis rendu à la prison avec Clarke et Lexa qui lui avaient déjà rendu visite. Autrement, je pense que je n'aurais toujours pas pu le rencontrer. »

Les témoignages d'Olivia et d'Aden tenaient la route. Ils étaient tous les deux les enfants de Callie, ils étaient les mieux placés pour témoigner contre elle. Mais à présent, il fallait passer aux deux derniers témoignages. Ceux-ci étaient liés à l'affaire Matthew Woods. Cela signifiait pour les policiers qu'ils devaient rouvrir le dossier censé être scellé.

Le policier qui venait d'ouvrir le petit feuillet sur le meurtre du père de Lexa soupira avant d'aller chercher cette dernière dans le couloir.

Olivia et Aden attendaient le jeune couple pour partir. Témoigner prenait du temps, mais il le fallait bien.

Lexa rejoignit la salle d'interrogatoire. Cela ne lui plaisait pas de devoir laisser Clarke. Dans ce poste de police, le nom Griffin était bien connu et pas très apprécié. Lexa se rassura en jetant un dernier regard à sa femme entourée par Aden et Olivia. Ils étaient là. Clarke n'était pas seule.

\- Mademoiselle Woods, asseyez-vous.

Lexa obéit. Elle attendit qu'on lui pose une première question.

\- Tout ce que vous direz sera enregistré. Êtes-vous prête à commencer ?

Lexa hocha la tête. L'interrogatoire commença. Le policier en charge de poser les questions lui demanda de témoigner contre Callie. Ils lui poseraient des questions ensuite si des éléments n'étaient pas assez clairs. Lexa s'exécuta.

Elle raconta ce qu'elle avait appris et les assimila avec certains souvenirs. Et elle en vint avec sa rencontre avec Clarke. Elle fit tout son possible pour rester objective quand bien même elle était secouée par la colère, une haine envers ceux qui avaient fait du mal à sa blonde, et ses sentiments ambigus qui s'étaient développés semaine après semaine. L'amour qu'elle portait à Clarke et qu'elle se retint de ne pas hurler.

\- Vous nous dites donc que le meurtrier présumé de votre père n'est pas Jake Griffin ? demanda le policier sceptique.

\- Absolument pas ! J'essaie de vous dire que Callie est le lien entre nous tous. Elle a indirectement causé la mort de mon père.

Le policier tourna la tête vers son collègue qui se contentait de prendre des notes. Lexa était-elle en train d'être jugée de haut en bas ? Cette dernière tâcha d'ignorer l'attitude des deux policiers.

\- Ce que vous dites nous laisse penser que vous niez par la même occasion l'homicide involontaire de votre beau-père. Un homicide soit dit en passant déclaré comme involontaire par mes collègues car vous avez clamé la légitime défense.

Pour ne pas montrer son agacement, Lexa avait enfilé son masque stoïque. Elle refusait de montrer ses émotions à des personnes qui attendaient de la voir craquer.

\- Il abusait de Clarke. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. Il était plus fort que moi, le seul moyen de l'éloigner de Clarke était de frapper fort.

Le policier croisa les mains sur la table, les lèvres pincées.

\- Mademoiselle Griffin semble très présente dans vos justifications. Il est peu commun pour quelqu'un d'utiliser la fille d'un meurtrier pour justifier un meurtre.

Lexa serra les mâchoires. _Quel connard_.

\- Madame. Madame Griffin. Et c'est Madame Woods pour moi, pas Mademoiselle. Comme je l'ai dit, nous nous sommes mariées l'été dernier.

Elle aperçut un mince sourire en coin sur le visage du policier.

\- Excusez-nous de douter de vos intentions. Votre relation avec _Madame_ Clarke Griffin est tout de même assez étonnante. Elle est la fille du meurtrier de votre père après tout. Qui nous dit que vous n'allez pas vous servir d'elle pour arriver à vos buts ? Qui sait, vous venger à la fois de « Callie » et de Jake Griffin ?

\- Je vous dis que Clarke est ma femme et que jamais je ne lui ferai de mal. Est-ce trop compliqué à comprendre pour vous ?

L'homme la dévisagea. Son regard retomba sur les mains de la jeune femme et il demanda :

\- Retirez vos gants.

Les yeux de Lexa s'écarquillèrent.

\- Excusez-moi ?

\- Je vous demande de retirer vos gants.

Lexa baissa le regard, cachant son mépris, et obéit. Elle retira ses mitaines. Elle les avait mises pour cacher les petits hématomes sur l'un de ses poings. Elle savait pourquoi le policier lui demandait cela, mais elle ne pouvait plus le cacher.

L'homme sourit en découvrant ce qu'il comptait bien voir.

\- L'accusée n'a jamais frappé Clarke Griffin, déclara-t-il. Vos mensonges ne vous aident pas dans cette affaire.

\- Callie a demandé à Olivia d'enlever Clarke pour la tuer après l'avoir fait souffrir un maximum. Olivia voulait mettre fin à son cauchemar. On a fait en sorte d'incriminer Callie pour un crime qu'elle n'a pas commis en réponse à tous ceux qu'elle a commis et auxquels elle n'a jamais répondu.

Le policier comprenait ce point de vue, mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir y croire.

\- Vous comprenez bien la complexité de cette affaire.

L'homme ne l'avait pas attaqué cette fois et Lexa se sentit plus calme lorsqu'elle répondit :

\- C'est bien pour ça qu'on n'a jamais pu porter plainte avant. Mais... Clarke compte beaucoup trop pour que je laisse tomber. Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez de notre relation, cela ne la changera pas. De nous quatre, Clarke est celle qui mérite le plus de vivre en sécurité. Je ne laisserai pas Callie s'en prendre de nouveau à elle. Vous devez rendre justice, c'est votre métier, non ?

Le policier l'observa un instant puis hocha la tête.

\- Nous ferons ce que nous pourrons une fois vos témoignages éclaircis et associés. Cela peut prendre du temps. Si procès il y a, il peut s'étendre sur une assez longue durée. Il va falloir vous montrer patiente et ne rien tenter qui pourrait vous décrédibiliser face à l'accusée.

Lexa acquiesça. Elle n'avait rien de plus à dire. Elle avait donné son témoignage. Il ne manquait plus que celui de Clarke et la police en aurait suffisamment pour inculper Callie. Comme l'homme venait de le dire, il fallait se montrer patient.

Les deux policiers prirent une pause. Lexa rejoignit Clarke sur le banc. Aden lui demanda ce que les policiers lui avaient dit et Lexa résuma brièvement son entretien avec eux.

Un homme appela Clarke de l'autre bout du couloir et cette dernière se leva, prenant une grande bouffée d'air. Elle se retourna avant d'entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire et Lexa lui offrit un regard rassurant.

Les deux policiers la suivirent et Lexa remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas ceux qui avaient interrogé Olivia, Aden et elle.

Clarke s'assit. La femme policière le lui avait ordonné. Elle était nerveuse.

\- Mademoiselle Clarke Griffin, c'est bien ça ?

Clarke haussa les sourcils. Son visage était bien connu de la police, cette question était vraiment inutile. Elle aquiesça tout de même. Elle voulait en finir avec cet interrogatoire.

La policière avait le regard fixé sur des pages qui semblaient résumer Clarke à ses yeux. Cette dernière se retint de faire remarquer qu'elle était plus qu'un stupide dossier. La policière prit la parole.

\- Vous affirmez être victime de harcèlement, de viol, de mauvais traitement, d'autres choses peut-être ?

Clarke plissa les yeux. A quoi cette policière jouait-elle ? Son collègue ne disait rien. Il se contentait de prendre des notes. Clarke répondit calmement :

\- Cela suffit, vous ne pensez pas ?

La policière la sonda du regard avant de baisser de nouveau la tête vers le dossier.

\- Coma, anxiété, une touche de dépression, cela fait beaucoup pour une seule personne. Vous n'avez jamais tenté de vous suicider ?

Clarke déglutit. _Elle plaisante là ?_

\- Je serais morte sans Lexa, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Lexa Woods. Votre prétendue femme ?

\- Nous sommes réellement mariées.

\- Cela vous est plutôt pratique. Un mariage pour se débarrasser de la tutelle du gouvernement.

Clarke commençait à bouillir. Cette policière voulait qu'elle craque. C'était leur travail de faire craquer les gens. Mais les victimes, vraiment ? Clarke n'était clairement pas une meurtrière, encore moins une manipulatrice.

\- J'aime Lexa. Je l'épouserai encore l'an prochain si je le pouvais.

La policière ferma brusquement le dossier devant elle. Le visage fermé, elle fixa son regard sur Clarke.

\- Comment a-t-elle réagi la première fois qu'elle vous a vu ? Vous étiez sous la garde de sa mère, non ? Quelle était sa réaction quand la fille de l'homme qui a tué son père a débarqué chez elle ?

 _Ils n'en finiront jamais avec ça_. Clarke se concentra sur sa respiration. Elle se devait de rester calme. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser la colère et la peur monter. Elle était dans un poste de police. On ne lui ferait pas de mal ici.

\- Elle n'était pas très joyeuse de me voir au début. Aujourd'hui nous sommes mariées. Cela en dit assez sur l'évolution de notre relation.

La policière n'en avait pas fini pour autant. Cette histoire lui paraissait trop louche. Et surtout, quelque chose lui retirait toute objectivité. Elle cherchait à fouiller l'esprit de Clarke.

\- D'abord vous êtes placée chez les Woods. Ensuite, un précédent témoignage affirme qu'on a abusé de vous à deux reprises. Puis vous avez été enfermée au sous-sol d'une maison appartenant à une famille d'accueil avertie à plusieurs reprises. Vous restez un moment dans le coma et, quelques semaines après en être sortie, vous êtes enlevée. Vous dites qu'une seule personne est responsable de tout ça.

\- Vous insinuez que je l'ai cherché ?!

Clarke sentait le sang pulser avec brutalité dans ses veines. Son cœur battait si vite que sa poitrine lui faisait mal. On ne pouvait pas nier ce qui lui était arrivé. Comment pouvait-on imaginer un seul instant qu'elle avait fait en sorte que tout ça lui arrive ?

\- Je connaissais Matthew Woods, admit enfin la policière. Jamais il n'aurait laissé un proche de meurtrier approcher de sa famille. Encore moins un proche de son propre meurtrier. Aucune personne sensée le ferait. Vous voulez vraiment nous faire croire que quelqu'un a fait en sorte de vous placer chez eux ?

Si elle connaissait le père de Lexa, elle n'avait rien à faire ici. Elle était trop proche de l'affaire pour pouvoir rester neutre. Clarke serra les mâchoires. On lui vouait une haine qu'elle ne méritait pas depuis des années. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne savait pas si, sans Lexa, elle aurait continué de se battre. A quoi bon ? Il y avait toujours des gens pour la faire souffrir, lui rappeler qu'elle ne méritait pas de vivre.

\- Débarquer chez les Woods n'a pas été une partie de plaisir, cracha-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

La policière la fixait toujours. Un moment de silence amplifia la peur de Clarke tout en diminuant quelque peu sa colère. Ce dernier répit ne dura pas. La femme demanda :

\- Comment en êtes-vous arrivée à vous faire violer la première fois ?

Clarke se recula brusquement dans le fond de sa chaise. La question n'était même pas subtile. Elle était brusque, violente, cruelle. Son nez remua, l'air avait de plus en plus de mal à y passer. Mais Clarke ne voulait pas lâcher.

\- J'ai quitté la fête plus tôt que prévu après une altercation avec Lexa et ses amis. Je ne pouvais que rentrer à pieds alors j'ai pris un raccourci par les sous-bois. Mais à leur lisière, j'ai été interpellée par les amis de Lexa. Ils étaient trois. Ils m'ont attrapée avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit et... et voilà.

Elle ne pouvait pas aller plus loin dans son récit. De toute façon, ce n'était pas nécessaire.

\- Vous allez à une fête en connaissance du mépris que vous portent la majorité des invités, vous vous en prenez à Lexa et vous décidez de rentrer seule en passant par les bois. Soit vous êtes stupide soit vous cherchiez à remplir un dossier victime.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi ? Pourquoi chercherais-je même à me faire passer pour une victime ?

\- Pour parvenir à laver la réputation de votre nom et à faire libérer votre père.

\- Vous êtes complètement folle !

Clarke perdait la tête. Cette policière n'attendait que ça, Clarke le savait bien, mais l'idée même d'avoir voulu tout ce qui lui était arrivé lui donnait la nausée. Les souvenirs de cette nuit dans les bois la rendaient malade. La femme le vit. Elle était certaine de bientôt obtenir un aveu.

\- Dites-moi Griffin, quand vous avez décidé de rester seule chez les Woods avec votre beau-père, n'attendiez-vous pas qu'il monte dans votre chambre pour s'en prendre à vous ? Est-ce quand la fille de Matthew l'a tué pour vous que vous avez compris que vous aviez gagné sa compassion ? Bien sûr, une fois les premières concernées par le meurtre dans la poche, il n'est plus si difficile de gagner l'opinion de tous les autres.

\- JE N'AI JAMAIS RIEN VOULU de tout ça... tenta de crier Clarke dont la voix s'était évanouie au cours de sa phrase.

Il ne fallait pas penser à Patrick. Il ne fallait pas penser à la panique qui l'avait étouffée ce jour-là. Pas penser au poids de ce gigantesque corps sur elle. Pas penser à l'odeur d'alcool qui se mélangea à l'odeur des bois humides. Ne plus penser du tout.

\- Vous criez aux abus mais jamais vous n'accuserez Lexa Woods de telles choses. Non, il vous la fallait pour sortir du Système. Vous voulez tant blanchir votre père que vous vous êtes laissée aller au coma. Vous êtes pathétique, Clarke Griffin.

\- Je – je ne me suis pas – laissée – au coma, balbutia-t-elle, secouée de petits spasmes alarmés. Je suis tombée... dedans...

\- Votre père est un meurtrier ! Et vous, une menteuse ! Il y a des centaines de victimes là-dehors qui ont peur de venir nous voir, et vous vous présentez ici, crachant tout un tas d'horreur qu'une seule personne n'aurait jamais pu assumer, voire surpasser. Vous me dégoûtez. Matthew Woods était un homme bien. Sa fille est une bonne personne et vous avez osé la manipuler.

\- Je –

Clarke ne pouvait plus parler. Elle ne pouvait même plus se défendre. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de ne pas être crue. Elle était replongée de force dans ses souvenirs. Dans l'horreur, ce cauchemar interminable que jamais elle n'aurait souhaité vivre. Pendant des années, Clarke avait été accusée de toutes sortes de choses. Comment pourrait-on la croire ? Elle était Clarke Griffin. Dans cette région, elle était l'allégorie du Mal. Son père était le diable déchu. Peut-être l'état tout entier méprisait Clarke Griffin. Ou, qui savait vraiment, le pays ? Le monde entier.

\- Avouez-le : vous êtes seule responsable de ce qui vous est arrivé !

La policière était furieuse. Au lieu de répondre, le suspect pleurait. Clarke tremblait, ce qui aux yeux de la femme la décrédibilisait totalement. Quand on est triste, on ne tremble pas, on se contente de pleurer. Sinon, c'est qu'on exagère.

\- Arrêtez votre cirque, Griffin !

Le policier à ses côtés avait arrêté d'écrire. Il regardait Clarke avec inquiétude. Il avait accepté de suivre sa collègue dans cet interrogatoire imprévu. Ils n'étaient pas l'équipe censée prendre le relais de la précédente. Il hésitait. La jeune femme avait les bras relâchés, une impulsion semblait partir de son buste pour secouer tout son corps. Ses yeux tantôt s'ouvraient et se fermaient. Elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant. Il se leva. Sa collègue allait trop loin. Elle était peut-être son mentor, mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse cette pauvre fille dans cet état.

Clarke n'arrivait plus à rejoindre la réalité. Elle était pire que ses souvenirs. La jeune femme craignait de revoir la policière et ses accusations, d'être portée au tribunal, insultée à la vue de tous, jetée en prison, méprisée par les autres détenus. Elle craignait de revoir les fantômes de ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal. Elle craignait de ne plus jamais pouvoir revoir Lexa.

Sa bouche sifflait, luttant contre les spasmes pour attraper de l'air.

Ils étaient là. Tous. Dans l'esprit de Clarke. Tous ensemble. Elle était seule dans cette salle d'interrogatoire, laissée à leur merci.

\- Je vais appeler de l'aide, annonça le policier.

\- Non, l'arrêta sa collègue. Stabilise-là sur la chaise. Elle simule. Elle n'attend que d'être libérée. Elle ne sortira pas avant d'avoir avoué.

\- Tu plaisantes ?! Elle ne simule pas, elle fait une attaque !

\- Elle est trop jeune pour une crise cardiaque. Fait ce que je te dis, je suis ta supérieure. Et ne me manque pas de respect, je t'ai déjà autorisé à me tutoyer, c'est déjà beaucoup.

\- Ce n'est pas une crise cardiaque, c'est une crise d'angoisse. Tu ne le vois pas ?!

La policière se leva. Clarke s'était écroulée, sa chaise incapable de la maintenir assise. Le cauchemar recommençait.

\- J'ai mille moyens de te faire virer et de t'envoyer en taule, tu m'entends ? Tu sais ce dont je suis capable.

Le policier n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir. Il ramassa le corps sur le sol et dut le maintenir fermement par la taille pour le faire tenir sur la chaise.

La tête baissée, Clarke claquait des dents. Ses convulsions augmentèrent d'intensité au contact des bras. L'homme n'avait d'autre choix que de serrer. Il ne pouvait pas tenir la tête de la jeune femme, sinon il le ferait sans hésiter. Il avait mal en la voyant ainsi souffrir. Sa collègue avait tort. Cette fille n'avait pu mentir sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Son état actuel n'en était qu'une preuve.

Clarke essayait de hurler, mais les mains plaquées sur sa bouche couvraient ses hurlements. Du moins, dans son cauchemar. Dans la réalité, un cri aigu retentit. Le policier la lâcha brusquement, se couvrant les oreilles au terrible son qui fuyait le corps de Clarke.

Cette dernière s'écroula à nouveau, plus personne ne la soutenait.

Le policier abandonna. Qu'il soit viré ! Il ne pouvait plus supporter la douleur de cette adolescente. Il sortit en hâte de la pièce.

A l'extérieur, Lexa avait bondi de sa chaise. Le cri avait fait sursauter tous ceux présents aux alentours. Aden et Olivia n'eurent pas le temps de demander ce que ce cri signifiait, Lexa se ruait déjà dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

\- CLARKE !

La policière se mit en travers de son chemin.

\- Clarke Griffin est mise en examen pour fausses déclarations et manipulation.

Lexa n'allait pas laisser cette femme l'empêcher d'atteindre Clarke. Elle la saisit et la jeta hors de la pièce si rapidement que la femme n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Lexa se jeta sur le sol à côté de Clarke et la prit contre elle.

\- Clarke – Clarke, c'est moi. C'est Lexa. Ils ne te feront pas de mal, je te le promets.

Lexa avait espéré ne plus jamais revoir Clarke dans cet état. Elle retenait des larmes brûlantes. Plus jamais elle ne laisserait Clarke seule avec la police. Si elle le pouvait, elle suivrait Clarke partout pour empêcher qui que ce soit de lui faire du mal.

Clarke ne cessait de trembler et Lexa décida de s'allonger, installant Clarke sur elle pour pouvoir l'envelopper dans ses bras. La tête de Clarke gigotait au creux de son cou.

\- Clarke, reviens-moi. Tu ne risques rien. Tu es dans mes bras.

Clarke avait arrêté de hurler mais elle avait encore du mal à respirer. Lexa était-elle un rêve ? Si elle parvenait à revenir à la réalité, découvrirait-elle Lexa, ou une dizaine de monstres prêts à lui faire subir les pires horreurs ?

Lexa prit la main de Clarke dans la sienne et la leva jusqu'à la poser contre sa joue. _Reconnais-moi, Clarke. Reviens._

Clarke aperçut une nouvelle silhouette au milieu de celles qui la terrifiaient. _Lexa_. Elle courut. Elle courut après s'être violemment dégagée de l'emprise de chaque monstre. Elle saisit la mit de Lexa qui la conduit à la sortie.

Lexa entendit la respiration de Clarke se stabiliser. Elle sentit son souffle contre son cou. Les doigts de Clarke glissa sur sa joue et elle lâcha sa main pour caresser les cheveux blonds.

\- C'est ça, Clarke. Tu es en sécurité.

Des échos venaient du couloir jusqu'à elles. La policière passait un mauvais quart d'heure. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas eu l'autorisation pour gérer cet entretien. Lexa jura de porter plainte contre elle. Elle poursuivrait tous ceux qui avaient fait du mal à sa femme. Sans exception.

Clarke ne bougeait plus. Elle était immobile dans les bras de Lexa. Elle reprit conscience de la situation et fondit en larmes. Son visage déjà humide fut de nouveau assailli de larmes et ne manqua pas d'inonder le cou de Lexa.

\- Ça va aller Clarke. Ils ne s'en sortiront pas comme ça.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui blessait le plus Clarke. Non, c'était autre chose. Une chose dont elle avait honte.

\- Je – encore – désolée...

Lexa comprit. Clarke se sentait coupable. Mais ce n'était en aucun cas de sa faute. Elle n'avait pas déclenché cette crise.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Clarke. Elle fit une pause, écoutant les pleurs qui lui déchiraient le cœur, et annonça : Je te ramène à la maison.

Elle fit rouler Clarke sur le côté avec précaution et la prit intégralement dans ses bras. Clarke s'accrocha à son cou où elle venait d'enfouir sa tête, craignant de revoir la pièce et de paniquer. Lexa la soutint fermement, son abdomen tiraillé par le poids de la jeune femme dans ses bras. Clarke était légère et Lexa faisait beaucoup de sport, ce qui permit à la brune de porter Clarke jusqu'à la voiture.

Au sein du poste de police, Aden prévint les policiers :

\- Si vous voulez parler encore une fois à Clarke, il faudra voir avec son avocate.

Il les rejoignit à la voiture, Olivia sur les talons, et les ramena chez elles.

* * *

Lexa avait allongée Clarke sur le lit et l'avait couverte avant de se retirer dans la cuisine pour ramener à Clarke un verre d'eau et des antidouleurs.

Elle aida sa petite-amie à boire et s'allongea à côté d'elle, glissant ses doigts dans les boucles blondes.

Clarke avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle était épuisée. Elle dévisageait Lexa. Contempler le visage de celle-ci l'apaisait.

\- Il faut que je te dise, Clarke... dit doucement Lexa, se surprenant elle-même avec ses mots. Je dois te prévenir qu'à partir de maintenant, je te suis partout. Si même la police peut... enfin bref, je ne te lâche plus.

Cette déclaration parvint à faire sourire Clarke. Un sourire léger qui s'envola aussitôt. La jeune femme avait encore les larmes aux yeux. Elle essaya de plaisanter pour se rassurer.

\- Tu veux me harceler ?

Lexa sourit et s'approcha un peu plus de sa femme, passant un bras par-dessus sa taille. Elle l'embrassa sur le front et Clarke poussa un soupir qui eut presque la forme d'un rire.

\- Je veux bien que tu me harcèles, déclara la blonde.

Lexa rit à son tour et laissa Clarke la repousser sur le dos pour pouvoir s'allonger contre elle. Clarke ne pouvait plus le nier. Sans Lexa, elle n'aurait jamais survécu. Même son moral ne le lui aurait pas permis.

* * *

Lexa venait d'appeler la mère d'Octavia. Cette dernière acceptait de prendre en charge leur dossier. Le jeune couple avait une bonne avocate à moindre frais pour cette affaire.

Elle posa son téléphone, attrapa le plateau qu'elle avait préparé et rejoignit Clarke dans la chambre. Elle posa le plateau sur la table de nuit et secoua doucement la blonde. Cette dernière s'éveilla doucement et son estomac grogna lorsque l'odeur de nourriture arriva jusqu'à lui. Elle s'assit.

Lexa reprit le plateau et vint s'installer à côté d'elle. Cappuccino et pancakes.

\- Merci, dit Clarke avant de saisir sa tasse.

\- Comment tu te sens ce matin ?

Clarke chercha ses mots. Elle sentit un courant d'air frais caresser ses bras et remarqua qu'elle était torse nue. Elle avait probablement encore arraché son t-shirt et celui de Lexa pour se blottir contre elle. Elle avait fait des cauchemars, mais le contact de Lexa avait permis de calmer son esprit et de trouver un sommeil apaisé. Elle attrapa son t-shirt qu'elle retrouva au pied du lit et l'enfila.

\- Je t'ai encore réveillée cette nuit ? demanda-t-elle à la femme qui devait subir ses problèmes chaque jour.

\- Tu sais très bien que ça ne me dérange pas. Je suis là pour toi. D'ailleurs... je sais que le procès de Callie est loin d'être arrivé mais je crois qu'il est grand temps de porter plainte contre tous les autres. En-dehors de Patrick, évidemment...

Clarke hésita un instant puis hocha la tête. Lexa avait raison. Aucun crime ne pouvait rester impuni.

\- La mère d'Octavia nous aidera. Je laisserai mon portable en vibreur en cours et au travail, s'il y a quoi que ce soit tu m'appelles, d'accord ? Si ça ne va pas au lycée, ou au travail, ou même ici, n'importe où, tu m'appelles et je viens te chercher.

Clarke acquiesça. Si elle ne méritait pas tout ce qui lui était arrivé, elle ne pensait pas mériter Lexa non plus. La jeune femme s'occupait d'elle, la soutenant quand elle ne pouvait plus marcher, sacrifiant ses nuits et parfois même ses journées pour elle.

\- J'ai appelé le lycée, termina de l'informer Lexa. Tu vas pouvoir te reposer et retourner en cours lundi. Je n'irai pas à la fac, enfin sauf si tu veux rester seule, je – si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là.

Clarke trouva l'attitude de Lexa infiniment craquante. Sa femme était sa bouffée d'oxygène quand elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Elle posa sa tasse et vint se blottir contre Lexa en faisant attention de ne pas renverser le plateau. Elle saisit un pancakes et mordit dedans avec envie. Lexa aussi mangeait paisiblement.

\- Je vais avoir un long week-end au lit avec toi, finalement, murmura Clarke dont la tête était posée contre l'épaule de Lexa.

\- Un long week-end ? Serais-tu en train de me manipuler, Griffin ?

Clarke rit à gorge déployée. Seule Lexa pouvait la faire rire avec une telle référence.

\- Pourquoi avoir un prince charmant quand on peut avoir Lexa Woods, souffla-t-elle avant de se reprendre soudainement : je n'ai jamais dit ça.

Lexa l'accompagna dans son rire et posa le plateau au sol pour ne pas risquer de le faire tomber.

\- Je ne compte pas l'oublier, celle-là.

Elle la prit dans ses bras et remonta la couverture jusqu'à leurs épaules. Elle ne put s'empêcher de glisser sa main sur la joue pâle de sa femme.

\- C'est fini maintenant, déclara-t-elle. Je vais te suivre partout comme un petit chien. Et les deux endroits où je ne peux pas te suivre – le lycée et ton travail – ont intérêt à se montrer exemplaires à ton égard. Je vais poursuivre en justice tous les enfoirés qui te regarderont mal. On aura une prison entièrement remplie de ces gens-là.

Clarke gloussa et Lexa put sentir l'abdomen de la jeune femme vibrer contre ses côtes. Clarke vint l'embrasser amoureusement sur la joue, paraissant à une petite fille pour la première fois dans les bras de son prince.

\- Je préférerais que tu me suives en tant que ma femme, pouffa-t-elle, sinon je ferais mieux de me poser des questions sur mon orientation sexuelle.

\- Oh, en profita Lexa, insinuerais-tu être terriblement attirée par ma magnifique personne ?

Clarke haussa les sourcils. _Tu ne m'auras pas, Woods_.

\- Lexa, il faut que je t'avoue...

L'interpellée reprit une mine sérieuse devant celle de sa compagne, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

\- J'ai un crush sur toi depuis un bon moment maintenant, avoua enfin Clarke.

Lexa la dévisagea, perplexe, avant de fermer les yeux et de se passer la langue sur les lèvres, affligée.

\- Je crois que tu vas mieux, répondit-elle.

\- Grâce à toi.

Clarke glissa à califourchon sur sa femme pour la remercier d'un baiser. Son corps fut parcouru d'un courant électrique qui le réanima. Lexa la gardait en vie. En fin de compte, peut-être que Lexa était sa princesse charmante après tout. Un baiser suffisait à la réanimer.

Elle soupira de plaisir et se détacha, collant son front à celui de son amoureuse. Clarke ne voulait pas oublier son passé. Pas exactement. Elle pouvait le dire comme ça, c'était plus simple, mais loin d'être suffisant. Elle ne voulait pas oublier son passé. Elle voulait remplacer ses souvenirs avec de nouveaux merveilleux moments. Remplacer chaque horreur vécue par un événement désiré. C'est pourquoi elle prononça une requête qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir dire à voix haute :

\- S'il te plaît, prends mon consentement et efface les viols.

Lexa fut aussi surprise que Clarke d'entendre cette demande. Elle redressa le visage de sa femme et fouilla son regard. Elle y vit de la peine, certes, mais surtout un incroyable désir de vivre.

\- Je ne prendrai jamais ton consentement, Clarke. Je te le demanderai toujours.

Elle sentit les doigts de Clarke glisser sur sa joue. Leurs regards poursuivirent cette conversation jusqu'à ce que le regard amoureux de Clarke ne tombe sur les lèvres de Lexa. Elle vint entremêler leurs lèvres, lentement, profitant du contact et de cette douceur que seule Lexa semblait pouvoir lui offrir.

Dans les bras de la femme dont elle était éperdument amoureuse, Clarke réalisa qu'à la fin de chaque horrible journée, Lexa était là. Peu importe où l'on essayait de l'emmener, Clarke revenait toujours auprès de Lexa. Ou plutôt, Lexa revenait à elle. Le cercle n'était pas si vicieux, après tout.

Clarke soupira. Lexa venait de lui ôter son t-shirt et lui embrassait tendrement le cou.

\- Tu as tout mon consentement, gémit-elle.

Elle sentit les lèvres de Lexa s'étirer contre sa peau.

La boucle se bouclait à nouveau. Lexa sauvait Clarke, ce que la blonde ne pourra jamais exprimer aussi clairement qu'elle le voulait. Mais peut-être que la simple réciprocité de leur amour suffisait à tout expliquer.

* * *

 **Hello !**

 **Ce chapitre est posté avec un peu de retard, j'espère cependant poster le suivant plus tôt, du moins avant jeudi prochain.**

 **Attendez-vous à un chapitre joyeux. Les filles en ont assez vécu ! Si vous aimez les abrutis, les petits voyages et le niais, vous serez servis :D**

 **Bon week-end à tous ! :)**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Hello !**

 **Voici un chapitre plus sympa à lire. J'ai bien aimé l'écrire, ça change des chapitres durs moralement :')**

 **J'essaierai de poster le prochain chapitre jeudi ou vendredi. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Au volant de la voiture d'Aden, Lexa refusait toujours de donner à Clarke le nom de leur destination.

\- Je ne cracherai pas le morceau, Clarke. Harcèle Aden, faut bien que sa présence serve à quelque chose.

\- Hey ! s'exclama ce dernier. C'est ma voiture déjà, puis c'est l'anniversaire de ma sœur, je veux être là !

Lexa soupira et désigna Olivia d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Et elle, pourquoi elle est là ?

Olivia parut vexée. Clarke, un petit sourire aux lèvres face au comportement fort sympathique de Lexa, la rassura :

\- Ne le prends pas personnellement. J'ai pas eu le temps de m'occuper d'elle hier soir tu vois, alors forcément elle est grognon.

Aden et Olivia retinrent un rire. Lexa rougissait, terriblement gênée par les propos de sa compagne.

\- Clarke, je t'aime, mais je vais te tuer, répliqua-t-elle.

La menacée sourit. Lexa pouvait passer d'un caractère attentionné à un côté grognon. Dans les deux cas, Clarke craquait. Si elle le pouvait, elle ferait arrêter la voiture et embrasserait Lexa.

\- Sinon on va où ? retenta Clarke, un visage innocent tourné vers Lexa.

\- Bien tenté, mais tu verras par toi-même, répondit calmement cette dernière.

Clarke soupira. Elle n'aimait pas être tenue dans le secret. Elle se tourna vers Aden, installé à l'arrière avec Olivia. Elle le supplia du regard et il craqua presque :

\- Ce n'est pas un endroit que tu connais, c'est tout ce que je peux dire. Lexa m'a fait promettre de garder la surprise intacte.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur d'elle ?

Aden regarda en direction de la conductrice et reçut un regard noir de celle-ci par le rétroviseur. Il sourit maladroitement et porta une main derrière sa tête, fouillant ses cheveux avec hésitation.

\- Bah... c'est qu'elle est violente quand même...

Clarke sourit et dévisagea Lexa dont le visage ne s'était pas adouci. Son regard s'emplit de malice et elle se pencha en avant, posant sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme au sale caractère.

\- Elle peut être très douce quand elle le veut, vous savez.

Elle fit remonter sa main le long de sa cuisse, ce qui provoqua une vive réaction chez Lexa.

\- Clarke, je conduis !

Cette dernière décida de jouer un peu plus avec l'effet qu'elle provoquait chez sa petite-amie et laissa glisser sa main dans l'entrejambe de celle-ci.

Lexa, dont le visage tanné avait tourné au rouge vif, arrêta la voiture après s'être décalée sur la borne d'arrêt d'urgence. Elle se détacha et ouvrit la portière.

\- Aden, prends le volant.

Elle le vira de la voiture, ne lui laissant pas le choix, et s'installa à la précédente place du jeune homme, terriblement gênée. Olivia et Clarke échangèrent aussi de place. Aden redémarra la voiture et ils reprirent la route.

Clarke s'assit à côté de Lexa.

\- Tu as eu peur ? demanda la blonde, concernée.

\- Oh mais tu sais, maintenant que je ne suis plus au volant, tu peux me faire tout ce que tu veux, plaisanta maladroitement Lexa qui venait de reprendre un peu de sa contenance.

Clarke nota tout de même la gêne de Lexa. Elle lui prit la main et en caressa le haut de son pouce. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et posa sa tête sur l'épaule crispée de la brune.

Elle dormit les deux heures et demies restantes de voyage.

Lexa la réveilla avec douceur. Ils étaient arrivés. Elles sortirent de la voiture. Clarke avait à peine retrouvé ses esprits qu'elle saisit la main de Lexa pour l'arrêter avant même de découvrir l'endroit qui les entourait.

Aden et Olivia les attendaient un peu plus loin.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Lexa. C'est ce lieu ? Il ne te plaît pas ? J'avais pensé à un endroit cool du type parc d'attraction, en Floride, ou en Californie, mais tu as été beaucoup secouée ces dernières semaines et j'ai préféré choisir un endroit plus calme, tu sais, loin des grosses masses de gens et du br –

\- Lexa, la coupa Clarke, peu importe où tu m'emmènes, ça me va très bien. Non, c'est pas à ce propos, je voulais juste m'excuser. Tout à l'heure, dans la voiture... j'ai réalisé que j'avais été un peu trop loin quand j'ai vu ta réaction. C'est pas juste ce que j'ai fait. Tu vérifies toujours que je suis d'accord et je me permets de faire ça pendant que tu conduis. Je sais mieux que personne ce que ça fait d'être touché sans son accord, alors... excuse-moi, je ne recommencerai pas.

Lexa était surprise. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que Clarke s'excuse. Certes, elle n'avait pas été très confortable un peu plus tôt, quand Clarke s'était amusée avec son désir pour elle, mais c'était très loin d'être un attentat à la pudeur. Non, Clarke ne pourrait jamais lui faire vivre ce que d'autres avaient fait à celle-ci, car elle l'aimait et la voulait toujours près d'elle.

Elle serra avec tendresse la main au creux de la sienne.

\- Je ne suis pas contre à ce que tu me touches, tu le sais bien, la rassura-t-elle avec un sourire amusé, seulement... en privé, s'il te plaît. Et puis, pendant que je conduis, ce n'est pas très raisonnable. Je risquerais de causer un accident.

Clarke hocha la tête. Elle avait préféré vérifier que tout allait bien pour Lexa. Après tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu, la tolérance était de mise. Et pour ça, il était préférable de parler de chaque petit souci. Clarke voulait tout faire pour rendre Lexa heureuse, et lui manquer de respect n'était pas dans la liste.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le contact des lèvres de sa femme contre les siennes. Son cœur rata un battement. Comment pouvait-on être aussi accro à une personne ?

\- Allez, lui dit-elle, il est grand temps de célébrer tes dix-huit ans !

Elles rejoignirent Aden et Olivia main dans la main. Clarke arborait un sourire béat. Elle ne pouvait rêver meilleure fête pour son dix-huitième anniversaire.

* * *

Clarke n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Au bord d'une grande piscine adjacente à une jolie résidence de campagne, tous ses amis incluant ceux de Lexa. Il y avait leur groupe d'amis qu'elle avait rencontré l'an dernier ainsi que ses nouveaux amis.

Lexa saluait des amis de la fac tandis que Raven refusait de lâcher Clarke.

\- Tu m'étouffes Raven, se plaignit Clarke.

\- C'est moins cool le lycée sans toi, si seulement t'étais revenue pour ta dernière année !

Raven la libéra enfin. Clarke sourit. Elle aurait aimé retourner auprès de ses amis dans son ancien lycée, mais il y avait des lieux et des gens qu'elle ne souhaitait pas revoir. Elle essayait de tourner cette mauvaise page de son histoire.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas. Je suis avec Lexa et mon nouveau lycée n'est pas mal du tout. Je vais quand même mieux depuis tu sais, malgré...

\- Lexa a brièvement raconté à Lincoln ce qui s'était passé au poste de police. Il nous l'a dit. Lexa lui a fait promettre de garder un œil sur toi ce soir. Nous aussi on le fera. Tu ne risques rien ici. Il y aura pas mal de monde ce soir mais on restera à l'affût. Et puis, je suis presque sûre que Lexa ne compte pas te lâcher.

Les deux jeunes femmes aperçurent la brune, quelques mètres plus loin, les regarder avec le plus de discrétion possible tout en discutant avec ses deux plus proches amis Lincoln et Nyko.

\- Elle n'est pas très discrète, rit Clarke. Je préfère comme ça. Disons plutôt que je préfère avoir Lexa aux trousses qu'un inconnu douteux.

Raven rendit son sourire à son amie.

Octavia se jeta à son tour sur Clarke mais l'étreinte dura moins longtemps. Elle semblait impatiente.

\- Bon, vous venez ? Le jeu va bientôt commencer !

Raven rit et fit signe à Clarke de la suivre. Cette dernière le fit, un sourcil levé, se demandant ce que ses amis avaient encore bien pu préparer.

Un grand parc entourait la résidence, lui-même en bordure de forêt. Au centre d'une vaste étendue d'herbe, une sorte de baraque abritant tout un tas de sacs. Deux couleurs en ressortaient : orange et bleu. _Oh non_. Clarke venait de comprendre.

\- Tiens, ton arme. On a tiré au sort, t'es chez les Orange !

Clarke enfila la veste qu'on lui avait remis ainsi que la lanière du pistolet qu'Octavia vint lui remettre.

\- On est toutes dans la même équipe, lui indiqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Clarke eut bon espoir de trouver Lexa dans cette même veste orange. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, Lexa discutait avec Lincoln, qui semblait lui aussi être tombé chez les Bleu.

Octavia remarqua la réaction de Clarke et la secoua légèrement.

\- Oh allez, tu peux bien te passer de ta copine le temps d'un jeu, se moqua-t-elle.

\- C'est ma femme, bouda Clarke dont les lèvres s'étaient retroussées.

Octavia secoua la tête et bouscula gentiment Clarke pour la ramener à la réalité.

\- Tu la retrouveras tout à l'heure. Mets-toi en position, le jeu va commencer.

Un homme avec un micro énuméra les règles.

La fin du jeu sera marquée par le drapeau de l'équipe ennemie suspendu au mât de la résidence. Aucun droit de tirer dans un rayon de cinquante mètres autour de la résidence pour éviter les accidents. Le but n'était pas de repeindre la gigantesque maison. Une fois le jeu terminé, le compte des points sera effectué. Un point pour l'équipe adverse par bombe reçue. Si un joueur reçoit une bombe, il est prié de se présenter à la Corne d'Abondance pour recenser le point. Une pénalité de dix minutes lui sera alors infligé.

\- Un mélange paintball/ _Hunger Games_ ? demanda Clarke à Octavia.

\- Plutôt cool, non ?

Clarke l'observa avec perplexité. C'était une super idée, elle espérait simplement s'en sortir. Toute la résidence avait le droit de participer à cet événement. Pas seulement leur groupe qui s'élargissait tout de même à une cinquantaine de personnes. Les amis de Clarke, les amis de Lexa, les amis de leurs amis, la famille de leurs amis, le chiffre était vite monté. Avec le reste de la résidence, on pouvait bien compter une bonne centaine de joueurs à vue d'œil.

La horne avait retenti quelques secondes auparavant et Clarke sursauta quand elle entendit Octavia lui hurler de courir. Clarke vit des dizaines de joueurs courir vers la _Corne d'Abondance_. Elle préféra rejoindre tout de suite le parc. Elle n'était pas assez rapide pour se lancer dans une course de vitesse.

Elle se réfugia derrière un arbre et s'y installa. Elle reprit son souffle calmement. Pour l'instant, le parc était calme. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des voix et sente la terre trembler sous ses jambes. Elle jeta un œil derrière l'arbre, arme levée, prête à tirer, et aperçut deux Bleu qu'elle ne connaissait pas courir dans sa direction. Ils ne l'avaient pas vue cela dit puisqu'ils regardaient dans tous les sens, à l'affût.

Clarke visa et tira cinq fois. Les deux furent touchés au moins une fois et râlèrent. Ils fouillèrent les alentours du regard. Clarke s'était mise à plat ventre sur le sol pour se cacher. Ces deux-là n'étaient définitivement pas très malins. Ils quittèrent la zone pour retourner à celle de départ.

Il était impossible de tricher. Une tâche de peinture non recensée serait directement remarquée à la fin du jeu.

Clarke décida de rester installée là où elle était et de tirer sur les joueurs bleus de passage. Au moins, elle était plus ou moins cachée et ne se fatiguait pas trop.

Elle attendait que quelque chose se passe. Si elle ne voulait pas être trouvée, elle s'ennuyait tout de même un peu seule ici derrière cet arbre. Les minutes tombaient par dizaines. Quand Clarke entendit des cris, elle sursauta et faillit hurler de joie. Elle se mit en position et observa la scène. Au loin, une Raven en furie poursuivait un joueur bleu que Clarke avait du mal à distinguer car il avançait de manière assez atypique, dos courbé, bras ouverts, et ne suivait ni ligne droite, ni diagonale, mais se laissait plutôt aller à gauche et à droite sans logique déterminée.

Le joueur trébucha à une quinzaine de mètres de Clarke et celle-ci fut réveillée par un choc électrique. Lexa.

\- C'est fini pour toi Woods, railla Raven en poussant du pied l'arme de sa nouvelle victime.

Le poing de Clarke se resserra sur l'arme. La logique voulait qu'elle tire sur Lexa. La jeune femme faisait partie de l'équipe adverse après tout, non ?

Clarke tira sur Raven, sa propre coéquipière, avant même que celle-ci n'eut le temps d'appuyer sur la gâchette de sa propre arme. Raven eut quelques pas de recul, surprise et déséquilibrée par la petite bombe de peinture qui venait d'exploser contre son torse. Quand elle en découvrit la couleur, elle poussa un cri furieux. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de se demander qui avait pu faire ça.

\- GRIFFIN SORS DE LA IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Lexa la regardait avec de grands yeux rieurs. Elle qui avait cru sa réputation de joueuse sans faille détruite, voilà qu'un membre de l'équipe ennemie venait de la sauver. Et pas n'importe lequel.

Clarke sortit de sa cachette et courut se jeter dans les bras de Lexa qui amortit la chute de justesse.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu m'aider à me relever plutôt ? se moqua Lexa, amusée par l'attitude de Clarke.

\- Je t'ai déjà sauvé la mise, estimes-toi heureuse.

Lexa sourit et entoura la taille de Clarke. Debout face à elle, Raven fulminait.

\- Tu viens de trahir ton équipe, Clarke !

\- Il y a ici une équipe plus ancienne et bien meilleure, répondit simplement la blonde.

\- Tu me le paieras, Griffin. A charge de revanche, Woods ! railla-t-elle avant de partir pour la Corne d'Abondance.

Les règles n'interdisaient pas à un joueur de tirer sur un équipier. Dans tous les cas, chaque bombe reçue devait être recensée. Clarke venait de donner un point à l'adversaire.

\- On ferait mieux de bouger ou on risque de se faire attraper et quelque chose me dit que tu n'as pas envie de retourner à la zone de départ.

Clarke soupira. Marcher jusque là-bas pour courir ensuite ? Non merci ! Elle se releva et tendit une main à Lexa pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois debout, elles irent se mettre à l'abri derrière un arbre au tronc épais.

Lexa s'y assit, adossée au tronc, et Clarke suivit. La première n'avait pas besoin de demander comment Clarke avait pu la sauver de Raven. En revanche, une autre question lui trottait en tête.

\- Tu étais cachée depuis combien de temps ?

Clarke regarda aux alentours, feignant de faire le guet, et la main de Lexa entourant la sienne la poussa à répondre.

\- Depuis le début du jeu.

Lexa éclata de rire. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas étonnée ? Peut-être car Clarke avait une bonne raison de ne pas vouloir passer son temps à gambader et fuir dans le parc.

\- Ce jeu était prévu par les hôtes et évidemment tout le monde à voulu y participer, précisa Lexa qui craignait d'avoir déçu Clarke sur ce point.

\- Oh mais j'adore ce genre de jeu, ne t'en fais pas ! C'est juste que courir... je suis dispensée d'EPS et je n'arrive même pas à courir plus de deux minutes sans devoir m'arrêter pour reprendre mon souffle et reposer mes jambes.

Lexa lui passa un bras autour des épaules et l'attira contre elle, liant de nouveau leurs mains ensemble.

\- Je sais bien que c'est pas la meilleure activité pour toi en ce moment. Tu marches droit en étant sobre, c'est déjà pas mal, plaisanta-t-elle, se prenant pour cette moquerie un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Elle sursauta, se retenant de pousser un cri.

\- T'as cogné mon point sensible, se plaignit-t-elle dans un cri presque étouffé.

\- Je sais, admit-elle sans aucune honte.

\- Fourbe.

\- La fourbe a sauvé ton ego. Je sais que tu ne t'en serai jamais remise si tu avais été touchée, encore moins si tu avais été touchée par Raven. Vous avez toutes les deux un de ces sales caractères !

Lexa fit une moue vexée qui ne tint pas longtemps. Clarke avait raison. Elle devait au moins lui être reconnaissante pour l'avoir sauvée.

\- Merci, Clarke. Pour cette fois. Mais je suis sûre que tu vas me faire perdre d'ici la fin du jeu, alors je vais rester modérée sur mes remerciements.

Clarke envoya un nouveau coup de coude bien placé qui fit bondir Lexa sur ses jambes. Elle lança un regard outré à sa femme riant aux éclats. Elle voulait se défendre mais aperçut des silhouettes bouger à deux dizaines de mètres. Sauf qu'ils ne couraient pas. Ils s'arrêtaient. L'un aidait l'autre à s'asseoir.

\- Abruti, souffla-t-elle en se baissant pour ramasser son arme.

Clarke l'interrogea du regard. Où allait Lexa comme ça ? Elle se leva à son tour, arme en main, et suivit son équipière de longue date. Elle comprit lorsqu'elle vit Aden agenouillé auprès d'Olivia dont le visage montrait une vilaine grimace de douleur. Clarke accéléra le pas et les rejoignit au sol.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de son frère.

Il paraissait inquiet et hésitant. Il expliqua :

\- Je l'ai aperçue de loin et comme elle est dans l'équipe adverse j'ai commencé à la poursuivre. Elle m'a entendu et s'est mise à courir vite. J'ai voulu la distraire en ressortant une anecdote qu'elle m'avait raconté et... elle a trébuché, a rebondi contre un arbre et je crois qu'elle s'est tordue la cheville en essayant de se rattraper.

\- Toujours à faire fuir les filles toi, se moqua Lexa. Tu sais pourtant que ça finit mal à chaque fois.

Aden rit nerveusement à la pique de sa sœur adoptive, signe qu'il se sentait terriblement mal pour avoir blessé Olivia, qui plus est lors du week-end dédié à l'anniversaire de sa sœur biologique.

Clarke avertit Lexa du regard, mieux valait ne pas aggraver la culpabilité du jeune homme, et prit avec précaution la cheville douloureuse d'Olivia entre ses mains.

\- Je me suis déjà tordue la cheville. Ma mère m'avait montré comment déterminer si c'était une entorse ou si c'était quelque chose de plus grave encore qui nécessitait plus ample examen.

Aden et Lexa laissèrent Clarke s'occuper d'Olivia en silence. Cette dernière serrait les dents. Sa cheville la lançait, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir la jambe en feu. Mais elle ne disait rien. Elle avait connu pire. Avec Callie.

\- Ce n'est qu'une entorse. Tu vas devoir garder la cheville immobilisée quelques temps histoire de ne pas trop la faire travailler. Il te faudra aussi appliquer du gel anti-inflammatoire deux fois par jour à l'endroit pile de la douleur, pas sur la cheville entière. Compris ?

Olivia hocha la tête et balbutia un remerciement. Aden l'aida à se relever.

\- Je vais la ramener à la résidence et essayer d'aller lui chercher le gel à la pharmacie la plus proche.

Lexa ramassa les armes et proposa de les accompagner. Clarke suivit. Elle n'avait aucune raison de rester ici toute seule.

\- On vous couvre, déclara Lexa.

Elle les laissa passer devant. Elle donna le pistolet d'Olivia à Clarke tandis qu'elle avait celui d'Aden. Ce dernier était dans son équipe, pourtant elle ne résista pas à lui tirer une fois dans le dos. Il faillit perdre l'équilibre et s'indigna.

\- J'essaie de tenir Olivia et en plus on est dans la même équipe, Lexa !

\- Je devais un point à Clarke, se contenta-t-elle de répondre avec un haussement d'épaules.

Clarke se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Pour une fois, elle soutenait plutôt son frère.

Ils déposèrent Olivia dans une chambre et Aden partit aussitôt pour aller acheter ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle assura à Clarke qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de surveillance, elle pouvait se débrouiller toute seule. Et puis, Clarke devait profiter de son anniversaire !

De nouveau dehors, Clarke observait la Corne d'Abondance.

\- Tu veux y retourner ?

Elle se tourna vers Lexa et répondit, la mine désolée :

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée. On a déjà eu de la chance de ne pas avoir été touchées.

Lexa rit et attrapa délicatement sa main. Pour elle, peu importait le résultat final, elles avaient gagné.

* * *

L'équipe orange avait finalement gagné. Si les bleus avaient été les premiers à ramener le drapeau ennemi à la résidence, les oranges avaient des points d'avance. Clarke n'avait pas été si inutile à son équipe puisqu'elle avait pu leur apporter quelques points en tirant sur les ennemis de passage dans les environs de sa cachette.

Certains joueurs bleus se plaignaient de multiples façons. Beaucoup râlaient sur le fait que le drapeau aurait dû être ramené au mât seulement après avoir vérifié le nombre de bleus touchés par rapport aux oranges.

Clarke observait les invités évoluer autour de la piscine. Il y avait plus de monde à l'extérieur que dans le grand salon de la résidence. La soirée ne faisait que commencer. Cependant, la nuit était tombée. Les petits fours tournaient, mais bien moins que les verres d'alcools. Bière, champagne, soupçons de vodka et de whisky, tous se promenaient librement dans la foule.

Clarke joignit ses mains. Lexa s'était absentée quelques minutes auparavant pour aller chercher des verres et une assiette, et Clarke essayait de rester concentrée sur la musique dont la forte intensité ne suffisait pas à camoufler le brouhaha des invités.

Beaucoup de monde. Un peu trop au goût de Clarke. Elle faisait des efforts pour ne pas paniquer dans les lieux publics, mais les fêtes de cette ampleur lui étaient encore difficiles à gérer.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'une main attrapa son poignet. Elle fut décalée de la piscine vers une piste de danse improvisée quelques mètres plus loin. Elle vit le visage souriant de Lincoln et sa panique diminua considérablement.

\- Elle va bientôt revenir, ne t'en fais pas, la rassura-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et accepta la proposition de danse du jeune homme. Elle se sentait déjà mieux en sa compagnie que seule au milieu de tous.

\- Où est Octavia ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Partie chercher des plateaux avec Lexa. Les autres se sont vite jetés dessus alors elles sont allées aux cuisines en prendre pour nous.

Clarke hocha de nouveau la tête. Lincoln sentait bien la gêne et l'inquiétude de son amie. Il mentirait s'il disait être venu la voir seulement pour lui tenir compagnie. Il voulait la rassurer, mais mentir n'était pas une très bonne idée. Il décida donc d'expliquer :

\- Ne regarde pas, mais un gars dans le coin à droite selon ta position te scrute depuis un bon moment. Il commençait à se décider à venir te voir quand je suis intervenu.

Clarke écarquilla les yeux. Elle se retint de regarder. Comment ne pas être inquiète quand on apprenait ça ?

\- On te surveille, ne t'en fais pas, tenta de la rassurer à nouveau Lincoln. J'ai promis à Lexa que je te surveillerai si elle venait à s'absenter. Il y a toujours l'un de nous quelque part. Tu ne risques rien.

Clarke répéta ce hochement de tête nerveux. Elle n'était pas seulement inconfortable à l'idée de se trouver seule au milieu d'une vaste foule. Elle n'était pas seulement inquiète à l'idée de se trouver encore en danger. C'était très sympa de la part de Lincoln de la garder en sécurité en l'absence de Lexa, mais il y avait un fait indéniable que le jeune homme ne pouvait compenser.

\- Lexa me manque, admit-elle.

Elle espérait que le garçon garderait ça pour lui, mais Lexa trouvait toujours un moyen de tout savoir, surtout auprès de ses plus proches amis.

Lincoln plissa les yeux, étonné d'entendre une telle révélation.

\- Tu l'as vue pour la dernière fois i peine un quart d'heure, déclara-t-il.

Clarke fit la moue. C'était ça qui rendait ce fait particulier. Elle tenta d'expliquer :

\- Justement... elle me manque constamment. Tu l'as vu toi-même, je supporte pas ce genre d'événement sans elle. Je commence à paniquer et après – après je pense à Lexa et c'est son absence que je supporte plus. C'est la seule capable de calmer mon angoisse, alors...

Lincoln comprenait tout à fait. Pour ce qu'elle avait vécu, Clarke s'était remise assez vite. Elle n'avait pas encore retrouvé toutes ses forces, mais elle se débrouillait incroyablement bien. Elle allait en cours, travaillait, vivait en couple avec sa femme. Oui, Clarke vivait. Ce qui était un miracle aux yeux de Lincoln était en réalité une victoire pour le jeune couple marié.

\- Tu sais Clarke, je connais Lexa depuis un bout de temps et elle a toujours tout fait pour ceux qu'elle aime. Vu tout ce qu'elle a fait et fait encore pour toi, je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'est pas prête de te lâcher. Et même en son absence, qu'elle soit courte ou longue, elle trouvera toujours un moyen de te protéger. La preuve, je suis obligé de rester sobre jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'autorise à aller faire la fête avec ma copine, rit-il.

Clarke rit à son tour, libérée d'un poids. Lincoln n'avait pas tort : sa présence était en quelque sorte un signe de la présence de Lexa, puisque celle-ci avait demandé à ses plus proches amis de surveiller sa femme.

\- Elle arrive même à t'intimider toi, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Lexa peut se montrer terrifiante ! exagéra-t-il. Et aussi particulièrement convaincante, admit-il finalement. Aucun d'entre nous ne veut te laisser tomber. Lexa est notre amie, mais tu l'es aussi.

Il lui offrit un clin d'oeil et Clarke remarqua le regard du jeune homme divaguer entre elle et quelque chose derrière elle. Elle se tourna et vit une Lexa au sourire éclatant. Cette dernière tenait deux coupes de champagne. A côté, Octavia tenait un plateau de petits fours.

\- On va s'installer dans un coin avec le reste du groupe avant qu'on nous saute dessus pour nous voler notre nourriture ! s'exclama Octavia.

Mais ni elle ni Lincoln ne parvinrent à interrompre la conversation abstraite qui passait par les regards que s'échangeaient les deux jeunes femmes à côté. Ils décidèrent de les laisser. Elles n'auraient qu'à les rejoindre après.

Lexa finit par poser les deux coupes de champagne au sol pour accueillir une Clarke impatiente dans ses bras.

\- Comme ça je te manquais ? lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille en refermant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Clarke se redressa pour pouvoir dévisager Lexa sans pour autant se détacher d'elle.

\- Tu as tout entendu ?

\- Bien assez, admit-elle avec un sourire béat.

Clarke enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa compagne pour cacher le feu qui brûlait ses joues. Elle resta ainsi jusqu'à pouvoir oublier totalement la présence de ces dizaines de personnes autour d'elles. Mais le bruit était encore là, et Clarke aurait voulu quelques minutes de calme auprès de Lexa.

\- Ça te dérangerait d'aller marcher un peu ? Juste quelques minutes loin de...

Elle désigna la fête du regard. Lexa comprit et accepta. Elles s'éloignèrent main dans la main vers le parc et marchèrent jusqu'à apercevoir les ombres des grands arbres de la forêt. Elles s'assirent sur un gros tronc effondré qui leur fit office de banc.

Clarke jouait avec la main de Lexa au creux des siennes. Elle ne voulait pas briser ce silence réconfortant qui les isolait du reste du monde, mais elle tenait vraiment à dire une chose à Lexa :

\- J'aime beaucoup cette journée. Le jeu, la fête. J'aurais préféré pouvoir courir comme avant et ne pas avoir à gérer cette maudite panique, mais tu es là, alors ça va.

Lexa sourit et leva la main de Clarke pour en embrasser le dos. Son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'elle se souvint de la conversation que Clarke avait eu avec Lincoln quelques minutes auparavant.

\- J'aurais dû envoyer Lincoln chercher les plateaux avec Octavia. Je suis désolée, je ne te laisserai plus seule au milieu d'une fête...

\- Hey, je ne t'en veux pas, Lexa. Ce que je disais tout à l'heure, c'était justement parce que je peux pas te laisser partir deux minutes sans avoir besoin de toi. Je suis un peu un boulet, rit-elle.

Lexa attira sa petite-amie contre elle et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de celle-ci. Clarke avait bien fait de vouloir aller se promener maintenant, car le calme et la fraîcheur de la nuit leur faisaient vraiment du bien.

\- On s'excuse un peu trop toutes les deux, plaisanta-t-elle. On n'a peut-être pas besoin de tout ça pour... pour –

\- Pour s'aimer, compléta Clarke, surprenant Lexa avec ses mots.

Lexa hocha la tête et l'embrassa sur le front. Elles restèrent silencieuses, profitant de la solitude. Loin des autres, loin du jugement, loin du danger, loin du bruit incessant. Lexa sourit. Elle se sentait incroyablement bien aux côtés de Clarke. Elle tourna la tête, pensant voir la même expression sur le visage de sa femme, mais ce qu'elle y vit était plus ambigu.

Clarke regardait droit devant elle, confuse. Elle était partagée entre deux moments de sa vie : celui qu'elle vivait maintenant et un autre plus ancien, plus froid. Elle sentit la main de Lexa se resserrer sur la sienne. Elle tourna la tête. Lexa la dévisageait avec inquiétude. Elle chercha les bons mots pour expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait, mais cela s'avérait compliqué. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour expliquer ça. Tout ce qu'elle put dire fut :

\- La lisière des bois, la nuit, les feuilles mortes, l'humidité, le –

Les bras de Lexa l'entourèrent et Clarke sut qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer.

\- Tu veux retourner à la fête ? murmura Lexa timidement.

Clarke aurait bien dit oui si cela pouvait être une solution à son problème. Mais non, esquiver ses peurs ne les effaçait pas. Elle devait y faire face. Elle devait se libérer de cette maudite angoisse. Elle se leva, attrapa les deux mains de Lexa pour la faire se lever à son tour, et l'éloigna quelque peu du tronc.

Lexa posa sa main sur la joue brûlante de Clarke et chercha dans le regard de celle-ci de quoi la rassurer sur son état.

Clarke voulait surpasser ses souvenirs. Elle entoura la taille de Lexa et colla son front au sien.

Lexa put sentir le souffle rapide de Clarke contre ses lèvres. La présence de Lexa changeait tant de choses. Elle avait besoin d'elle pour surpasser ses peurs. Elle ne pouvait pas surmonter son angoisse sans cette jeune femme. Elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec elle sans avoir à l'appeler à chaque petite panique, sans devoir l'étouffer dans son sommeil pendant un cauchemar. Elle voulait être capable de rendre son amour à Lexa, d'être là pour sa femme autant que celle-ci l'était pour elle.

Et en se tenant dans ces bois, elle ne voulait pas de ces terribles souvenirs. Elle ne voulait que Lexa et l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour elle. Pas de peur. Pas d'angoisse. Pas de monstres.

\- Lexa... fais-moi l'amour ici, souffla-t-elle.

Les deux frissonnèrent en même temps. Clarke avait-elle réellement dit ça ? Ce qui était certain en revanche, c'était l'effet que cette requête avait eu sur Lexa. Cette dernière s'était aussitôt enflammée, brûlée par quelques mots. Mais Clarke les avait prononcés. Celle qui faisait chavirer son cœur. Et Lexa savait pourquoi Clarke lui demandait cela sous la forme d'une faveur. Clarke avait peur de se perdre dans son passé et de ne jamais en revenir. Lexa était son seul lien entre les deux. La seule capable de changer les sentiments de Clarke à l'égard de cet horrible passé.

Elle saisit le visage pâle entre ses mains et embrassa ses lèvres avec passion. Elle aussi voulait surpasser l'horreur, sortir Clarke de ce cauchemar qui revenait parfois la hanter.

Clarke, prenant le geste de Lexa pour un oui, s'allongea dans l'herbe, sur le dos. Lexa haussa un sourcil, surprise de voir un tel geste chez sa compagne. Clarke semblait se soumettre. Pourtant, Lexa ne posa pas la question. Clarke s'était probablement retrouvée ainsi, presqu'un an auparavant. Allongée dans les feuilles mortes, humides, surplombant la terre battue qui avait probablement été boueuse suite à une lourde averse.

Clarke l'invita du regard à s'allonger sur elle. C'était plus ou moins comme ça qu'elle s'était retrouvée. Plaquée sur le dos, un poids lourd enfonçant son corps dans la terre. Mais le corps de Lexa ne parut pas l'écraser. Au contraire, alors que Lexa glissait sa main dans son cou pour l'embrasser à nouveau, Clarke se sentit légère.

Elle rendit le tendre baiser que Lexa lui offrait. Elle l'embrassa longuement et attrapa les mains de Lexa pour les déposer sur son torse. Lexa comprit que Clarke voulait passer à l'étape supérieure. Elle déboutonna lentement la chemise de la jeune femme tout en redécouvrant une énième fois la délicieuse peau du cou de celle-ci. Clarke soupira. Non, on ne lui arracherait pas sa chemise, ni aucun de ses vêtements.

Allongée dans les feuilles mortes, cachée de la vue de tous par la nuit tombée, personne ne lui viendrait en aide. Mais pour une fois, la première fois en ces lieux, Clarke ne voulait pas qu'on lui vienne en aide. Au contraire, elle voulait savourer chaque seconde passée sous le corps protecteur de sa femme.

Une larme s'écoula sur sa joue et tomba sur celle de Lexa. Cette dernière leva la tête, se redressant de peur d'avoir fait mal à la jeune femme si importante à ses yeux.

Clarke apaisa l'inquiétude de Lexa en portant une main délicate à la joue de celle-ci. Elle sourit, et ce sourire évolua en petit rire qui s'estompa avec douceur.

\- Je t'aime, Lexa, murmura-t-elle pour être certaine que ses mots ne soient entendus que par Lexa comme si les arbres pouvaient les entendre. Je t'aime tellement...

Elle renifla et Lexa, dont le visage s'était comblé d'émotions, essuya la trace de cette larme symbolique. Clarke ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et l'attira à elle pour saisir ses lèvres. Lexa trembla sous l'effet du geste. Clarke ne comptait pas la laisser partir, bien au contraire, elle s'accrochait à elle. Et Lexa ne voulait pas partir. Elle voulait accueillir sa femme dans ses bras lorsque celle-ci allait mal. Elle voulait s'abandonner dans les bras de sa femme lorsqu'elle-même n'était pas certaine de pouvoir continuer à se battre. A deux, il leur était plus simple d'avancer.

Lexa était perdue dans ce baiser, l'approfondissant toujours plus, mais veillant à rester douce pour ne pas brusquer Clarke. Cet endroit ramenait à celle-ci beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Et pourtant, Clarke lui ramena sa main contre sa poitrine. Lexa glissa ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme pour lui ôter son soutien-gorge et le déposa sur la gauche. Clarke saisit sa main à nouveau, la déposant sur son sein gauche. Lexa ne se demandait pas pourquoi Clarke insistait autant avec ce geste. D'une part, cela paraissait évident, et d'autre part, elle perdait la tête. Les lèvres humides de Clarke semblaient hurler son nom puisqu'elle ne pouvait s'en détacher. Comme le lui avait intimé Clarke, elle caressait lentement son sein gauche.

Celui qui avait tant fait souffert Clarke lorsque ces mains crispées lui avaient transpercé la poitrine.

Clarke n'eut pas à guider Lexa puisque cette dernière sut exactement quoi faire. Clarke enfonça ses mains dans les feuilles mortes, ses doigts creusant la terre. Son cœur brûlait sous les baisers ardents de la brune.

L'odeur des bois nocturnes l'avait suivie pendant des mois, hanté son sommeil tandis qu'un poids s'était chargé de l'étouffer. Ce soir, cette odeur se changea en merveille du monde, une odeur que Clarke n'aurait jamais pensé aimer autant. Elle en était fascinée. Cette odeur se mélangeait à celle de Lexa et Clarke dut supplier cette dernière de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Des mois auparavant, étouffée par une grosse main plaquée sur sa bouche, Clarke avait supplié pour en finir avec son cauchemar terriblement réel. Aujourd'hui, Clarke suppliait pour le développer et refusait d'en voir la fin.

Elle était à deux doigts de renverser Lexa et lui arracher ses vêtements pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche et unir leurs corps. Mais elle devait aller au bout de son cauchemar. Elle devait laisser Lexa lui montrer que l'amour pouvait tout surpasser.

Et ce fut le cas. Clarke tremblait, ni de peur, ni de panique, mais de plaisir. Le froid de la nuit ne suffisait plus à rafraîchir les jeunes femmes enflammées. Lexa marquait le corps de Clarke jusqu'à ce qu'aucune parcelle de ce corps ne puisse résister aux flammes.

Mais la brune prenait son temps, une douce vague, pour chacune de ses actions. Clarke avait le droit de connaître la tendresse, d'en ressentir chaque caractéristique pour contrer cette violence qu'elle avait tant connue.

Entre les mains de Lexa, Clarke partit. Loin, très loin. Son esprit ne parvint pas à conserver sa place dans la réalité. Cette fois, ce n'était pas pour échapper à l'horreur, mais plutôt pour se laisser aller à ce plaisir intense qu'une personne particulière parvenait à provoquer. Personne d'autre n'avait réussi. La preuve, Clarke échappait à la terreur d'une nuit pour une nouvelle soirée de plaisir, de bonheur, d'amour.

Quand elle revint à elle, Lexa était allongée contre elle, sa tête posée sur son épaule. Clarke retrouva l'environnement qu'elle avait quitté. Celui de son cauchemar que Lexa était parvenu à adoucir. La nuit, quand la forêt reviendra la hanter, Clarke se souviendra de ce moment partagé avec sa femme, dont l'odeur à ses côtés lui rappellera la définition même de l'amour.

Comment pouvait-on être aussi amoureux ? Existait-il un « plus ou moins » amoureux ?

La respiration haletante, Clarke souleva le menton de Lexa d'un doigt pour l'embrasser encore une fois. Lexa sourit, l'air béat, et glissa sa main dans la chevelure blonde qu'elle adorait.

\- On ferait mieux d'aller se laver avant l'arrivée de ton gâteau, déclara-t-elle.

Un gâteau ? Lexa avait même prévu un gâteau ? Décidément, elle ne plaisantait pas avec les surprises. Clarke se redressa en même temps que Lexa et remarqua son pantalon et sa chemise fermés. Ne venaient-elles pas de... ?

\- Je les ai refermés pendant que tu étais là-haut, l'informa Lexa. Il ne faut pas que tu attrapes froid.

Clarke dévisagea sa femme. Lexa pensait toujours à tout. Elle prenait si bien soin d'elle. L'instant précédent, elle l'avait traitée avec plus de respect et de tendresse que Clarke avaient toujours imaginé comme un mythe, un cliché des films romantiques américains. Mais non, cela existait. Clarke l'avait trouvé en Lexa Woods.

Elles retournèrent main dans la main à la résidence et se faufilèrent à l'intérieur par le côté opposé à celui occupé par la foule.

Clarke découvrit la chambre qui leur était réservée et sa bouche tomba grande ouverte. Cette pièce était immense. Au milieu de la partie gauche, une grande baignoire carrée qui faisait probablement _aussi_ jacuzzi.

A droite, un immense lit couvert par deux épaisses couvertures. Celle du dessus avait des formes irrégulières et paraissait à de la fourrure. Clarke fut soulagée de remarquer qu'il s'agissait de fausse peau d'animal lorsqu'elle toucha l'objet.

Derrière elle, Lexa venait d'ouvrir le robinet du bain. Elle se teint debout, attendant une réaction de la part de Clarke. Cette dernière était sans voix. Cette pièce était magnifique. En face d'elle, de grands paravents en bois à motifs gravés laissaient passer la lumière de la lune qui filtrait par les grandes fenêtres.

Clarke ignora la terre qui couvrait une partie de son corps pour aller se jeter dans les bras de sa femme.

\- C'est magnifique, génial, souffla-t-elle, émue.

Lexa avait un don pour organiser les meilleures surprises. Jamais Clarke n'aurait imaginé une telle fête d'anniversaire. Lexa referma ses bras autour de la taille de Clarke, dans son ventre explosant des milliers de paillettes qui semblèrent se répandre dans la pièce entière.

Elles restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre jusqu'à ce que la baignoire fut prête à les accueillir. Clarke fut celle qui le remarqua, Lexa étant de dos au meuble. Elle ferma le robinet et revint auprès de Lexa pour lui ôter avec délicatesse sa tunique noire qui lui allait si bien. Clarke se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'elle vit le regard de Lexa plongé dans le sien. Clarke continua d'ôter chaque vêtement un à un sans jamais la quitter du regard. Elles semblaient sceller un énième pacte. Celui de prendre soin l'une de l'autre quoi qu'il arrive.

Elle retira ses propres vêtements. Lexa avait l'impression que si elle bougeait, elle sauterait sur cette merveilleuse jeune femme en face d'elle. Alors elle laissa Clarke l'attirer dans la baignoire.

Clarke craquait devant le visage rosé de sa femme. Ce regard si lourd de sens qu'elles partageaient. Elle combla la distance et jeta la douceur à l'eau pour l'embrasser avec envie. Lexa réciproqua cette passion. Leurs lèvres s'entremêlèrent et leurs langues ne tardèrent pas à se trouver. Clarke caressait le visage de Lexa, cherchant à rapprocher leurs corps plus encore. Son autre main disparut sous l'eau et Lexa sursauta lorsqu'elle la sentit à l'endroit de son plaisir.

Clarke la libéra de tout ce désir accumulé, étouffant ses gémissements avec des baisers.

Dehors, la fête les attendait. Mais elles profitèrent encore un peu de ce moment. Leur moment.

* * *

Après leur bain brûlant, les deux jeunes femmes avaient enfilé des vêtements propres pour rejoindre la foule bien alcoolisée. A minuit, une voix intima le silence au-travers d'un microphone. La musique arrêtée, les voix tues, un immense gâteau fut amené sur une table devant la piscine. Deux bougies représentaient le nombre dix-huit. Avant de demander à Clarke de souffler, Lexa lui prit les mains et, à la grande surprise de tous, s'agenouilla devant elle.

\- Je suis fière de toi, Clarke. Tu as surpassé les pires épreuves et es aujourd'hui une magnifique jeune femme à l'avenir prometteur. Je suis fière d'être ta femme, et espère l'être encore bien longtemps. Pour toujours ?

Clarke rit. La lueur des bougies se reflétait dans le regard de la jeune femme agenouillée. Elle l'aida à se redresser et le visage de Lexa changea soudainement d'expression pour annoncer à la foule sur un ton menaçant :

\- Et le premier qui la touche signe son arrêt de mort !

La foule ne réagit pas. Personne ne savait réellement quoi faire : rire ou rester muet ? Lexa semblait si sérieuse. Seul le rire de Clarke résonna contre les murs de la résidence. Le visage de Lexa s'adoucit à nouveau lorsque la jeune femme se reconcentra sur Clarke.

Cette dernière l'enveloppa dans ses bras, profitant de l'étreinte pour murmurer :

\- Pour toujours.

Lexa la serra fort dans ses bras, raide dingue de cette femme tout juste adulte. Clarke venait à peine d'avoir dix-huit ans et pourtant elle avait déjà beaucoup vécu, dont certaines choses que des personnes âgées avaient eu la chance de ne jamais connaître.

\- Merci, ajouta Clarke, c'est une super fête. Même si je suis sûre que ton discours avait surtout pour but de menacer tous les autres. C'est que tu as ta réputation Madame la ninja.

Lexa rit à son tour, enivrée par l'odeur de la jeune femme dans ses bras.

\- Peut-être un peu, admit-elle en s'efforçant de la libérer. Allez, souffle tes bougies avant que le gâteau fonde.

Clarke se tourna vers le splendide gâteau qui était servi en son honneur. Elle s'approcha, prête à souffler, mais se ravisa. Elle se tourna vers Lexa, attrapa sa main pour la faire approcher et lui demanda :

\- Tu souffles avec moi ?

\- C'est ton gâteau.

\- Exactement, je souffle mes bougies avec qui je veux.

Lexa se retint de sourire bêtement devant tant de monde – elle devait rester crédible pour botter les fesses du premier qui essaierait de faire du mal à sa femme – et entoura la taille de Clarke pour coller leurs oreilles ensemble. Leurs visages proches, elles soufflèrent ensemble au décompte de la foule. Les bougies perdirent leur flamme, ce qui ne semblait pas près d'arriver au jeune couple, et les applaudissements retentirent.

Chacun prit une part de gâteau et une nouvelle coupe de champagne, puis la soirée se poursuivit pour les fêtards encore en forme.

Les amis de Clarke vinrent la féliciter. Lincoln dut arracher Octavia des bras de Clarke. Lexa rit devant la peine du jeune homme à récupérer sa copine fortement alcoolisée.

Ils laissèrent Clarke et Lexa seules près de la piscine. La foule rapetissait. Beaucoup d'invités étaient partis se coucher, épuisés par les heures de danse et par la quantité d'alcool avalée.

Les derniers fêtards étaient surtout regroupés à l'intérieur pour jouer à des jeux d'alcools.

\- Tu m'offres une danse ? proposa Lexa.

Clarke accepta avec plaisir et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Lexa qui elle les enroula autour de la taille de sa petite-amie. Clarke enfouit son visage dans le cou de Lexa. Cette dernière posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Clarke. Il n'y avait plus de musique à l'extérieur et cela n'était pas plus mal. Elles pouvaient profiter de la simple présence de l'autre. Elles n'en avaient jamais assez.

Elles dansèrent longtemps et furent les dernières à rejoindre leur chambre. Fatiguées, elles se débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements et se glissèrent sous les couvertures. Lexa sourit quand Clarke lui rappela son habitude de se blottir contre elle pour dormir. Elle aussi se blottit un peu plus contre Clarke.

Leurs corps nus entrelacés, elles s'endormirent.

* * *

Elles dormirent longtemps. Si longtemps que Raven débarqua dans la chambre à quatorze heures pour leur dire que la salle à manger de la résidence allait fermer. Elle sourit en découvrant ses amies dormant l'une contre l'autre sous les couvertures.

\- Allez les moches, on se lève ! décida-t-elle de hurler pour les embêter. Clarke, ton frère t'attend.

Clarke se réveilla plus rapidement que Lexa et secoua doucement celle-ci. Raven avait quitté la chambre pour les laisser se lever, ne souhaitant pas « avoir d'horribles visions en face d'elle ».

Elles s'habillèrent et rejoignirent leur petit groupe d'amis dans le grand salon.

\- La plupart des invités sont rentrés, expliqua Nyko, comme prévu. Il ne reste plus que nous. Ma tante a fait assez de nourriture pour nous nourrir vingt fois, elle avait peur que ça ne suffise pas.

Clarke haussa un sourcil. Elle ne savait pas que cette résidence appartenait à la tante de Nyko et fut rassurée quand elle apprit que le petit groupe avait obtenu une réduction pour leur week-end ici. La dernière chose que Clarke voulait était que ses amis se ruinent pour elle, ce qu'elle avait fait remarquer à Lexa, et elle fut contente d'apprendre que sa femme n'oubliait pas ses préférences en matière de cadeau. Lexa arrivait toujours à organiser les meilleurs séjours. Clarke espérait être à la hauteur pour l'organisation de leur lune de miel.

\- Sœurettes ! lança un Aden joyeux en attrapant ses sœurs pour les rapprocher en un câlin collectif.

\- N'en profite pas trop, abruti, lâcha Lexa lorsqu'ils se détachèrent.

Elle ne put en revanche pas cacher le sourire qui la trahit aux yeux de tous. Lexa était réellement heureuse d'être ici avec sa femme et ses amis. Un break bien mérité par tous.

Aden se tourna vers Clarke et lui demanda :

\- Je peux te parler deux minutes ? En privé, ça m'arrangerait.

Clarke accepta et suivit Aden dans le couloir. Il souriait mais paraissait aussi nerveux. Elle l'interrogea du regard et le jeune homme sortit une boîte de sa poche.

\- De notre part à Papa et moi. Je dois t'avouer avoir été le voir derrière ton dos ces derniers temps. On voulait tous les deux fêter ton anniversaire sans trop savoir quoi t'offrir alors on a utilisé ses souvenirs de ton enfance et mes moments passés avec toi depuis notre rencontre pour déterminer le bon cadeau à t'offrir.

Le cœur de Clarke rata un battement pour se mettre à battre plus vite. Un cadeau de son frère _et_ de son père ? Si elle avait tout d'abord hésité, elle se rua sur la boîte, détacha le ruban bleu marine et l'ouvrit, impatiente de découvrir ce qu'elle contenait.

Elle en resta bouche bée. Une magnifique montre métallique à l'image de celle que portait son père jusqu'à son incarcération. Clarke avait toujours vu son père avec. Un souvenir d'enfance qui lui réchauffa le cœur alors qu'elle prenait l'objet en main.

Aden tint la boîte pour laisser à Clarke tout le loisir de découvrir l'objet.

Ce n'était pas exactement la même marque, ni même la montre, mais elle lui ressemblait assez pour rappeler à Clarke celle de son père. Elle regarda l'objet sous toutes ses formes et découvrit une inscription gravée au dos de l'objet. _Clarke Griffin-Woods._ Les larmes lui montèrent soudainement aux yeux.

\- C'est notre père qui a eu l'idée, précisa Aden.

Clarke dévisagea son frère et lui sauta dans les bras, murmurant un merci ému. Ce cadeau était magnifique. Et son père avait fait graver les noms des deux familles dont le destin avait basculé dès le placement d'Aden Griffin chez les Woods. Mais surtout, surtout, Clarke voyait son père affilier le nom de Lexa au sien. _C'est Papa qui en a eu l'idée_ , se répéta-t-elle. Quelle meilleure façon de supporter le mariage de sa fille que d'accepter le nouveau nom de celle-ci ?

Le frère et la sœur retournèrent dans le salon et s'installèrent à table avec les autres. Clarke montra discrètement la montre à Lexa et cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de se pencher pour saisir les lèvres de Clarke des siennes, elle aussi touchée par ce vif excès de joie.

\- S'il vous plaît, on aimerait manger, railla Raven. C'est pas parce qu'on fête ton anniversaire Clarke qu'il faut nous empêcher de manger en nous dégoûtant avec tout cet amour.

\- Elle plaisante, la reprit Octavia. Elle adore votre couple et votre mariage, vous êtes son OTP.

\- Ta gueule Octavia.

Tout le monde se tut sur cette insulte, laissa un temps de silence, et éclata de rire en même temps. S'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle Raven et Lexa se ressemblaient, c'était sur le sale caractère qui pouvait ressortir de leur personnalité. Clarke lança un regard pour évoquer sa pensée à Lexa qui l'assassina de ses jolis yeux avant de craquer et de saisir la main de sa femme sous la table.

Ils déjeunèrent tous ensemble et, une fois le repas terminé, allèrent chercher leurs affaires. Il était temps de quitter le domaine.

Aden aida Olivia à rejoindre la voiture. Il ne cessait de s'excuser pour l'incident de la veille.

Chacun enlaça ses amis et ils furent tous prêts à repartir. Avant d'entrer dans la voiture, Lexa demanda à Clarke une minute d'attention que cette dernière ne pourrait jamais lui refuser.

\- Je voulais te donner ton cadeau d'anniversaire, expliqua la brune.

Clarke, qui pensait que ce week-end dans cette somptueuse résidence était son cadeau, se retrouva à nouveau bouche bée. Lexa ouvrit alors le coffre de la voiture et offrit une mallette à Clarke.

\- Si les études d'arts t'intéressent, il va te falloir créer ton portfolio pour ta demande d'admission.

Clarke resta fixée sur Lexa, incapable de bouger. Lexa savait tout ! Elle trouvait toujours un nouveau moyen de l'étonner avec de merveilleuses surprises !

Lexa tenait la mallette en main, attendant une réaction de Clarke qui finit par lui tomber dans les bras.

\- Tu n'as même pas regardé le contenu, s'amusa Lexa.

\- Je sais qu'il y a ce qu'il me faut pour mon tout premier dessin. Elle fit une pause et ajouta, la voix basse et suave : Toi, évidemment, sans toutes ces choses ostentatoires appelées vêtements.

Lexa s'enflamma et, sous la surprise, lâcha la mallette que Clarke rattrapa docilement, s'attendant à cette réaction qu'elle avait cherché. Elle rit et attira Lexa à l'intérieur de la voiture.

Aden remarqua le calme atypique de sa sœur adoptive et commenta :

\- Elle a pris de la drogue ?

Clarke éclata de rire. La remarque d'Aden ne fit qu'augmenter la nuance de rouge sur le visage de Lexa. _Une drogue appelée Clarke Griffin, certes._

\- Hum, disons que, décida de répondre Clarke, je lui réserve une bonne soirée aujourd'hui.

Aden rit à son tour. Lexa abandonna et cacha son visage dans les boucles blondes de sa femme. Clarke l'embrassa sur le front tandis qu'Aden, au volant, démarrait la voiture. Olivia, assise sur le siège passager avant, souriait en voyant le jeune couple aussi proche. En quelque sorte, cela la rassurait de voir Clarke heureuse. Celle-ci avait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aimait réellement. Quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas semblant. Quelqu'un qui la méritait et que Clarke méritait en retour.

Ce voyage n'en était qu'une nouvelle preuve.


	21. Chapitre 21

Clarke décrivait la bâtisse avec inquiétude. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était trouvée là, son père avait été accusé de meurtre. Un meurtre qu'il avait bel et bien commis. Clarke ne savait plus, dorénavant, si elle aurait aimé assister au procès de son père. Elle se disait que, peut-être, elle ne l'aurait pas supporté. Alors, quand on l'avait éloigné de ce bâtiment, aussi déchirée qu'elle avait été, ça n'avait finalement pas été une si mauvaise chose.

Elle sentit une main glisser dans la sienne et la serra fort sans s'en rendre compte. Elle relâcha brusquement sa prise pour ne pas faire mal à Lexa qui elle la regardait avec amusement et tendresse.

\- Ça va bien se passer, lui assura cette dernière.

Clarke hocha la tête et la tourna vers sa femme. Elle voulait vraiment y croire. Car elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir supporter un échec aujourd'hui.

Elles entrèrent toutes les deux et attendirent l'autorisation de pénétrer dans la salle. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite pour Clarke, car avant même de réaliser ce qui se passait, elle se retrouvait à la barre.

Son regard fuyait celui des trois accusés assis à une dizaine de mètres d'elle. Trop près. Elle concentra son regard sur Lexa qui l'encourageait.

La première question la prit de court. Elle chercha ses mots, tiraillée par la peur de ne pas répondre correctement. De ne pas être crue.

\- Je n'avais pas une très bonne réputation. Avant même mon arrivée au lycée, rares étaient ceux qui m'appréciaient. Alors, quand on m'a envoyé cette haine en plein visage, évidemment je n'en étais pas si surprise. Je suis Clarke Griffin, termina-t-elle sans pouvoir contenir un petit rire nerveux.

L'absence de réaction de la part du juge et des avocats l'inquiétait d'autant plus. Heureusement pour elle, la mère d'Octavia – son avocate – enchaîna avec une nouvelle question.

\- Pouvez-vous nous résumer la soirée ?

Clarke prit à nouveau un instant pour réfléchir. Ce n'était pas très bon signe, une victime qui hésitait, mais son anxiété était apparente et Clarke se dit qu'ils pouvaient bien comprendre. Témoigner n'était vraiment pas une chose facile. Surtout pour une victime de viol.

\- J'étais avec mes amis. Au bout d'un moment ils sont partis chacun de leur côté pour rejoindre leur copain ou copine. Je me suis retrouvée toute seule dans le grand salon. J'ai vu les amis de Lexa discuter avec elle. J'étais trop loin pour entendre, mais Lexa avait l'air de leur crier après. Puis la musique s'est arrêtée. On m'a prise à parti en m'assimilant à mon père sur le meurtre qu'il a commis. Ça allait dégénérer, Lexa est intervenue. J'ai mal pris sa remarque, j'étais à bout, je l'ai frappée au visage. Et je suis partie en courant.

Encore une fois, aucune réaction. Excepté une personne. Celle que Clarke regardait. Lexa lui souriait, essayant de garder son sourire assez petit pour qu'il reste discret. Lexa se souvenait très bien de ce qu'elle avait dit à Clarke ce soir-là et, si elle s'en voulait un peu et en avait voulu à Clarke, elle n'avait tout de même pas nié le fait que sa future femme avait un sacré caractère et déjà un très bon crochet. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire en réalisant que ce coup de poing avait été une des petites choses qui, en s'accumulant, l'avait poussée dans le fossé « amoureuse de Clarke ». Lexa avait pris du temps pour parvenir à voir Clarke différemment et à accepter ses sentiments pour elle, mais aujourd'hui elle ne regrettait rien. Au moins, maintenant, tout allait bien entre elles.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

Et voilà, elle y était. Elle devait tout dire à tous, là, ceux qu'elle connaissait et qui étaient venus la soutenir, ceux qu'elle connaissait et qui la haïssaient, ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui n'avaient probablement rien à faire ici.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Lexa qui l'observait du premier rang. Elle avait déjà tout dit à Lexa. Si cette dernière était là, ça ne devrait pas être si difficile pour Clarke de résumer l'événement.

\- J'ai voulu couper par le parc pour rentrer plus vite. J'ai entendu du bruit. Avant que je ne puisse réagir, l'un d'eux m'a attrapé. Ils m'ont bâillonée, attaché les mains dans le dos, m'ont arraché mes vêtements, m'ont jetée au sol.

Sa voix tremblait. Seul le regard rassurant de Lexa la faisait continuer.

\- Ils l'ont fait chacun leur tour et m'ont laissé là.

\- Ont fait quoi ? Précisez, s'il vous plaît.

Madame Blake s'en voulait, au fond, de devoir arracher ces mots aux lèvres tremblantes de Clarke. Celle-ci avait déjà les larmes aux yeux, son visage se tordant en grimace douloureuse. Ils voulaient tous l'entendre. Ils voulaient tous avoir de quoi s'indigner ce soir au dîner. Alors qu'elle vivait avec ses souvenirs chaque jour, un poids que seule Lexa parvenait à alléger. Clarke essaya de contenir ses larmes, mais une glissa tout de même sur sa joue lorsque son regard glissa sur celui, noir, de Gus.

\- violée, souffla-t-elle, puis se rapprochant un peu plus du microphone, elle répéta : ils m'ont violée chacun leur tour.

Elle baissa la tête. Elle avait honte d'afficher cette histoire ainsi, d'être une victime à plaindre, de pleurer devant tant de gens. Elle joignit ses mains. Elle devait se calmer. Elle n'allait pas revivre ça encore une fois. Pas encore.

Elle sentit deux bras rassurants l'entourer. Lexa s'était ruée sur elle, ignorant l'objection du juge.

\- Madame Woods, ramenez votre femme sur le banc et prenez sa place je vous prie, ordonna le juge.

Lexa n'attendit pas plus longtemps, ne voulant pas se mettre le juge à dos, et prit la main de Clarke pour la guider jusqu'au banc. Elle lui murmura quelques paroles rassurantes et déposa un baiser affectueux sur sa joue avant de se rendre de nouveau à la barre pour témoigner.

\- Votre femme n'étant plus en mesure de témoigner, vous allez répondre à ses dernières questions avant de passer à votre témoignage.

Lexa hocha la tête. Sur le banc, Clarke avait encore la tête baissée. Lexa n'attendait que la fin de cette séance pour aller retrouver Clarke et la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Votre femme a affirmé être tombée enceinte suite à ce viol. Est-ce vrai ?

\- Oui, Clarke a porté un enfant pendant un mois avant de faire une fausse couche.

\- Bien, ce sera tout pour la victime.

Madame Blake alla se rasseoir pour laisser la place à l'avocat de la défense qui se leva et vint se placer à bonne distance en face de Lexa.

Lexa fut bien contente de répondre à la place de Clarke, car les questions de la défense étaient terriblement offensantes. L'avocat avait commencé par insinuer le fait qu'aucune preuve ne prouvait la paternité de ses clients – car cet avocat travaillait pour les trois jeunes aggresseurs en même temps – et que Clarke pouvait très bien mentir par honte d'une grossesse imprévue suite à un rapport sexuel pendant la fête, avant le viol. Lexa avait gardé son calme, quand bien même elle avait eu une terrible envie de se jeter sur cet avocat et ses clients, tous aussi pathétiques les uns que les autres.

\- Pour le peu que je puisse dire, cet enfant n'était pas le mien, avait-elle répondu avec sarcasme.

Lexa avait ensuite raconté sa version des faits, bien plus courte que celle de Clarke, et la défense avait aussitôt jeté ses questions aggressives sur elle.

\- Mes clients étaient vos amis. Ils affirment avoir été forcés par nulle autre que vous à commettre cet acte, en vengeance pour votre père.

\- Je ne souhaiterai jamais à une femme de se faire violer. Je vous ai dit que je leur avais ordonné de ne pas le faire, c'est la vérité.

\- Vous avez juré avant de vous installer à la barre. Répondez honnêtement : avez-vous déjà eu des rapports sexuels avec la victime ?

Lexa avait failli éclater de rire. _Il est con ou quoi ?_ Elle l'avait presque dit et s'en était presque voulu.

\- Clarke est ma femme depuis huit mois, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?

\- Exactement, Madame Griffin est votre femme. Vous avez donc ressenti une attirance dès la première rencontre ?

\- Objection ! s'était exclamée son avocate.

Mais le juge la refusa. Il voulait la réponse de Lexa. Tout le monde dans la salle la voulait. Qui ne la voulait pas ?

\- Ma haine envers M. Griffin m'empêchait de concevoir quoi que ce soit avec Clarke, mais je ne peux mentir sur le fait que Clarke a toujours été très attirante.

Elle sourit à sa femme lorsque celle-ci leva la tête vers elle. Tous purent constater leur court échange de regards. Personne ne pouvait nier le lien qu'elles partageaient.

\- Vous ne rejetez donc pas le fait que la victime vous attirait et que cela a renforcé votre colère envers les origines de votre – aujourd'hui – femme, au point de vouloir obtenir vengeance vous-même ?

\- Objection ! La défense accuse le témoin au lieu de défendre ses clients ! s'indigna Mme Blake.

\- Acceptée.

La défense avait essayé, mais elle avait perdu. Cette vaine tentative d'accuser Lexa de viol n'avait fait qu'empirer la sentence. Les deux amis de Gus avaient pris vingt ans de prison, ce dernier vingt-cinq pour avoir instiguer ses amis à commettre le crime.

Lexa ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu un jour leur montrer de la sympathie. A l'époque, elle n'avait eu aucune de raison de leur en vouloir. En fait, elle n'avait jamais créé de problème avec personne. Au lycée, elle avait toujours été appréciée. Elle était sympathique, sportive, intelligente, et pouvait vous aider si vous en aviez besoin.

Lorsqu'elle avait quitté la barre, Lexa était tout de suite retournée auprès de Clarke. Consciente du regard de Gus sur elle, Lexa avait pris Clarke dans ses bras et l'avait tendrement embrassée. _C'est comme ça qu'on aime une femme, connard_. Elle aurait aimé le lui dire. Mais la séance n'était pas encore terminée. Quand elle le fut, Lexa adressa au condamné un regard significatif.

Au lycée, personne n'avait essayé de se mettre Lexa à dos, connaissant très bien le côté sombre de la jeune femme. Celui qui était apparu suite à la mort de son père. S'entendre avec elle avait été à l'avantage des trois garçons, et Lexa n'avait pas rejeté leur amitié puisqu'elle connaissait le manque de limites de ceux-ci. Elle avait toujours réussi à les apaiser, à les garder sous contrôle. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Clarke. En un sens, cette dernière avait tout chamboulé. Pour Lexa, cela avait été dans le bon sens, au final, malgré toutes les difficultés que les deux jeunes femmes avaient rencontrées.

A la sortie, Raven vint enlacer Clarke pour la rassurer et la féliciter. Clarke rejoignit ensuite la voiture. Lexa, prête à la suivre, fut arrêtée par Raven qui souhaitait lui adresser un mot.

\- Ce procès m'a rappelé que... commença cette dernière, eh bien je ne t'ai jamais vraiment remerciée, pour la fois où...

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Raven. Je n'allais pas te laisser –

\- Non, Lexa, si tu n'avais pas été là ce jour-là j'aurais été à la place de Clarke dans ce procès aujourd'hui. Enfin... si j'avais eu le courage de porter plainte. Bref, merci. Je suis contente d'apprendre que Gus va être enfermé pour un moment. Mais surtout, je suis soulagée pour Clarke. Justice a été rendue.

Lexa dévisagea Raven et hocha doucement la tête. Oui, la justice avait été rendue. Mais ce n'était pas encore tout à fait terminé. Il restait encore un procès qui s'annonçait bien plus difficile que celui qui avait eu lieu aujourd'hui.

* * *

Le temps passait bien trop vite pour Clarke qui s'apprêtait à passer son entretien d'entrée à l'université. Si elle échouait, elle ne pourrait pas faire ses études sur le même campus que Lexa. Cela n'était pas envisageable. Clarke refusait de partir. Il était hors de question qu'elle se retrouve loin de sa femme pendant quatre ans. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Lexa était la seule qui pouvait la calmer quand elle commençait à paniquer.

Et puis, seule sur un campus universitaire ? Après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu ? Clarke en était bien trop effrayée. Elle ne voulait pas vivre un nouveau calvaire.

C'était décidé. Si elle échouait, Clarke n'irait pas à l'université. Elle essaierait de trouver une école ou un stage en ville dans le domaine qui l'intéressait.

\- Tu es prête Clarke ?

Lexa venait de débarquer dans la chambre. Elle vit le regard inquiet de Clarke au-travers du miroir fixé à l'intérieur de la porte de leur grande armoire. Elle vint se placer derrière elle et lui entoura la taille.

\- Tu vas réussir, Clarke. Tu es talentueuse et déterminée. S'ils te refusent, je leur colle un procès dès l'obtention de mon diplôme.

Cela eut le don de faire rire Clarke. Celle-ci se retourna et prit Lexa dans ses bras.

\- J'espère, souffla-t-elle encore inquiète. Je serais plus rassurée si je te savais sur le même campus que moi.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Lexa, je pourrais retrouver plus facilement le premier qui te regardera de travers.

Clarke se redressa pour accrocher le regard de la jolie brune en face d'elle. Elle glissa une main sur la joue de celle-ci, apaisée par le contact.

\- Je crois que tu as déjà bien fait savoir que tu avais une femme et qu'elle était intouchable. Je ne pense pas que quiconque essaiera de me faire du

\- mal en sachant qu'ils risquent de voir une super ninja leur tomber dessus.

\- Une ninja, sérieusement ? rit Lexa. Tu ne vas jamais arrêter de me comparer à ça.

\- Ça ? Mais c'est super classe un ninja ! A moins que tu ne préfèrerais Wonderwoman ou Supergirl ? Ou, tiens, White Canary, tu te bats aussi bien, voire mieux qu'elle !

\- N'exagérons pas non plus. D'ailleurs, n'oublie pas l'entraînement demain.

Clarke fit la moue. Si cela la rassurait d'apprendre à se battre, elle n'aimait pas vraiment le sport. Lexa l'aperçut et la prit dans ses bras à l'en soulever du sol.

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu puisses me vaincre en duel, c'est le deal !

\- Quoi ?! Mais t'es bien trop forte !

Lexa la reposa à l'entrée de la chambre, un grand sourire au visage.

\- Je ferais peut-être un effort pour toi. Si je vois que tu t'en sors très bien, je te laisserai gagner. Seulement si ton niveau est assez bon pour vaincre une personne agile de deux fois ta taille !

Clarke fut presque heureuse d'entendre ces paroles. Jusqu'à la dernière phrase. Elle s'était beaucoup améliorée en self-defense, mais n'était pas certaine de pouvoir s'améliorer plus que ça. Pourtant, Lexa allait persister jusqu'à ce qu'elle y parvienne. Cela s'annonçait long.

* * *

Clarke revenait à la voiture, son portfolio en main. Les manches de sa chemise étaient retroussées. A l'arrière de la voiture, Lexa souriait. Clarke retroussait toujours ses manches lorsqu'elle était anxieuse ou qu'elle s'apprêtait à dessiner et peindre.

Au volant, Aden attendait avec impatience des nouvelles de sa sœur.

Clarke ouvrit la porte arrière droite et s'installa sur la banquette. Sa femme et leur frère la fixèrent avec impatience et anxiété. Clarke les fixa un instant avant de leur offrir un grand sourire.

\- Ça s'est très bien passé !

Les deux autres poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Lexa lui sauta dans les bras.

\- Si tu n'es pas prise, je ne comprends pas !

\- On verra bien, je devrais recevoir une réponse d'ici les quatre prochaines semaines.

\- Ils aiment le suspense ! s'exclama Aden qui avait horreur d'attendre.

Clarke aussi était impatiente, surtout que son avenir se jouait sur cette entrée à l'université. Mais l'entretien s'était vraiment très bien passé, alors Clarke ne pensait pas recevoir une réponse négative.

Aden démarra la voiture et ils allèrent déjeuner dans un pub du coin.

* * *

Le second procès arriva rapidement. Clarke essayait de ne pas trop s'inquiéter, elle devait obtenir son diplôme pour pouvoir entrer à l'université. La semaine précédente, elle avait reçu la lettre l'informant de son admission.

Clarke avait sauté de joie et avait été jusqu'à attendre Lexa à la sortie de son travail à minuit pour lui apprendre la nouvelle, quitte à se faire réprimander par celle-ci pour être sortie seule aussi tard sans prévenir personne.

Clarke comprenait l'inquiétude de Lexa, elle-même s'en serait voulu si elle n'était pas toujours aussi heureuse d'avoir été admise à l'université, qui plus est celle où sa femme et son frère étudiaient.

Elle s'assit de nouveau sur ce banc qui lui paraissait si inconfortable à cause des circonstances qui l'amenaient à s'asseoir dessus. Lexa la rejoignit et leurs mains se joignirent automatiquement.

Aden passa à la barre en premier, étant le fils biologique de Callie. Il répondit à chaque question sans aucune hésitation et avec un calme que Clarke lui enviait. Même la défense ne réussit pas à le déstabiliser.

Olivia fut la suivante, fille adoptive de l'accusée. Cette dernière la lorgnait d'un mauvais œil. Olivia ne pouvait empêcher sa voix de trembler alors qu'elle rappelait les faits. La défense n'hésita pas à l'attaquer de front.

\- Vous accusez ma cliente d'avoir commis le meurtre d'Abigail Griffin, femme du meurtrier renommé Jake Griffin, père des témoins Clarke et Aden Griffin. Pourtant, il apparaît que vous êtes, en réalité, l'auteure de ce meurtre.

\- J'ai commis cet acte sous la pression de Callie.

Cette dernière roula des yeux en entendant sa fille l'appeler par son prénom. Pour Olivia, le « Maman » n'était plus d'actualité depuis longtemps, mais elle avait continué de l'appeler ainsi jusqu'à son arrestation pour conserver sa couverture.

\- Et bien évidemment, vous n'avez aucune preuve pour prouver cela.

\- J'avais quinze ans au moment des faits et je me sentais piégée. Je ne savais pas ce que je deviendrais sans Callie. Elle avait tout : mes papiers, l'argent qu'il me fallait pour subvenir à mes besoins et un jour accéder à l'université, et surtout... j'étais partagée entre l'amour que j'étais censée ressentir pour ma mère et la peur de ce qui m'arriverait si je la trahissais.

Cette réponse parut convenir puisqu'aucune réaction dans l'audience ne la contredit. Le silence. L'avocat de la défense seul, à la vue de tous, sans autre question.

Callie ne pouvait pas gagner.

Vint le tour de Clarke qui dut tout raconter à nouveau. Elle essaya de rester modérée lors de certains passages douloureux pour ne pas réveiller son angoisse. Il était hors de question qu'elle revive ça à nouveau. Aujourd'hui, elle allait vaincre Callie.

\- A la mort de Matthew Woods, étiez-vous au courant du lien qui vous unissait à cette famille ?

\- Non, répondit calmement Clarke. Je ne savais rien à cette époque et je n'ai rien su avant l'an dernier.

Madame Blake enchaîna avec quelques questions simples avant de laisser la place à la défense qui, évidemment, décida de tirer sur les cordes du traumatisme de Clarke.

\- Que faisiez-vous le soir du meurtre ?

\- Je ne le savais pas à l'époque, mais j'étais apparemment chez les Woods. Ma mère m'avait confiée à eux pour me protéger de Callie qui menaçait de me retirer à mes parents.

Callie ne cacha pas un petit sourire mauvais qui fit frissonner Clarke. Mais la jeune femme n'allait pas se laisser abattre pour autant. Elle n'était pas celle actuellement menottée.

\- Vous « ne saviez pas à l'époque » ? On vous a laissé chez des inconnus et vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte ?

\- C'est-à-dire que... je dormais... et quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans une voiture de police. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir la rue d'où nous étions partis, on était déjà en chemin pour le poste. Mon père venait de tuer M. Woods.

\- Vous dormiez ? C'est votre réponse ?

\- J'ai un sommeil assez lourd...

La défense se serait acharnée contre Clarke sur cet argument étonnant si Lexa n'avait pas poussé un rire à gorge déployée qui résonna dans toute la longueur de la salle. Lexa savait contenir ses émotions en public, même lorsqu'elle avait envie de rire, mais elle avait jugé ce rire bien placé. Un coup de pouce pour Clarke.

Elle fit un signe de la main aux tribunes en guise d'excuse et justifia son rire :

\- Je confirme.

Fort. Certain. Elle déclencha même quelques rires dans l'assemblée dont la plupart venaient de leurs amis. Ça, pour avoir un sommeil lourd, Clarke en avait un !

Le juge ne réagit pas mais Lexa put voir une petite mimique amusée qui dura une fraction de seconde. Court, mais Lexa l'avait vu. Après tout, le juge aussi était humain. Il ordonna à la défense de poursuivre et l'avocat, faisant son possible pour ne pas montrer sa contrariété, poursuivit :

\- Vous indiquez dans votre témoignage que ma cliente vous a placé chez les pires familles dans le but de vous faire souffrir. Cependant, elle vous a placé chez les Woods, dont la fille est aujourd'hui votre femme.

\- Lexa était loin d'être ma femme au début. Elle me haïssait car elle haïssait mon père. De plus, son beau-père me détestait et battait Lexa. Elle s'est longtemps laissée faire pour nous protéger sa mère et moi. Elle n'a jamais voulu mon agression. Patrick, son beau-père, a attendu que je me trouve seule chez eux pour... pour me violer.

Clarke fit une pause pour contrôler son état émotionnel avant d'ajouter :

\- De toute façon, les Woods étaient la seule famille d'accueil de la région qui ne m'avait pas encore accueillie et Callie – mon assistante sociale à ce moment-là – ne pouvait pas m'envoyer plus loin avant de m'avoir mise dans chaque famille du coin.

La défense s'arrêta là pour Clarke. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir elle, elle aurait peut-être Lexa. Cette dernière vint témoigner à son tour, répondit aux questions de son avocate et dut faire face à la défense.

\- Que faisiez-vous la nuit du meurtre de votre père ? Saviez-vous que Clarke était chez vous ?

\- Je dormais dans ma chambre. Je ne savais pas que Clarke était là. Je ne savais pas non plus que mon père était sur le point de mourir.

La défense fit son possible pour ne pas flancher malgré sa difficulté à obtenir quoi que ce soit des témoins qui aurait pu l'aider à faire libérer sa cliente. Mais tout convergeait vers Callie. Il était impossible de l'innocenter. Tout le monde ici le savait. Ce procès n'était qu'une formalité.

Aucune autre séance ne fut nécessaire. Callie n'était pas allée à la barre. Pour dire quoi ? Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Tout était de sa faute. Elle avait tout fait pour rendre la vie des Griffin-Woods horrible. Même Patrick avait été envoyé par Callie. Cet homme avait passé des années dans le foyer des Woods. A cause de Callie.

La femme fut condamnée à la prison à perpétuité. La défense avait demandé un examen psychologique pour obtenir l'envoie de Callie en institut spécialisé mais cela avait été refusé. La place de Callie était en prison. Il était temps pour elle de payer pour ses actes. Là-bas, elle ne pourrait plus jamais faire de mal à quiconque, pas même en demandant de l'aide à qui que ce soit puisque son droit de visite lui fut retiré. Elle serait surveillée.

Clarke, Lexa, Aden et Olivia pourraient vivre leur vie sans craindre la menace qu'avait représenté Callie avant son arrestation.

* * *

Clarke était allongée sur le dos. Elle fixait le vide obscur au-dessus d'elle, essayant d'apaiser son esprit pour trouver le sommeil. Lexa dut sentir le corps crispé de sa femme à côté d'elle puisqu'elle alluma la lampe de chevet et se tourna vers elle.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

Clarke cligna des yeux, la lumière les lui brûlant un instant avant qu'ils ne s'habituent à nouveau.

\- Si, ça va. C'est juste les procès. C'était difficile et à la fois... à la fois on a gagné.

Lexa voyait où Clarke voulait en venir. Même elle avait du mal à croire que tout ça était bien terminé. Si le chemin jusqu'à la victoire avait été long et périlleux, Lexa savait qu'il avait été difficilement supportable pour Clarke qui avait dû revoir ses agresseurs.

Par chance, tous avaient été mis hors de portée. Patrick était mort, le trio de Gus était en prison, de même pour Callie, et la policière qui s'en était prise à Clarke avait été suspendue pendant six mois pour être ensuite mutée dans un autre état.

Aussi difficile à obtenir était la justice, le jeune couple l'avait eue.

\- Tu vas bien physiquement maintenant, Clarke. Les seules blessures qui n'ont pas encore guéri sont là-haut, dit-elle en désignant la tête de sa femme.

Clarke acquiesça. Elle allait déjà mieux. Plus de crise d'angoisse. Mais parfois, elle avait une impression de vide, comme si quelque chose manquait en elle, comme si une part d'humanité lui avait été arrachée. Elle ne la retrouverait jamais. Mais heureusement, Lexa parvenait à la combler. Celle-ci lui rappelait que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue.

\- Je sais, j'en viendrai à bout, répondit la blonde en tournant la tête vers Lexa.

Elles se dévisagèrent un instant, jusqu'à ce que Lexa comprenne que cette nuit était l'une de celles qui s'annonçaient difficiles pour sa femme. Alors, elle se redressa, ôta son t-shirt, et invita Clarke dans ses bras.

Clarke rit doucement et retira son haut à son tour. Elle s'allongea contre Lexa et caressa quelques mèches brunes rebelles.

\- Tu avais peur que je te l'arrache en pleine nuit ? tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

\- C'est vrai que c'est plus rapide de le retirer maintenant. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte en même temps, puisque tu as le sommeil lourd.

Elle rit et Clarke lui aurait envoyé un coup de coude si elle n'était pas déjà collée à elle. Au lieu de ça, elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa femme et l'embrassa.

Lexa sentit un pincement dans son cou et dut se retenir de gémir pour s'offenser :

\- Clarke j'ai un oral demain je ne vais pas m'afficher avec –

Les lèvres de Clarke la firent taire. La blonde rit et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de débuter un petit chemin de tendres baisers entre la joue de sa compagne et son cou.

\- Ferme les yeux et reposes-toi. Je ne te ferai pas de marque, c'est promis.

Lexa obéit et Clarke continua, restant tendre et douce pour ne pas piquer le désir de sa femme et l'empêcher de dormir. Quand elle remarqua le sommeil de Lexa, Clarke déposa sa tête au creux du cou de sa femme et ferma les yeux à son tour, rassurée par le contact de la peau de Lexa contre la sienne et de la main entrelacée dans la sienne contre l'oreiller.

* * *

L'été avait fait son apparition. Clarke avait obtenu son diplôme et ils avaient célébré tous ensemble.

Ce matin, Lexa se rendait seule à la prison. Elle devait parler à Jake Griffin. L'homme fut étonné de voir Lexa seule ici. Cela l'inquiéta et Lexa le rassura aussitôt :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Clarke et Aden vont bien.

Le visage de Jake s'apaisa automatiquement. Il s'apprêtait à demander ce que la jeune Woods faisait ici quand Lexa reprit la parole :

\- Vos enfants ont dû vous le dire, Callie est en prison à vie. Son procès m'a fait réaliser quelque chose d'important, c'est pourquoi je suis finalement venu vous en parler.

\- Vous me vouvoyez encore, nota Jake.

\- Ce n'est pas l'important pour l'instant. Ce que je dois absolument vous dire, c'est que j'ai réalisé au combien nous étions similaires vous et moi. Hormis notre amour incommensurable pour Clarke, nous avons tous les deux commis une erreur : nous avons pris la vie d'un homme. Une horrible erreur, je le sais bien, mais vous n'aviez pas à tuer mon père tout comme je n'avais pas à tuer mon beau-père. Légitime défense ou non, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on rend justice. Alors... alors je ne peux plus vous en vouloir à vous. Je me suis rendue compte que toute ma haine s'était reportée sur Callie, mais que maintenant qu'elle est en prison, je ne ressens plus vraiment de colère ou de haine. Je veux surtout aider Clarke et vivre une belle vie avec elle. Ce n'est pas facile, je le sais aussi, mais je suis fatiguée d'être en colère. Callie paye pour ses actes, très bien, vous avez payé pour le vôtre et...

Elle fit une pause. Elle avait préparé son discours, pourtant elle avait toujours peur de ne pas être assez claire.

\- Je crois que vous méritez aussi une seconde chance. Tout comme moi, comme Olivia, Aden, et Clarke. Alors on va se mobiliser pour obtenir votre libération prématurée. La condamnation de Callie a apporté une nouvelle lumière à votre dossier et je suis certaine qu'on peut vous faire sortir d'ici les cinq prochaines années. Plus rapidement, avec un peu de chance, mais je ne peux pas vous le promettre. Ma mère et moi seront en tête d'affiche de la campagne. Si les Woods sont pour votre libération, il va être difficile de vous la refuser. Clarke s'occupe du design des affiches et nous allons lancer une pétition. Par nos amis et nos connaissances, on sait qu'on aura déjà quelques centaines de signatures.

\- Lexa, c'est... souffla Jake, sans voix.

\- Quand vous serez libre, vous aurez votre place à notre table quand vous aurez envie de venir nous voir. On se rassemblera tous. Tous ceux qui ont subi pendant des années la torture infligée par Callie. Et alors on vivra.

Jake était resté silencieux pendant un moment. Lexa l'avait-elle amnistié ? Il pensait passer encore trente ans en prison, on venait de lui annoncer qu'on allait le faire sortir avant. Essayer, du moins. Mais Clarke et Lexa étaient coriaces, elles ne lâcheraient rien avant d'obtenir sa libération – même conditionnelle.

Il lui avait fallu quelques minutes pour trier ces nouvelles informations avant de pouvoir poser une première question. Clarke était-elle au courant de la visite de sa femme ? Oui, oui elle l'était. Elle n'avait pas demandé à venir car elle avait compris, quand Lexa lui en avait parlé, que la jeune femme avait besoin de faire ça seule.

\- Vous avez bien fait de lui en parler, avait commenté Jake. Il vaut mieux ne rien cacher à sa femme, croyez-moi là-dessus...

Cela avait fait rire Lexa, et Jake s'était même surpris à ajouter :

\- Clarke me fait un peu penser à sa mère parfois. Vous savez, Abby aurait été fière de voir la femme que sa fille est devenue.

\- Sa mère... sa mère n'aurait-elle pas voulu que Clarke suive le même chemin qu'elle ? Devenir médecin ? Chirurgien ?

\- Abby aurait beaucoup aimé cela, forcément, mais jamais elle n'aurait forcé Clarke à suivre ce chemin sinueux. Pour être médecin, il faut de la motivation et, surtout, il faut aimer le métier pour faire face à toutes les épreuves.

Lexa avait remarqué l'air rêveur sur le visage de son – par les liens du mariage – beau-père et avait demandé :

\- Vous en aviez parlé avec votre femme ?

Jake avait alors hoché la tête.

\- Dites-le à Clarke, s'il vous plaît. Sa mère et moi la soutenons de là où nous sommes.

Lexa l'avait promis et Jake lui avait demandé une dernière faveur. Dans un local, à l'abri de tous, se trouvait un petit secret bien à lui. Il avait indiqué un code d'accès à Lexa qui, en y allant plus tard, avait découvert une jolie voiture qui, apparemment, était la préférée d'Abby. Jake leur en avait fait cadeau à Clarke et à elle.

Avant de quitter la prison, Lexa avait solennellement déclaré :

\- Je te souhaite la bienvenue dans la famille, Jake.

\- A toi aussi, Lexa, avait alors souri l'homme, heureux.

Et Lexa était retournée auprès de sa femme, soulagée. Cette discussion l'avait tourmentée jusqu'à ce qu'elle put l'avoir. Il avait été temps que Lexa nettoie son passé et, dans un sens, leur passé à tous.

De retour à l'appartement, Clarke lui sauta dessus à peine entrée et Lexa lui demanda ce que valait cet excès de joie.

\- Je viens de finaliser les réservations pour notre lune de miel. C'est confirmé. On part dans un mois.

Lexa fut prise de court par cette nouvelle et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Clarke.

\- Où allons-nous ? demanda-t-elle une fois ses esprits retrouvés.

\- Tu verras bien, murmura Clarke avant de la lâcher pour s'éloigner en riant.

Clarke profitait de sa vengeance. Cela n'empêchait pas Lexa d'avoir hâte de partir. Juste Clarke et elle. Loin des autres et de la vie quotidienne.

* * *

 **Hello !**

 **J'ai tout juste terminé l'écriture de ce chapitre qui j'espère vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Comme vous vous en doutiez, la fin est très proche. En effet, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. J'ai décidé de terminer l'histoire avec la lune de miel de Clarke et Lexa.**

 **Je posterai donc la fin d'ici la semaine prochaine.**

 **Bon week-end !**


	22. Chapitre 22

**Comme annoncé, ce chapitre est le dernier !**

 **Je viens tout juste de le terminer et je suis épuisée alors j'espère que tout est clair. Autrement, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !**

* * *

L'avion allait décoller. Sur le côté droit, près d'un hublot, Lexa regardait l'extérieur avec préoccupation. Elle regardait le sol, essayant de cacher tant bien que mal sa crainte. La jeune femme avait toujours été terre à terre, aussi il lui paraissait naturel d'avoir peur de décoller du sol.

Pourtant, elle était vraiment excitée à l'idée de partir loin, très loin de chez elle. Avec Clarke. Clarke, sa femme. Sa femme qu'elle avait épousée presqu'un an auparavant. Tant de choses étaient arrivées depuis, mais rien n'avait réussi à les séparer.

Elle sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne. Sans avoir besoin de regarder, elle reconnut la peau délicate de Clarke. Elle n'osa pas tourner la tête vers elle. Son cœur battait terriblement vite. L'organe ne parvenait pas à définir ce qui l'emballait le plus actuellement : l'angoisse, cette terrible peur de mourir, ou la sensation de chaleur qui l'avait englobé au moment même où cette main familière était entrée en contact avec le corps dans lequel il était contenu.

\- Lexa ?

Un murmure interrogatif résonna au creux de son oreille et Lexa ne put empêcher son corps de sursauter. Elle ne pouvait plus ignorer sa femme désormais, Clarke la fixait depuis de longues secondes qui paraissaient bien trop lourdes pour permettre à cette avion de décoller. On ne pouvait pas créer un accident pour une chose si futile !

Lexa tourna la tête et sourit, incapable de prononcer un seul mot : la boule dans sa gorge grosissait de plus en plus. La main de Clarke se posa sur sa joue droite, tournant un peu plus son visage pour la forcer à planter son regard dans celui de la blonde. Elle crut devoir expliquer cette peur très loin d'être irrationnelle – défier la gravité était téméraire – mais l'expression du visage de sa femme s'apaisa et sourit avec une douceur qui la réconforta.

\- Tu n'aurais pas une petite peur de l'avion ? la taquina-t-elle.

Lexa ne put offrir qu'un léger sourire en réponse. Elle ne pouvait admettre avoir une « petite » peur, puisque ce n'était pas une petite peur. Bien au contraire, elle tâchait de cacher sa main gauche derrière sa hanche pour ne pas dévoiler les tremblements qui avaient commencé à secouer sa main à l'annonce du décollage.

Mais sa main droite, elle ne pouvait pas la cacher. Clarke était assise à sa droite et sa propre main se mit à trembler à son tour, emportée par les secousses de la première.

\- Lexa...

L'interpellée regardait droit devant elle, sachant que regarder par le hublot ne ferait qu'empirer sa condition.

\- Lexa, ma belle, tu ne risques rien... je suis là...

Elle ne la crut pas, évidemment, la peur la rongeait, mais cette peur pouvait être apaisée, et elle le fut progressivement, au rythme des baisers que Clarke déposait sur ses joues.

Lexa sentit Clarke s'accrocher à elle dans le décollage, ne voulant lâcher cette main tremblante, encore moins séparer ses lèvres de cette peau enflammée.

La brune expira longuement, se concentrant sur les battements de son cœur et le contact des lèvres de Clarke contre sa joue. Elle se sentait de mieux en mieux. Plus calme. Plus sereine.

Elle ne pensait toujours pas être en sécurité. Elle n'avait simplement plus peur d'affronter la mort car, avec Clarke à ses côtés, elle avait déjà la sensation d'avoir vécu. Si elle devait mourir durant ce vol, elle mourrait avec l'amour de sa vie à ses côtés, et cette expression prendrait alors tout son sens pour ces deux personnes si jeunes.

* * *

Lexa fut tout de même soulagée de pouvoir descendre de cet avion hors de danger. Clarke n'avait pas lâché sa main, n'augmentant que plus encore l'envie de Lexa de profiter de chaque moment passé avec sa femme. La vie était bien trop fragile pour être gâchée.

Elles avaient récupéré leurs valises et marchaient vers la sortie. Lexa avançait lentement, ralentissant inconsciemment Clarke dans sa marche. Celle-ci s'arrêta et se tourna vers sa femme. Elle remarqua la fatigue qu'arborait Lexa et glissa une main sur la joue de cette dernière.

\- On va aller déposer nos valises à l'hôtel et s'y reposer un peu.

Lexa sourit faiblement, portant sa main à celle de Clarke encore sur sa joue.

\- Ce n'est que le début de l'après-midi.

\- J'ai voulu un vol sans escale et tu n'as pas pu te reposer une minute.

Elle était épuisée, certes, mais ne comptait pas gâcher leur première journée de lune de miel pour une petite fatigue. Elle avait pourtant essayé de trouver le sommeil dans l'avion, mais aussi réconfortante que la présence de Clarke fut, cela lui avait été impossible. Il avait fallu qu'elle garde les yeux ouverts, un sur Clarke, l'autre sur les personnes autour. Profiter du moment avec sa femme, la protéger de tous les dangers qui les avaient peut-être entourées.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, expliqua-t-elle sans ajouter « que j'avais peur de l'avion ». Lexa était brave, elle n'avait peur de rien, et quand il lui arrivait d'avoir une petite frayeur, elle ne l'admettait pas.

\- Que tu as peur de l'avion ? Cela aurait été bien que tu le mentionnes, j'aurais pu choisir une destination plus proche de chez nous.

Et voilà, Clarke l'avait dit. Lexa faillit se renfrogner, mais elle savait d'ores et déjà qu'elle ne gagnerait pas cette bataille. Clarke était bien la seule, d'ailleurs, qui pouvait la vaincre à ce jeu.

\- C'est justement car je ne voulais pas t'empêcher de voyager où tu voulais que je ne te l'ai pas dit.

\- Les lèvres de Clarke s'élevèrent un en sourire lumineux. La jeune femme enveloppa Lexa dans ses bras et déposa au creux de son cou un tendre baiser. Lexa laissa retomber sa tête sur l'épaule de sa femme. Elle ne pouvait nier le fait qu'elle avait besoin de repos.

\- Allons à l'hôtel, murmura Clarke, puis en relevant la tête : Bienvenue en Australie, Lexa.

Le sourire de sa femme la contamina et elle ne put se débarrasser de ce grand sourire idiot alors que Clarke la tirait par la main jusqu'à la sortie. Le premier paysage australien apparut sous un ciel bleu et, dans le taxi qui les conduisait à leur hôtel, Lexa essaya de garder les yeux ouverts pour profiter de la vue. Le sommeil la gagna cependant, et Lexa jura d'avoir senti les lèvres de sa femme sur sa joue avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Quand Lexa se réveilla dans le lit de leur chambre d'hôtel, elle trouva Clarke endormie contre elle. Elle sourit en repensant à la scène de leur arrivée dans cette chambre.

Elles avaient déposé leurs valises et Lexa avait assuré à Clarke qu'elle était prête à repartir. Sa sieste dans la voiture lui avait suffi, elles pouvaient aller profiter de leur première journée sur le continent océanien. Clarke avait refusé, Lexa tenait à peine debout malgré son insistance. Pourtant, cette dernière lui avait attrapé la main et lui avait demandé où elle voulait aller en premier.

Si Lexa avait été en forme, elle aurait eu le temps de réagir entre le moment où un sourire machiavélique s'était forgé sur le visage de sa femme et celui où elle se retrouvait coincée sur le lit avec la jolie blonde étalée sur elle.

\- Je suppose que tu es trop fatiguée pour me repousser. Je ne bougerai pas avant que tu ais dormi un peu, avait déclaré Clarke.

Lexa n'avait même pas essayé de se dégager. Elle avait été si épuisée que le lit confortable sous elle et Clarke pour couverture l'avaient envoyée dormir en moins de deux.

Et maintenant, c'était Clarke qui dormait paisiblement. Lexa l'observa, jouant avec quelques mèches blondes, jusqu'au réveil de la jeune femme.

Quand celle-ci s'étira enfin, elle réalisa qu'elle s'était endormie aussi vite que Lexa. Cette dernière ne manqua pas de lui faire une remarque :

\- Tu étais fatiguée, hum ?

Clarke cacha aussitôt son visage dans le cou de Lexa qui se pinça les lèvres lorsque celles de sa petite-amie frôlèrent sa peau.

Quand Clarke redressa la tête, ce fut pour attraper son téléphone et vérifier l'heure. Elle commenta :

\- On a encore le temps d'aller se promener un peu avant le dîner.

Avant le dîner ? Elles avaient tout le temps du monde pour dîner, non ? Ici, elles n'avaient aucun horaire à respecter. A moins que Clarke n'eut prévu quelque chose.

* * *

Le jeune couple se promena dans les rues pendant une heure. La nuit tombait. L'hiver ici était doux. Les littoraux étaient calmes, laissant les deux filles profiter de la vue sur le port.

\- Sydney est magnifique, souffla Lexa, ébahie par les lumières qui illuminaient le port.

Clarke serra la main au creux de la sienne. Elle était heureuse de découvrir ce pays avec sa femme. Elle prit un instant pour profiter du paysage avant de vérifier sa montre qu'elle avait soigneusement extirpé de sa valise pour la remettre au poignet avant de quitte l'hôtel.

\- On doit y aller, déclara-t-elle, sortant Lexa de sa torpeur.

Lexa acquiesça sans rien dire. Peu importe ce que Clarke avait prévu, ça lui plairait forcément.

Et ce fut le cas dès son entrée dans le restaurant où Clarke avait réservé leur premier dîner. Près du port, le restaurant offrait une magnifique vue sur la plage et la mer. Leur table était bien placée. Mais le paysage ne sera jamais plus beau aux yeux de Lexa que la magnifique jeune femme assise en face d'elle.

Clarke lisait la carte, les sourcils légèrement froncés face à tous ces noms qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Lexa sourit et posa inconsciemment un coude sur la table pour soutenir sa tête du plat de sa main et observer la jolie blonde plus posément.

Clarke ne se rendit pas compte du regard posé sur elle. Ses yeux étaient toujours posés sur la carte lorsque le serveur vint. Elle leva les yeux et son regard tomba immédiatement dans celui de Lexa. Ses épaules se relâchèrent, son visage s'adoucit, seul son cœur se contracta un peu plus, battant de plus en plus fort. Lexa était magnifique et la regardait avec une attention que personne d'autre ne lui avait jamais offert. Elle était brillante, attentionnée, impitoyable envers l'injustice, et ses fossettes, le nouveau sujet des pensées de Clarke, ces fossettes-là qui ajoutaient un petit côté enfantin au visage de cette femme. _Ma fe –_

\- Vous avez choisi ?

Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent en même temps. Le serveur s'impatientait. Il était si simple de se perdre dans le regard de l'autre, comment pouvaient-elles paraître aussi niaises ?

Amoureuses. C'est ainsi qu'elles le ressentaient, car elles avaient découvert que cela existait et n'avait rien d'idiot.

Elles commandèrent et, étonnamment, ne parlèrent pas pendant l'heure qui suivit. Le dîner était simple : la vue dehors, le regard de l'une, la main qui s'était glissée dans celle de l'autre à un moment indéterminé.

Ce ne fut qu'au dessert, lorsque Clarke demanda l'addition, que Lexa prit la parole :

\- Laisse-moi payer pour ce dîner, demanda-t-elle.

Clarke sourit et sans cesser de caresser du pouce le dos de la main qu'elle tenait, elle répondit :

\- Tu n'as rien à payer. J'ai eu de la chance d'avoir un coup de pouce pour l'organisation de ce voyage. Mon père a insisté pour payer les billets d'avion, il me laisse en charge de ses comptes bancaires par procuration, il ne peut pas s'en servir et préfère avoir quelqu'un pour les surveiller. Il sait que je ne vais pas le voler. Et puis, il voulait bien manger autre chose que la nourriture de la prison, alors je lui recharge régulièrement son compte de la prison pour qu'il puisse prendre des snacks à leur épicerie. Et enfin... nos amis ont tenu à récolter de l'argent entre eux et à faire passer le mot. Raven a été jusqu'à lancer un _crowdfunding_ pour nous aider à partir. Apparemment, les gens pensent que nous méritons ce voyage après tout ce qui s'est passé, puisqu'on a reçu bien plus qu'il ne nous fallait. J'ai décidé de mettre le reste de l'argent de côté pour la campagne _Jake Griffin_. Si on arrive à le faire libérer, j'espère pouvoir un jour utiliser notre nom pour aider les victimes comme – eh bien – comme moi, toi, et puis Aden et... et Olivia. Les victimes de viol, d'agression, de maltraitance, notamment en famille d'accueil et puis –

\- Clarke, Lexa l'interrompit en voyant la gêne qu'avait provoqué chez Clarke le rappel de ce qui lui était arrivé. J'adore ton idée. Et... on a vraiment des amis dingues.

Elle rit et parvint à retrouver le sourire de Clarke.

Elles dégustèrent leurs desserts et, une fois l'addition réglée, elles optèrent pour une promenade nocturne autour du port avant de rejoindre l'hôtel.

\- Il y a tout juste deux jours je ne pensais pas me retrouver en Australie aujourd'hui, déclara gaiement Lexa. Merci, ajouta-t-elle en s'arrêtant pour saisir les deux mains de sa femme.

Clarke sourit, son regard glissa vers la droite alors que le malice se glissait sur son visage. Elle se baissa légèrement vers l'avant pour dire sur le ton de la confidence :

\- Et tu n'as encore rien vu.

Elle tourna les talons, ne lâchant qu'une seule des deux mains de Lexa pour l'attirer avec elle sur le chemin qui les ramena à l'hôtel.

Clarke marchait vite, bien plus vite que lors de leur petite promenade sur le port. Lexa la suivit tant bien que mal dans les couloirs de l'hôtel et elle fut soulagée lorsque la porte de leur chambre se referma enfin derrière elle.

\- Clarke, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu m'as fait courir jusqu'i –

Les lèvres de Clarke la firent taire, la porte reçut son dos alors qu'elle était repoussée par la surprise. Quand Clarke se détacha, Lexa put lire dans le regard de sa femme une émotion loin d'être chaste. Clarke expliqua son geste, quand bien même cela était clairement inutile.

\- Tu m'as dévoré du regard toute la soirée.

Lexa se mordit la lèvre, baissant le regard sous le poids de la culpabilité. A chaque fois que son attraction pour Clarke ressortait clairement dans son attitude, Lexa ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux reproches que la police et la défense avaient pu lui faire : Lexa avait toujours été attirée par Clarke, et ce depuis le début. Elle ne pouvait le nier, Clarke était une magnifique jeune femme, et il s'avérait que Lexa était terriblement attirée par les magnifiques jeunes femmes. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Clarke ne l'embrasse devant la maison où elle avait grandi.

Au début, elle n'avait pas su comment réagir. Clarke n'allait pas bien et Lexa n'était pas certaine de la raison pour laquelle Clarke l'avait embrassée. Elle ne voulait pas se faire de fausses idées ni brusquer Clarke en allant l'embrasser en réponse. Clarke avait eu sa dose de contact non consenti. Mais Clarke avait fini par lui admettre ses sentiments. Pourtant, il ne s'était rien passé entre elles pendant un moment. Clarke était malade, puis emmenée loin, pour ensuite tomber dans le coma. Comment la police avait-elle pu penser un seul instant que Lexa avait profité de cette situation ?

Clarke avait dormi dans son lit, certes, dans ses bras, plus proches encore, mais les crises de la jeune femme étaient beaucoup trop lourdes, seul un monstre aurait osé faire quoi que ce soit. Patrick l'avait fait. Mais Lexa, jamais. Elle préférerait s'enfermer elle-même maintenant que de faire une telle chose.

Mais en ce moment même, la question du consentement ne se posait pas. Clarke la dévorait du regard à son tour et Lexa jurait de sentir déjà les flammes caresser sa peau.

\- C'est que tu es à croquer, plaisanta-t-elle maladroitement, sachant très bien que ces blagues – lorsqu'elles venaient d'elle – faisait toujours rire Clarke.

Elle profita du joli rire de Clarke avant de recevoir à nouveau les lèvres de celle-ci. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant les courants électriques provoqués par le contact se répandre progressivement dans l'intégralité de son corps.

Clarke recula son visage pour respirer, souriant à la vue de Lexa essoufflée. Elle saisit sa main et recula, son simple regard suffisait à attirer la brune qui n'osa tout de même pas lâcher cette main.

Elle s'arrêta devant le lit et rapprocha à nouveau son visage de celui de sa femme avec une lenteur attentionnée. Elle glissa une main dans le cou de Lexa dont la peau brûlante se fit ressentir sur la paume de Clarke. Leurs lèvres entrèrent encore une fois en contact.

La nécessité de se rapprocher. Le besoin d'exploiter le présent à l'encontre du passé.

Clarke repoussa doucement Lexa jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit sur le lit, allongée sur le dos, Clarke à califourchon sur elle. Cette dernière l'embrassa longuement. Elle prenait son temps. Le désir les torturait, pourtant elles n'étaient pas pressées.

Elles avaient passé la soirée à se chercher du regard, à prédire ce moment, mais elles n'allaient pas se jeter l'une sur l'autre. Ce soir, Clarke comptait prendre tout le temps qui lui était offert pour faire l'amour à sa femme. Aucune autre possibilité ne lui traversa l'esprit alors qu'elle laissait ses lèvres glisser le long de la mâchoire finement dessinée de Lexa.

Elle caressa le cou de la jeune femme de ses lèvres, soupirant pour mieux inspirer ensuite. Le parfum de Lexa se mélangeait à l'odeur corporelle de celle-ci. Sa peau était brûlante. Les lèvres de Clarke trouvèrent l'endroit exact où la peau pulsait sous le sang propulsé par les battements vifs du cœur de Lexa. Clarke vit à nouveau le restaurant et l'instant où son regard avait trouvé celui amoureux – et non désireux – de sa femme. La façon dont Lexa la regardait, la manière dont le cœur de celle-ci battait à rompre toutes les chaînes qui avaient tenté de maintenir Clarke prisonnière, l'habitude de Lexa de toujours prendre soin d'elle, de s'assurer qu'elle était en sécurité, sa façon de l'embrasser avec une tendresse assurée, les seules fois où elle avait abandonné tous ses principes pour tomber à genoux devant celle qu'elle voulait pour femme.

Clarke n'ouvrit pas les yeux, car sa tête lui tournait.

\- Mon dieu Lexa... ne put-elle s'empêcher de souffler contre la peau brûlante du cou de sa femme.

Elle sentit la cage thoracique de Lexa vibrer alors que celle-ci riait doucement.

\- Je ne t'ai rien fait, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

Clarke redressa la tête pour venir saisir ses lèvres, surprenant Lexa qui elle ne put retenir un gémissement appréciateur.

\- Je t'aime idiote, souffla Clarke contre les lèvres tremblantes de Lexa.

Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et vit la nuance dans ceux de son amoureuse. La surface de ces yeux brillait, et en y regardant de plus près, Clarke jura y voir les vagues aperçues plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Toi et moi jusqu'au bout du monde, déclara Lexa, un sourire heureux accroché aux lèvres.

Clarke sourit aussi, le front plissé par l'affection que lui portait Lexa.

\- Trois semaines rien que pour nous, répondit-elle, la voix alourdie par l'émotion.

Trois semaines sans cours, sans pression, sans travail, sans personne pour débarquer chez elles à tout moment, sans fatigue donnée par la lourde journée, avec de lieux nouveaux à visiter, avec pour seule compagnie la personne la plus chère à leurs yeux. L'une l'autre, il n'y aurait qu'elles. Ici, elles pouvaient passer leur journée à s'aimer ouvertement, sans avoir à se quitter, sans avoir à lâcher cette main pour avancer dans les rues, sans avoir à ressentir cette anxiété en l'absence de l'autre, puisque l'autre serait toujours là.

C'est car elles avaient tout leur temps que Clarke le prit. Elle l'embrassa sans voir les minutes s'égrener, sans se lasser une seule seconde de ces lèvres et de cette peau qui s'étendait de plus en plus alors que Clarke ouvrait chaque bouton de la chemise de Lexa. Elle ne résista pas à embrasser chaque nouvelle parcelle de cette peau qu'elle connaissait déjà mais voulait redécouvrir.

Elle continua sans vouloir s'arrêter, n'accélérant pas pour autant.

Elle remonta un instant, les yeux ouverts, et lut dans le regard de sa femme le désir qui la torturait. Lexa ne le disait pas car elle ne voulait pas forcer Clarke à aller plus loin, jamais, en aucun cas, mais elle était humaine, et son corps ne le niait pas : Clarke lui faisait un effet terrible, ravageant tout son être, la consumant toute entière, et elle avait terriblement envie d'elle.

Clarke aussi avait ce désir-là mais elle ne souffrait pas autant que Lexa qu'elle embrassait avec une ardeur délicate depuis bientôt une heure, caressant, pinçant, frôlant chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle savait les plus sensibles chez sa femme.

Elle souleva la couverture sur le côté libre du lit et, en un seul regard explicite, intima à Lexa de se glisser dessous. Elle la rejoignit et, à califourchon sur ses cuisses, commença à ôter calmement chacun de ses vêtements sous les yeux sombres de Lexa. Elle ôta ensuite ce qui restait sur la peau de Lexa et s'allongea sur elle, unissant enfin leur deux corps. Elle voulait embrasser sa femme pendant des heures entières, recommençant par ses lèvres, ses courbes se mêlant à celles de Lexa.

Leurs rythmes cardiaques s'accordèrent, leurs respirations se firent plus saccadées alors qu'elles se laissaient envahir par une galaxie de sensations.

Si leur première journée s'était bien déroulée, la suite des événements promettait bien des émotions.

* * *

La salle principale était bondée. Des enfants collaient leur nez à la grande vitrine par laquelle on pouvait voir mille espèces d'animaux marins. Clarke était parmi eux. Lexa l'observait regarder avec émerveillement un banc de poisson glisser dans l'eau.

Si Clarke avait résisté à l'envie de courir partout pour rester auprès de Lexa, elle avait craqué devant cette grande vitrine et s'était immédiatement approchée. Lexa adorait l'endroit tout autant que Clarke, elle avait simplement un tempérament plus calme. De plus, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester toujours à l'affût, prête à intervenir en cas de danger. Il était arrivé tant de choses à Clarke – sans compter ce qui lui était arrivé à elle – que Lexa ne pouvait baisser sa garde dans les lieux publics.

Cela ne la retenait pas dans son divertissement, bien au contraire, elle s'amusait tout en gardant ses sens en alerte, et elle rejoignit ainsi Clarke devant la grande baie vitrée.

Un animateur répétait sans arrêts aux enfants que la vitre ne devait être touchée. Mais sans parent pour la disputer pour son manque d'attention aux avertissements du personnel, Clarke restait tout près de la vitre, le nez presque collé à la glace. L'animateur l'interpella au moment où Lexa arriva derrière elle.

\- Clarke, tu ferais mieux de reculer avant de te faire virer, lui murmura Lexa à l'oreille.

Celle-ci était certainement amusée par l'attitude enfantine de sa femme. Clarke méritait bien une pause dans sa vie de jeune adulte. On lui avait retiré une partie de son enfance en tournant son adolescence en cauchemar, et aujourd'hui, chez elles, les deux jeunes femmes devaient prendre leur responsabilité en main. Elles vivaient ensemble, étaient mariées, étudiaient et travaillaient pour subvenir à leurs besoins.

Elles travaillaient dur pour espérer un jour exercer le métier de leur choix. Alors, si ce voyage était une célébration de leur mariage et de la première année passée en tant que couple marié, il leur permettait aussi de relâcher leurs devoirs pour retrouver une plus grande liberté.

Non pas qu'elles se sentaient prisonnières chez elles, au contraire, elles avaient leur propre appartement et ne s'en plaignaient pas, elles adoraient vivre ensemble. Mais la vie quotidienne n'était pas de tout repos, rares étaient ceux qui pensaient le contraire, alors de larges vacances n'étaient pas trop demandées.

Et puis, cet endroit était sublime. Lexa adorait ce qu'elle avait vu jusqu'ici. Quatre jours qu'elles visitaient Sydney et les deux jeunes femmes ne s'en lassaient pas.

Lexa sortit de ses pensées, surprise de trouver les bras de Clarke autour de son cou. Elles s'étaient reculées de quelques pas, apaisant les nerfs de l'animateur. La blonde se redressa, porteuse d'un sourire enjoué.

\- Il y a le bassin des raies, tu veux aller voir ? lui demanda Clarke.

Lexa hocha la tête, saisit la main de sa petite-amie et toutes deux se dirigèrent vers la pièce adjacente, presque aussi immense que la précédente.

Lexa était fascinée par les raies qui glissaient dans le bassin sous leurs yeux. Un jeune garçon d'environ sept ans s'approcha et plongea sa main dans l'eau pour tenter de caresser le dos de la raie du bout des doigts.

Lexa sourit face à l'ébahissement de l'enfant. Clarke, à côté, se raidit et Lexa sentit la main se crisper dans la sienne.

\- Tu veux la toucher toi aussi ? demanda Lexa qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa femme.

Clarke se raidit d'autant plus et Lexa se tourna vers elle, posant une main rassurante sur la joue pâle de la jeune femme. Elle chercha une réponse dans le regard de Clarke et n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour comprendre.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elles réalisent vraiment qu'on les touche. On ne connaît pas leur capacité mémorielle, ni leur façon de penser, si elles en ont une... je doute qu'elles pensent, personnellement... tenta de la réconforter Lexa.

Clarke fit la moue, son regard vacillant dans l'eau du bassin.

\- Je trouve quand même ça injuste. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que... qu'être touché sans son accord, peu importe ce que l'on soit, ne devrait pas être permis. Et puis, ce que tu dis... toi non plus tu n'étais pas tout à fait consciente quand Costia... bref, tu n'étais pas en condition de penser clairement, cela justifie-t-il les actions de Costia – Olivia, je veux dire, ce qu'elle a fait à cause de –

\- Non, Clarke, tu as raison. Je suppose que le parc devrait interdire à tous de toucher les animaux.

Clarke marquait plus d'un point avec son discours, Lexa n'avait pu le nier. Cette dernière se sentit d'ailleurs idiote d'avoir pu émettre de tels propos : l'inconscience ne justifiait aucun abus envers l'être. Clarke et elle en étaient la preuve, à la différence que Clarke avait été consciente à chaque fois, ce qui appuyait d'autant plus sa thèse.

Elles observèrent les raies en silence pendant un moment. Lexa avait enroulé son bras autour de la taille de Clarke, celle-ci ayant posé sa tête sur l'épaule gauche de sa femme.

Une voix sortie des haut-parleurs annonçait le prochain spectacle : le ballet des dauphins. Clarke retrouva son entrain et s'écria :

\- C'est dans dix minutes, on y va ? Allez, faut qu'on trouve de bonnes places !

Elle tira Lexa par la main qui sourit à la bonne humeur de Clarke. L'attitude de cette dernière était craquante et Lexa dut se mordre la lèvre pour garder les pieds sur Terre.

Elles trouvèrent de la place au troisième rang. De la musique préparait le public à l'ambiance du spectacle à venir. Clarke proposa une séance photo à Lexa et elles prirent plus d'une trentaine de photos ensemble, la première ne rangeant son téléphone qu'à l'apparition des dauphins.

Lexa passa la majeure partie du spectacle à observer l'enthousiasme de Clarke. Il fallait dire que cette dernière était bien plus distrayante que n'importe quel spectacle, et mille fois plus jolie aux yeux de Lexa que tous les dauphins du monde. Pourtant, elle fut tout de même impressionnée par certaines figures, ce qu'elle n'admettra jamais car il fallait bien plus à Lexa Woods pour être impressionnée.

Elle tint jusqu'au soir. Clarke avait essayé de lui faire admettre au combien le spectacle avait été génial et probablement difficile à mettre en scène. Il fallait les dresser les dauphins ! Et bien s'en occuper, aussi ! Puis nager avec eux devait être merveilleux, mais peut-être un peu dangereux, non ? Sûrement moins qu'avec les orques.

\- Bon, d'accord, j'ai adoré le spectacle, le mettre en scène a dû demander beaucoup de travail.

Lexa baissa la tête, son verre tournant lentement entre ses doigts. Clarke, assise sur la banquette à côté d'elle, eut la confirmation dans l'attitude de Lexa que la jeune femme ne mentait pas.

Son cri de victoire résonna dans tout le bar de l'hôtel, renforçant la gêne de Lexa. Cette gêne fut effacée par le contact des lèvres de Clarke sur sa joue, pour être remplacée par le désir de l'embrasser avec fougue.

\- Ce n'est pas si dur de l'admettre, la taquina Clarke.

\- Si j'avais su que tu te jetterais sur moi, je l'aurais admis avant.

Clarke lui tira la langue et porta son propre verre à ses lèvres.

Cette journée avait encore été superbe. Le ciel bleu doucement ensoleillé, sans lourde chaleur estivale, un hiver doux, pour leur permettre des balades en ville de l'aube au crépuscule, sans oublier les sorties nocturnes.

\- Demain, je te réveille à huit heures trente, l'informa Clarke.

Lexa tourna la tête vers elle, lui demandant de répéter. Elle avait été concentrée sur l'attitude d'un des clients du bar. Assis, il lorgnait vers d'autres clients, des clientes, et trois verres vides en face de lui n'indiqua rien de bon à Lexa.

\- Je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine que je te demande où on va ? demanda rhétoriquement Lexa une fois l'information bien reçue.

Le sourire malicieux de Clarke confirma sa théorie. Clarke avait organisé tout le voyage et ne comptait pas dévoiler les prochaines activités, ni les futures destinations.

Clarke sortit son téléphone et afficha les photos que Lexa et elle avaient pris avant le spectacle. Elle les montra à Lexa et lui demanda laquelle envoyer à Aden. Un sourire mesquin apparut au coin des lèvres de celle-ci et Clarke comprit.

\- Nan, pas celle-là ?

Elle éclata de rire et Lexa haussa les épaules, les sourcils haussés en moue malicieuse. Son regard retourna sur la photo, et après un instant d'hésitation, Clarke suivit le conseil de Lexa et l'envoya à leur frère avec comme description « _Un bonjour de tes sœurs depuis Sydney ! 3_ ».

En lisant le message, Lexa rit à gorge déployée, s'étouffant presque avec sa gorgée de cocktail.

La photo était l'une des plus niaises qu'elles avaient prises. Leur séance avait vite mal tournée. En effet, Clarke s'était assise sur les genoux de Lexa, avait glissé sa main libre sous le t-shirt de sa femme et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Lexa, quant à elle, avait ses mains bas dans le dos de Clarke, à hauteur du coccyx.

\- Il va adorer, pouffa Lexa.

\- C'est ça d'avoir deux sœurs mariées ensemble, répliqua Clarke en envoyant un clin d'oeil à sa femme.

Si les deux filles s'étaient parfaitement accoutumées à la situation, la mention du mariage de ses deux sœurs ensemble mettait souvent Aden mal à l'aise car, en public, Clarke et Lexa lui laissait le soin d'expliquer la situation. Non, il ne s'agissait en aucun cas d'un inceste. D'ailleurs, si vous regardez bien, elles ne se ressemblent même pas !

La maladresse du jeune homme amusait toujours le jeune couple qui avait déjà avoué profiter parfois de leur situation pour se moquer de lui. Cela dit, Aden savait se venger. Il lui suffisait d'attirer l'une de ses sœurs dans son camp pour se moquer de l'autre et, évidemment, autant Clarke que Lexa aimait titiller l'attraction que l'autre ressentait constamment pour l'une.

Clarke proposa une nouvelle séance photo pour leur dossier souvenir. Lexa accepta avec joie, mais dut l'interrompre quelques minutes plus tard. Le jeune homme assis au bar jetait de plus en plus de regards dans leur direction, ce qui déplaisait fortement à Lexa qui se leva pour aller lui adresser quelques mots.

\- Je reviens, avertit-elle Clarke.

Elle rejoignit le bar et, s'en prendre la peine de s'asseoir, retira le verre des lèvres du garçon pour le reposer brusquement sur le bar. L'homme parut surpris mais pris plusieurs secondes à réagir, sa perception clairement altérée par l'alcool.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de regarder les femmes de cette façon si tu veux conserver ta belle gueule, l'avertit sèchement Lexa.

Il la fixa longuement, le regard vide, avant de froncer les sourcils. Quand il comprit les paroles de Lexa, il sourit maladroitement et proposa :

\- Je te paye un verre ?

Lexa était prête à le virer de son tabouret lorsqu'une jeune femme arriva. Nul besoin de réfléchir, la situation apparaissait déjà clairement.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle pour le garçon, il boit beaucoup trop et perd facilement le contrôle. S'il vous a offensé d'une quelconque manière, j'en suis sincèrement désolée.

Le jeune homme se leva quand il aperçut la nouvelle venue, haussa les épaules, soupira et s'éloigna. Lexa fixait encore la femme, impassible.

\- Vous feriez mieux de ne pas lâcher votre copain. Dans son état, il pourrait représenter un danger pour les autres clients.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas mon petit-ami, c'est mon frère. On célèbre l'anniversaire de nos parents en famille.

Lexa releva le menton, signe qu'elle avait entendu l'information mais que cela ne réglait en rien la situation. Cela dit, cet accent australien était sympathique à entendre. Elle n'avait plus rien à dire alors elle tourna la tête vers sa table, quelques mètres plus loin, contre le mur du fond de la salle. C'est ainsi qu'elle aperçut le même garçon s'asseoir à sa table, à la place où elle était précédemment assise avec Clarke, en train de parler à cette dernière qui retenait une gêne pourtant apparente.

Clarke savait se défendre seule mais ne comptait pas se montrer violente envers quelqu'un sans raison. Si le jeune homme osait la toucher, elle le virerait de la table elle-même.

Lexa, quant à elle, ne pensait pas de cette manière. Le garçon ivre pensait pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait, reluquant et draguant une fille – qui plus est, ici pour Lexa, sa femme – et puisqu'il ne lui laissait pas la paix, retirant à Clarke ce droit, Lexa n'allait pas non plus lui laisser sa liberté.

Elle rejoignit vivement la table, saisit le jeune homme qui ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait avant de se retrouver plaqué au sol sur le ventre, un bras douloureusement immobilisé dans son dos.

La sœur du garçon se précipita pour défendre son frère.

\- Il est ivre ! Laissez-le partir, je vais le ramener à mon père il saura le gérer. S'il vous plaît, ne le blessez pas. Il est jeune, il fait n'importe quoi, il n'y a que mon père qui parvient à le tenir en place, je vous en supplie relâchez-le il ne recommencera plus !

Lexa pesa le pour et le contre. Cette fille craignait pour son frère, ce qui était compréhensible, mais se rendait-elle au moins compte de l'aisance avec laquelle la situation aurait pu mal tourner ?

\- Ramenez-le immédiatement à votre père, finit-elle par ordonner, relâchant sa prise sur le jeune homme qui gémissait de douleur.

Il se leva, titubant, et sa sœur l'attrapa par le bras. Elle lui demanda de venir et il la suivit sur quelques pas avant de se retourner pour adresser un dernier regard à Clarke.

\- Passe me voir plus tard, souffla-t-il si fort qu'il perdit toute discrétion.

Il mima le numéro de sa chambre, poussant Lexa hors de ses gonds.

\- Je vais lui casser la gueule, maugréa-t-elle.

Clarke se glissa aussitôt devant elle pour la retenir.

\- Hey, ce n'est pas la peine, il n'a rien fait de bien grave et je doute que sa famille le lâche après ça.

Lexa regardait toujours le jeune homme s'éloigner, un regard empli de mépris. Elle fit un pas inconscient vers l'avant, prête à aller apprendre les bonnes manières à ce type.

\- Lexa, mon cœur, regarde-moi. Je vais bien, il est parti. Pas besoin de se battre, d'accord ?

La destinataire fit la moue quand son regard croisa celui de Clarke.

\- Tu me souris ? Allez mon petit cœur, souris-moi.

\- Clarke ?

La colère de Lexa avait soudainement disparu pour laisser place à la gêne.

\- Hum ?

\- Tu peux arrêter de m'humilier s'il te plaît, tout le monde regarde.

Clarke jeta un regard autour d'elle et éclata de rire. Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jolie brune qu'était sa femme et approcha son visage pour joindre leurs lèvres. Lexa profita un instant du contact avant de rendre le baiser, l'approfondissant de plus en plus.

Clarke allait bien, alors elle aussi.

* * *

Sur le petit port était amarré une quinzaine de bateaux, tous en location. La bouche de Lexa tomba grande ouverte quand elle découvrit le bateau que Clarke avait loué. Elles montèrent toutes les deux à bord. Lexa visita le petit bateau. Un escalier la mena à une petite pièce intérieure avec une kitchenette, une petite cabine de toilettes, ainsi qu'un lit double bien plus petits que ceux qu'on trouvait généralement dans les hôtels.

Lexa croyait rêver. Une journée en bateau ! Elle fut vite tirée de sa rêverie par le bruit du moteur et les premiers mouvements vifs du transport.

Elle remonta les marches et découvrit Clarke dans la cabine de pilotage.

\- Clarke ? Depuis quand tu conduis des bateaux ?

L'interpellée termina sa manœuvre et quitta la cabine après avoir enclenché le pilotage automatique. Lexa la suivit à l'avant du bateau. Clarke sortit deux serviettes de plage de son sac et les étala côte à côte, invitant Lexa à s'asseoir.

\- Tu te souviens des quelques fois où je suis partie en week-end chez Raven pour retrouver tout le monde quand tu avais des journées chargées ? Le père d'Harper est marin et il était en permission quand Harper lui a parlé de mon projet de voyage. Il a accepté de m'apprendre à conduire un bateau de loisir et m'a même fait visiter la base la plus proche où j'ai pu m'entraîner sur des simulateurs et passer le permis bateau.

Lexa n'en revenait pas. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué ça ! Clarke ne cessait de la surprendre. Elle tenait cependant à surligner un fait :

\- Je veux bien que tu me prépares des surprises pareilles, mais fait toujours attention à bien rester avec des personnes de confiance, d'accord ? Ne te mets jamais en danger, encore moins pour moi.

Clarke sourit, consciente de l'inquiétude de Lexa à son égard. Elle la rassura d'une étreinte et envisagea de retourner à la cabine. Elle pilota l'appareil jusqu'à la sortie du port où elle remit le pilotage automatique. Il n'y avait pas grand monde sur les flots ce matin. La mer était calme. Le ciel bleu. L'air doux.

Elle revint auprès de Lexa et ôta ses vêtements pour dévoiler son bikini, en parfaite connaissance de l'effet que son corps avait sur sa femme.

Lexa s'esquiva une fois Clarke allongée sur sa serviette pour aller se changer. Clarke avait pris le maillot de bain de Lexa avec ses affaires pour ne pas gâcher la surprise sur l'activité du jour.

Quand elle remonta s'installer à côté de Clarke, celle-ci ne résista pas à admettre :

\- J'ai dû me retenir fortement pour ne pas descendre après toi.

Lexa, désormais assise sur sa serviette, ne manqua pas cette occasion pour flirter.

\- Je peux y retourner si tu veux.

Clarke ne prit pas la peine de répondre, elle se redressa pour venir saisir les lèvres de Lexa qu'elle repoussa doucement en arrière dans le but de s'allonger contre elle. Lexa l'entoura aussitôt de ses bras, la serrant un peu plus contre elle. Le soleil caressait leurs peaux qui se réchauffaient mutuellement par leur simple contact.

Le bateau voguait lentement. Elles profitaient de cet agréable moment au milieu des eaux, sous le soleil doux. Elles restèrent ainsi des heures dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Lexa s'était endormie et Clarke avait lutté pour rester éveillée et garder un œil sur le bateau et la direction qu'il prenait.

Lexa se réveilla en fin d'après-midi, Clarke toujours allongée contre elle. La blonde ouvrit les yeux quand elle sentit Lexa bouger et leva la tête pour lui sourire.

\- Tu as dormi ? lui demanda Lexa.

Elle lui assura que non. Elle était restée vigilante et Lexa la remercia pour l'avoir laissée faire une sieste.

\- Tu as faim ? demanda Clarke à son tour.

Le ventre de la jeune femme répondit à sa place et Lexa sourit avec maladresse. Elle était affamée !

Clarke alla chercher le panier repas qu'elle avait ramené et en sortit des sandwichs, salades, amuse-bouches et vin.

Lexa se pinça les lèvres devant toute cette nourriture aguicheuse. Clarke ressentit la famine de Lexa puisqu'elle lui tendit un sandwich thon crudités que Lexa dévora en quelques secondes. Pendant ce temps-là, Clarke servit deux coupes de vin.

Lexa dévora tout ce qui lui était destiné et, arrivée au dessert que Clarke lui tendit, elle remarqua la faible présence d'emballages vides du côté de Clarke, nuançant fortement avec son propre côté.

\- Clarke, tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas très faim.

Mais Clarke n'avait pas si souvent faim. Quand c'était le cas, Clarke pouvait manger avidement, et Lexa aimait voir cet aspect de Clarke. Or, depuis sa sortie du coma, la jeune femme sautait encore des repas. Elle était mince, maigre, et Lexa avait peur que Clarke maigrisse encore.

\- Tiens, prends mon dessert, lui dit-elle en lui tendant sa pâtisserie.

Clarke le refusa. C'était pour Lexa qu'elle avait choisi ces pâtisseries, elle savait que sa femme les adorait.

\- C'est pour moi, argumenta la brune, alors je choisis son sort, non ? Je veux qu'il termine dans ton estomac, fit-elle en menaçant son dessert du regard. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur pour Clarke, je sais que tu adores ce gâteau.

Elle glissa un bras autour de la taille de Clarke et tendit la pâtisserie devant la bouche de celle-ci.

\- J'ai déjà mangé la mienne, résista la blonde.

\- Hm, ce n'est pas suffisant, murmura-t-elle, ses lèvres frôlant la joue de Clarke.

Clarke rougissait déjà, sa température corporelle augmentant à la proximité de Lexa. Les murmures que souffla celle-ci à son oreille ne firent qu'empirer la chose et Clarke finit par croquer dans le gâteau. Elle avala la pâtisserie plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé et Lexa lui ouvrit la bouche pour vérifier que la dernière bouchée avait bien été avalée.

En réalité, Lexa jouait surtout avec les émotions de Clarke et celle-ci était sur le point de craquer.

\- Tu as avalé de travers ? se moqua la brune qui faisait exprès de contracter ses abdos, entièrement consciente du regard vacillant de Clarke.

\- C'est chiant que tu sois aussi sexy, tu pouvais pas être moche ? se plaignit Clarke, ce qui fit rire ouvertement Lexa.

Cette dernière tenta ensuite d'attirer Clarke à elle pour l'embrasser, mais la première l'arrêta dans son geste.

\- Attends, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Lexa haussa un sourcil, laissant la parole à sa petite-amie. Clarke sortit du panier qui contenait plus tôt le repas une petite boîte. Les yeux de Lexa s'écarquillèrent, son cœur prêt à sauter de sa poitrine pour aller prendre un bain d'eau fraîche.

\- Clarke...

\- Lexa, je ne vois aucun intérêt à refaire une cérémonie de mariage pour prouver au monde qu'on ne s'est pas mariées par obligation.

Elle ouvrit la boîte et laissa apparaître une bague bleu océan dont les ondulations frontales désignaient le croisement de deux vagues qui se mêlaient en une seule au centre de l'anneau.

\- Je porterai exactement la même, mais nuancée de vert. C'est notre lune de miel, mais aussi la célébration de notre première année de mariage. On s'est peut-être mariées jeunes, mais je ne me vois pas aller voir quelqu'un d'autre, pouffa-t-elle.

Elle saisit la main de Lexa pour lui passer l'anneau au doigt. Ce qu'elle lut dans le regard de sa femme la poussa à continuer son discours longuement réfléchi.

\- Je sais que tu as peur. Tu crains de me voir partir.

\- Non, Clarke, je sais que tu m'ai –

\- J'ai conscience de ton inquiétude, Lexa, continua Clarke malgré l'intervention de sa compagne. Elle est justifiée. Au début de notre relation je n'arrêtais pas de m'isoler, de t'ignorer, jusqu'à t'éviter et te fuir quand tu voulais m'aider, puis je suis passée près de la mort. Je crois qu'il est temps maintenant que tu réalises que je vais bien et que je ne vais nul part. Je vais tout faire pour que tu cesses d'avoir peur. Je vais tout faire pour toi, pour que tu vois que je suis là. Je t'aime Lexa, et je ne le dis pas sur un coup de tête. C'est sincère et assuré.

Lexa n'avait pas seulement les larmes aux yeux cette fois, elle pleurait réellement. Clarke avait ressenti et compris sa peur depuis le début, cette crainte, cette terrible angoisse que Lexa combattait depuis qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Clarke.

Clarke. Sa femme. Elle avait compris. Et aujourd'hui, à l'autre bout du monde, elle la rassurait, effaçant sa peur au milieu de l'eau. Clarke, en face d'elle, dos à la mer dont le bleu ne se distinguait pas des yeux de la jeune femme. Le crépuscule lui dorait les cheveux. Clarke souriait, et c'était la plus belle image que Lexa n'eut jamais vu.

Elles, seules, à l'autre bout du monde, au large des côtes australiennes.

Lexa attrapa son téléphone déposé près de ses affaires et se hâta de prendre une photo de Clarke. Elle voulait garder cette image-là pour toujours, même quand sa mémoire lui ferait défaut. Peut-être même que Clarke pourrait en faire une peinture, ce serait merveilleux.

\- Clarke... tenta-t-elle de parler sans trouver les bons mots pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle se tut, puisqu'elle n'avait rien d'assez beau à dire, et alla se réfugier dans les bras de sa femme. Clarke lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille et Lexa sut que, ce soir, elles regarderaient les étoiles toutes les deux, l'une dans les bras de l'autre, une couverture pour les protéger de la brise fraîche de la nuit.

Et demain, une dernière activité les attendait avant de quitter la grande ville pour leur prochaine destination.

* * *

Sous l'océan. Lexa avait eu droit à une nouvelle surprise : une demi-heure de plongée sous-marine. Elle s'était assurée de bien garder la main de Clarke au creux de la sienne pour qu'elles ne se séparent jamais.

Ensemble, elles avaient pu observer les coraux et ses habitants. Clarke avait pris des photos avec un appareil _waterproof_ , souhaitant ensuite créer une peinture assemblant un paysage commun pour tout ce qu'elles avaient vu sous la mer.

Quand elles remontèrent sur le bateau, Clarke avait retiré sa combinaison, s'était rapidement essuyée et était allée s'allonger dans le lit, épuisée. Elles avaient beaucoup nagé et le matériel était assez lourd, même dans l'eau. Clarke reprenait tout juste une activité physique. En dehors de ses entraînements de défense avec Lexa, elle suivait parfois cette dernière quand elle allait courir, mais se contentait de marcher rapidement et Lexa ralentissait pour elle.

Clarke se savait être un frein pour Lexa par rapport à tout ce qui concernait le sport, mais elle devait reprendre une activité physique régulière pour rééduquer son corps maintenant que ses muscles et nerfs s'étaient remis du coma et il n'y avait pas meilleure coach que Lexa.

Clarke fondit dans les bras de Lexa quand celle-ci s'allongea à ses côtés. Cette dernière les glissa sous la couverture.

\- Hm, je m'allonge quelques minutes et je monte redémarrer le bateau, marmonna Clarke à moitié endormie.

Lexa sourit devant la réaction de la petite marmotte dans ses bras.

\- Reposes-toi. La mer est calme, je te réveillerai si ça change, lui assura-t-elle.

Clarke remua et enfouit son visage dans le cou de la brune avant de marmonner une phrase qui n'atteint les oreilles de Lexa que de moitié.

\- ...pas dû quitter le bateau...au moins une personne...absence...

Lexa comprit tout de même ce que Clarke voulait dire et elle se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de répondre. Clarke avait apparemment enfreint les règles pour leur permettre leur petite escapade sous-marine qui, selon Lexa, en avait bien valu la peine.

Elle embrassa le front de la jeune femme contre elle et se laissa aller à une rêverie éveillée, rien d'autre que des souvenirs de leur première semaine de lune de miel.

* * *

Une flamme commença à consumer la première bûche.

Lexa s'était aussitôt dirigée vers la cheminée pour allumer un feu. La deuxième destination de leur voyage lui plaisait déjà.

Sur le flanc d'une montagne enneigée, quelques petits chalets éloignés les uns des autres. Dans l'un d'eux s'installait le jeune couple.

\- Après la mer, la montagne ? Tu as vraiment tout prévu, en fait, déclara Lexa.

Clarke était en train de sortir un duvet de son sac pour venir s'installer près de Lexa devant la cheminée.

\- C'est l'hiver ici, après tout, il fallait bien qu'on profite un peu de la montagne.

Elle s'assit, Lexa l'accueillant dans ses bras, et les couvrit avec le duvet.

La nuit était tombée. Elles avaient pris le train et le bus pour arriver jusqu'ici. Elles étaient fatiguées et voulaient simplement passer la soirée au coin du feu.

\- Tu veux aller skier demain ? demanda Clarke, assise entre les jambes de Lexa, relevant le menton pour voir le visage de celle-ci.

Lexa n'était pas très douée en sports de glisse, et si l'envie d'essayer était bien présente, elle savait que cette activité serait difficile pour Clarke qui reprenait doucement le sport. Evidemment, Clarke voulait lui faire plaisir en lui proposant toutes sortes d'activités sportives. Lexa aimait bouger et dépasser ses limites. Mais cette lune de miel ne concernait pas les envies de Lexa que Clarke s'entêtait à vouloir satisfaire. Ce voyage était censé les reposer toutes les deux et leur permettre de passer tout leur temps ensemble sans aucune pression.

\- Je préférerais aller faire un tour de luge, je t'aurai près de moi comme ça.

\- Tu n'oses pas défier les pistes ?

\- Je préfère te coller, c'est plus intéressant, répliqua-t-elle en glissant son visage dans les cheveux blonds qui sentaient terriblement bon.

Impossible de dire quelle odeur était-ce, cela semblait être une fleur, mais Lexa ne reconnaissait pas cette odeur. Il s'agissait sûrement d'une huile que Clarke avait acheté à Sydney dans la petite boutique de produits bios de la région qu'elles avaient visité.

Clarke repoussa sa tête en arrière pour la poser contre l'épaule de Lexa. Elle ne la redressa que lorsqu'elle se souvint d'un message reçu la veille. Aden avait répondu à leur petite moquerie.

\- Au fait, Lexa...

Elle sortit l'appareil, afficha le message qui contenait une photo et le montra à la jeune femme derrière elle.

\- QUOI ?! Ah !

Clarke éclata de rire, s'attendant à ce genre de réaction.

\- C'est dégueulasse ! s'écria Lexa, relâchant avec dégoût le téléphone qui tomba dans les mains de Clarke.

Aden avait copié la photo que ses sœurs lui avaient envoyée, embrassant de la même manière une fille : Olivia.

\- Maintenant tu sais ce que ça lui fait quand on s'embrasse devant lui, pouffa Clarke.

\- Olivia, quoi, sérieusement, il aurait pas pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre ! se plaignit la brune.

Clarke reprit alors son sérieux pour expliquer :

\- Ils sont vraiment ensemble, Lexa. Il me l'a dit la veille de notre départ. Il voulait attendre pour l'annoncer à tout le monde, mais personne ne me résiste, je sais toujours tout !

\- Je confirme, maugréa Lexa qui boudait encore.

Clarke se retourna pour fixer sa femme, reprenant de nouveau son sérieux.

\- Je le voyais bien, dès le début, qu'il y avait quelque chose. Ils ont passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ils sont les seuls capables de se comprendre. Ils ont la même mère après tout. Callie est la mère biologique d'Aden et adoptive d'Olivia. Je pense qu'Aden a besoin d'en savoir plus sur Callie pour pouvoir retrouver un semblant de normalité. Quand il a appris que Callie était sa mère, ça a brisé le rêve de mère qu'il avait avant et qui, au final, lui a plus fait de mal qu'autre chose. Olivia, elle, ne fait pas confiance à grand monde. Je pense que le lien qu'elle partage avec Aden lui permet de se sentir en sécurité.

Lexa ne put nier ces faits. Au fond...

\- Ils sont un peu comme nous, ajouta Clarke, confirmant la pensée de Lexa.

\- On restera le meilleur couple ! lança Lexa en refermant ses bras autour de Clarke.

Clarke pouffa de rire et passa ses bras autour du cou de Lexa, la chaleur des flammes caressant son dos. Elle détailla les yeux de Lexa dont elle connaissait déjà tous les détails, semblant pourtant les redécouvrir à chaque fois qu'elle les regardait. La jeune femme aux yeux verts profita de l'instant, sentant un piège approcher quand un petit sourire apparut au coin des lèvres de son observatrice.

Clarke se leva, attrapa son téléphone et, très rapidement, une musique qui fit pâlir Lexa résonna dans la pièce.

Lexa se leva, reculant d'un pas face au regard fixe de Clarke et ce _grand sourire_.

\- Personne à des kilomètres, un chalet, un feu de cheminée, de la musique... voyons Lexa, tu ne vas pas me le refuser... ou faut-il que je te serve quelques verres de vin avant ?

Le visage de Lexa s'enflamma. Depuis que Clarke savait pour son comportement embarrassant en cas d'ivresse, la jeune femme n'attendait que le bon moment pour la piéger. Obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Lexa n'avait plus le choix, elle ne pourrait y échapper cette fois. Elle plongea son regard dans celui, certain et amusé, de Clarke. Elle le prit comme un défi. Puisqu'elle devait le faire, alors elle ne se laisserait pas abattre ! Clarke perdrait pieds avant elle.

Son regard changea radicalement, s'emplissant d'assurance, tandis qu'elle ôtait avec aisance son t-shirt. Le regard de Clarke tomba sur son abdomen. Elle s'avança vers la jeune femme, lui ôtant le téléphone des mains pour le poser à côté et tirer la jeune femme pour la faire asseoir sur le canapé contre lequel elle était elle-même précédemment adossée.

Les notes de _Get it on_ de Marvin Gaye se répercutaient contre les murs de bois. Lexa n'avait même pas besoin de se lancer dans une chorégraphie, la musique suffisait à surligner ses courbes.

Clarke, la bouche entrouverte, observait le pantalon déboutonné de Lexa onduler sur les hanches de la jeune femme pendant que celle-ci se trémoussait lentement, ses mains glissant dans ses longs cheveux détachés. Lexa effectua un brusque tour sur elle-même au son de la batterie et son pantalon tomba sur ses chevilles. Elle l'abandonna pour se rapprocher de Clarke. C'est en trouvant son regard qu'elle remarqua l'envie de la jeune femme, avec une nuance sous forme de larmes flottant à la surface de ses yeux sans jamais tomber.

Lexa rejoignit le sol, écartant les jambes de Clarke pour pouvoir se placer à genoux entre elles. Elle saisit les mains de cette jeune femme aux émotions si contradictoires et les embrassa tendrement avant de demander :

\- D'où te viennes ces larmes, Clarke ?

Clarke poussa un rire gêné, clignant soudainement des yeux, libérant ainsi une petite gouttelette de chaque côté. Elle porta une main au visage de la magnifique femme agenouillée devant elle et expliqua brièvement :

\- Je ne ressens plus aucune attirance physique pour personne depuis... Elle souffla et reprit plus calmement, n'osant pas regarder Lexa : et puis il y a toi. Comme quoi tu n'as vraiment pas à avoir peur que je te quitte un jour pour quelqu'un d'autre. La seule idée d'être touchée par quelqu'un d'autre me dégoûte et m'angoisse.

Lexa déglutit. Elle n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que le traumatisme de Clarke ait pu causer une telle chose. Elle devrait se sentir heureuse, Clarke venait de lui dire qu'elle n'était attirée par personne d'autre, mais Lexa ne pouvait s'en sentir joyeuse. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Clarke avait perdu une chose qu'elle avait auparavant, une chose qui pouvait nous détruire tout comme nous faire sentir terriblement vivant : l'attirance.

Et apparemment, Lexa était la seule qui pouvait lui faire ressentir une telle chose à présent.

\- Je suppose que je vais devoir planifier régulièrement des _strip tease_ alors, plaisanta-t-elle.

Clarke sourit, s'apprêtant à essuyer les larmes s'écoulant sur son visage avant d'être devancée par Lexa.

\- J'ai essayé, dit Clarke, de dire « Il ou elle est beau. » mais le beau chez une personne c'est... c'est juste devenu « pas effrayant » pour moi. Mais heureusement...

Elle souleva les mains de Lexa, intimant à celle-ci de se lever pour la rejoindre sur le canapé.

\- T'es tellement belle, souffla-t-elle en laissant glisser ses doigts sur les joues de sa femme. Elle poussa un rire nerveux et tourna son regarda en direction du feu de cheminée, prise d'un soudain sentiment de honte : je ferais mieux de voir un psy, finalement.

Lexa attrapa son menton et força Clarke à la regarder. Ces moments-là n'avaient rien d'anormal entre elles. Lexa voulait que Clarke sache que ses sentiments étaient naturels.

\- Tu m'en parles déjà, Clarke. Et tu peux le faire autant que tu le souhaites. On peut en discuter autant que tu le veux, ce n'est jamais du temps gâché.

\- J'ai juste tellement envie de t'embrasser ! s'écria Clarke dont les nerfs étaient éprouvés par les différentes émotions qui venaient contredire sa pensée à chaque seconde.

Lexa sourit et ne força pas Clarke à parler un peu plus. Elles en reparleraient si nécessaire. Elle laissa Clarke décrire les traits de son visage du doigt. Elle la laissa retrouver tout ce qui l'attirait tant, toute cette invincible attraction qui poussa Clarke à se pencher en avant pour saisir les lèvres de Lexa.

Cette dernière se laissa repousser en arrière. Chacun de ces moments était comme une première fois pour elles. Chacun de ces instants était unique.

Et cette nuit-là, elles s'endormirent l'une contre l'autre, couvertes par le duvet, leurs vêtements abandonnés sur le sol, des petites vagues de chaleur venues de la cheminée caressant leurs visages.

Le lendemain, elles ne sortirent pas. Elles passèrent la majeure partie de la journée allongées ensemble sur le canapé, incapables de perdre le contact de l'autre. C'était comme une nécessité renforcée par leur isolement sur le flanc de cette montagne. Rien qu'elles deux. Plus littéralement que jamais auparavant.

* * *

Elles passèrent la majeure partie de la semaine à l'intérieur du chalet. Clarke avait prévu une petite réserve de nourriture qui leur tint les sept jours. Elles sortirent une fois pour se rendre à une petite station thermale qu'elles avaient aperçu sur leur chemin jusqu'ici. Elles profitèrent des bains, Lexa voulant réitérer un certain moment dans le jacuzzi, inversant cette fois les rôles.

Une semaine simple. Pourtant si importante.

* * *

La dernière semaine passa terriblement vite. Clarke avait loué une voiture et Lexa l'avait conduite au-travers du Grand Désert Victoria dans lequel elles passèrent deux jours entourées par les vastes plaines rouges.

Elles étaient redescendues sur Melbourne pour visiter la grande ville pendant deux jours avant de s'envoler – au grand désespoir de Lexa – pour Canberra et passer les trois derniers jours là-bas avant d'y reprendre l'avion, cette fois-ci en direction des Etats-Unis.

En trois semaines, elles avaient traversé le sud de l'Australie.

Elles auraient voulu y rester plus longtemps, rien qu'elles deux, à l'autre bout du monde, devant tous ces paysages merveilleux. L'Australie ne portait pas le surnom d' _Oz_ pour rien !

Pourtant, quand elles pénétrèrent dans leur appartement et furent surpris par leurs plus proches amis, Clarke et Lexa furent bien contentes d'être rentrées chez elles.

Si Lexa insulta une énième fois son frère d' _abruti_ pour avoir osé lancer une fête dans leur appartement, Clarke éclata de rire et lui avoua être bien contente de lui avoir confié les clés. Elle ne le connaissait que depuis une dizaine de mois, pourtant elle lui faisait confiance. Peut-être était-ce leur lien du sang, ou peut-être sa relation familiale avec Lexa qui la faisait se sentir en sécurité avec le jeune homme. Dans tous les cas, elle tenait à lui. Il faisait partie de sa famille.

Après avoir salué tout le monde, les deux jeunes femmes se rejoignirent au milieu du salon pour raconter dans les grandes lignes leur voyage. Elles gardèrent les moments intimes pour elles, ne présentant que les endroits qu'elles avaient visités et les grandes activités touristiques effectuées.

Monty lança de la musique, se nommant DJ de la soirée, et le groupe d'amis s'éparpilla pour profiter de la musique.

Malgré le rythme rapide de celle-ci, Clarke s'était installée dans les bras de Lexa, au milieu de leur salon. Ainsi, Clarke vivait. Lexa avait la sensation de flotter dans l'air sans aucun vertige pour la tourmenter. Après tout ce qu'elles avaient traversé, elles tenaient encore debout, se supportant l'une l'autre pour porter chaque jour plus aisément le poids de l'existence.

C'est pour cette raison que Clarke proposa ensuite à Lexa d'ouvrir un compte en banque commun pour mieux partager les frais de leur vie à deux. Elles savaient ce qu'elles voulaient plus tard. Quand elles exerceraient chacune un métier qui leur plaira, elles reparleraient de ce projet de famille. Oui, Lexa porterait un enfant si le corps de Clarke ne le permettait pas, ou elles adopteraient pour permettre à des enfants d'échapper au Système et leur offrir la meilleure vie possible.

Elles avaient connu bien des moments terribles, mais elles vivaient heureuses, à présent, car elles avaient connu le malheur et l'avaient vaincu. De tous les maux qui les avaient heurtées, frappant avec force leurs rives, aucun n'avait réussi à les emporter.

Clarke et Lexa vivaient, faisaient face à tout ce qui se présentait devant elles sans abandonner. On disait que l'amour les avait sauvées, car il s'avéra vrai que rien n'arrivait jamais à le surpasser.

* * *

 **Je vous remercie pour m'avoir suivie jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire. Ceci était la fin prévue. Je ne compte pas pousser l'histoire plus loin, quand bien même je le pourrais, pour la simple raison que je manque de temps. J'ai encore une autre histoire en cours que je ne compte pas délaisser. Je finis toujours mes ff !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation, un merci supplémentaire à ceux qui ont pris le temps de poster leurs commentaires, c'est vraiment agréable de lire des critiques sur ses écrits, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises au final, au moins on sait ce que les lecteurs en pensent.**

 **A une prochaine fois peut-être ! :)**


	23. Information

Bonjour à tous,

je ne poste malheureusement pas ici pour vous annoncer une suite, mais pour vous faire part d'une information sérieuse.

Un lecteur (dont je ne sais pas s'il souhaiterait que je divulgue son pseudo, je vais donc m'en abstenir, mais que je remercie encore une fois) m'a informé du fait qu'une personne a posté cette histoire en intégralité sur Wattpad. Après vérification, il s'agit en effet de mon histoire, dont tous les chapitres ont été postés par un membre de ce site, nommé "Leryls".

J'ai aussi découvert que cette personne m'a volé _Victoire Nébuleuse_.

Je fais donc appel à vous pour signaler cette personne. Je ne sais pas si cela fonctionnerait, je crains même le fait que quelqu'un publie en livre l'une de mes histoires, car de nos jours certains sont prêts à tout, mais il faut tout de même essayer.

Je remercie par avance ceux qui réagiront. Ce n'est pas la première histoire volée sur internet, mais il faut continuer de lutter pour que les écrivains amateurs puissent continuer à écrire et poster gratuitement en ligne, bien que la crainte du vol soit toujours présente.

 **MISE A JOUR** : suite aux messages que Sarah3003 et moi lui avons envoyés, cette personne a supprimé les histoires ou les a mises en privé  et a changé son pseudo. Je laisse ce message ici, en guise d'avertissement pour les personnes tentées de voler du contenu qui ne leur appartient pas, et en guise de prévention pour tous les auteurs qui pourraient être victimes de vol.


End file.
